Phoenix Alba
by Salanianeko
Summary: Un jeune homme amnésique se réveille à Pourdlard, mais personne ne le connaît. Il est donc confié temporairement à Tom Riddle qui l'aidera à trouver quelques indices sur son identité et sur son histoire. Comment se fait-il que certains changent autant depuis son arrivé ? Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours dormir avec lui ! Personnages OOC Yaoi. Spoil et Lemon plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (normalement), à partir d'aujourd'hui donc, le chapitre 2 sortira le 27 Août.**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **La baguette**

\- Non, ce n'est plus possible. A chaque fois que vous essayer d'utiliser cette baguette, vous faîtes exploser quelque chose ou vous essayer de tuer quelqu'un ! _Hurle le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal_

Tous les élèves me regardent. Oups... J'ai encore une fois failli tuer ce pauvre Allan...

Je m'appelle Aris. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai perdu la mémoire et, à mon réveil, j'étais à Poudlard alors que personne ne me connaissait.

Je suis dans la maison Serpentard, même si le chapeau a hésité à me mettre dans Poufsouffle. J'ai aussi un petit côté Griffondor d'après certaines personnes.

Mon regard reste scotché sur ce pauvre Allan Avery devant moi qui avait esquivé de justesse mon "attaque". Ses yeux verts me regardent, légèrement surpris. Je devais juste lui jeter un petit "Expelliarmus" mais à la place, j'ai failli lui brûler les mains.

\- Pardon Allan, rien de brûler ? _Demandai-je_

\- Non, non, ça va. On a connu plus dangereux. _Confirme-t-il_

Tout le monde sait que je peux faire des choses dangereuses quand j'ai dans mes mains une baguette. C'est pour cela que la plupart de mes camarades m'évitent pour les cours de ce genre, même s'ils m'apprécient. Enfin, je pense.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dehors, juste en-dessous de l'immense tour d'astronomie. Je n'avais rien sur moi, à pars des vêtements. Ce sont des élèves qui m'ont trouvé.

J'entends quelqu'un derrière moi soupirer. Ça, c'est Tom. Même si il sait parfaitement que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent, il me trouve désespérant sur les bords. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si une baguette magique déconne dès que je jette un sort !

Allan s'approche de moi pour me soutenir alors que la prof arrive vers moi.

\- Bon, Aris, je suis sûre que vous êtes un sorcier talentueux mais que cette baguette ne vous convient pas. Pourquoi ne pas en changer ?

\- Madame, c'est la seule qui n'essaye pas d'attaquer quelqu'un lorsque je lance AUCUN sort. Les autres ont toutes essayer de tuer Abraxas pendant l'essaie.

Abraxas Malfoy était l'un des élève m'ayant trouvé et, il est aussi en binôme avec Tom Riddle. Même si il est un peu narcissique, je l'aime bien. Mais si il est trop "chiant", je lui tire les cheveux. Il est très sensible.

\- Est-ce vrai, Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oui madame, je confirme. Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexe.

\- Oui, et heureusement que c'est de même pour votre camarade. _Dit-elle, en jetant un regard à Avery_

\- Et bien, ça me fait travailler sur ce point, oui.

Pauvre Allan... J'aurai tellement préféré que ça soit Tom qui soit avec moi... Ça aurait pu l'énerver un peu. Il est tellement peu expressif ce type ! Malgré ça, tous les professeurs l'adorent ! Pour les élèves de Serpentard, ils ont tous du respect pour lui !

Nous sommes en 1943. Nous sommes tous en début de sixième années et, ce sont bientôt les premières vacances.

Heureusement qu'on est hors d'atteinte des moldus parce que bon, j'ai pas envie de me réveiller avec une bombe qui explose juste à côté du château.

La fin de l'heure sonne et, tous les élèves s'en vont. Aucun devoir ? Chouette ! Alors que je commence à partir, un bras me retient. Ah, la prof. Je fais un signe à ceux que je considère comme mes amis -Malfoy, Avery et Orion Black-.

Je me retourne et, je regarde la prof et Tom.

\- Aris, demain, vous allez chez Ollivander's.

\- Le fabricant de baguette au Chemin de Traverse ?

Les deux personnes me regardent étonnés puis, je vois Tom sortir un carnet pour écrire dessus.

Quelques fois, je dis des choses instinctivement. Comme par exemple 39-45 -le début et la fin de la guerre que l'on vit-. Je savais aussi où se trouve les dortoirs de Serpentard sans que l'on me le dise. Je savais où sont les salles du château. Enfin, ce genre de petites choses. Donc, Tom écrit tout ce qui lui semble nécessaire pour retrouver mon identité. Il a déjà une hypothèse mais, il ne me l'a toujours pas dîtes, ni même aux professeurs.

\- Oui, nous parlons bien de ce magasin.

\- Normalement, je ne peux pas aller plus loin que le village juste à côté.

\- Je demanderai à notre directeur car là, ce n'est plus possible ! Tous les professeurs se plaignent ! _Rage-t-elle._ Vous allez l'obtenir cette autorisation de sortie ! Je vous le garantie !

Elle, ça devait être une Griffondor avant. Elle a l'air très déterminé. Vraiment. Je peux même sentir son aura.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Je vais réunir tous vos professeurs pour appuyer ma requête.

Elle s'en va, d'un pas décidé. Cette prof m'étonnera toujours !

\- Aris, je vais te faire pars de ce que je pense sur toi.

\- Ah, bah enfin ! Il était temps !

Je le regarde, les bras croisés, en attendant qu'il parle.

\- Je pense que tu viens du futur.

Heu... Il est sérieux là ? Je sais que les voyages dans le temps sont possible mais si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner chez moi.

\- Pourquoi tu/

\- Tu connais la date du début et de la fin de la guerre que nous vivons. Tu connais même des moments qui ne ce sont pas encore produit. Certains de tes livres datent de 1995.

Ah oui, mes livres...

Je sens quelque chose de lourd se poser sur mon épaule alors que j'essaye de me remémorer la nuit que nous avions passés dans la Forêt Interdite.

Je la regardais constamment quand on pouvait aller dehors. J'étais toujours attiré par elle mais, les profs ne voulaient pas que j'y aille. Donc, j'ai fait une grosse connerie pour qu'on puisse m'envoyer là-bas comme une punition. Avery avait trop peur d'y aller, mais par contre, Abraxas et Orion ont voulu à tout prix venir avec moi. Tom de même.

Donc on y est allé tous les quatre avec un garde de chasse pour ramasser je ne sais plus quoi. C'est là où nous avions trouvé des affaires éparpillés, une baguette cassée et complètement brûlée et, c'est là où j'ai trouvé ce phénix. Il était tout petit, il avait l'air en mauvais état et il était couché sur l'un de mes Tee-shirt.

Et depuis le jour que je l'ai découvert, il reste constamment près de moi, sauf quand j'utilise une baguette, comme pendant ce cours.

\- Avec un peu de chance, peut être te souviendras-tu de ton nom et que tu te feras adopter par ta famille.

 ***.*.***

\- Alors Aris, t'as encore essayer de tuer Avery ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Orion !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ta faute.

Je gonfle une joue, un peu énervé. Avant, il était très réservé mais, maintenant qu'il me connait bien, il me parle souvent pour faire ce genre de remarque !

\- Tu boudes ? Ce n'est pas très Serpentard.

\- Laisse le un peu, Orion. Tu l'as vexé. _Rajoute Abraxas_

Je grogne en le regardant et, je jette un coussin en sa direction. Nous partageons le même dortoir, tous les cinq. Avery, Tom, Abraxas, Orion et moi.

Je vois Tom regarder avec envie tous mes bouquins à côté de mon lit mais malheureusement, ils sont fermés par un maléfice. Il n'y a que le titre et la date de publication qui sont visibles et, le résumé de la matière approprié sur le dos. Je vois bien que ça le frustre de ne pas pouvoir les lire car après tout, si je viens vraiment du futur, il y a certainement des choses dans ses livres qu'il ne connait pas.

Je vois Abraxas se lever de son lit et, se diriger vers la porte de salle de bain où Avery se lave. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui vais "demander".

\- Avery, tu dépêches ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que t'es dedans !

\- Oui, oui Ar... Abraxas ?

\- DÉPÊCHES-TOI !

Tom soupire et, prend un livre de potion sur sa table de chevet. Je me mets sur le ventre sur mon lit et, je regarde ma véritable baguette magique. Je peux juste identifier le crin de licorne mais le bois est beaucoup trop cramé pour que je puisse savoir ce que c'est.

Je sens un poids sur mon lit et je vois des cheveux noir près de moi. C'est Orion, encore.

\- Tu te sens mal de voir ta baguette dans cet état ?

\- Un peu, oui... Je suis sûr que elle, au moins, elle n'essayait de tuer personne.

\- Ça, on ne le saura jamais si tu ne retrouves pas la mémoire.

Il se redresse et, caresse le phénix qui est couché sur mon dos. A pars Orion et Avery, personne n'arrive à le toucher et encore moins à le caresser. Ce qui en fait des jaloux.

\- C'est bon, je suis sorti !

\- Il était temps !

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement. C'est rare qu'Abraxas soit aussi pressé.

\- Les gars, la prof de Défense veut que j'aille chez Ollivander's demain -je sais qu'elle va réussir à convaincre notre directeur-, vous pourrez venir avec moi ?

Je fais attention pour prévenir l'oiseau sur mon dos que je veux me redresser pour que je puisse regarder mes "amis" de face. Le phénix se met sur mon épaule et, je fixe Orion, Avery et Tom.

\- Si on peut, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Ça me va très bien aussi.

\- Pour ma part, je suis Préfet-en-chef et, je dois veiller sur chaque membre de ma Maison. De plus, notre Professeur voulait que j'aille avec toi pour tu ne te perdes pas.

\- Moi aussi je viens.

On se tourne sur Abraxas, qui tenait une brosse à cheveux dans ses mains. Attendez, c'est seulement pour se brosser les cheveux qu'il a "demandé" à Avery de se dépêcher ? Il est sérieux ?

\- Un bon petit suicide collectif demain, ça va être marrant.

J'entends Avery rire nerveusement et Orion avaler sa salive. Tom reste toujours sans expression visible sur le visage.

\- Et bien...

Je sens que ce pauvre Ollivander va me trouver très, mais très difficile comme client. J'espère ne pas anéantir sa boutique.

\- Vous pouvez encore refuser, je vais prendre une douche.

Je me lève à mon tour, je prends mes affaires et je vais dans la salle de bain en poussant Abraxas pour que je puisse y aller seul, en fermant la porte à clef. Je sais très bien qu'il y a un sortilège pour ouvrir une porte mais, je ne peux pas utiliser de magie. J'ai laissé le phénix avec les autres.

Je me déshabille et, je commence à faire couler l'eau chaude.

J'ai une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de mon ventre et, d'après Tom et mes autres camarades, j'en ai pleins sur mon dos. Le premier qui les a découvert c'est Tom car avant, je partageais une chambre avec lui puisqu'il est Préfet-en-Chef et qu'il a une chambre individuelle. Au début, il n'était pas du tout content qu'on me confie à lui. Alors, pas du tout.

Il me parlait comme si j'étais une vermine.

Une fois, 2 jours plus tard, j'ai retiré mon haut parce que j'avais envie de me détendre un peu et lorsque je me suis retourné vers lui, il avait des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que je le voyais surpris/inquiet.

Souvent le soir, il me posait des questions stupide du genre "Quel est ta couleur préféré ? "; "Il fait beau dehors, non ?" mais ensuite, il posait des questions sur mon identité et je pouvais y répondre facilement, tout à fait naturellement. Nous avions donc appris que j'aime les animaux, que j'ai une très bonne orientation, que j'adore la peinture et la danse, que je suis né le 8 février et que j'ai 17 ans. Même si j'avais un peu hésité...

Tout ça, grâce à lui.

Malheureusement, nous ne savions pas mon nom donc, nous ne savions pas si je suis un Né-Moldu, un Sang-Mêlé ou un Sang-Pur. Donc, tout le monde me parle, même si certains restent à l'écart.

Pour beaucoup de monde, je suis un véritable mystère. Mais encore, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe la nuit.

On m'avait dit que je devais quitter la chambre de Riddle pour que je dorme avec mes autres camarades, maintenant que je les connaissais bien. Tom avait insisté pour que je reste avec lui et ça, ça n'avait pas surpris que moi. Il voulait en savoir plus sur moi mais, j'ai refusé de rester avec ce gars. Il me traitait comme une vermine, -même si à ce moment là, il commençait à me traiter comme un égal-, comment pouvais-je réagir autrement ? En plus, je suis devenue très vite ami avec Allan et Abraxas. Orion était très réservé. Était.

Résultat, ils ont rajouté un cinquième lit pour lui.

Mais c'est ensuite, que c'est devenu particulièrement bizarre et gênant.

Depuis la première nuit, je rêvais d'une femme en train de me caresser les cheveux, alors que j'étais allongé et que ma tête était posée sur ses jambes. C'était très reposant. J'aimais cette sensation de douceur et de sécurité.

Mais, lorsque je dormais dans la chambre de Tom, je le voyais dans mes rêves. Lui, qui avait l'air si insensible et inexpressif, il sanglotait dans les bras de cette femme. Et lorsque je me réveillai, il était déjà debout.

La première nuit où j'ai dormis dans la chambre à 5, la nuit, je rêvais d'eux en train de pleurer aussi dans les bras de la jeune femme. Et au réveil, devinez quoi ? Et bien, sur mon bras droit j'avais Allan, sur mes jambes, au-dessus de la couverture, j'avais Orion, et sur mon bras gauche j'avais Abraxas.

Et quand ils s'étaient tous réveillés, ils étaient tellement gênés qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à parler ! Et Riddle ? Lui, il était prêt, comme tous les matins.

Et chaque nuit, il y avait au moins l'un d'entre eux dans mes rêves et, l'un d'entre eux près de moi. On fait même des paris ! J'ai gagné pleins de Mornilles !

Mais une fois, j'ai fait un cauchemars. Il faisait froid, il y avait aussi une maison en feu et un homme éventré accroché sur la porte d'entré de cette petite maisonnette. Je me suis réveillé en sursautant, au milieu de la nuit. Et j'ai vu Riddle, dormir profondément, comme les autres mais, dans mes bras. Personne ne peut savoir à quel point j'étais tétanisé.

Mais, j'ai compris à ce moment là pourquoi je rêvais de lui quelques fois mais qu'il était toujours debout quand je me réveillai.

Il a fait en sorte de se réveiller plus tôt que nous tous.

Et bien sûr, l'inévitable est arrivé, il s'est réveillé. Et c'est là, où je l'ai vu rouge de honte. C'était trop marrant ! Non, vraiment, voir Tom Riddle, le Roi des Serpentards, l'élève modèle, froid, distant et un peu hypocrite sur les bords, être rouge de honte venant tout juste de se réveiller, c'était une première ! Il est vite retourné dans son lit et il a fermé ses rideaux. Et depuis, je le nargue et il me fait un peu la tête, si je puis dire. Il m'a même un peu engueulé après un repas, le soir.

 **Flash Back**

\- Non, sérieusement les gars, même si je vous aime bien et que je gagne pleins de Mornilles, ça me fait un choc de trouver l'un d'entre vous dans mon lit le matin !

\- Oui mais, ce n'est pas de notre faute si on est tous somnambules...

\- Mais enfin, j'ai même trouvé Tom dans mon lit, Allan !

\- Tais-toi ! _Ordonne Riddle_

Je sens des mains se poser sur ma bouche. Aucune personne à pars notre petit groupe de 5 avait entendu ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors comme ça, notre Tom Riddle dort avec Aris ?

\- Abraxas, dis un mot de plus, tu te retrouves chauve. _Rétorque-t-il, menaçant_

\- Mais tu sais Tom, tu n'as pas avoir honte. La magie d'Aris nous a tous réconforté.

\- Ma magie ?

Nous étions tous tournés sur Orion Black. Il l'avait dit tellement naturellement que, c'était tout à fait normal que l'un de ces 4 mecs dorment avec moi.

\- Mais enfin, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne lui aviez jamais demandé qui elle était alors qu'elle nous laissait pleurer dans ses bras chaque nuit ?

Malfoy et Avery baissent la tête, honteux. Je rêve de ma propre magie ? C'est assez hallucinant mais, Tom a l'air d'accord sur ce que dit Orion.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, ça nous paraissait évident. Bien sûr, on évite d'en parler devant tout le monde sinon, ça semblerait vraiment étrange. Surtout en ces temps de guerre.

Ont-ils autant de problèmes ? Allan vient d'une famille de noble, tout comme Abraxas et Orion, ils ont énormément de pression et très peu d'attention affective de leurs parents. Mais pour Orion, j'ai vraiment de la peine. Il est fiancé avec une folle. C'est la seule personne qui me déteste dans Poudlard.

Tom est orphelin et, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre d'Abraxas, il s'y est passé pas mal de choses et notre cher Roi en bave pas mal.

C'est pour cela que je les laisse faire et, je ne les engueule pas. Et puis, il faut dire que je suis content d'être entouré de gens, dès que je me réveille. C'est rassurant.

Depuis, ils ont commencés à changer.

Allan est un peu plus détendu qu'avant.

Abraxas est moins narcissique et un peu plus amusant.

Orion se relâche complètement ! Avant, il était presque fermé comme une huitre, toujours à côté de sa fiancée. Mais maintenant, il reste très peu avec cette cinglée. Il nous a avoué qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il a essayé de changer de fiancé mais, que ses parents ne veulent surtout pas.

Et Tom est plus sympathique. On dirait pas comme ça mais, il m'aide souvent alors que je lui dis rien. Surtout en potion. Quoi que... c'est peut être parce qu'il tient à sa vie et qu'il ne veut surtout pas être blessé à cause de ma baguette défectueuse qu'il fait tout ça ?

Je me sèche, je mets un bas de pyjama et une chemise que je laisse ouverte. J'aurai bien aimé ne pas la mettre mais, il faut dire que Allan est quelque peu sensible. Il n'aime pas voir à quel point j'ai pu souffrir avant. Je me demande pourquoi et comment j'ai subi autant de marques.

Je sèche mes cheveux, me brosse les dents puisqu'on avait mangé avant et, je sors de la salle de bain.

\- Aïe ! _Hurle le brun_

-M-Mais arrête ça le piaf ! _Se plaignit le platine_

Oulalala... Abraxas et Orion se font attaquer par le "piaf" et, Allan essaye de les défendre. Ils courent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Abraxas avait parié 2 Gallions avec Orion sur toi chez Ollivander. _Me répond Tom en regardant nos camarades se débattre_

\- Ah bon ? Et bien, Allan...

\- Oui ? _Demande-t-il_

\- Laisse les se débrouiller. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. _Assurai-je, les mains sur les hanches_

\- D'accord. _Dit-il, vivement en s'éloignant_

\- Aïh ! Il m'a arraché un cheveu !

Ça leur apprendra de parier sur moi, bande d'enfoirés ! Allan est retourné dans son lit et, il commençait à lire un livre. Par contre, un truc me chiffonne un peu...

\- Allan, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te sécher les cheveux ?

\- Non, Abraxas était trop pressé et tu y es allé directement.

\- D'accord. Et bien, la salle de bain est libre maintenant.

\- Oui.

Il met un marque page et, se remet debout. Ces cheveux sont blonds mais, ils sont légèrement cendrés. De ce fait, ça se voit vraiment qu'il est trempé ! Même si je peux paraître chiant, j'ai pas envie qu'il attrape un rhume !

Il entre dans la salle de bain et, en ressort avec une serviette dans les cheveux.

\- Ah et, pour aller chez Ollivander's avec toi demain, c'est oui.

\- D'accord. Merci Al/

\- C'est oui pour tout le monde je veux dire.

 ***.*.***

\- Saleté de piaf ! Dégage de ma tête, t'es trop lourd !

Putain de phénix de malheur ! Je lui avais dis de rester à Poudlard, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse lui faire changer d'avis que de rester sur ma tête, en train de me pincer une oreille comme réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il est chiant ! Tout le monde nous regarde en plus, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas énormément de personnes aujourd'hui !

\- Il faudrait lui trouver un nom, non ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- "Flambi" ? _Propose innocement Avery_

\- "Flanby" ?! T'es sérieux, là ? Autant l'appeler Yogourt alors !

\- Arrêtez donc vos gamineries. Nous sommes arrivés. _Rétorque Tom, en ouvrant une porte d'un magasin_

Tom est le premier à entrer. Ensuite, Malfoy, moi -en essayant de faire cogner la tête de ce satané oiseau avec la porte-, Avery et Black.

Ce magasin est légèrement bordélique. Il y a de papiers partout sur les côtés et, pleins d'étagères où sont certainement rangés les baguettes. Nous avons attendu quelques secondes avant qu'un homme brun vienne nous voir.

\- Bonjour, êtes-vous Mr. Ollivander ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi. A ce que je vois, vous êtes bien accompagné. Mr. Riddle, votre baguette vous satisfait-elle ?

\- Oui, elle me satisfait mais, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Il s'approche de moi et, pose une main sur mon épaule. Le phénix qui me servait de "chapeau" s'envole pour s'installer sur le bureau devant. L'homme regardait mon oiseau avec une drôle d'expression mais, il ne s'attarde plus.

\- Aris n'a plus de baguette magique. Elle a été cassée par on ne sait quoi. On a essayé d'en trouver une convenable mais malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il avait une baguette entre ses mains, ça ne produisait que des sorts dangereux.

\- "Dangereux" ? C'est à dire ?

\- A chaque fois que je jette un sort, ma magie essaye de tuer quelqu'un. _Dis-je, lasse_

\- N'exagérez-vous pas un peu ?

\- Non. _Confirmons en chœur_

\- Je vois, c'est étrange... Chaque baguettes, vous dîtes ?

\- Chaque baguettes...

\- Je prends cela pour un défi et je le relève.

 ***.*.***

Alors, comment dire ? J'ai ravagé le magasin de Ollivander. J'ai failli tuer Avery 2 fois, Orion 1 fois, Tom 5 fois et Abraxas 3 fois. Ne parlons même pas du nombre de fois de Ollivander !

J'essaye donc encore une autre baguette, faîte avec du bois de Mélèze et une plume de phénix. Rien ? Rien... Rien ?!

\- C'est elle ma baguette ?

\- Hmm...

Ollivander reste dubitatif en me fixant. Je donne un petit coup de poignet et, je fais renverser une chaise où s'était installé Orion. Oups... Il failli tomber par terre mais, il se rattrape grâce à Abraxas qui était juste à côté de lui.

\- Non.

\- Désolé...

\- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il m'enlève des mains la baguette et, la remet dans son paquet et la range avec les dizaines autres à côtés.

\- Bon, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, aucune baguette ne vous convient. Le seul bois qui ait pu vous supporter n'est qu'autre que le Mélèze ça, c'est sûr. Mais ensuite, le problème, c'est le cœur.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui... Mais j'ai essayé toutes mes baguettes faîtes de Mélèze...

\- Et bien, on devrait rentrer et/

\- NON. _Me coupe-t-il, brusquement_

Il se précipite vers la porte et, la bloque sous nos airs ébahis.

\- Personne ne sort du magasin Ollivander's sans être satisfait. Est-ce bien clair ? Personne. _Dit-il, presque en nous hurlant dessus_

\- Oui mais/

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Puis-je avoir une plume de votre animal de compagnie ?

Je le regarde étrangement, comme mes amis. C'est intelligent comme idée mais après... Nous nous tournons tous vers mon phénix. Il était calme, bizarrement. Pourtant, il a certainement compris que Ollivander veut lui arracher une plume, non ? Même si c'est un piaf, il arrive à nous comprendre. Il faut l'avouer, c'est un animal très intelligent.

Il fait battre ses ailes et, se repose sur ma tête. T'es sérieux, là ?

\- Il a l'air d'accord. Pourrai-je en avoir plusieurs ?

Il cherche dans ses ailes et, en ressort trois plumes que Ollivander accepte avec joie. Elles sont de tailles moyennes et, elles sont très rouge. Il cherche une dernière fois et, j'entends un petit cri de sa part. Hey ! Il n'a pas à se faire mal quand même ! Il lui a déjà donné trois plumes ! Ça devrait suffire ! Ollivander tendit une dernière fois sa main et, je regarde l'unique plume qui m'est certainement destinée. Elle est rouge mais, le bout est légèrement orangé.

\- Et bien, ainsi je pourrai faire votre propre baguette ! Et d'autres d'ailleurs !

Il caresse son bec en signe de remerciement, sous les regards jaloux de Tom et Abraxas. Eux, ils n'ont jamais pu toucher ne serait-ce qu'une plume de cet animal légendaire qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours et là, un marchant qu'il connaissait depuis environs 20 minutes peut lui caresser le bec et prendre 4 de ces plumes ?

 ***.*.***

\- On est toujours vivant ! _Déclare Orion_

\- Sans une égratignure ! _Affirme Allan_

\- Sans brûlure ! _Rajoute Abraxas_

\- Yep ! _Dis-je, plutôt rassuré_

\- Taisez-vous.

Notre petite discussion se refroidi d'un coup. Tom était vexé à cause de mon phénix, comme Abraxas mais en pire. Et quand il est de mauvaise humeur, il aime beaucoup le montrer. Ces yeux sont encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Avec la paleur de sa peau, et sa sombre aura, ça le rend mysterieusement terrifiant !

Je ne baisse pas les yeux et, je continue d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que je vois nos reflets devant une boutique remplie de miroir. Allan est le plus petit d'entre nous, ensuite Orion et moi faisons la même taille et, Tom et Abraxas sont les plus grands. Je me sens mal devant mon reflet. Je ne l'aime pas. Je suis une tâche dans ce tableau.

Mes cheveux argentés font quelque peu surnaturel. En plus de ça, j'ai un oeil noir-gris et l'autre blanc légèrement bleuté.

Black a des cheveux noir courts, ondulés, ces yeux sont d'un bleu tellement foncé que ça ressemble à du noir. Malfoy a des cheveux platine, longs mais qu'il retient avec une queue de cheval basse. Ces yeux sont d'un étrange gris froid qui est assez électrisant. Avery a des cheveux blonds cendré, courts et raides jusqu'à sa nuque et, ses yeux sont d'un beau vert pâle. Riddle a des cheveux ébènes, comme ses yeux mais ceux-ci ont une légère teinte rouge qui donne des frissons !

Je les trouve tous très beaux mais, je ne sais pas quoi penser de mon physique.

\- Les gars, vous me trouvez comment ? Physiquement ? _Demandai-je, toujours en regardant nos reflets_

\- Heu... Là, maintenant ? _Questionne Allan_

\- Oui.

\- Tu te sens mal dans ta peau ? _Demande Orion_

\- Mais enfin, arrêtez d'éviter ma question ! _Déclarai-je_

\- Tais-toi et marche sinon, je te réponds d'une manière qui te fera pleurer. _Tranche Tom_

Mon visage se tord à cause de la colère. Putain de Riddle... Il ne pense qu'à me faire chier ! Je déteste ce mec, il va me le payer cher ! Je le regarde. Il n'a aucune expression particulière sur le visage, à part une certaine haine dans son regard...

Je commence à marcher, dans notre direction opposé. Je les entends me dire de revenir mais, je m'en fiche. Sans que je puisse savoir comment, l'oiseau que j'avais sur la tête a disparu. Peut être avait-il sentit la colère monter en moi ?

Je me rends compte à quel point la foule a augmentée. Même si je l'avais voulu, il est impossible pour moi de fait retour en arrière, les personnes allaient du sens inverse.

On me bouscule, on me pousse, on me marche sur les pieds. Peut être vais-je avoir des courbatures ce soir ? Ça ne m'étonnerai pas, ces gens sont tellement violent !

J'arrive à sortir de cette foule et, je me retrouve devant un magasin. Lequel ? Ollivander's. Il y a un panneau où s'est écrit "fermé"...

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je me cache dans son magasin le temps que ça se calme. J'ouvre la porte lentement et, la referme de suite après être entré. Mr. Ollivander est certainement en train de mang/

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, jeune homme ?

Mr. Ollivander me regarde, avec mon phénix sur son bras. Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé Mr. Ollivander mais, je me suis en quelque sorte disputé avec mes "amis".

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis nullement en colère contre vous. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre le thé pour que nous puissions parler de votre futur baguette magique.

J'accepte, soulagé. Bien qu'il soit quelque peu étrange, cet homme peut être agréable. Il m'invite alors à passer une porte qui est juste à côté de lui et, nous y entrons. Il pose l'oiseau sur une petite table où il y avait quelques feuilles de croquis et quelques notes.

\- Mon garçon, vous pouvez vous assoir.

\- Merci énormément.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à parler avec lui.

 ***.*.***

\- Je pense que Riddle a raison. _Déclare-t-il_

\- Mais enfin, venir du futur, c'est vraiment...

\- Possible. La baguette que vous m'avez montré est certainement l'une de mes création mais, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fabriqué.

Je soupire, un peu fatigué. C'est facile de parler avec lui, même si il n'arrête pas d'écrire sur un petit carnet.

\- Dîtes moi Aris, vous êtes à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? _Me demande-t-il_

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ? J'hésite entre deux... _M'avoue-t-il_

\- Dîtes les moi, j'aimerai bien connaître votre point de vue.

Il me regarde un moment dans les yeux, le temps de voter au pour et le contre. Ensuite, il commence à m'exposer ses hypothèses.

\- Serpentard ou Poufsouffle.

\- Le Choipeaux avait hésité aussi mais, il m'a placé à Serpentard. Et d'après certains de mes camarades, j'ai un côté Griffondor.

\- Je comprends.

Je prends une dernière gorgée de thé et, je regarde la pendule à côté de nous. Il est 12h 25. Il doit y avoir encore énormément de monde à l'extérieur. Heureusement que j'ai écrit une lettre au directeur pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

\- Dîtes moi, pensez-vous que vous aviez mérité toutes ces cicatrices sur votre dos ? _M'interroge-t-il_

\- J'y ai longtemps réfléchi mais, je pense que non. Je ne les méritais pas.

\- Je vois... De la pure torture alors ?

Certainement, oui. Je ne pense pas vouloir me rappeler de cela. Bien que ma perte de mémoire me gêne de temps à autre, il y a certainement des choses dont je suis ravi de ne plus me souvenir, inconsciemment.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas un Sang-Pur.

Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ? Au fond, je me fiche de savoir si je suis un Sang-Mêlé, un Sang-Pur ou un Né-Moldu mais, je voudrai savoir pourquoi. Il me répond, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensés.

\- Personne n'oserait torturé un Sang-Pur, surtout à votre âge. Si les cicatrices sont aussi monstrueuses, je pense que vous êtes un Né-Moldu ayant été le jouet de certaines personnes. Après, ce ne sont que des suppositions. _Déclare-t-il_

\- Et bien... Merci d'être aussi franc avec moi.

\- Merci à vous. Grâce à toutes ses informations, je pourrai faire une baguette qui vous acceptera et, j'aurai relevé mon défi.

Pour un fabricant de baguette, j'imagine bien qu'avoir un client comme moi, créer une baguette pour moi est un véritable défi. Avant de partir, je voudrai savoir tout de même certaines choses dont j'ai entendu parler.

\- Est-ce vrai que les bois que vous utilisez pour fabriquer des baguettes magiques ont des propriétés ? Un caractère ? J'aimerai en savoir plus !

\- Je vous en parlerai se soir lorsque vous irez chercher votre baguette. Je peux juste vous dire que ce que je compte créer, sera une baguette puissante et protectrice.

\- Ça vous met si peu de temps pour faire une baguette ? _M'étonnai-je_

\- J'ai déjà travaillé quelques bois, il ne me manquait plus que le cœur. Pour votre magie, c'est le cœur le plus important je pense donc, il faut juste que je rajoute l'une de ces plumes et que je termine quelques petits détails.

 ***.*.***

Je suis de retour à Poudlard. Je reste dans la Salle sur Demande. Comment je connais l'emplacement de cette salle ? J'en n'ai aucune idée... Je reste couché, dans le canapé que j'ai fait apparaître devant un petit feu qui réchauffait ce lieux.

Dans cette salle, on a tout ce dont nous avons besoin. C'est pourquoi elle s'appelle la "Salle sur Demande". Pourquoi ne suis-je pas retourné dans ma chambre ? Et bien, Abraxas m'a fait un tel sourire d'hypocrite que je voulais en vomir. Orion était d'une froideur extrême et Allan me faisait une telle tête haineuse que je pouvais à peine le regarder une seconde avant de détourner le regard. Riddle était ailleurs, je ne sais où et ça, tant mieux.

Mon phénix est sur mon ventre, me réconfortant.

Et si je leur faisais part de ce qu'a dit Ollivander ?

Ils me le cachent mais, ils méprisent les Né-moldus, surtout ceux de Poufsouffle qu'ils trouvent stupides et sans intérêt. Je n'ai même pas osé leur dire que j'aurai pu aller à Poufsouffle... Ils m'ont juste dit que j'avais un petit côté Griffondor, qui les font désespérer de temps en temps.

Je vais tout leur déballer. J'en ai rien à foutre si ils me détestent après mais, si c'est le cas, je demanderai au Directeur de me donner une chambre individuelle. J'en ai tout à fait le droit.

C'est en étant sûr de moi que je sors de cette pièce si réconfortante, avec mon oiseau sur l'épaule. Si ce sont réellement mes "amis", ils pourront m'accepter comme je suis, non ?

 ***.*.***

J'ouvre la porte de notre dortoir et, je la referme derrière moi. Tout le monde est là, même Riddle. Leur yeux me transpercent. Ils ont l'air tellement en colère. Le premier à s'approcher de moi est Abraxas, ayant l'air le plus "serein" de tous.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? _Se renseigne-t-il, d'une voix qui se voulait peut être douce_

\- Je voulais vous avouer quelque chose...

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et, je les regarde tous. C'est horrible, cette atmosphère !

\- Lorsque j'avais le Choipeaux sur la tête, il a hésité à me mettre chez les Poufsouffles. Ensuite, je pense que je suis tous sauf un Sang-Pur à cause de mes cicatrices. Personne n'est assez con pour s'en prendre à un Sang-Pur ! Ensuite je...

Je marque une pause, pour pouvoir regarder leurs expressions; La haine, la rancune et la colère se sont envolés pour faire place à l'étonnement. Je m'en vais, en claquant la porte.

 ***.*.***

J'ai été privé de cours car, comme je n'ai plus de baguette, je ne peux pas assister aux cours de cette après-midi. En plus, je suis crevé. Et si je dormais un peu ? Pour une fois que je serai seul dans mon sommeil. La jeune femme devant moi avait un visage radieux mais, elle sait que je suis triste. Ma magie. Je ferme les yeux et, je la laisse me caresser les cheveux ainsi que mon visage. Je suis tellement bien...

Des heures s'écoulent alors qu'elles me semblent être des minutes. Quelqu'un me secoue le bras.

Je grogne de mécontentement mais, j'ouvre tout de même les yeux doucement.

\- Debout marmotte.

\- Allan... _Marmonnai-je_

Je me redresse et, je me rends compte où je suis. Je suis retourné dans mon dortoir et, tout le monde était là. Abraxas sur son lit à côté du mien. Tom en train de ranger ses affaires. Orion en train de lire un livre et Avery, devant moi.

C'est bizarre de tous les voir si... Apaisés ?

\- Écoute, il est 18h, nous allons bientôt manger. Mets une chemise et rejoins nous, d'accord ?

\- Okay...

Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai retiré mon haut. Je m'étire et, avant que j'attrape une de mes chemise, une main me tient l'épaule.

\- Aris, penses-tu que ce sont des Sang-Purs qui t'ont torturé ?

Je me retourne et, je vois que leur yeux sont tous braqués sur moi. Même ceux de Tom. Franchement, je suis amnésique, comment je peux savoir ?

\- Une histoire profonde mais stupide. Stupide...

Je regarde ma chemise dans mes mains. Pourquoi ai-je sorti une telle réponse ? Est-ce vrai qu'une histoire stupide peut abîmer autant une personne physiquement ? Et puis... Qu'est ce que j'entends par "Profond et stupide" ? Ils doivent tous me prendre pour un fou.

\- En parlant de stupidité, ce soir, ne refait surtout pas le coup de ce matin. On était mort d'inquiétude... T'étais où ?! _Demande Avery, presque en criant de rage_

\- Je suis retourné chez Ollivander's et, j'ai pris le thé avec lui... _Révélai-je, me sentant un peu coupable_

\- T'es pas sérieux, là ? _Déclare Abraxas_

Je me retourne complètement, pour leur faire face. Abraxas a l'air outré, Orion à l'air furieux mais étrangement, Allan a juste l'air agacé et Tom est toujours aussi impassible...

Non, en fait, il vient de déchirer son livre et ses mains tremblent d'une telle rage que j'ai limite envie de me cacher derrière Avery. Mais enfin ! Je n'ai disparu que 30 minutes ! Et puis, je suis là, toujours en un seul morceau, sous leur yeux !

\- On était complètement affolés ! _S'écrie Orion_

\- On t'a cherché de partout, même chez Ollivander's ! _Affirme Abraxas_

\- J'étais dans une autre pièce...

Un lourd silence s'installe une nouvelle fois dans cet endroit qui était censé être réconfortant. Tom se lève et, se dirige vers moi d'une marche tellement lourde que je recule d'un pas, avant qu'il se tienne devant moi. Oh putain, là, il est vraiment énervé...

\- Écoute moi bien, toi. Pendant que tu sirotais tranquillement nous, on t'a cherché dans tout le chemin de Traverse ! Et lorsque nous sommes rentrés bredouille, le directeur nous a donné une punition pour qu'on prenne nos "responsabilités". C'est une honte pour notre Maison ! _M'annonce-t-il_

\- Je vais aller voir le directeur, après manger...

\- Bien !

\- Pour qu'il punisse seulement toi et moi. Allan, Abraxas et Orion n'ont rien fait.

Sans avoir vu le coup venir, je reçois une claque. Je suis... Étonné. Les traits du visage fin de Riddle sont déformés par une haine qui laisse tout le monde sans voix. Il me jette un regard dédaigneux avant de partir en faisant claquer la porte.

Je crois qu'il ne va pas m'accompagner chez Ollivander's pour chercher ma baguette, ce soir.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé... Pourtant, ça fait six ans que je le connais ! _Raconte Abraxas, qui papillonnait des yeux_

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de force... _Avouai-je, en massant ma joue endolorie_

\- Je pense que tu as blessé son égo. Félicitations ! Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent ! _Déclare Orion_

Avery reste sans voix. Toujours choqué.

Je soupire et, je mets ma chemise le plus rapidement possible. J'ai faim !

 ***.*.***

Après le repas, je me suis expliqué avec le directeur. Il a accepté ma requête donc, je vais devoir faire 3 heures de colles avec Mr. Dumbledor. Je sens que ça va être long... Très long...

Nous sommes de retour au chemin de Traverse. Cette fois-ci, je dois récupérer ma baguette magique. J'ai hâte ! Même le phénix ne peut pas tenir en place.

Finalement, il n'y a que Allan qui a voulu m'accompagner. Abraxas était encore en colère contre moi, Orion de même. De la table des Serpentards, Tom a été le premier a avoir terminé son assiette et, il a été le premier à partir de la salle. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il était retourné à sa chambre individuelle pour quelque chose d' "important". Je pense surtout qu'il ne voulait pas supporter ma présence plus longtemps.

Nous arrivons devant la boutique, et nous poussons tous les deux la porte. L'oiseau de feu s'est précipité pour aller sur la table où il s'est installé. Durant tout le trajet, Allan est resté silencieux, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à me pardonner. Enfin, je ne peux plus vraiment lui en vouloir. Je le considère certainement comme le plus proche de tous mes "amis" par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Si ce ça n'est pas le cas, je ne lui en voudrais certainement pas.

Mr. Ollivander nous attendait, lui aussi. Il tient dans ses mains une boîte noir, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblent très fier de sa création, qui se cache à l'intérieur de ce petit coffret.

\- Vous avez 10 minutes de retard. _Nous reproche une voix derrière_

Moi et Allan, nous nous retournons. Tom est là, debout, caché dans l'ombre d'un angle de la pièce. Depuis quand il est là, lui ? Il n'avait pas quelque chose à faire ?

\- Riddle ?

\- Nous sommes désolés mais, on a eu certains soucis sur notre chemin. _Avoue Avery à l'intention de Ollivander_

\- Bien que ces minutes ont été très longues pour moi, je ne vous les reproche nullement. Maintenant, jeune homme, j'aimerai que vous essayez cette baguette que j'ai créée spécialement pour vous. _Me demande-t-il, avec des yeux pétillants_

Tandis que je me rapproche, Allan recule et se met à côté du phénix qui regarde la scène avec attention. Je me mets devant le fabricant et, je le vois ouvrir la boîte. Il en sort une baguette plutôt fine, avec un teint doré très léger qui commence par le début de la baguette mais, devient de moins en moins présent jusqu'à ce que le bout soit d'un blanc particulièrement éclatant. Je peux voir à quel point il y a mis du coeur. Il y a énormément de "dessins" incrustés et sculptés dans le bois, très finement ce qui rend la baguette particulièrement belle et harmonieuse.

\- Bois de Mélèze, cœur de Plume de Phénix, 28, 75cm, légèrement flexible. _M'annonce-t-il, en me la tendant comme un précieux joyau_

Ma main se dirige vers elle et, je la prends. Elle est particulièrement agréable à prendre en main. Une douce chaleur se répand depuis mes doigts en tout mon corps jusqu'aux cheveux. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je soupire d'aise. J'ai l'agréable sensation que l'on me berce doucement. C'est celle-ci, c'est sûr. Je suis en parfaite harmonie avec elle et, il est hors de question que l'on me la reprenne. J'ouvre les yeux, ne mettant pas aperçu que je les avais fermés.

\- C'est celle-ci, c'est sûr.

\- Je le confirme. Vous êtes vous aperçu qu'elle a usé de magie pour nous le prouver ? _Me questionne-t-il, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres_

\- J'ai senti une chaleur traverser tout mon corps. _Répondais-je_

\- C'est cela. C'est ce qui arrive quand une baguette a choisie son sorcier. Désormais, je pense que vous n'essaierez plus jamais de tuer quelqu'un accidentellement.

\- Oui... _Gloussai-je, maladroitement_

Je le paie avec 12 Gallions et, il me donne aussi la boîte pour que je puisse la ranger. Allan a l'air particulièrement enchanté de ne plus risqué d'être blessé désormais. Mon phénix était, comme qui dirait, soulagé mais aussi "apaisé". Enfin, c'est assez dur d'expliquer avec des mots. J'ai l'impression que depuis le début, il savait qu'il fallait utiliser l'une de ses plumes pour fabriquer ma baguette. Une plume choisie par ses soins.

Il se met sur mon épaule et, je regarde Tom qui est toujours dans l'ombre. Je ne vois aucune expression particulière sur son visage. Pff. Psychopathe, va.

\- Avant de partir, j'aimerai savoir quelles propriétés à le bois de Mélèze. Vous m'aviez dit que vous me le direz ce soir.

\- Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous affirmer, c'est que je suis très fier de cette baguette. Les baguettes faîtes à partir du bois de Mélèze ont quelques particularités, des talents cachés. Tout comme leur propriétaire. _Explique-t-il_

\- Nous devons partir maintenant. _Coupe Tom_

\- Mais/

\- Maintenant. _Conclu-t-il, en prenant mon bras pour me pousser hors de la boutique_

Je soupire. Je suis fatigué de me disputer avec lui aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Ollivander !

Allan s'est dépêché de nous suivre, avec mon phénix qui s'est posé sur ma tête une fois qu'il m'a retrouvé.

Pourquoi Tom se conduit de cette manière ? Ce type est vraiment bizarre... Son nom de famille lui correspond très bien. Même si je marche à côté de lui, à sa vitesse, il ne me lâche pas. Il a si peur que ça que je recommence à m'enfuir ? Je ne le ferai pas. Surtout si il y a Allan car, il risque encore d'avoir une punition qu'il ne mérite pas.

On repasse devant la boutique aux miroirs et comme j'avais fait ce matin, je m'arrête en regardant mon reflet.

\- Tu n'es pas laid.

Mes yeux se posent sur celui qui a prononcés ces mots. "Tu n'es pas laid." C'est bizarre prononcé de cette manière mais, je sais que ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est même un compliment. Son visage reste inexpressif, même si je peux voir quelque chose dans son regard, que je ne pourrai décrire. C'est une émotion forte mais, je ne sais laquelle est-ce.

\- Je trouve que tu as une beauté rare.

Je me tourne vers Allan, qui m'observe. Que veut-il dire par "une beauté rare" ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par "une beauté rare" ?

\- Comme les Malfoy. Tu as une beauté peu commune et, je peux te dire que beaucoup de filles -et même quelques mecs- à Poudlard l'ont remarqué. Depuis ton arrivé, tu fais même de l'ombre à certains garçons... _Précise-t-il, en baissant sa tête_

Je fais de l'ombre ? Moi ? Le gars qui connaît à peine son prénom ? C'est une blague, j'espère ! Je pense que les "certains garçons" sont principalement Abraxas et Tom.

Ils m'ont toujours dit que le pire jour à Poudlard, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Ils ont une tonne de lettre, ils se font harceler toute la journée et en plus ils doivent faire attention à ce qu'ils mangent car, il y a des Filtres d'amour sur le marché !

Tom déteste les Filtres d'amour mais, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Peut être une mauvaise expérience passée ? A chaque fois que l'on en parlait, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et son visage se crispait. Terrifiant.

\- Partons maintenant sinon, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

*.*.*

\- Alors ? _Demande Orion_

\- J'ai trouvé ma baguette magique ! Enfin ! _Déclarai-je, avec un grand soulagement_

\- Bien ! Comme ça, nous pourrons nous approcher de toi sans craindre de nous faire brûler. _Reprend Abraxas_

\- Oui. _Répondais-je, en baillant_

Je me demande pourquoi je suis aussi fatigué alors que j'ai fait une sieste cette après-midi. Bizarre. Je leur fait un signe comme quoi je vais prendre une douche et, je vais dans la salle de bain avec mes affaires de nuit.

J'ai enfin une baguette magique ! Enfin une baguette qui supporte ma magie ! Enfin je vais pouvoir jeter des sorts comme bon me semble ! Enfin ! De plus, je la trouve particulièrement belle. Je ressens tant de finesse quand je la regarde... Je suis plutôt chanceux.

Je me lave rapidement et, je sèche mes cheveux avec une serviette. Je m'habille et, je sors de la salle de bain. Orion parle avec Allan sur mon lit et, Abraxas et Tom se parlent aussi mais plus discrètement. Ils sont près de la porte d'entré, à l'abri des regards. Orion leur jetait des coups d'œils anxieux. Ils n'ont pas remarqués ma présence ?

\- La salle de bain est libre. _Déclarai-je, avec une voix forte_

Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Avery se dépêche d'atteindre la salle de bain avant Malfoy. Il y a eu un "mini-combat" entre les deux mais, c'est Allan qui a gagné en donnant un coup dans le ventre. Outch... Ça, ça a dû faire mal.

\- Enfoiré !

\- T'inquiète pas, tu seras certainement le prochain. _Essayais-je de le rassurer_

\- Allan met 3 heures à se laver !

\- Je t'emmerde. _Entendons, derrière la porte_

Il râle longuement et, il va dans son lit. Je soupire et, je vais aussi vers mon lit en poussant Orion. Je sais que mon lit est très apprécié mais, je veux m'allonger à mon aise.

\- Orion, pousse-toi ! C'est MON lit ! _M'écriai-je, en le tirant par les pieds_

\- M'en fous ! Les draps sont plus doux et le matelas est plus confortable !

Malgré tous ses efforts, je réussie à me débarrasser de lui. Il va dans son propre lit, en me boudant.

\- Ce n'est pas très Serpentard. _Lui dis-je, avec une pointe d'ironie_

Comme je l'attendais, il me jette l'un de ses oreiller à la figure. Je le rattrape et le lance de son côté. Désormais, je m'allonge sur mon lit sur le dos et, je récupère la boîte noir qui était sur ma table de nuit. Je l'ouvre et, je prends ma baguette entre mes doigts pour la contempler.

Un poids se fait sentir sur mon matelas et, je regarde celui qui envahi mon espace. Ah, c'est Riddle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'observes ? _Demandai-je, intrigué_

\- Je regarde seulement ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'avais pas contrôlé ma force. _Avoue-t-il, sans une pointe de remord_

La fameuse claque de 18h. Une chose froide se pose sur ma joue. C'est sa main... Putain, mais il est gelé ! Un frisson parcours tout mon corps.

\- C'est fou comment tu peux être gelé !

\- C'est assez amusant de te voir réagir ainsi. _Chuchote-t-il._ Je devrai faire ça plus souvent.

\- Sadique ! _Déclarai-je_

J'enlève sa main et, il s'en va amusé. Abraxas se lève et, se dirige vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Ils se parlent vers un angle de la pièce. Je pense qu'il ne veulent pas qu'on les entende mais malheureusement, je crois que Orion sait de quoi ils discutent.

Je ne vais pas leur demander. Ça ne me concerne certainement pas de plus, ça doit être personnel.

Enfin, je crois.


	2. Chapter 2

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (normalement), le chapitre 3 sortira le 10 Septembre.**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Malédictions**

J'ouvre les yeux, toujours à moitié endormi. Aujourd'hui, c'est Samedi donc, il doit être probablement 9h-10h enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Et si j'essayai un petit sort ? Un petit "Tempus" pour savoir quelle heure est-il ? J'essaye de me redresser mais malheureusement, mes bras sont déjà occupés. Alors voyons... Orion sur mes jambes, Tom sur mon bras gauche avec tous mes coussins, Allan sur mon bras droit avec Abraxas qui est réveillé.

\- T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'étais trop occupé à vous regarder dormir... _Murmure-t-il, pour éviter de réveiller les autres_

\- Je vois. C'est si amusant ?

\- Moui, on peut dire cela.

Doucement, je me redresse et je pousse Avery et Riddle pour que mes bras puissent être enfin libérés. On dirait pas comme ça mais, leurs têtes sont lourdes ! Black encore, ça va. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est toujours sur mes jambes, au-dessus de la couverture. Riddle ne se gêne pas pour aller sous ma couette et à utiliser mes oreillers. Avery utilise aussi ma couette mais au moins, il ne vole AUCUN oreiller ! Abraxas, lui, il se met souvent sur le côté pour éviter de me gêner.

J'entends des plaintes de la part de Tom. M'en fous. J'attrape ma baguette qui était sur ma table de nuit et, je jette un petit "Tempus". Il est 9h 32.

\- J'ai réussi à jeter un sort ! _M'exclamai-je, ravi_

\- Tais-toi... _Grogne Tom_

\- Toi, si t'es pas content, tu peux retourner dans ton lit. _Claquai-je_

Je pousse Orion de mes jambes et, je sors de mon lit. Abraxas s'étire avant de se lever aussi, Tom fait de même en laissant Allan et Orion seuls.

\- On les laisse dormir ?

\- Oui, ils aiment faire la grasse mâtiné.

\- Ok ! Je vais prendre le petit-déj' mais avant ça, je m'habille...

Je prends mes affaires et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me rince le visage avec de l'eau froide puis, je fixe le miroir devant moi. "Une beauté rare", d'après Allan. Même si je ne me trouve pas très "séduisant", je commence à comprendre. Personne ne possède des cheveux comme moi, ni mes yeux. Par contre, mes cicatrices doivent tout gâcher. J'en suis sûr.

Et puis, avec l'hématome sur ma joue, je commence à ressembler à rien.

Je m'habille et j'essaye de me brosser les cheveux. Je n'aime pas vraiment avoir des cheveux "trop bien coiffés" du même genre que Tom ou Abraxas donc, je laisse mes pointes faire ce qu'elles veulent. Je sors de la pièce et, je laisse le passage à Tom. Je baille et, je m'assois sur son lit puisque le mien est déjà occupé.

\- J'ai faim... _Dis-je_

\- Moi aussi. Je vais me changer ici si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- En fait, je/

Trop tard, il avait déjà commencé a retirer son haut. Sa peau est vraiment pâle ! On dirait presque de la nacre. Il est musclé et/ Non, il faut que j'arrête de le regarder ! En plus il sourit, la saleté ! Je me tourne, en évitant de le regarder. Il a fait exprès, il m'énerve ! Je dois être rouge maintenant, bravo ! J'attends qu'il termine, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- Abraxas j'ai... terminé.

\- Et bien, moi aussi Tom. Mais comme tu étais un peu lent, j'ai préféré me changer ici. _Révèle-t-il, avec un sourire qui me ferait frissonner_

Un silence pesant entre ces deux-là s'installe. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème ? Malfoy s'avance et, se met derrière moi en m'attrapant les épaules et en collant son torse dévoilé contre mon dos.

\- Aris n'était pas contre, Tom. Il en a même profité un peu ! _Raconte-t-il, joyeusement_

\- M-Mais c'est faux ! Et puis, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de/

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Allons manger. _Tranche-t-il, en nous observant_

Abraxas glousse contre mon oreille et entoure le haut de ma poitrine avec ses bras forts. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! Il veut me transformer en tomate ou quoi ?! J'essaye de m'échapper de cette étreinte pendant quelques secondes puis finalement, il me lâche en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Je le regarde, complètement rouge de gêne.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant ! Tu es adorable !

\- Tu te tais et tu fermes cette chemise ! _Hurlai-je, toujours aussi déstabilisé par ce qu'il vient de se passer_

\- Moui... _Marmonne-t-il, en ne fermant que quelques boutons  
_

 ***.*.***

\- Alors Abraxas, tu as froid ? _Demande Tom, avec un sourire aux lèvres_

\- Ta gueule Riddle... _Grommèle Malfoy, en grelottant_

\- Pff. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour se promener dans Poudlard avec seulement un pantalon et une chemise légère en début de mois d'Octobre. _Raconte-t-il_

Nous sommes à la table de Serpentards. Une trentaine d'élève était déjà réveillé avant que l'on arrive.

Je suis d'accord avec Tom pour une fois, Abraxas a été stupide sur ce coups là. Je me suis habillé simplement mais suffisamment chaudement pour ne pas sentir le froid. Un pull noir à manches longues, mon pantalon est de la même couleur ainsi que mes chaussures. J'avoue que ce n'est pas très chaleureux comme couleur mais bon, c'est l'un des seul pull en bon état que j'ai pu retrouver dans la forêt. Beaucoup d'autres avec des couleurs plus douces et chaudes ont été brûlés ou bouffés par des insectes !

Je pense que je vais devoir faire les magasins bientôt...

Je continue de manger mon toast avec du beurre et de la confiture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai envi de faire un peu de sport aujourd'hui. Un petit jogging, ça devrait être plaisant. De plus, ça pourra me réchauffer.

\- J'ai trop froid, je reviens... _Déclare Abraxas, en partant de la table_

Je le regarde partir, pas très étonné qu'il n'ait pas tenu plus longtemps. Je vois Tom s'approcher de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Nan mais, ils ont quoi ces deux-là aujourd'hui ? Ils sont en manque d'affection, ou quoi d'autre ?

Il se redresse et, il me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont noir mais ils ont une touche de grenat, ce qui est particulièrement envoutant.

\- Ça te dit d'acheter des habits avec moi ? J'aimerai me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait hier. _Suggère-t-il_

\- Pourquoi pas... _Soufflai-je, un peu étonné de ce qu'il propose_

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. _Exige-t-il, d'une voix agréable_

Je tourne complètement ma tête pour lui faire face. J'attends quelques secondes et puis, deux choses glacées se posent sur mes joues.

\- Tom ! Enlève tes mains ! _M'exclamai-je, en essayant de retirer ses poignets_

\- Je n'en enlève qu'une alors. _Me dit-il, en enlevant une main en caressant ma joue_

C'est... Apaisant et gênant. Il a laissé sa main sur ma joue qui était légèrement bleutée à cause de la claque d'hier. Je pose ma main contre la sienne et je profite de la fraîcheur qu'il m'offre. En fait, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Je pense qu'il regrette ce qu'il m'a fait mais après, je ne peux pas le prouver, ni être sûr à 100%. Il a beaucoup trop d'honneur pour me dire un simple "pardon" alors, il essaye de se faire pardonner par des services ou des cadeaux.

Pff... Je devrai arrêter de penser à ça. Je veux juste profiter du moment présent. C'est rare qu'il soit aussi "doux", surtout avec moi. Il est tellement tranchant dans ses paroles d'habitude.

 ***.*.***

J'avais commencé à courir il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Le château de Poudlard est tellement grand ! C'est impressionnant ! Les "jardins", je n'en parle même pas ! Je m'arrête et, je reprends mon souffle à côté d'un arbre, je m'assois contre son tronc en regardant le lac si calme. Un léger vent se lève et, je ferme mes yeux. Je me sens bien ici, peu de choses peuvent me déranger en cet endroit.

J'entends les pas d'une personne s'approcher. J'ouvre mes yeux pour découvrir l'intrus. C'est Tom. Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait lire dehors. Il tient son sac qui est certainement rempli de livre qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

\- Je t'ai vu courir depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. _Annonce Riddle, en tendant la bouteille devant moi_

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? _Demandai-je, en prenant la bouteille qu'il m'a ramené_

\- Oui, j'y compte bien. Cet endroit est calme et agréable. _Répond-il en s'installant à côté de moi_

Il pose son sac à côté de lui, pendant que je bois l'eau qu'il m'a offert. Je referme la bouteille avec le bouchon et, je la lui rends en expirant un bon bol d'air. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien ce petit jogging. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et, je regarde ce qu'il a dans les mains. Un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le Patronus. C'est un sort de très haut niveau qui demande beaucoup de concentration et de magie.

\- Nous avons un court sur le Patronus la semaine prochaine avec les Poufsouffles. J'ai essayé de lancer ce sort plusieurs fois mais, je n'ai jamais réussi. _Me dit-il, avec un air grave_

Tom Riddle ? Ne pas réussir à jeter un sort ? Ça, c'est une première ! Même si c'est une magie assez complexe et difficile à maîtriser, cela m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas réussi. Normalement, il sait tout faire. Il connaît tout. C'est vraiment... Pour faire apparaître un Patronus, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux. Sincèrement heureux. Un souvenir...

Je crois comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas réussi ce sort.

\- Tom, quel souvenir as-tu choisi ?

\- Le jour où l'on m'a annoncé que j'étais un sorcier.

\- Oh, je vois...

Ce n'est pas un souvenir suffisamment puissant. Il faut un souvenir sincèrement heureux. Un souvenir pur, un souvenir où tu es entouré de personnes aimés. Un souvenir doux, rassurant.

\- Tu n'as pas un autre souvenir plus... "puissant" ? Plus heureux ? _Questionnai-je, en faisant attention au ton que j'emploie_

\- Non, pas vraiment... Peut être le jour où je t'ai rencontré, si on le voit sous un autre angle. _Murmure-t-il suffisamment fort pour que je puisse entendre, en m'observant_

Le vent s'abat sur nous mais, nous n'en faisons pas attention. Je le regardai, avec des yeux ronds. Il vient de dire quoi, là ? J'ai mal entendu ? Cette journée est vraiment bizarre...

 ***.*.***

Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches et une autre sur les épaules. Je pense que je vais faire un petit jogging toutes les semaines ! Du moins, je vais essayer parce que bon, les devoirs...

J'avais oublié mes affaires sur mon lit. Ah... Mes vêtements ne sont pas les seuls sur mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là, Abraxas ?

\- Abraxas, pourquoi t'es sur mon lit ?

\- Je m'ennuyais... Mais maintenant, j'ai de quoi m'occuper~ _Prononce-t-il_ , _en_ _se_ _levant_

Je recule... Il ne cesse de s'avancer vers moi ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? En plus, on est seul ! Je suis dans une impasse, mon dos est collé au mur. Malfoy est devant moi et, il me regarde de haut, comme si j'étais sa proie. Nous sommes proches, trop proches. Je dois être complètement écarlate ! Je le regarde étonné, gêné et légèrement apeuré avant de fermer les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut ?!

Je sens ses doigts tracer une ligne vers mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il trace. Ma cicatrice... Je tiens son poignet et, je le pousse doucement.

\- Je ne suis plus d'humeur à jouer Abraxas. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mes cicatrices.

Je me dirige vers mon lit et j'attrape mes vêtements; Je ne bouge plus. Je touche la ligne qu'il avait tracé, en suivant ma vielle blessure. Je n'aime pas mes cicatrices... Déjà que mon physique est étrange alors, avec mes cicatrices, je ne risque pas de plaire à quelqu'un. Allan a tord en fait, et Tom aussi. Je suis laid, qu'importe ce qu'ils disent. Je peux me teindre les cheveux et mettre des lentilles de couleurs mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais faire disparaître véritablement ces marques. Elles resteront toujours encrées sur mon corps. Dans ma peau.

Quelque chose de chaud se colle à mon dos et des bras entourent ma taille.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, je vois bien que tu te sens mal devant un miroir. _Me susurre-t-il, sûrement pour essayer de me consoler_

\- Ah...?

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression que tu détestes ton reflet. _Continue-t-il._ Hier, lorsque tu nous as posé une question sur ton physique, je ne voulais pas paraître bizarre donc, j'ai fermé mon clapet.

\- Tu me trouves laid...? _Chuchotai-je, blessé_

\- Non, bien au contraire... _Souffle-t-il dans mon cou._ Je te trouve séduisant...

Tout s'arrête. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est stoppé, dès qu'il a prononcé ses derniers mots. Il me trouve "séduisant" ? Réellement ? Je pivote pour être face à lui. Il est sincère... Ses paroles sont sincères... Sans que je ne le remarque de suite, ses doigts attrapent mon menton et, il me regarde dans les yeux. Son autre main se pose sur mon bras puis, on continu de se fixer.

Alors que son visage s'approchait du miens, la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers la personne venant de faire son apparition. Au début, j'aurai parié que c'était Tom mais en fait, c'est Orion. Il a l'air complètement paniqué ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- A-Aris ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour... pour enfin... Dépêches-toi de t'habiller ! _S'exclame-t-il, en poussant Abraxas de moi_

\- D'accord, ne sois pas aussi stressé ! On dirait que tu vas bientôt faire une crise cardiaque ! _Poursuivais-je, en prenant mes affaires et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain_

Je ferme la porte à clef et, je m'habille. Wouah. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! C'était le fait que je sois aussi proche d'Abraxas qu'il a réagit ainsi ? Pourtant, on dort presque tous les soirs dans le même lit, on a connu bien plus gênant comme situation. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je retourne devant le miroir. Je ne suis pas laid, d'après Tom. Je possède une beauté rare, d'après Allan. Je suis séduisant, d'après Abraxas.

Même si je pense qu'Allan et Abraxas exagèrent, Tom a certainement raison : Je ne suis pas laid. Je n'ai pas à me sentir mal dans ma peau. Je dois oublier la gêne que produit mes cicatrices, c'est tout. Satisfait, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Malfoy est parti. Il ne reste plus que Black, qui se tient le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est Abraxas qui/

\- Tu viens, on va se promener ! _Se précipite-t-il de me dire, en se redressant convenablement avec un sourire crispé_

Il ouvre la porte et, je la passe avec lui. C'est certainement Abraxas qui lui a donné un coup dans le ventre, mais aussi un sur la joue. Je ne serai plus le seul avec un hématome sur le visage.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Est-ce parce qu'il ait intervenu à un moment qui semblait légèrement "intime" ?

 ***.*.***

Ces deux semaines ont vraiment été... Spéciales. Abraxas et Tom me donnent beaucoup d'attention. Orion devient de plus en plus paniqué pour je ne sais quelle raison. Seul Allan reste le même. Ça me rassure. Je me demande ce qu'a Orion, vraiment...

\- A quoi penses-tu, Aris ?

\- A Orion...

\- Tss... Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est son problème. Il t'en parlera lorsqu'il voudra. _Me répond Tom, légèrement agacé_

\- Oui mais/

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, pour que je me taise. Notre relation a changé.

En vérité, depuis le début je trouve que Tom avait quelque chose de différent. Il est cultivé, intelligent, agréable de compagnie quand il le veut et, il faut avouer que son caractère a du charme. De plus, ses yeux sont beaux... J'aime ce noir avec de telles particules de grenats. Quand il est en colère, triste ou jaloux, ses yeux deviennent plus foncés, complètement noir quelques fois. Quand il est heureux ou amusé, ils deviennent légèrement rouge.

J'aime énormément Abraxas aussi mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit la même forme d'affection. C'est différent. Avec Riddle, c'est plus profond mais aussi, ça a toujours été là. Alors qu'avec Abraxas, bien qu'on soit devenu ami rapidement, je le considère plus comme un frère... Un grand frère.

Nous sommes cachés dans un couloir. Il fait sombre, on s'est donné rendez-vous à 22h, après le couvre-feu.

Il caresse mes lèvres du bout de son doigt. Cette situation me gêne mais, j'aime cela. Un feu brûle dans ma poitrine, c'est agréable mais en même temps insupportable. De plus, être dans le château seuls, lui et moi... J'aime transgresser les règles.

Je veux l'embrasser.

Il enlève son doigt et, le pose sur sa lèvre inférieur. Je ne peux plus tenir. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules qui son recouvertes par sa robe de sorcier et, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour que je sois à la même hauteur que lui.

Il retire son doigt de sa lèvre, avec un sourire que je ne saurai décrire. Finalement, une de mes main va dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son dos. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, d'abord avec douceur mais ensuite, le baisé s'approfondit. Ses mains se déplacent sur mon dos puis vers mon bassin et/

\- Aris ! Non, Aris !

J'ouvre les yeux et, je mets fin au baisé. Orion ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Il me prend un bras et, il jette un regard noir à Tom. Mais, enfin...

\- Et merde...

Je regarde Abraxas, qui avait sans doute suivi Orion. Il a l'air tellement dégoûté, je dirai même répugné... Une horrible grimace qui m'inspire une certaine peur.

\- Mais... _Commençai-je, déboussolé_

\- Abraxas, j'ai gagné. _Dit Tom, avec un sourire fier_

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! _Hurlai-je, en voulant des explications_

Orion prend ma main et, m'emmène quelque part. Où allons-nous et, que se passe-t-il, à la fin ? Je me sens trahi. Déchiré de l'intérieur.

\- Orion, explique-moi... _Suppliai-je_

\- Abraxas et Tom ont fait un pari sur toi... _Commence-t-il, avec une pointe de dégoût._ Celui qui vole ton premier baiser d'amnésique, pourra avoir 30 Gallions de la part du perdant. _Termine-t-il_

Un pari... ce n'était qu'un pari ? Tous ces beaux moments passées ensemble, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu ?! Sans me rendre compte, je serre ma baguette de toutes mes forces dans ma poche. J'ai mal. Ça se déchire. Je me sens sale et trahi...

\- Depuis quand...? _Demandai-je_

\- Ils en ont parlé le soir où tu as eu ta baguette... _M'avoue-t-il_

\- Ils vont me le payer...

\- Aris !

Black s'arrête devant moi. Ses yeux tremblent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je m'en fiche. Je veux me venger... Abraxas et Tom, vous allez me le payer cher... Oh oui, très cher.

Surtout toi, Tom. Tu m'as embrassé en me MENTANT depuis le début ! En profitant du fait que je ne te connaisse pas assez pour croire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre en toi. Tu m'as trompé. Tu t'es servi de moi, comme d'un jouet. Un misérable jouet dont tu t'es lassé. Quand Abraxas m'avait dit que j'étais séduisant, c'était faux, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me séduire justement. Ils m'ont trouvé suffisamment stupide pour n'être qu'un simple jeux... Le pire, c'est que je me suis laissé piéger.

\- Orion...

\- Oui, Aris...?

\- Je voudrai mettre quelques barrières magiques vers mon lit, pourras-tu m'aider ?

Abraxas... Tu vas me le payer

Tom... Tu vas souffrir, d'une manière répugnante

Ma magie est en train de bouillir au fond de moi. Elle non plus, elle ne peut pas leur pardonner. Elle, qui les a réconforté si souvent dans leur sommeil... Elle réclame vengeance et excuses.

 ***.*.***

Je fixe Tom et Abraxas, côte à côte, en train de manger leur petit déjeuné. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de punition qui puisse me satisfaire pourtant, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Seuls Allan et Orion peuvent venir dormir avec moi la nuit, désormais. Hors de question que je les laisse profiter de moi et de ma magie. Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Je prends ma baguette, toujours en les fixant d'un œil perçant. Ils essayent d'éviter mon regard, Abraxas est légèrement mal à l'aise mais Tom sait très bien se contrôler.

Je tape ma baguette trois fois sur la table, sans les lâcher des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ceci mais, je suis sûr que je vais bientôt le découvrir. Très bientôt. Je pense que je vais laisser ma magie et ma baguette décider toutes seules. Je suis sûr qu'elles sauront quoi faire pour obtenir une vengeance et des excuses.

Je pose ma tête sur le creux de l'épaule d'Orion et, il caresse ma chevelure avec un regard coupable et désolé. Il savait depuis le début pour le pari mais, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Par contre, il a tout fait pour me défendre. Abraxas l'avait même frappé une fois car, il était intervenu. J'ai tout raconté à Allan et, il avait du mal à me croire au début. Ce genre de pari ressemble énormément à Abraxas mais, pas à Tom. Surtout pour de l'argent. Peut être avait-il quelque chose d'autre à gagner ?

 ***.*.***

Nous sommes en cours de potion avec les Griffondors.

Le professeur de potion à Poudlard est le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. C'est un homme gentil, plutôt rond et pas très grand. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et, c'est lui qui a demandé à Tom de s'assoir à côté de moi, pour qu'il puisse me donner un coup de main. Malheureusement, les places sont définitives et il m'est impossible de changer, même si je lui ai demandé.

Le cours avait commencé il y a trois quart d'heures. Tom a les sourcils froncés, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et il transpire un peu. Il respire avec difficulté et, il a du mal à écrire sur son parchemin. Il tremble. Je commence à m'inquiéter sincèrement. Même si il s'est joué de moi pendant plusieurs semaines, il est vraiment dans un état... Pitoyable. Oui, pitoyable. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour mieux définir son état.

Je lève la main et, je fais signe au professeur de s'approcher de moi.

\- Professeur, Tom ne se sent pas très bien... _Chuchotai-je_

Le professeur Slughorn le regarde un moment pour observer son état. Il demande à Avery d'emmener Riddle à l'infirmerie mais, à côté de lui, Malfoy n'était pas en meilleur état. Abraxas tient sa tête entre ses mains et, il se tire les cheveux avec un visage crispé et des yeux terrifiés. Il chuchote des choses incompréhensibles à voix basse.

Ils ont tous les deux chopés quelque chose ?

\- Mr. Avery, emmenez donc Mr. Riddle et Mr. Malfoy à l'infirmerie. _Annonce-t-il_

\- Oui, professeur.

 ***.*.***

\- Les gars, ça craint...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tom a couru aux toilettes des filles pour vomir et, Abraxas s'est enfui de l'infirmerie en hurlant que des voix étaient dans sa tête et voulaient le faire souffrir. _Explique Allan_

\- Bien fait pour eux ! _S'exclame Orion_

\- Black ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut se passer pour Abraxas par contre, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Tom ! Donc, ne sois pas aussi heureux ! _Déclare Allan_

\- Comment peux-tu le défendre ?! _S'indigne Orion._ Ces deux pourritures ont osé se foutre de la gueule de Aris ! Comment peux-tu pardonner ça ?!

Je n'ai pas osé parlé. Je suis un peu inquiet pour eux mais, ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Abraxas a même agressé Orion tout de même !

Orion et moi, nous regardons Allan. Il continu de défendre Riddle. Même si je suis tout à fait conscient qu'il admire Tom, il ne m'a pas défendu ni vraiment remonté le moral et au fond, ça fait mal. Il a juste critiqué Abraxas, en disant que c'était lui qui a perverti Tom pour avoir fait un pari aussi ignoble. Il le défend et ça, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le faire passer. Jusque là, je le considérai comme la personne la plus proche de moi mais maintenant, je pense qu'en fait il était la plus éloignée.

\- Je suis désolé Aris mais, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas... _Raconte Avery, en baissant la tête._ J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour l'héritier de Serpentard.

Il s'en va, en nous laissant planté là. J'ai mal. Cette histoire tourne vraiment mal. Trop mal. Ma magie se sent trahie, elle aussi. Elle a mal. On a mal.

 ***.*.***

Ils sont retournés en cours il y a peu de temps mais, ils sont très vite retournés à l'infirmerie. Abraxas a frappé Allan alors qu'il lui avait juste demandé quelque chose. Tom, qui n'avait pourtant rien mangé, avait vomi les quelques malheureux morceaux de viandes dans un couloir, alors qu'il essayait de courir pour aller aux toilettes. Plus le temps passe, plus ils font des allers-retours entre l'infirmerie et les cours.

Malfoy fait des cauchemars. Il entend des voix. Il voit des choses monstrueuses. Il s'est même griffé le visage tellement il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il hurle ou il chuchote des phrases incompréhensibles.

Riddle maigrit. Il boit à peine de l'eau car, dès qu'il avale quelque chose, il vomit juste après. De plus, il a de la fièvre, il tremble et il a froid. Néanmoins, il reste toujours aussi "fier". Il ne baisse pas la tête. Les Serpentards ont peur que leur "Roi" ait attrapé une grave maladie.

J'ai fini par avoir pitié d'eux. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie, seul.

Orion dit que j'ai trop de cœur. Ça, je n'en suis pas sûr car, je crois savoir pourquoi ils sont aussi mal en point. Et le seul moyen de les "soigner", c'est qu'il s'excuse auprès de moi. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. On était bien, tous les 5. C'était amusant, même si quelques fois c'était embarrassant. J'entre dans l'infirmerie de l'école. L'endroit est fait de pierre, comme tout le château mais, il y a plusieurs lits avec des draps blancs et des rideaux. Tom est déjà sorti par contre, ce n'est pas le cas d'Abraxas.

Je m'assois sur une chaise à côté de son lit et, j'attends qu'il se réveille. Ça ne devrait pas tarder, il fait encore un cauchemars. Il s'agite dans tous les sens, il transpire énormément et il laisse échapper quelques plaintes. Sans prévenir, il hurle de terreur et, il se redresse en ouvrant ses yeux cernés. Il tremble de plus belle et, ses yeux deviennent humides en me fixant. Il est content de me voir ou, il est effrayé ?

Il m'attrape violemment pour que je tombe dans son lit. Au début, je pensais me débattre et lui crier dessus mais, je n'ai pas pu. Il me serre fort dans ses bras, une puissante étreinte. Trop, puissante.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon... _Murmure-t-il, comme un supplice_

Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il tient un morceau de ma robe de sorcier. Je le laisse faire. Ça fait du bien d'entendre des excuses bien méritées. Je me sens en quelques sortes plus puissant, mais aussi plus léger. Je n'aime pas me sentir si supérieur aux autres. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne. Ses sanglots s'apaisent et ses tremblement cessent. Il respire doucement, contre le creux de mon épaule.

Cette histoire va bientôt se terminer. J'ai hâte que les tensions s'envolent pour laisser place à nos chamailleries d'avant. On soupire d'aise. Nous avons un poids en moins désormais. Il ne reste plus que Tom. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ils sont toujours humides mais, il y a une petite étincelle qui signifie qu'il n'y a plus rien maintenant.

\- Ça va mieux ? _Demandai-je, en chuchotant_

\- J'ai connu une meilleure santé... _Marmonne-t-il_

Je me redresse et, je m'assois à califourchon sur lui pour mieux regarder son état. C'est vrai que je l'ai connu en meilleur forme, pff... Je me retire du lit et, je me rassois sur la chaise.

\- Tu penses pouvoir retourner en cours ?

\- Demain... Là, je suis trop fatigué. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 3 jours, j'étais complètement fou...

\- D'accord. Essaye de revenir dans notre chambre... _Proposai-je, mal à l'aise_

\- On verra cela.

 ***.*.***

J'ai tout expliqué à Orion, hier. Il n'a pas été très surpris qu'Abraxas craque rapidement, il n'est pas un type solide psychologiquement. C'est certainement pour cela que ma magie a choisie de l'attaquer mentalement que physiquement, contrairement à Tom.

Tom est toujours dans un état lamentable mais, il reste toujours aussi digne.

Je suis dans ma chambre, avec un bouquin en main sur la Métamorphose. Au début, cette matière était très compliquée pour moi avec mon ancienne baguette mais, maintenant, que j'ai la mienne, j'adore cette matière. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou ! Abraxas a présenté ses excuses devant Orion. Celui-ci avait eut beaucoup de mal à les accepter au début mais ensuite, il a voulu oublier cette histoire mais à une condition : Qu'il s'explique, ce soir.

Pourquoi avoir eu l'idée de me "séduire" ? On est assis, sur mon lit. Il a le droit maintenant d'y aller. Je ne lui en veux plus et, ma magie et ma baguette de même.

\- Et bien, en fait... Je ne sais pas vraiment comme m'expliquer mais... Enfin... _Bredouille-t-il, incertain de ses mots_

Moi et Orion on le regarde. Il arrête de parler et, ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et trouver ses mots. Nous évitons de le presser car bon, je l'ai rendu complètement malade pendant 3 jours quand même ! Enfin, non pas moi, ma baguette et ma magie. Ce sont elles qui l'ont rendu complètement insomniaque et hystérique sur les bords. Heureusement que maintenant, ça va mieux. Il a reprit des couleurs, même si ses cernes ne s'en vont toujours pas. Ses cheveux platines sont coiffés comme avant, attachés avec un ruban vert.

Il rouvre les yeux.

\- C'est moi qui ais proposé ce pari à Riddle. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait accepter. _Raconte-t-il._ J'ai été quelque peu énervé qu'il soit allé chercher ta baguette avec toi. Je te porte une certaine affection, Aris mais, lorsque je te... Je te... _Hésite-t-il_

\- "Draguais" ? _Propose Orion, un sourcil levé_

\- Oui... Et bien, peu de temps avant que le défi ait été relevé par Riddle, j'ai... Enfin, bien avant même j'ai...

\- "Tu as..." ?

\- Non, Abraxas, ne me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureux d'Aris ! Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, là ! _Poursuit Orion, effrayé_

\- Non, non ! Justement ! _Se défend-il ._ En fait, j'en ai parlé à personne mais, je devais avoir un cadet... _Avoue-t-il, avec un sourire mélancolique_

\- Oh... Il est mort à l'accouchement ? _Demandai-je_

\- Non, ma mère a décidé d'avorter et, mon père était d'accord avec elle. _Crache-t-il._

Un ange passe. C'est... C'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche, dégoûté. Orion n'avait pas l'air surpris, il avait même l'air de le comprendre.

\- Depuis ce jour, je me suis senti plus seul que jamais, j'avais un gros vide en moi... _Explique-t-il._ Et puis, t'es arrivé et... J'ai commencé à avoir de l'affection pour toi. Tu combles ce vide.

\- Je commence à comprendre, maintenant. _Dis-je_

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Je t'ai pardonné depuis le jour où tu t'es excusé. Je ne t'en veux plus et puis, je t'avoue que je te considérais comme mon grand-frère... _Ajoutai-je_

\- "Considérais" ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? Je t'ai pardonné mais, t'as perdu une grosse partie de mon estime ! Tu m'as menti pendant deux semaines quand même !

\- Oui et non. _Souffle doucement Orion, les yeux dans les vagues_

"Oui et non" ? Hey ! Il est quand même censé me défendre, là ! Même Abraxas, le regarde étonné de ce qu'il vient de dire ! Il se réveille de sa "mini-transe" et, nous regarde un moment avant de parler, comme si il avait lu dans nos esprits.

\- Bien qu'il y avait un but caché, Abraxas a avoué qu'il t'aimait donc, tous ces moments que vous aviez passés ensemble, ce n'était pas vraiment des mensonges...

\- Orion tu/

\- Je ne prends pas ta défense. Je dis seulement ce qui me semble être juste. Donc, rattrape ta connerie, Pervers. _Coupe-t-il_

 ***.*.***

Riddle s'est évanoui. Il s'est évanoui alors qu'on faisait un duel. C'était un sacré adversaire, même en mauvais état. Abraxas lui avait dit que le seul moyen de ne plus être malade, c'était de s'excuser mais, il a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne le ferait pas. Résultat, il est devenu maigre. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait devenir ainsi en seulement 7 jours. Bien sûr, il y a pire. On ne voit pas encore ses os mais...

Comme je l'avais fait pour Abraxas, je me suis rendu à l'infirmerie. On est en fin de journée, j'ai terminé les cours et je lui ai apporté quelques devoirs. J'entre dans la salle et, je regarde les lits jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçois. Il regarde par la fenêtre, redressé, avec une couverture sur ses jambes.

Je m'approche de lui, lentement. Il doit s'être aperçu de ma présence car, il a tourné son visage vers moi. Je m'arrête, pétrifié par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Il a des cernes, un regard digne d'un mort, un teint pâle et le visage amaigri. C'est horrible. Ça se déchire. Même ma magie bouillonne. Elle se sent mal. Encore plus mal que le jour où j'ai appris que je n'étais qu'un jeu...

Ma baguette brûle, à travers le tissus. Elle est en colère. Elle me dit de ne pas culpabiliser temps qu'il ne s'est pas excusé. " _Ne sois pas faible ! Ne sois pas faible !_ " me hurle-t-elle.

Je m'installe à côté de lui, comme je l'avais fait avec Abraxas et, je regarde ses mains. Ses mains si froides qui m'ont donné une claque violente mais aussi une fraîcheur réconfortante. J'en attrape une et, je la caresse. C'est stupide de faire ça mais, je n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait. Je me trouve hideux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir seulement brisé son corps. J'ai aussi brisé son mental. "Tu n'es pas laid". Si, je le suis. Tu dois te trouver stupide de m'avoir dit ça, n'est ce pas ? Je suis une personne laide. Ma magie et ma baguette vous ont poussé à bout. Toi et Abraxas, alors que vous m'aviez aidé. J'aurai juste dû déchirer vos habits ou bien teindre vos cheveux pendant que vous dormiez, comme vengeance.

Je caresse sa main. C'est tout ce que je peux apporter, juste un peu de chaleur. J'aurai pensé qu'il allait la retirer pour que je ne le touche pas mais à la place, il se laisse faire et regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre à côté de lui.

\- Regrettes-tu, ce que tu m'as fait ? _Demande-t-il, sans montrer son visage_

\- Oui... _Avouai-je_

\- Je vois...

Un long silence s'abat. C'est lourd, si pesant...

\- Je faisais des cauchemars, dès que je fermais les yeux. _M'explique-t-il_

\- Que... Voyais-tu ?

\- Mon cadavre, maigre et pâle.

\- Je suis désolé...

Encore une fois, il arrête de parler. "Maigre et pâle", comme il est, là maintenant... Il doit se sentir mal, à chaque qu'il se voit dans un miroir. Petit à petit, son cauchemars se réalise. Malgré cela, il reste toujours beau. Même maigre et pâle, il reste toujours d'une grande beauté. Moi, je suis laid. Je suis hideux.

\- Je rêvais de toi aussi.

Je lève les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Ils ont repris leur éclat d'avant. Ça me rassure. Il rêvait de moi ? C'est plutôt étrange.

\- Tu étais pendu.

Mes paupières papillonnent. Il a rêvé de moi, pendu ?

\- Tu sais bien que je suis dans un orphelinat.

\- Oui, toi-même tu me l'as dit.

\- J'ai pendu un lapin à l'âge de 5 ans. _Lâche-t-il_

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, étonné. Il a... Il a pendu un lapin à l'âge de 5 ans ?! C'est un véritable psychopathe ce type !

\- On me traitait de monstre, encore et encore... Mais un jour, c'est allé trop loin.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- L'un des orphelin s'est amusé à essayer de m'étrangler avec une corde. Plus je me débattais, plus je m'étranglais ou plus je me laissais faire, plus il me frappait. _Raconte-t-il, d'un air trop calme_

\- Mais... Mais c'est horrible !

\- Oui, je sais. J'en avais marre donc, j'ai pendu son animal de compagnie pour que lui et les autres me laissent tranquille. _S'explique-t-il_

Pas étonnant si il est un véritable psychopathe aujourd'hui ! Ça lui arrive souvent, des trucs comme ça ? Même maintenant ?! Orion m'a raconté qu'à chaque rentrés, Tom était particulièrement maigre, comme aujourd'hui mais, ça a été pire deux-trois fois.

\- Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais, je ne tiens pas à t'en parler maintenant.

Il attrape ma main et soupire. Ça lui a fait du bien de me révéler cela ? Je pense qu'il n'en a jamais parlé à personne ici, puisque même Abraxas, qui est certainement une personne assez proche de Tom, n'a pas su me décrire précisément ce qu'il se passait dans cet établissement.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir me pardonner ?

Je l'observe un moment, en étudiant sa question. Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Mais regarde toi ! Il faut vraiment être inhumain pour ne pas avoir une once de compassion ! Même envers toi ! Mais d'un autre côté, ma baguette, elle, elle est trop rancunière. J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle brûle littéralement dans ma poche, celle-ci !

Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'elle soit "satisfaite", sans que Tom n'arrive réellement à dire "Pardon".

\- Cela dépend. Pourquoi avoir accepté le défi d'Abraxas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre, surtout pour de l'argent. ET puis, "voler mon premier baiser d'amnésique", c'est nian nian.

\- Je voulais lui prouver que tu n'étais qu'à moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse là... Ma satané baguette a arrêté de brûler, comme si elle attendait plus d'explication de sa part.

\- Abraxas croit que tout le monde lui appartient, même toi. Mais je suis le premier à avoir découvert ta magie et le premier à avoir découvert ton prénom ainsi que tes goûts. De plus, j'apprécie ta présence, plus que n'importe quelle autre donc, il était hors de question que je te laisse à Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'à moi !

Ok... Tom Riddle est très possessif, c'est noté quelque part dans ma tête. Ne jamais voler un truc à lui sinon, je pense qu'on le regrette amèrement plus tard. Comment peut-il apprécier ma présence ? Je le fais chier tout le temps ! Même là ! Ses yeux sont d'un noir profond, avec des éclairs rouge. N'importe qui aurait pensé que c'était de la colère mais en fait, ce n'est qu'autre que de la convoitise.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tant de filles et quelques garçons te regardent en bavant, sans te parler ?

\- Non, pas vraiment mais, je sens que c'est en partie à cause de toi.

\- Je les ai un peu effrayés... _Avoue-t-il, avec un sourire sadique._ Mais rien de bien méchant, si ça t'inquiète.

\- T'es pas croyable toi... _Rigolai-je_

Même en un état pareille, il a réussi à me faire rire. Je m'assois sur le lit et, je passe mon autre main sur son front. Sa température a baissé et, je viens tout juste de remarquer qu'il s'est arrêté de trembler. Ma baguette s'est arrêtée de brûlée pour de bon. Enfin ! Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et, il laisse poser sa tête contre mon torse. Il ferme les yeux. Il doit être épuisé et affamé.

\- Écoute Tom, je vais te chercher un repas. J'ai pris tes devoirs des cours que tu as manqué. _Lui murmurai-je, en caressant ses cheveux_

\- D'accord.

 ***.*.***

Quelques jours ont passés et, je peux voir des changements. Déjà, Tom et Abraxas ont meilleurs mines. Leurs cernes ont disparu, ils ont repris leur couleurs d'avant et Tom a repris du poids. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Orion et Abraxas se sont rapprochés. Pourtant, il y a au moins deux semaines, Abraxas l'a frappé ! Enfin, je ne vais pas vraiment leur en vouloir d'être devenu bons amis. Je suis même content pour eux !

Allan est redevenu comme avant et, je lui ai pardonné. Malgré cela, il cache quelque chose. Un problème le concernant, j'en suis sûr. Ses expressions sont étranges de temps en temps, quand il est seul...

En bref, on a plutôt décidé de rire de cette histoire stupide. Elle a duré pendant 3 semaines en tout et, la dernière semaine a été la plus horrible pour nous 5. Même Allan se sentait mal. Il a dû choisir entre moi qu'il ne connaît que depuis un peu plus d'un mois et son modèle (Riddle) qu'il admire depuis 6ans. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. De très bizarre car, même si il est très important pour moi, avec l'histoire des "Malédictions" et du pari, je n'ai pas remarqué sa disparition : Mon phénix a disparu. Et d'après certains professeurs, celui de Dumbledore aussi.

Ils sont où et, que font-ils ?


	3. Chapter 3

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (normalement), le chapitre 4 sortira le 24 Septembre.**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Jeu de la bouteille**

\- Putain, mais t'étais où ?! _Hurlai-je_

\- Arrête de gueuler Aris ! C'est un piaf, ça ne parle pas ! _S'exclame Orion_

Putain de phénix ! Il a disparut pendant un mois entier ! UN MOIS ! J'ai cru qu'il était en danger ! Bon, c'est vrai, je l'ai oublié pendant 3 semaines mais, je me suis fait un sang d'encre avec Dumbledore ! Lui non plus, il ne retrouvait pas son oiseau ! Et un beau jour, je le retrouve sur mon lit. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment je peux réagir autrement ?!

\- Il a pris du poids, non ? _Demande Allan, en regardant l'oiseau de plus près_

\- Carrément ! Qu'il n'essaye même pas de se poser sur ma tête !

L'oiseau me jette un regard noir et, s'envole à l'autre côté de la pièce pour être en face de Tom qui lisait. Étrange. D'habitude, il préfère l'éviter.

Tom lève les yeux vers l'oiseau, lui aussi plutôt surpris. Celui-ci se déplace sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette sur les jambes du propriétaire de cet espace et se pose pour dormir.

\- Depuis quand il t'aime, lui ? _Demande Orion, avec dégoût  
_

\- J'en ai aucune idée... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est lourd. _Dit-il, en caressant doucement ses plumes sur son dos_

\- Les gars, ce sont bientôt les vacances et, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose tous les cinq. _Propose Abraxas, avec un visage angélique_

\- Ah oui ? Quel jeu ?

 ***.*.***

Jeu de la bouteille, mais en version sorcier. C'est à dire que, dès qu'on doit faire une action, on doit la faire sinon une sorte de force contrôle ton corps pour faire ce que tu devais et, dès qu'on ment pour une vérité, la bouteille devient rouge. Abraxas a dit qu'on devait écrire au moins sur trois bouts de parchemins une action et une vérité après, le troisième bout on peut décider. Nous sommes chacun dans notre coin, avec nos plumes, nos encres et nos morceaux de papiers à l'abri des regards. J'ai été le premier à dire oui, avec Orion. En voyant le sourire satisfait d'Abraxas, Tom a très vite accepté et Allan a un peu hésité mais, il a dit oui au final.

Je me demande ce qu'ils mettent... Alors, alors... Je voudrai demander quelque chose de osé et particulièrement personnel et très, très gênant...

 **Vérité : Quel a été ton pire traumatisme ? Raconte avec des détails.**

Ça peut être pas mal...Premier morceau, c'est fait maintenant, le deuxième. Une action. Quelque chose d'horrible et de honteux.. Oh oui... Je sais !

 **Action : Mets une robe pendant 3 tours.**

Là, j'espère que cette action ne se retournera pas contre moi mais... Non, aucun regret. Si ça tombe sur Riddle ou Orion, je sens que ça va faire toute mon année !

Maintenant, le troisième bout de parchemin. Je peux choisir entre vérité et action... Je veux quelque chose de sérieux mais, sans pourrir l'ambiance non plus... Une vérité, déjà. Voyons, voyons... Ah ! Je pense avoir trouvé quelque d'intéressant !

 **Vérité : Quelle est ta plus grande peur ? Et pourquoi ? Si tu peux expliquer.**

Voilà, terminé ! Je plie mes morceaux de parchemin et, je les mets dans un bol en m'installant à côté de Orion qui avait lui aussi terminé, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as mis des trucs gênants, toi aussi ? _Demandai-je_

\- Oh oui, t'as pas idée... _Murmure-t-il, ravi_

 ***.*.***

On a attendu environs 5 minutes avant que tout le monde ait terminé de remplir ses papiers. Désormais, ils sont tous dans le bol, à côté de Orion et Allan. Je suis à côté de Orion à partir de la droite, à côté de lui Avery, ensuite Abraxas et enfin Tom qui est donc à ma gauche. Mon phénix nous regarde, depuis le lit de Riddle.

\- Je vais être le premier à tourner la bouteille, puisque c'est moi qui ais proposé le jeu. _Explique Abraxas._ Maintenant, croisons les doigts...

Sans plus attendre, il fait tourner la bouteille qui est au centre de nous. On la regarde tourner, calmement. Au fond, je commence à regretter d'avoir accepté... La bouteille ralentit et, s'arrête devant Allan. Celui-ci avale sa salive et, plonge sa main dans le bol, sans regarder le contenu pour être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre de tricher.

Il tire son papier et, le lit à voix haute.

\- Vérité. Es-tu amoureux d'une personne ? Si oui, une fille ou un garçon, et dans quelle Maison ?

\- Ah ouai, ça commence fort déjà...

\- Bon et bien, je n'ai plus le choix. _Dit-il, en prenant une petite pause._ Je pense que je suis amoureux de deux personnes en même temps, mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Ce sont des hommes et, ils sont dans la Maison Serpentard.

Ah ouai... Beaucoup d'information d'un coup, là. Les autres sont restés silencieux, en écoutant attentivement ce qu'il avait dit. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tout faire pour savoir QUI sont ces deux hommes qui envahis le petit cœur tendre de notre Allan Avery.

\- C'est qui ? _~ Demande Abraxas, d'un ton mielleux_

\- Ce n'était pas demandé et, je me tairais. _Coupe-t-il, menaçant._ Désormais, je vais faire tourner la bouteille...

Chose dîtes, chose faîtes. Il fait tourner la bouteille, rapidement. Nous la regardons tous, en la redoutant. C'est excitant mais en même temps particulièrement stressant. On a peur de tomber dessus mais, on est curieux de connaître les actions et les vérités et, de voir les désignés faire ou répondre ce que un simple bout de papier demande...

La bouteille s'arrête devant Tom. Il soupire et, attrape un morceau de papier en lisant à haute voix son contenu.

\- Vérité. Quel est ton nom complet...? _Récite-t-il, avec une voix grave à la fin  
_

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourtant, c'est bien gentil ! _Dit Orion_

Abraxas se retient de rire. Le visage de Tom s'est assombri, comme si il avait honte. J'ai l'impression qu'Orion et Allan ne sont pas plus avancés que moi. Tom prend une grande aspiration.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Avoue-t-il_

Marvolo...? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fait une telle tête. Alors que Orion ne se retient pas de rire, Tom fait tourner la bouteille et, il se met debout en se dirigeant vers Black pour lui écraser la cage thoracique. Il s'arrête de rire en s'étouffant et, Tom reprend sa place, tout en restant digne. La bouteille s'arrête, bizarrement, devant Orion. Celui-ci avale sa salive et, tire un papier du bol.

\- Action. Embrasse sur la bouche celui qui avait fait tourner la bouteille te désignant. _Lit-il, en hésitant au début_

\- Intéressant~

On regarde Black, puis Riddle, puis Riddle, et puis Black. Ça part vraiment loin ce jeu ! Abraxas a un sourire niais collé au visage et Allan tremble comme une feuille, rouge pivoine, presque en bavant. Enfin, je suis sûr que moi aussi, je suis rouge. Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche, instinctivement. Ils vont vraiment le faire ? Ils vont vraiment s'embrasser devant nous trois ?!

Riddle a un sourire carnassier, alors que Black tremble autant qu'Avery.

\- Aller Orion ! Tom ne va pas te manger~ Enfin, je ne pense pas !

\- Je préfère mordre, en fait...

Orion avale sa salive et, se lève avec le peu de courage qu'il a. Aller Orion ! On est tous avec toi ! Enfin, moi au moins !

Il s'agenouille devant Tom. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, en les agrippants. Je me demande qui a écrit cette Action. Je dirais Abraxas... Ou Orion lui-même et si c'est vraiment le cas, il doit se sentir plus que stupide !

\- Qu'attends-tu ? _Demande Tom._ As-tu peur de moi ?

Orion grogne puis, il dépose rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Riddle. Il s'éloigne aussitôt de lui, en retournant à sa place, les joues rosées. Je secoue Allan pour qu'il puisse se "réveiller". Riddle a reprit son expression habituel, c'est à dire, aucune. Il retrouve son visage impassible.

Abraxas a l'air un peu déçu.

\- T'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus profond, tout de même ! Pleins d'élèves rêvent chaque nuits de ce que tu viens de faire, tu sais ? Et même plus~

\- Ta gueule, pervers ! _Hurle-t-il, en faisant tourner la bouteille_

Malfoy soupire et, nous regardons le bouteille tourner. Elle fait une bonne dizaine de tour avant de s'arrêter devant moi. Que vais-je piocher ? Pitié, tout mais pas quelque chose de gênant... Je tire un papier du petit tas et, je le déplie en lisant.

\- Action. Fais une demande en mariage à ton voisin de gauche, avec un bouquet de fleurs qu'il lancera à la fin du défi.

Je parie que c'est Allan qui a écrit cette Action. Il n'y a que lui pour demander quelque chose d'innocent. Je regarde Orion avec un sourire gêné, et c'est réciproque. Le pauvre, ce n'est que le début et il en voit déjà de toutes les couleurs. Je fais apparaître un bouquet de fleurs avec le sortilège de "Orchideus" et, Orion se met debout, mal à l'aise avec les regards brûlant des trois autres.

Je mets un genou au sol, une main sur le cœur et l'autre qui tend le bouquet de fleur envers mon futur "mari".

-Orion Black, _commençais-je_ , depuis le premier jour que je vous ai vu, vous ne cessez de hanter mon cœur. Lorsque je veux dormir, je vous imagine près de moi en train de chanter une douce berceuse. Lorsque je veux me sentir en sécurité, je fais tout pour rester au près de vous. _Racontai-je_ , Mais je me sens mal lorsque vos sourires ne me sont pas destinés, et lorsque vous parlez à une autre personne... Orion Black, même si vous avez déjà une fiancée complètement cinglée et que vous aviez embrassé Mr. Riddle qui veut désormais vous égorger car je fais cette déclaration non à lui mais à vous, voulez-vous devenir mon époux ? _Demandai-je, en levant les yeux vers lui_

Abraxas se pouffe de rire, comme avait fait Orion pour le défi de Tom. Orion est rouge pivoine, les lèvres tremblantes, en voulant certainement se retenir de rire. Allan s'est évanoui. Je jouais si bien mon rôle ? Je devais faire du théâtre, avant. Tom paraît calme mais, ses yeux sont d'un noir particulièrement profond et ses mains ont agrippés un morceau de sa robe de sorcier. De plus, il a une aura noir autour de lui.

\- Ou-Oui, j'accepte... _  
_

Il me tend une main pour que je me lève, il prend le bouquet et le jette en arrière. Celui qui l'a attrapé est Tom, puisque Abraxas est trop occupé à essayer de trouver une respiration convenable et Allan est toujours dans les pommes. Sans plus attendre, Orion éclate de rire avec moi. C'était certainement hilarant à voir ! On met quelques minutes à se remettre de nos émotions et, on réveille Allan. Qu'est ce qu'il est sensible ce mec ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé amoureux de deux gens en même temps !

Je fais tourner la bouteille et, elle ne fait que deux tours avant de designer Abraxas. Enfin ! Personnellement, j'attendais surtout ça ! Il prend un des nombreux papiers et, le lit à voix haute.

\- Action. Mets une robe pendant trois tours... _Récite-t-il_

On le regarde tous les 4, avec de grands sourires sadiques aux lèvres. Dans tes dents ! Il nous jette un regard noir puis, dit "Accio Robe" avec sa baguette pour faire venir une robe d'une des filles de notre Maison. Il va dans la salle de bain avec celle-ci puis, s'enferme.

\- Qui est le génie qui a eut l'idée de cette Action ? _Demande Orion_

\- Moi. _Me désignai-je, fier_

La porte s'ouvre en claquant. Le spectacle est choquant. Abraxas Malfoy, vêtu d'une robe violette avec de la dentelle et deux froufrous... C'est choquant, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour définir ce que je vois. Je me demande quelle fille de notre Maison peut porter une robe de ce genre... Je la trouve moche.

\- Magnifique Abraxas. Je garde cela en mémoire pour tes futurs enfants si je les croise un jour. _Note Tom_

\- Pff. C'est moi qui ais proposé le jeu, je ne vais pas me plaindre dès le début quand même ! _Poursuit Abraxas, en faisant tourner la bouteille en revenant à sa place_

La bouteille fait trois tours complets, avant de désigner Allan. Celui-ci pioche un papier et, le lit à voix haute comme les précédents.

\- Action. Va chercher de l'alcool et des gâteaux dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! _Déclare Abraxas, soulagé_

Il lui explique comment se rendre aux cuisines du château puis, il s'en va avec son sac. Heureusement que ce n'est pas encore le couvre-feu sinon, si il se fait prendre, ça coûtera des points pour notre Maison et une punition pour nous tous. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Abraxas ce genre de défi. Mais quand j'y pense, je n'ai encore jamais bu d'alcool. J'espère que je le supporterai bien.

\- Aris, peux-tu dormir avec moi dans ma chambre ?

\- Non Tom.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avec cette idée mais, depuis quelques jours, il me harcèle avec. Il veut dormir juste avec moi, dans sa chambre de Préfet. Bien sûr, je dis non. Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? Je me lève et, m'étire. Je m'assois sur le lit de Riddle et, je regarde mon phénix. Il me boude encore. C'est fou ce qu'il a grossi... Il a mangé quoi pendant ces 4 semaines ?

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? _Demandai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux_

\- Tu verras. Je suis un Serpentard, j'arrive toujours à mes fins... _Me promet-il_

 ***.*.***

Environ 1 heure s'est écoulée. Allan a réussi à aller aux cuisines et à ramener de l'alcool et des gâteaux que les elfes de maisons ont préparés. Résultat, j'suis bourré. Je n'ai bu que 4 verres et, je suis déjà à la limite de la connerie.

Bien sûr, il y a eut plusieurs défis depuis et quelques vérités. Maintenant, on sait que Abraxas est hétéro et qu'Orion adore les chiens et qu'il appellera son fils aîné "Sirius", la constellation du chien d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Si je me souviens bien, je crois que j'ai des mèches bleus maintenant... Pff ! Je m'en souviens plus ! Je me souviens presque de rien ! Allan a touché à deux verres d'alcools, Abraxas est un peu bourré aussi mais il ne parle pas bizarrement comme moi, Orion a pris plusieurs verres mais il a l'air de bien supporter et, Tom s'est contenté de 3 verres et quelques gâteaux.

La bouteille tourne et, me désigne. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'elle ne s'est pas pointée devant moi ! Je prends un bout de papier et, je lis difficilement, car ma vue est légèrement troublée...

\- Action. Fais bOiRe... De l'aLcooL à QueLQu'Un de ton chOIx... hIc...

\- J'suis déçu...! _Se plaint Abraxas, avec une mine boudeuse_

\- AH oUai ? Hic ! DéçU ?! Tu vAs vOir si TU vAs êtRe déçU ! _Hurlai-je, en me levant avec une bouteille d'alcool_

Je les regarde tous les 4, pour choisir à qui je ferai boire l'alcool que j'ai entre les mains. Pas à Abraxas, de la manière que je vais faire avaler cet alcool, pour nous deux, ça va paraître bizarre. Pas à Riddle, ça lui ferait trop plaisir justement ! Pas Orion, je l'ai déjà assez ridiculisé avec ma demande en mariage ! Il ne reste plus que Allan que je fixe, avec des yeux perçants alors que les siens essayent de les fuir en sentant venir un certain danger...

Oh oui, il est en danger, ce cher doux et innocent, Allan Avery...

Sous l'œil interrogatif de tout le monde, je bois une petite gorgée du liquide qui contient la bouteille entre mes mains mais, je ne l'avale pas. Je pose la bouteille et, je m'accroupis devant Allan qui papillonne des yeux. Je souris et, j'attrape entre mes doigts son menton. Pauvre garçon... et dire qu'il aime déjà deux hommes ! Toujours en le tenant, j'approche mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent les siennes. Ses yeux sont grands ouvert, à cause de la surprise. Pourtant, il fallait s'y attendre. Je me demande comment sont les visages des autres. Hmm...

J'approfondis le baiser, pour que je puisse lui faire avaler l'alcool que contenait ma bouche. Ses lèvres sont plutôt douces mais elles ont un léger goût acide et sucré à la fois à cause de nos boissons. Et si je lui faisais un peu plus peur ? Ça peut être marrant~

Je le bouscule en arrière pour l'allonger, en l'entendant gémir. Bon, je pense avoir été légèrement brutal mais, la position est beaucoup plus agréable. J'entends un sifflement à côté de nous. C'est certainement Abraxas. Je ferme les yeux, pour profiter. Je me demande si certains ne sont pas jaloux... J'ouvre les yeux et, je mets fin au baiser. Je peux de nouveau respirer.

Quelqu'un me tire par derrière, certainement pour m'écarter d'Allan qui est rouge et pétrifié. Je me débats mollement mais, je me retrouve par terre à ma place.

\- Je crois que Aris n'est plus en état pour jouer. _Déclare Tom, en me faisant baisser la tête_

\- HEY ! Tu me FaiS mAL ! _Hurlai-je_

\- Et bien, et bien... Il reste encore encore trois papiers, on peut terminer au moins la partie, non ? _Propose Abraxas_

\- Ouai bah, avant, quelqu'un peut m'aider à le réveiller ? _Demande Orion, en secouant Avery_

 ***.*.***

On a réussi à réveiller Allan et, il évite de me regarder. Il est en colère ? Pourtant, même si il ne réagissait pas beaucoup, il n'avait pas l'air de détester mon baiser, non ? Je fais tourner la bouteille, sous le regard meurtrier de Tom. Il a quoi ce mec ?

\- TOm, PouRquOI tU me RegArDes coMmE çA ? Le q _uestionnai-je_

Il fait une grimace en m'entendant. Il prend sa baguette et jette un sort en ma direction. Il a fait quoi, là ?

\- Repose ta question. _Me conseille-t-il_

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Avec des yeux meurtriers ?

Cool ! Je peux reparler normalement maintenant !

\- Tu es stupide. _Me répond-il, simplement_

\- Hey ! C'est encore à Aris !

Ça fait mal. Je me mets debout brutalement, pour piocher l'un des trois papier. Ah ! Une vérité !

\- Vérité. Quelle est ton pire défaut ? Explique.

\- Et ben, ça ne va pas être facile de savoir lequel est le pire. Tu en as tellement ! _Ajoute Orion_

\- Je suis laid.

Un lourd silence s'est encore abattu. Je m'assois sur le lit d'à côté et, toujours en regardant le bout de papier en réfléchissant à comment expliquer pourquoi je me trouve hideux. Je suis un type bizarre. Je ne m'aime pas. En fait, quand j'y pense, personne ne m'a vraiment dit "Je t'aime bien". Juste un "Je t'apprécie", que je trouve particulièrement distant.

Je me demande comment je vais faire pour les grandes vacances, à la fin de l'année. Aurai-je retrouvé la mémoire ? Mon nom ? Mon identité ? Au final, si Tom a vraiment raison, si je viens réellement du futur, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis une anomalie; Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, à cet espace-temps. Je ne suis qu'une faille. Je ne suis même pas encore né, logiquement. Je n'ai aucun parent et ça, personne ne peut vraiment le remplacer.

Au final, je suis orphelin. Aucun parent, presque aucunes affaires en bon état, aucune maison pour moi et, aucune identité. Je n'ai rien à part mon prénom. Je ne suis pas forcément laid à cause de ça mais... Ce que je fais à mes amis ? Quand ils me font une mauvaise blague, je les punis sévèrement... J'ai rendu Abraxas fou et Tom maigre et presque brisé. Je suis un monstre. Je suis laid.

\- Je ne suis rien... Je n'ai pas de nom, ma magie et ma baguette font du mal à ceux qui m'ont fait une petite farce et en plus de ça, je suis bizarre. _Racontai-je_

\- Hey ! T'as bien fait de les punir ces deux-là ! Ils l'ont bien mérité ! _Proteste Orion_

\- Même si c'était un peu extrême, on ne t'en veut pas ! N'est ce pas ? Tom ? On l'a bien mérité ! _Interroge Abraxas_

\- Non. Je ne pense pas avoir mérité d'être affamé et assoiffé pendant une semaine et ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil sans voir mon cadavre. _Répond Tom_

\- "Espèce de Bâtard !"; "Bâtard !". Ils me le répétaient toujours...

Leurs yeux sont grands ouvert. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? Pff... J'ai dû dire un truc "instinctivement", comme dirait Tom.

Je regarde mon phénix, qui est juste à côté de moi. Je le caresse. Ses plumes sont douces et en plus de ça, il dégage une certaine chaleur très agréable. J'entends quelqu'un soupirer et, une personne fait tourner la bouteille. Je crois que Tom a raison, je ne suis plus en état de jouer. Je les regarde et, je constate que la bouteille s'est arrêtée devant Orion. Il tire l'avant dernier papier et, le lit à voix haute.

\- Action. Fais un suçon a une personne de ton choix. QUI EST LE CON QUI A ÉCRIT CE DÉFI ?! _Hurle Orion_

\- Oups~ _Laisse échapper Abraxas_

\- Sale pervers ! Quoi que...

J'arrête de les regarder se débattre et, je fixe le bol dans lequel il ne reste plus qu'un papier. Je me demande si c'est une vérité ou un défi. On m'allonge sur le lit et, quelqu'un enfonce sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et/

\- Orion ?! Tu fous quoi là ?! Lâche-moi !

Personne n'essaye de l'arrêter ?! Je fais tout pour le repousser mais dans cette position, il m'est impossible de sortir de cette situation plus que gênante. Il continue de marquer mon cou pendant encore quelques minutes. Il relève la tête et, il m'aide à me redresser. J'avoue que je commence à ne plus rien comprendre...

\- Dis moi Aris, si je te trouvais laid, je t'aurai fait un suçon ? _Me demande-t-il_

\- Non... Pourquoi tu/

\- Alors arrête de dire que tu es laid car, tu ne l'es pas ! De plus, tu as bien fait de punir Tom et Abraxas comme tu l'as fait ! _Continue-t-il, décidé._ Personne ne doit s'amuser avec les sentiments des autres ! Même pas nous ! Même pas lui ! _Dit-il, en désignant Tom, le "Roi des Serpentards"_

\- Mais je/

\- Non ! Tu arrêtes de te torturer avec cette idée ! Est-ce bien clair ? _Me coupe-t-il_

\- Okay...

\- Maintenant, on va terminer ce jeu et tu vas te coucher. D'accord ?

\- Oui...

\- Bien !

Il prend ma main pour que je puisse me remettre sur les pieds et, il m'aide à m'asseoir à ma place, avec les autres. Je veux vite me coucher... J'suis fatigué et en plus, il faut que je me brosse les dents... Orion me donne des petites tapes sur le dos alors que je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre et, je vois la bouteille tourner lentement.

\- Orion... _Commençai-je_

\- Oui Aris ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Tu pourras me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la partie, demain ? Je ne vais plus me souvenir, c'est sûr.

\- D'accord, je te raconterai tout demain matin pendant le petit déjeuner. _Me répond-il, calmement_

\- Ah ! La bouteille est tombée sur Tom ! _S'exclame Abraxas, apparemment ravi de ce fait_

Nous regardons Tom, sans comprendre pourquoi il sourit. Pourtant, c'est pas de chance d'être désigné par la bouteille, non ? Il prend le dernier papier qui était presque "collé" au fond du bol et, il le lit à voix haute, comme tous les précédents.

\- Action. Tom doit dormir avec Aris dans sa chambre de Préfet toute la nuit, seuls. _Récite-t-il_

\- C-C'est... _Commence Allan, sans trouver ses mots_

\- Salopard ! Tu avais prévu depuis le début, n'est ce pas ?! _Hurlai-je_

\- Exactement. _Confirme-t-il, avec un sourire de vainqueur._ Et comme c'est un défi, tu es **obligé**.

\- Mais non ! _Proteste Orion_

\- Si, il est obligé. Le jeu de la bouteille **version sorcier** oblige les joueurs de faire leur défi. Même si ça doit durer des jours et des nuits. _Note Abraxas._ Donc, on va devoir se passer d'Aris cette nuit. _Soupire-t-il._ Prends en soin, Tom.

\- J'y compte bien.

 ***.*.***

\- Tu fous quoi Tom ?! Lâche-moi !

\- Tais-toi.

Il me fait entrer dans la salle de bain et il ouvre la porte de la cabine de la douche en me tenant la nuque avec une main. Il me fait baisser la tête de force et, il allume le jet d'eau, qui mouille mes cheveux et mon visage. Putain ! L'eau est gelée !

-Arrête ! Arrête ! _Rugissais-je, en essayant de me débattre_

Il continue, sans prendre la peine de me répondre. "Prends en soin, Tom"; "J'y compte bien". Tu parles ! J'ai limite l'impression qu'il me traite comme un chien qui a fait une connerie et qui se fait punir ! Mais qu'il arrête cette eau !

Après quelques secondes qui me semblaient être de longues minutes, il coupe l'eau et me jette une serviette à la gueule.

\- Putain mais/

\- Tais-toi, tu pues l'alcool. _Me coupe-t-il._ Brosses-toi les dents et changes-toi. _M'ordonne-t-il, en mettant mon pyjamas sur le lavabo_

Il ferme la porte, sans rajouter un mot. Qu'il est chiant ce type ! Il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde !

Mais bon, il faut quand même que je me brosse les dents et que je me change. Je ne vais pas dormir en uniforme ! Je prends ma brosse à dent, car oui, il m'a forcé à la ramener, et j'utilise son dentifrice. En même temps que je me brosse les dents, je me regarde dans le miroir. Yep, j'ai bien des mèches bleu. Ça ne me va pas si mal que ça. J'aime bien le bleu.

Je termine de me brosser les dents et, je me change pour me mettre en pyjama. Bon, je crois que je peux me permettre de ne pas mettre de chemise, puisqu'il n'y a pas Allan. Je me déshabille et je mets seulement mon bas. Je me sèche les cheveux avec la serviette qu'il m'a balancé et je sors de la pièce avec ma baguette dans l'une de mes deux poches.

Je n'aime pas être loin d'elle. Je me sens "incomplet" ou, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Tom s'était déjà changé. Il est sur son lit, avec un bouquin en main et, un autre sur sa table de chevet. Je m'approche de lui et, je regarde ce qu'il lit.

\- Tu lis quoi ? _Demandai-je, avec une voix pâteuse_

\- J'essaie de trouver un sortilège pour que je puisse débloquer tes satanés livres qui me font de l'œil depuis qu'on les a trouvé... _Me répond-il, énervé_

\- T'as déjà fait presque toute la bibliothèque... _Marmonnai-je_

\- J'arrive toujours à mes fins. Tu devrais bien le savoir, non ?

\- Hmm...

Je fixe le livre. Et si... Je m'approche de lui en sortant ma baguette de ma poche et, je tape trois fois sur ce livre avec, en disant "Phoenix Opium". Je pose ma baguette sur la table de nuit, je m'assois sur le lit de Tom et, j'ouvre le livre. Cool. Maintenant, je peux lire mes bouquins.

\- Comment as-tu... _Commence-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts_

\- Un mot de passe, certainement. J'suis pas con et, je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires sans ma permission.

\- Je vois, j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois mais, il faut un certain niveau pour faire ce genre de choses. Je t'ai sous-estimé. _Avoue-t-il, en me fixant  
_

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, peut être ?

Il soupire et, il se lève en récupérant la serviette que j'avais sur les cheveux. Juste avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bain il me dit "Va te coucher.". Je soupire à mon tour et, je pose le bouquin que j'avais entre les mains à côté de ma baguette. Je pourrai presque le plaindre. Il a lu je ne sais plus combien de livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver un sortilège capable d'ouvrir mes bouquins mais, ça n'a servi à rien. Il fallait juste un mot de passe. C'est con.

Je m'installe dans le lit en "étoile de mer". Je ferme les yeux et, je m'endors...

 ***.*.***

Il fait chaud et froid en même temps. Mes yeux brûlent à cause d'une lumière flamboyante alors qu'il fait nuit, et qu'il n'y a aucune étoiles. Une maison brûle, comme du bois dans une cheminée. Je la regarde, incapable de bouger. Hypnotisé. Le corps d'un homme est accroché sur la porte d'entré et des boyaux sortent de son ventre ouvert. Je tremble, j'ai peur. Je n'aime pas cette vision, elle est monstrueuse.

J'ouvre les yeux, en serrant les draps entre mes doigts. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je me redresse, et je regarde Tom qui semblait réveiller depuis un moment. Il a allumé la petite lampe qui se trouve sur la table de nuit. Je m'assois sur le lit, en posant mon dos contre les coussins, en mettant une main sur mon torse. Je respire difficilement, et j'ai un peu transpiré. Une main froide se pose sur mon front.

\- Tu as fait quoi, comme cauchemar ?

\- Une maison qui brûle... Et un homme éventré accroché... _Racontai-je, en me calmant_

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Oui, si ça te fait plaisir...

On se regarde dans les yeux. Je le sens pénétrer mon esprit. C'est un Legilimens, il est capable d'entrer dans ma tête donc, il peut facilement lire dans mes pensées, regarder mes souvenirs et tout le blablabla qui va avec. Les images de mon cauchemar repassent en même temps qu'il les regarde. Son visage reste fermé, malgré ce qu'il voit. Il cligne une fois des yeux, pour montrer qu'il a terminé. Je soupire de soulagement et, je ferme lentement mes paupières en voulant me reposer.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? _Me demande-t-il, en se levant_

\- Je ne sais pas et, j'ai tout sauf envie de savoir. _Lui révélai-je, en respirant doucement_

\- Je vois. As-tu fais d'autres cauchemars de ce genre ? _M'interroge-t-il, certainement en écrivant sur un carnet_

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu ne peux pas venir me réconforter, comme ferait un ami ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis. _Poursuit-il, indifférent_

J'ouvre les yeux, en le regardant. Comme je l'ai supposé, il écrit sur son carnet mon "rêve". Quelque chose se bloque en moi, et quelque chose d'autre me brûle. Je me lève du lit à mon tour et, je vais dans la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et, je regarde mon reflet sur le miroir. Je ne me trouve pas laid mais, j'en ai marre, c'est tout. Sans comprendre réellement ce que je fais, mon poing va tout seul se fracasser sur mon image. Elle se brise et, il y a du rouge. C'est moins chiant.

Je m'assois par terre et, je regarde ma main. Elle saigne. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, au juste ? Je suis stupide, Riddle a raison.

La porte s'ouvre et, quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Je ne veux voir personne, je veux être seul. Dès que la nuit sera passée, je passerai toute la journée avec Orion. Il est fiable. C'est un bon ami. C'est mon ami et, j'en ai besoin je pense. Il s'arrête en face de moi mais, il ne s'accroupit pas pour qu'on soit de la même hauteur. Il veux toujours montrer qu'il est supérieur aux autres. Il n'aime pas les faibles alors, pourquoi être toujours avec moi ? Il préfère les écraser comme de la vermine. "Nous ne sommes pas amis", je peux avouer que ça m'a blessé. J'ai eu mal.

Je ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, je préfère qu'ils fixent ma main ensanglanté, c'est moins douloureux.

\- Évite de t'approcher de moi et ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu as certainement compris. _Expliquai-je_

\- Je t'ai blessé ? Et dire que je commençai à te trouver "fort", mais je me trompais. _Explique-t-il._ Tu es faible. Je comprends pourquoi le Choixpeau avait hésité à te mettre chez les Poufsouffles mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a mis à Serpentard. _Poursuit-il_

\- Quelle heure est-il ? _Demandai-je, en ignorant ses propos_

\- 5h heure du matin environ. Tu veux rejoindre tes "amis" ? L'amitié est une faiblesse, de plus, ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Tu comptes rester dans notre chambre de 5 ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je ne peux plus te voir en peinture. _Conclue-je, en me relevant_

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de bain, en tenant ma main blessé. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, après j'irai voir mes "camarades". Malheureusement, Riddle m'attrape le bras pour m'empêcher de sortir. Chiant. Il est chiant.

\- Que ressens-tu, envers moi ? De la haine ? De la jalousie, peut être ? _Me questionne-t-il, avec un certain amusement qui fait embraser ses yeux  
_

\- Du mépris et de la pitié. _Lâchai-je, comme une évidence  
_

Mon bras me fait mal. Il me le serre trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Comment fait-il pour avoir autant de force ? Il reste de marbre pendant une seconde mais, une pure colère vient se faire voir sur son visage. Le masque qu'il avait réussi a créer et a perfectionner vient de s'ébrécher. Ses yeux se noircissent, sous l'émotion.

\- Et pourquoi ? _Ordonne-t-il_

\- Tu es pourri de l'intérieur. C'est tout.

\- Rien de plus ? Mon pauvre garçon ! _S'exclame-t-il._ Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Je connais mon identité, j'ai des personnes fidèles, je suis doué en tout et toute l'école, particulièrement les Serpentards me vénèrent. J'ai une place dans ce monde, moi. _Dit-il, en se désignant._ Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? _Me dit-il, en désignant_

Je reste sans voix. J'ai mal.

\- N'essaies pas de me "punir". Tu le regretteras amèrement. _Déclare-t-il, en lâchant mon bras d'un air désinvolte_

Il lâche mon bras mais, sa main se dirige vers mon cou. Je ne peux plus bouger. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est vrai... Je n'ai aucune place, dans ce monde. Je ne connais rien, à part mon prénom. Je ne suis rien ?

\- Mais je peux t'aider si tu le désires. _Continue-t-il, avec un sourire séduisant._ Bien que nous soyons différents, on se ressemble, non ? Nous ne/

\- C'est ça ta technique ? Briser puis réparer à ta manière ? Tu veux que j'ai une dette envers toi ?

Il me regarde, surpris. Il vient de me dire que je ne suis rien dans ce monde mais, il veut m'aider à me faire une place ? C'est faux. Il y a quelque chose de caché, c'est sûr. Il est un manipulateur hors pair. Il m'a trompé pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Écoute, Aris. Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit mais, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Tu n'es qu'à moi, est-ce bien clair ? Je ne laisserai plus Orion te/

\- T'es jaloux ?

Il ne parle pas et, détourne le regard avec une grimace. J'ai vu juste, il est jaloux. Et bah putain ! Quand il est jaloux, lui, il est extrême ! Je retire sa main qui touchait ma gorge et, il recule.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je reste avec toi, évites de me rappeler que je ne suis rien dans ce monde.

\- Tu/

\- Je veux bien que tu sois en colère contre moi. C'est tout à fait normal, par contre, fais attention. Comme Orion l'a si bien dit hier, on ne joue pas avec les émotions et les sentiments des autres. _Confirmai-je._ Je ne suis pas un objet, je suis un être humain avec des pensées, des sentiments et des envies. Je ne connais pas mon identité, je n'ai aucun parent, presque aucune affaire en bon état et, je suis perdu. _Racontai-je._ Toi, Orion, Abraxas et Allan, grâce à vous je peux me faire une certaine place même si elle est imprécise. Toi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent mais, tu me fais du mal et, je ne peux pas me laisser faire.

Un lourd silence. J'ai tout déballé et, même si le silence est pesant, je me sens léger. J'ai tout avoué. Sa tête est baissé, comme son regard. Il a honte ? Je l'espère bien !

\- Toi aussi, tu es humain. Tu es intelligent, beau et très doué en tout. Par contre, je te plains. Il t'es arrivé d'horribles choses et, elles ne sont pas restées sans conséquences.

\- Toi aussi, il t'es arrivé d'horribles choses. Moi au moins, je n'ai aucune cicatrice sur le corps. _Réplique-t-il_

\- Ton esprit, c'est une autre histoire par contre. Moi, je ne me rappelle de rien.

\- Tais-toi et montre-moi ta main.

Je soupire et, je marche vers lui. Il a remit son masque. On s'est compris, on est à plaindre tous les deux. Il ne peut pas s'excuser. Il prend mon poignet étant relié à ma main en sang et, il ouvre le robinet pour me nettoyer. On laisse l'eau couler sur mes petites blessures pendant plusieurs minutes puis, il me donne la serviette qu'il m'avait prêtée hier soir pour que je m'essuie avec.

Le sang ne coule plus par contre, il y a pleins de gouttes sur le sol et le miroir est brisé.

\- Je m'en occupe. Retourne te coucher. On ira voir l'infirmière plus tard.

C'est sa manière de dire "Pardon pour la dispute" enfin, je crois. Je pose la serviette à côté du lavabo et, je ferme la porte de la salle de bain, en laissant Tom à l'intérieur. Il est simple mais en même temps compliqué. Il est "complexe". Je m'assoie sur son lit. Il ne me laisse pas indifférent, c'est sûr. Et c'est réciproque. Malheureusement, lui et les sentiments humains normaux, ils n'ont jamais été vraiment de grands amis. N'est ce pas ? Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec lui. Je dois juste lui dire les choses en face.

Je me remets dans le lit, à côté de la table de nuit et, je surveille la porte.

Lorsqu'il en sort de la salle de bain, je ferme les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. C'est stupide comme réaction. Un poids se fait sentir sur le lit, à côté de moi. Il s'est installé.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, moi aussi. Je me sens mal à l'aise avec Malfoy, Avery et Black autour de moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté à ce que tu dormes avec moi. _Avoue-t-il._ Je sais que tu es réveillé.

\- Pardon...

\- C'est un peu enfantin, comme réaction. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Je reste sur le côté, sans être en face de lui. Il est juste derrière moi.

\- Maintenant, dormons. Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil et, tu m'as épuisé.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Toi et ta stupidité. _Se moque-t-il_

Je me redresse et, je prends un coussin pour lui jeter à la figure. M'en fous de mes blessures ! Moi et ma stupidité, on t'emmerde !

 ***.*.***

Cet endroit est ni trop clair, ni trop sombre. Où suis-je ? Je regarde devant moi et, je vois deux personnes qui s'approchent. La première, je la connais déjà. C'est cette femme qui vient me rassurer souvent dans mes rêves. Ma "Magie", comme les autres aiment l'appeler.

L'autre personnage à côté d'elle est son pure contraire. Tandis qu'elle est éclatante et douce, l'autre personne est sombre. Mais, on ne va pas se mentir, il est séduisant. Il me rappelle quelqu'un...

\- Tu te demandes qui ils sont ?

Je reste pétrifié pendant une seconde, avant que je me retourne. Tom ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? On n'est pas dans l'un de mes rêves ?

\- On n'est pas dans l'un de mes rêve, là ?

\- Oui et non. J'ai pensé la même chose que toi mais, en les voyant, j'ai vite éliminé cette hypothèse. _Explique-t-il_

\- Je sais déjà que la femme c'est ma "Magie" donc, logiquement, l'homme à côté d'elle c'est... C'est ta "Magie" aussi ?

\- Je le pense, oui. _Conclu-t-il_

Alors que je détourne mon regard, je remarque que nos "Magies" sont à une cinquantaine de centimètres de nous. Ils nous observent...

La mienne de Magie, avait un sourire radieux et doux. Juste en face de moi, je remarque qu'elle n'a seulement quelques centimètres de moins que moi.

Ce qu'on suppose être la Magie de Tom est homme d'un peu plus grand que moi, des cheveux mi-long noirs et des yeux rouge rubis brûlant. Sa peau est aussi très blanche. En fait, il ressemble à un vampire. Un mort-vivant séduisant. Il est habillé avec une robe de sorcier noir, avec les manches légèrement déchirés. Il a un style... Très dark mais envoûtant.

\- Heu... _Commençai-je, maladroitement_

\- Bonjours Aris. _Dit la jeune femme en me prenant une main._ J'espère que cette rencontre ne te dérange pas. Je suis désolée, c'est assez brutal je crois mais, j'avais besoin de parler avec Tom. _  
_

\- D'accord...

\- Donc, Tom viens avec moi. _Continue-t-elle, en me lâchant et prenant cette fois-ci le bras de Riddle._ Les garçons, je vous laisse vous présenter. Je ne serai pas longue. _Déclare-t-elle, en s'éloignant avec Tom_

Elle s'éloigne avec lui. C'est... Bizarre. Non, vraiment. Déjà, que je puisse parler avec ma Magie, ce n'est pas vraiment normal alors qu'elle emmène Riddle pour je ne sais quelle raison en me laissant seul avec une autre Magie, c'est... C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas d'autre mot à dire.

\- Donc, comme tu n'as pas l'air prêt à commencer, c'est moi qui vais faire le premier pas. _Poursuit "l'inconnu"_

\- Heu...

\- Comme tu as pu le deviner, je suis ce que tu appellerais la "Magie" de Tom. Je veille sur lui et, je le regarde grandir, sans vraiment intervenir. Enfin, comme devrait faire toutes les "Magies", je suppose.

\- Oki... Donc moi, je suis Aris et... Je suis le camarade de Tom. _Bredouillai-je, un peu mal à l'aise_

\- Et bien, Aris, je suis enchanté de faire ta rencontre en "personne". _Annonce-t-il, en me tendant une main_

\- Moi aussi...

Par politesse, je serre sa main. Je sais qu'il n'est pas honnête. Je commence à connaître les manipulateurs. Son sourire cache quelque chose de profond. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de très positif.

\- As-tu déjà vu ta baguette ? _Me demande-t-il_

\- Non. Elle aussi a une forme plutôt "humaine" ?

\- Oui, et un sale caractère... Une plume de phénix avec du bois de Mélèze, quel mélange agaçant. Enfin, il y a pire, je pense...

\- D'accord...

On regarde tous les deux Tom et ma Magie parler à l'écart. Ah, je pense qu'elle lui fait une leçon de moral, vu sa tête ! Ils reviennent, au bout de quelques minutes. Tom a la tête haute, comme si rien ne s'était passé et ma Magie s'est approchée de moi et elle s'est mise à me serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, nous avons terminé. _Chuchote-elle, en jouant avec mes cheveux_

\- On a remarqué ça. Maintenant, j'aimerai parler à Tom, seul à seul. _Poursuit-il._ Au moins pour que je puisse me présenter convenablement.

\- Je ne vous l'interdis pas, allez y.

Ils s'en vont à leur tour. Pauvre Tom, il n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours.

\- De quoi aviez-vous parlé ? _Demandai-je_

\- De toutes les choses qu'il a osé te faire. _Prononce-t-elle, dans un doux murmure._ Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié, et encore moins ta baguette. Elle était dans une colère folle.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Clara si tu le désires. Nous n'allons pas parler ainsi souvent, si cela peut te rassurer. Je voulais juste remonter les bretelles de Tom, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres choses. Et, avant que ta baguette le fasse elle-même.

\- Elle est si terrible que ça ?

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment terrible. Mais, si quelqu'un ose s'amuser trop avec toi, elle peut faire tout et n'importe quoi pour punir cette personne. Même à mon insu.

On ne parle plus, pendant un petit moment. C'est très reposant. Elle me lâche puis, elle me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont argentés, avec un peu de bleu. Quelque chose de très léger. Un peu comme mon œil gauche, en fait.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? _Demandai-je_

\- Je t'ai vu grandir, depuis ta naissance. Je suis même devenue ton amie imaginaire pendant quelques années, après un événement qui t'a bouleversé. _Me raconte-elle._ Je n'ai pas pu te protéger, je suis désolée.

\- Tu sais d'où je viens ? _Ose-je demander, ayant un peu peur de la réponse_

Elle me fixe longuement. Elle doit me juger, pour savoir si je suis prêt ou non à connaître la vérité. Elle attend encore quelques secondes, avant de parler.

\- Tu es né dans la Forêt Interdite, le 8 Février 1979. Tes parents t'aimaient vraiment, tu sais... _Continue-elle_

\- Et ma mémoire ?

\- Elle reviendra peut être mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira. _Me rassure-t-elle_

Elle s'en va, pour aller rejoindre Tom et sa Magie. Elle préfère me laisser seul pour que je puisse faire le point sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je viens bel et bien du futur, il ne fait plus aucun doute. Je suis né dans la Forêt Interdite. Même pas dans un hôpital ? Peut être que mes parents étaient pauvres... Ils m'aimaient. C'est touchant et déchirant en même temps. J'avais une famille qui m'aimait mais, je ne pourrai plus jamais la voir. Non enfin... Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver à cette époque ?

Je marche vers eux. Tom et sa Magie ont l'air de bien s'apprécier enfin, c'est normal, non ? Ce serait un peu con pour un sorcier que lui et sa Magie se détestent. Ils me fixent.

Clara me regarde avec une certaine compréhension qui se lit sur son visage. La Magie de Tom m'observe avec un certain amusement malsain et, Tom bah... Je sais pas. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a aucune expression sur son visage. Peut être qu'il a quelque chose de triste...? Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas...

\- Clara, comment ai-je fait pour... Pour voyager dans le temps ?

\- C'est ma faute, avec ton phénix et ton ancienne baguette. _Avoue-t-elle_

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? _La questionnai-je_

\- Tu étais en danger de mort. _M'explique-t-elle._ Tu as certaines facultés qui te permettent de voyager dans le temps mais, elles sont faibles chez toi. Deplus, il y a encore bien des mystères que je n'ai pas résolus moi-même... Jamais tu ne pourras revenir à ton époque sans aide et, je ne compte certainement pas recommencer. _Déclare-t-elle, sous nos trois regards étonnés_

\- Pour quelle raison ? _Demande Tom, intrigué_

\- C'était la guerre. Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus pour le moment. Maintenant, il faut mettre fin à cette "rencontre", vous devez prendre votre petit-déjeuné. _Conclue-t-elle, décidée_

 ***.*.***

Étrange. C'était étrange, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Ah, si. Il y a aussi "bizarre". Je me rappelle presque de rien hier soir mais, je me souviens totalement de cette nuit. J'ouvre les yeux. Tom reste endormi. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ? Je vais lui demander lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Je m'étire et, je repose ma tête sur son torse. J'ai dormi sur Riddle. Pff. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, celui-là. Et puis, c'est bien de changer les positions de temps en temps, comme ça il verra ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un toujours collé sur le bras ou le torse.

Ma main ne me fait plus mal. Je la regarde. Il n'y a plus rien ! Plus aucune égratignure ! Bizarre...

Un bras s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Je lève les yeux. Riddle est réveillé, avec une étrange expression heureuse sur son visage. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Un frisson parcourt mon corps. C'est trop brutal !

\- Un rêve étrange, n'est ce pas ? _Commence-t-il_

\- En fait, là maintenant, ce que je trouve le plus étrange c'est le fait que tu souries de bon matin alors qu'on s'est engueulé il n'y a même pas 5 heures. _Lâchai-je, sans retenu_

\- Mortem m'a raconté certaines choses sur toi que Clara ne t'a certainement pas révélées. Quand je te dis Vélane, tu penses à quoi ?

-J'ai... J'ai des gènes de Vélane ? _M'écriai-je, étonné_

-Oui. Et ça vient de ton paternel. Évite de le crier sur tous les toits. _Me conseille-t-il, en se levant._ Je te raconterai tout ce que je sais à la bibliothèque, cette après-midi. _Me promet-il_

 ***.*.***

Nous sommes descendus prendre notre petit-déjeuné. D'après Tom, Orion devait me raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le jeu de la bouteille parce que j'étais bourré à cause de 4 malheureux verres d'alcool. Heureusement que je n'ai pas la gueule de bois. Alors que j'allais commencer à manger ma tartine de confiture, j'entends des personnes se précipiter vers moi. Je me tourne pour voir qui c'est. Ce sont Orion et Abraxas, Allan a l'air un peu plus calme. Non, il a l'air crevé.

Pourquoi ils ont l'air aussi paniqué ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Aris ! Aris !

\- Oui, oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis en face de vous, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Abraxas n'a pas vraiment une sale tronche mais, il a des cernes. Je dirais que c'est Allan celui qui est le plus mal en point, il a un visage complètement blanc et de grosses poches de cernes !

\- Ton oiseau... _Commence Allan_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Toute la nuit, pendant que les deux autres dormaient profondément à cause de l'alcool, j'ai entendu le phénix pousser des hurlement jusqu'à 3 heures du matin... _Explique-t-il_

\- Quoi ?! _Hurlai-je, en me levant_

\- J'étais paniqué, j'ai essayé d'aller à la chambre de Tom mais, il fallait un mot de passe et je ne pouvais pas prévenir un professeur, il y a le couvre-feu et/

\- Tais-toi Allan et, dis nous. _Coupe Tom, apparemment agacé_

\- Il... Elle a un oeuf !

 ***.*.***

On est remonté à notre chambre. Mon phénix... Mon phénix est une fille ?! Et elle a un œuf ?! Elle a fait son nid pendant la nuit dans mes draps ?! On la regarde, en train de dormir sur mon lit. Je pensais qu'elle avait trop bouffé pendant son escapade, je ne pensais pas qu'elle... Qui est le père ?!

\- Aris, tu vas bien ? _Me demande Orion, en posant une main sur mon épaule_

\- Vous avez une idée sur le père ?

\- Heu... Fumseck ? Je suppose ? _Propose-t-il_

\- J'irai voir Dumbledore alors... Mais plus tard...

Je m'assois sur le lit et, je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Trop d'informations en une journée. Beaucoup trop. J'approche ma main d'elle et, elle ouvre précipitamment les yeux. Son regard s'adoucit en voyant que ce n'est que moi et, je caresse ses plumes. Elle est devenue protectrice. C'est normal après tout, elle est "Maman" maintenant, non ?

 ***.*.***

\- Trop d'information d'un coup ! _Dis-je, en soupirant bruyamment_

\- Tu veux que je te dise tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir plus tard ? _Me propose Black_

\- Non, dis le moi maintenant ! _Insistai-je._ J'ai besoin de bonne humeur !

\- D'accord mais, nous allons à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu me portes sur ton dos alors.

Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux dans les couloirs. Abraxas mangeait trop lentement, Allan dormait sur lui tellement il était fatigué de cette nuit qui devait être éprouvante et Tom est retourné dans sa chambre en prenant quelques uns de mes bouquins. Il m'a raconté qu'il y avait un mot de passe pour les ouvrir et que je l'ai révélé hier. Maintenant il pourra s'amuser.

Orion me regarde, comme si j'étais un gamin. Il jette un coup d'œil dans les alentours et, il soupire.

\- Qu'on soit bien d'accord, tu n'en parles à personne. Ok ?

\- Oui !

Il s'accroupit et, je saute sur son dos, comme un enfant. Il tient mes jambes et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou en posant mon menton contre son épaule.

\- Si mes parents me voyaient, ils me tueraient... _Marmonne-t-il_

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là donc, on peut s'amuser comme des ados normaux !

\- Parce que c'est normal, ce qu'on est en train de faire ? _M'interroge-t-il_

\- Oui, je crois ?

Il soupire une dernière fois puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se met à courir. Personnellement, ce serait Riddle qui me tuerait si il me voyait ! Je regarde son visage. Je me demande quelle expression il aborde.

Un sourire.

Il a un grand sourire stupide mais heureux, comme un Griffondor. Il se relâche. Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça mais, ça fait bizarre aussi. Avant, il était tellement coincé et tellement mélancolique... Je vais lui raconter le rêve que j'ai fait avec Tom. J'ai confiance en lui. J'en ai moins en Allan depuis qu'il m'a abandonné pour Tom pendant que je n'allais pas bien et, Abraxas est encore dans les vapes en ce moment donc, bon...

Il s'arrête, une fois qu'on arrive devant la bibliothèque. Il me fait signe de descendre et, je repose les pieds par terre.

\- C'est bon, on y est !

\- J'ai vu ça. Je n'étais pas trop lourd au moins ?

\- J'ai connu Abraxas donc toi, t'étais une plume. _Affirme-t-il, en entrant dans la bibliothèque_

J'imagine qu'il a dû porter Abraxas pour qu'il dorme dans son lit et non par terre. Il est gentil. Je le suis et, il prend deux chaises en les posant près d'une fenêtre. Il s'installe sur une et, je m'installe sur l'autre.

\- Donc, tu te rappelles de quoi hier ? _Me demande-t-il_

\- Abraxas qui porte une robe, Tom Marvolo Riddle, les deux hommes de Allan, ton baiser avec Tom et ma déclaration de mariage. C'est tout.

\- Je vois, je vois...

C'est ainsi qu'il a commencé à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et les différents défis dont il se rappelle. Abraxas est hétéro; J'ai eu des mèches bleu; La plus grande peur de Tom est de mourir; Le fils aîné de Orion s'appellera Sirius; Allan a dû chercher de l'alcool et des gâteaux dans les cuisines; Abraxas et Allan ont dansé une sorte de valse; Tom n'est plus vraiment "pur"; Orion a dû imiter un Griffondor et un Serdaigle, en bref les clichés; J'ai chanté l'hymne française; Tom a imité Hitler; Allan rêve d'avoir un chat mais son père ne veut pas car il déteste les animaux; Abraxas a un paon; J'ai embrassé Allan pour lui faire boire de l'alcool; J'ai dit que j'étais laid; Orion m'a fait un suçon et une leçon de moral et enfin, j'ai dû dormir avec Tom.

\- Après, il y a peut être des moments que j'ai oublié.

\- On a vraiment fait tout ça...?

\- Oh oui. C'était très amusant ! Mais je pense qu'on va s'abstenir de recommencer prochainement car, dans 2 jours ce sont les vacances et je ne voudrais pas avoir des cheveux violets lorsque je rentrerai chez moi. _Se justifie-t-il_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on a assez donné. J'aimerai te raconter quelque chose qui s'est passée cette nuit... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerai. _Me rassure-t-il_

 ***.*.***

J'ai tout raconté. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, du moins. Orion est resté très attentif, sans me couper. Il a tout écouté de A à Z. Je lui ai même dit que j'ai des gènes de Vélane en moi, du côté de mon père d'après Tom. Après, nous ne sommes pas sûrs à 100% que c'est vrai.

\- Ne le dis à personne. Ne dis à personne que tu as des gènes de Vélane sinon, ce sera un véritable fiasco. Peu de Serpentards tolèrent les hybrides à Poudlard, mais dans leur propre Maison... _Annonce-t-il, sérieusement_

\- Ça veut dire que/

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ça, maintenant. Au début, je ne voulais pas te parler car, personne ne savait qui tu étais. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à un Né-Moldu ou un Sang-Mêlé mais maintenant, je m'en fiche. J'ai l'esprit plus ouvert. _Me raconte-t-il._ J'ai toujours détesté ma vie, mon éducation mais, je me sens mieux désormais.

\- Donc, tu t'en fiches que je sois en petite partie Vélane ? Que je ne sois pas un Sang-Pur ?

\- Je m'en fiche complètement ! Je m'amuse avec toi et, je ne veux pas m'arrêter ! _Déclare Orion._ Sais-tu que j'aurai pu aller à Griffondor si je n'avais pas supplié le Choixpeau ?

\- Heu...

\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Sauf à toi, maintenant. J'ai complètement confiance en toi et, je suis vraiment heureux que ça soit réciproque mais, tu dois faire attention. _Me prévient-il._ Je pense que Abraxas peut fermer les yeux mais, j'ai des doutes sur Allan depuis quelques temps... _Avoue-t-il, l'air songeur._ Il est étrange ces derniers jours. Il nous cache quelque chose mais, on ne peut pas le brusquer. Il s'éloignerait de nous, encore plus.

\- Tu as une idée sur ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a peur, je pense. _Conclu-t-il_

 ***.*.***

Cette journée s'est écoulée assez vite. Je n'ai pas pu trouver le professeur Dumbledore mais, je le verrai certainement un jour alors, je ne m'en fais pas.

On a essayé de déplacer le "nid" de mon "animal de compagnie" mais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie, il se fait pincer violemment jusqu'à ce que ça saigne. Il n'y a que moi qui peut m'approcher d'elle désormais et, je ne peux pas récupérer mon lit malheureusement. Je me demande pourquoi elle a eu la bonne idée de faire son nid en pleins milieu du lit.

Je pense que je vais dormir avec Allan ou Orion. Abraxas est un peu bizarre en ce moment, l'alcool ne lui a pas fait du bien. Nous sommes en week-end donc, peu de personnes ont remarqué qu'il y a un certain "changement" dans son comportement.

Nous sommes en après-midi et, j'attends Tom à la bibliothèque, en ayant réservé une table. On n'a pas précisé d'heure mais, je pense que 16h 30 c'est raisonnable. Il arrive, dix minutes après. Il me rejoint et, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

\- Tes livres sont très intéressants mais, je vais y revenir plus tard.

\- Tu connais mon nom ?

\- Non, Mortem ne le savait pas. Lui aussi, il cherche à te connaître et, il sait déjà pas mal de choses sur toi. _Dit-il, avec un sourire malicieux_

\- Mortem, c'est bien ta Magie ?

\- Oui. Bon, je vais commencer déjà par ce que l'on sait. Tu es né dans la Forêt Interdite le 8 Février 1979. Ta mère est morte et/

\- Elle est morte...? _Le coupai-je_

\- Elle a été assassinée mais, je ne connais pas les détails. Tu as été recueilli par des personnes qui habitaient dans la Forêt et, ils t'ont bien élevé. _Raconte-t-il, pour me rassurer._ Malheureusement, ta mère adoptive est morte suite à une maladie je pense et, ton père adoptif s'est remarié avec une autre femme. Ils ont été tous les deux été assassinés aussi. Si je me souviens bien, tu as été abandonné dans la Forêt et/

\- J'ai été abandonné...? _Répétai-je, comme un écho_

Ma génitrice a été assassiné, mes parents adoptifs aussi et j'ai été abandonné dans la Forêt Interdite ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce délire...?

\- Ils voulaient te protéger.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. En quoi, m'abandonner dans la Forêt Interdite m'aurait protéger ?! C'est complètement absurde !

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails donc, ne fait pas encore de jugement sur ce qu'ils ont fait. D'accord ?

\- Oui... Tu as raison.

\- Bien. Ton...

Il s'arrête. Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te révéler. Ce serait trop brutal. _Dit-il_

\- Je te fais confiance alors. Enfin, je crois.

\- Tu as confiance en moi sinon, tu ne serais pas venu ici. _Déclare-t-il._ Bon, ensuite, tu as été recueilli par une femme. Tu es rentré à Poudlard quelques temps après mais, tu as dû "redoubler". Tu faisais une grosse dépression. Et, tu t'es fais harcelé je crois lorsque tu y es allé finalement... _Poursuit-il._ Ton géniteur t'a rejeté froidement mais, tu as réussi à savoir qu'il avait des gènes de Vélane en lui donc, en toi aussi. Tout le monde savait que tu étais son "Bâtard". Je crois qu'en deuxième ou en troisième année, tu t'es rebellé et tu as inspiré un certain respect de toutes les Maisons. _Continue-t-il._ Impressionnant...

\- Et mes cicatrices ?

\- Mortem n'a pas eu le temps de me raconter ce point là. _Avoue-t-il._ C'est assez pénible, pour te dire... On sait beaucoup plus de choses sur toi mais, on ne sait rien sur ce qui a marqué ton dos...

\- On le saura en temps voulu. _Dis-je, en me levant_

Énormément d'informations... J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement. Je me tiens à ma chaise. Lui aussi il se lève. Il se met devant moi. Il doit me trouver ridicule et stupide. Il en sait tant sur moi mais, je ne sais presque rien sur ma vie.

\- Tu fais preuve d'une incroyable maturité. Quand j'ai su pour mon père, je voulais le tuer... Je veux toujours le tuer.

Il est sérieux. Ses poings sont serrés et ses yeux sont baissés pour me regarder. Ses yeux sont si noirs... Il nage dans une colère profonde. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de son père, ni de sa mère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est morte peu de temps après lui avoir donné naissance.

\- Aris, nous avons tous les deux souffert à cause de nos parents car, ils étaient trop faibles. Nos pères nous ont lâchement abandonnés et/

\- Tu as déjà parlé à ton père ? _L'arrêtai-je_

\- Oui, une fois. Il m'a repoussé et insulté...

\- Je suis désolé Tom.

\- Écoute, je ne devrai pas te le dire mais, Clara pense que ton père va venir ici bientôt.

Ah oui ? Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne nouvelle. Grâce à lui, je pourrai enfin connaître mon nom mais, il me déteste... Pourquoi mon père viendrait-il ici, si il me déteste vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je voudrai essayer de le connaître... _Murmurai-je, avec de l'espoir_

Tom me regarde, avec une horrible grimace. Il pose violemment ses mains sur mes épaules et, il me les serre avec force. Il est encore en colère mais, il est confus aussi. L'air est devenu lourd, d'un coup. Sa magie est en train de bouillir, je la sens. Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable, ça me donnerai presque un malaise.

\- Comment...? _Prononce-t-il, difficilement._ Comment peux-tu pardonner...?

\- Je veux comprendre et tenter ma chance avec lui. Je ne me souviens de rien donc, ce serait bien de faire un nouveau départ, non ?

\- Alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épauler. _Dit-il, durement_

Pourquoi ? Il lâche mes épaules et recule de quelques pas pour me regarder de la tête au pied. Il a un air dégoûté.

\- Tu me fais pitié. _Déclare Tom, avec une grande froideur_

\- Ah non, tu arrêtes de me parler comme ça maintenant ! _M'exclamai-je._ J'ai compris ton manège. T'es en colère parce que je veux refaire des liens avec mon paternel ? Dis moi Tom, tu t'identifies en moi ?

\- Tais-toi.

Oh, je l'ai offensé. Je soupire de fatigue et je m'approche de lui. Même si il me domine avec sa taille, je ne baisse pas la tête. Il en est hors de question. Sa magie brûle de colère. Il brûle de colère.

Il ne bouge pas, il me fixe, c'est tout.

\- Écoute moi. _Commençai-je._ Nous ne savons pas si il va vraiment venir et nous ne savons pas si je vais retrouver la mémoire un jour. Avant, j'aurai tout fait pour retrouver mes souvenirs car, comme je te l'avais dit tôt ce matin, j'étais perdu. Maintenant, je voudrai qu'on ferme un peu les yeux sur certaines choses et, qu'on se concentre sur d'autres. _Dis-je, en croisant les bras_

\- C'est à dire ? _Me demande-t-il, en levant un sourcil_

\- Me créer un nom, peut être ? Me concentrer sur mes études ? Demander à une famille d'accueil de me prendre en charge le temps que je me construise une vie ? Oh ! Et je voudrai bien demander à Ollivander de faire un stage chez lui, pendant une partie des vacances ! _M'exclamai-je, en venant de trouver cette idée_

Oui ! C'est plutôt une bonne idée ! Bon, par contre, il faut qu'il accepte car souvent les fabricants de baguettes refusent ce genre d'invitation parce qu'ils n'aiment pas partager leur "secret de fabrication" qui fait leur fierté. J'irai lui envoyer un hibou après.

Tom a un comportement étrange je trouve. Je sais pourquoi il réagit de cette manière mais, il est rare qu'il se montre aussi "attentif" envers moi. Même si je sais parfaitement que je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, il sait toujours garder un minimum son sang-froid. Il se retourne et, il commence à sortir. Il choisit la fuite ?! Non !

\- Tom ! Tu reviens ! _M'écriai-je, en m'attirant plusieurs regards noirs venant des élèves qui travaillent_

Je cours jusqu'à ce que j'attrape son épaule. Il ne bouge plus mais, je n'ose pas le regarder. Il est dos à moi.

\- Tu as vécu des choses difficiles, des chose que je ne saurai imaginer. Moi aussi j'en ai vécu mais, j'ai tout oublié. Ne m'en veux pas pour ça... S'il te plaît... _Le suppliai-je_

Il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Il n'aime pas intervenir, sauf si c'est pour le mettre en valeur ou si on le lui demande. On reste plusieurs secondes ainsi. Elles paraissent si longues... Elles ressemblent plus à des heures. Il m'en veut toujours ? J'en ai marre de me battre...

Alors que j'allais enlever ma main, l'une des sienne se pose précipitamment sur elle. Je reste stupéfait par ce geste...

\- Pendant les vacances, il faut t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Je t'accompagnerai, comme je te l'avais promis. L'hiver arrive vite. _Dit-il, sans me regarder._ Si tu n'y arrives pas, je t'aiderai pour te trouver un nom. Je pense que les études ne te poseront pas beaucoup de problème, maintenant, que tu as une baguette adaptée. _Poursuit-il._ J'espère que tu te trouveras une bonne famille. _Termine Riddle  
_

Il enlève sa main et, part sans dire un mot de plus. Il vient de dire quoi, là ? Mes paupières papillonnent et, je reste paralysé pendant plusieurs minutes.

 ***.*.***

Finalement, je dors avec Allan. Il doit être plus de minuit. Au début, je devais dormir avec Orion mais, Allan a insisté pour que je dorme avec lui. On n'avait pas compris mais, j'ai quand même accepté. Au fond, il est gentil mais, il est très influençable je pense... Walburga le suit souvent... Cette cinglée... Elle a une dent contre moi cette garce. Je me demande vraiment comment il peut la supporter !

Tom ne dort pas avec nous ce soir mais, il nous a interdit de dormir sur son lit. Il a même mit des sortilèges de protection ! On peut à peine s'assoir dessus maintenant. En parlant de lui, il m'a évité toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée. Je l'avais mal pris mais ensuite, j'ai trouvé ça amusant. Il était gêné en fait. C'était mignon.

Mon phénix n'a pas bougé. La saleté.

Après la conversation que j'ai eut avec Riddle, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Ollivander pour savoir si je pouvais faire un stage chez lui durant une petite partie des vacances ou, qu'on puisse au moins se voir. Je l'aime bien.

Mardi, nous sommes enfin en vacances ! J'ai hâte !


	4. Chapter 4

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (normalement), le chapitre 5 sortira le 8 Octobre.**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Les vacances de la Toussaint**

\- Donc, cette heure étant la dernière pour vous avant le début des vacances, j'aimerai que vous révisez le Patronus. Bien sûr, je ne serais pas insatisfaite si les meilleurs d'entre vous ne réussissent pas à le jeter convenablement. C'est un sort de très haut niveau, après tout. _Déclare le Professeur_ **  
**  
Dernier jour, dernier cours et ce soir, ce sont les vacances ! Je suis tout excité !  
Tom m'évite toujours, c'est agaçant mais amusant à la fois. A un certain moment, je pense que ça va m'énerver mais, ce moment n'est pas encore arrivé alors je profite. Orion, Allan et Abraxas partent chez leurs familles pour passer leurs vacances. Moi, pendant trois jours, j'irai chez Ollivander pour l'aider à son magasin ! Ça va être génial, je sens ! C'est du 20 Octobre au 23. Ça va être intéressant de voir d'autres têtes et voir des baguettes trouver leur partenaire idéal... Je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses !

Alors que je rêvasse, le professeur DCFM arrive vers moi et, pose violemment sa main sur ma table me faisant sortir de mon monde et en faisant sursauter Allan à côté de moi.

\- Dîtes-moi, Aris, pouvez-vous nous montrer un bon Patronus ? _Me "demande"-t-elle._ Pour que toute la classe puisse voir à quel point vous êtes doué pour ne pas suivre mon cours ?  
\- Je peux bien essayer mais, je ne vous promets rien. _Lui réponds-je, simplement_

Je me lève et, je vais au centre de la salle en face de tout le monde. Je me fiche pas mal de leur regard et de leur jugement donc, ça ne me dérange pas de passer devant tout le monde. De plus, même si mon Patronus n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bien grave. C'est une magie de haut niveau et en plus, il faut un souvenir heureux pour le faire apparaître.

Je sors ma baguette et, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de trouver un souvenir. Un souvenir suffisamment heureux et puissant pour moi. Heureux et puissant...

Quand il n'y avait encore aucune tension entre nous. Je considérais Allan comme mon ami le plus proche, Orion et Abraxas des personnes de confiance et Tom un gars qui voulait m'aider malgré ses multiples rabaissements. En fait, pas la peine de choisir un seul souvenir. Pourquoi ne pas penser à tous les bons moments que j'ai pu passer à Poudlard ?

\- Spero Patronum ! _  
_

Une immense puissance traverse ma baguette pour se déverser en un filet d'argent qui laisse place à un animal volant. Un oiseau. Un oiseau qui doit faire à peu près la même taille que mon phénix est en train de voler au-dessus des élèves et du prof. Je mets fin au sortilège et le majestueux volatile disparaît en laissant une légère brume blanche derrière lui.

Je range ma baguette puis, je regarde mes camarades et mon professeur. Ils ressemblent à des poissons avec leurs yeux et leur bouches grands ouverts.

\- Je peux retourner à ma place, Professeur ? _Demandai-je_  
\- Magnifique ! J'en dirai un mot à Mr. Slughorn ! 20 points pour Serpentard ! Vous avez des talents cachés, dîtes-moi ? Vous allez aider vos camarades ! _M'ordonne-t-elle, enthousiaste_  
\- D'accord. _Acceptai-je_

Les Griffondors et les Serpentards restent toujours pétrifiés. C'est bizarre de tous les voir comme ça. Normalement, il y a toujours du bruit à cause des bavardages. Même du côté des serpents, quelques fois.

La jeune femme s'approche de moi et, elle se met à mes côtés. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais qu'elle avait l'intention de me ridiculiser... Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle est juste, très... Griffondor.

\- Bien ! Aris, dîtes nous donc comment vous aviez fait pour réussir à invoquer un Patronus corporel ?  
\- J'ai... J'ai pensé à tous les bons moments que j'ai pu passer avec certains de mes camarades. _Expliquai-je._ Nous pouvons choisir un seul souvenir mais, j'ai préféré en choisir plusieurs. Vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous voulez que j'approfondisse car, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on m'interroge pour ça.. _Avouai-je, les joues légèrement rosés_

Une main se lève timidement du rang des Griffondors. Fleamont Potter.  
Je lui fais signe de la tête pour montrer que je l'ai vu et qu'il a le droit de prendre la parole.

\- Quel genre de souvenir ? _Demande-t-il_  
\- Des moments dans notre dortoir, nos petites chamailleries... Ce sont peut-être de simples souvenirs pour n'importe qui car, tout le monde se rappelle de leur premier cadeau d'anniversaire, des sourires fiers ou heureux de leurs parents... Du premier 16/20 en Potion que je n'aurai sans doute jamais. _Plaisantai-je, en faisant rire quelques-uns._ Mais pour moi, un gars amnésique qui connaît à peine son prénom, ces simples moments comptent énormément. Ils me donnent une certaine place dans ce château.  
\- Ok, merci. Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
\- Je t'en prie.

J'entends certaines filles soupirer avec des regards mielleux... Au secours. Elles me regardent comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger... Enfin, je crois. Un bras se lève du rang Serpentard. Je regarde le propriétaire de celle-ci et, je constate que c'est Abraxas.

\- Oui, Abraxas ?  
\- Dis-nous Aris, sommes-nous obligés de nous concentrer seulement sur des souvenirs ?  
-Non, vous pouvez vous concentrer sur une idée ou un rêve qui vous rendrait heureux... Je pense qu'il faut se concentrer seulement sur quelque chose de positif. _Réponds-je, plutôt à l'aise._ D'autres questions ? _Questionnai-je, à l'avis de tout le monde_

Une main se lève. Orion !

\- Oui, Orion ?  
\- Aris, si certaines personnes te demandent des cours personnels pour les aider pour leur Patronus, tu accepterais ? _S'informe-t-il_  
\- Si nos emplois du temps concordent, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre, je voudrais aussi profiter de mon temps libre pour traîner avec mes amis. De plus, nous avons un professeur pour ce genre de cours, non ? _Ironie-je, en regardant notre professeur_  
\- Il faudra aussi me donner des cours. _Dit-elle, en haussant les épaules._ Je n'ai jamais su faire apparaître un Patronus convenable. Par contre, je sais l'enseigner.  
\- Quoi ? _M'exclamai-je, surpris_

 ***.*.***

Le professeur a décidé d'aller dans une salle plus grande et moins remplie pour que les élèves puissent essayer de jeter leur sort avec plus de liberté. De mon côté, j'aide tout le monde. Je cours de gauche à droite pour aider un Serpentard, un Griffondor, un autre Griffondor, un autre Serpentard... J'ai l'impression de faire un marathon.

\- Aris ! Tu peux venir me conseiller ? _Me demande Potter_  
\- Ou/  
\- Attends, fais une pause. On dirait que t'as fait du sport pendant 3h. _Me dit-il, en prenant un de mes bras pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur une chaise_  
\- Merci... Je n'arrête pas de courir depuis le début... C'est épuisant... _Dis-je, en soupirant_  
\- Tu devrais rester assis. _Conseille-t-il_  
\- Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais comme conseil ? _L'interroge-je, curieux_  
\- Je ne sais faire qu'une vapeur sans forme... En fait... Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi penser...  
\- Tu es amoureux d'Euphemia, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Toute l'école le sait je pense, ce n'est pas nouveau ! _S'exclame-t-il, en riant_

Fleamont est fou amoureux de Euphemia qui le rejette toujours. C'est assez amusant de voir Potter se faire frapper par Euphemia pour qu'il la lâche. La pauvre, je la plains d'avoir un tel harceleur.

\- Pour ton Patronus, je te conseille de penser au premier jour de votre rencontre. Je pense qu'il devrait s'améliorer. _Lui dis-je_  
\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! _S'écrit-il._ J'y retourne !  
\- Et concentre-toi ! _L'encourage-je_  
\- Yep !

Il s'en va en courant pour retourner auprès de ses amis. Pour l'instant, peu de personnes ont réussi. Très peu. Et leur Patronus ne durait pas plus de 5 secondes. Mais bon, c'est déjà très bien.

Le son de leur voix fait écho dans cette pièce. La prof aide comme elle peut les étudiants. Moi, je vais me reposer quelques minutes. Dans trois quarts d'heures, ce sont les vacances ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Mes premières vacances ! Pendant celles-ci, je vais aussi faire les magasins avec Riddle et notre professeur principal. L'école dispose d'une bourse pour les élèves démunis donc, ils vont en utiliser une partie pour moi puisque je suis un élève de Poudlard et que je n'ai rien à pars quelques Mornilles.

Des bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules et quelque chose se pose sur ma tête. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir qui est celui qui trouble ma "sieste".

\- Je n'y arrive pas... _Se plaint Abraxas, en lâchant un soupire_  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est un sort de très haut niveau. _Lui expliquai-je_  
\- Je sais, je sais... _Répète-t-il._ Tu as été magnifique devant toute la classe. Salazar lui-même doit être fier de cette splendide performance. _Me complimente-t-il_  
\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, là ?  
\- Je ne pense pas... _Murmure-t-il_

Il retire ses bras et, il se met devant moi. Je me mets debout, en sachant qu'il voulait s'entraîner en ma compagnie. Nos baguettes en main, nous nous dirigeons vers un endroit où il y a peu de personnes. Dans un coin.

\- Alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?  
\- Donne-moi une idée. _Me dit-il simplement_  
\- Heu... Tu es amoureux en ce moment ? _Lui demandai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire_  
\- Non mais, j'ai eu plusieurs "aventures", si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu penses que je devrais penser à ça ? _Me questionne-t-il_  
\- Non ! Certainement pas ! Trouve quelque chose de plus "vrai" et plus "heureux" ! La luxure ne fait pas parti de la liste... Quelque chose qui t'aurais donné une joie sans nom ! Une joie, pour laquelle tu donnerais tout pour que/  
\- Une joie sans nom... Une présence... _Dit-il, nostalgique_

Une présence ? Je ne voyais pas vraiment comme ça mais... Oh mais si ! Le cadet qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir ! Mais ça doit être douloureux...

\- Leonis... _Chuchote-t-il_  
\- "Leonis" ?  
\- C'est le nom que j'aurais donné à mon cadet si ça avait été un garçon. _Avoue-t-il_  
\- Oh...  
\- Je vais tenter quelque chose. _Déclare-t-il_

Je recule, pour lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sans que je le gêne. Leonis... Bizarre comme prénom mais en même temps, je crois qu'il y a une histoire d'étoile dans leurs prénoms donc, je ne chercherai pas plus loin pour l'instant.  
Il fait la bonne gestuelle, le regard concentré, en parlant distinctement. "Expecto Patronum".  
Un filet d'argent sort de sa baguette pour qu'il se transforme en un animal en son bout. Un paon. Un majestueux paon.

Un large sourire s'étire sur les lèvres d'Abraxas, avec un regard que je qualifierai de... Bienveillant. Oui, je dirai bienveillant. Étrange, dans cette situation, ça aurait dû être plutôt de la fierté, non ? Les yeux de tous les élèves se sont tournés vers nous deux. Le paon dresse sa queue comme un immense éventail. Abraxas fait disparaître son Patronus.

Je m'approche de lui, heureux; Non, franchement, je suis super content qu'il ait réussi ! Réellement !

\- C'était génial Abraxas ! _Lui dis-je, en posant une main sur son épaule._ Tu as réussi !  
\- Je te remercie. Je n'avais qu'à penser au petit frère que j'aurais pu avoir et au prénom que je lui aurai choisi. _Raconte-t-il, avec un tendre sourire_  
\- Je vois.

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et, le professeur arrive vers nous.

\- Et bien, Mr. Malfoy, je vous félicite. Pouvez-vous aider les autres élèves ?  
\- Bien sûr Professeur. _Répond-il, avec un visage angélique_  
\- Je vous remercie ! Maintenant, retournons à notre travail ! _S'exclame-t-il, ambitieuse_ _  
_

 ***.*.***

La cloche sonne, annonçant la fin des cours et donc, le début des vacances ! Enfin !  
Il n'y a que 4 personnes qui ont réussis à invoquer un bon Patronus corporel, dont moi. Il y a Malfoy (un paon), Black (un gros chien) et Potter (un cerf). Dans le grand étonnement de tout le monde, Tom n'a pas du tout réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus convenable. Juste une fumée argentée, sans plus.

On sort de la salle, en récupérant nos affaires.

\- J'ai adoré ! _Dit Orion, à côté de moi_  
\- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce cours, même si je devais courir de droite à gauche.  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! N'empêche, tu nous as caché certaines choses... _Reprend-il, le regard dans le vide_  
\- Orion, je ne savais pas du tout que j'étais capable de faire apparaître un Patronus. _Précisai-je_  
\- Peut être que tu avais appris à le maîtriser lors de ton ancienne vie... C'est une magie très ancienne et très pure... Quand on la maîtrise, elle est utilisée pour éloigner des Détraqueurs ou des trucs de ce genre... _M'explique-t-il_  
\- Beurk ! Je hais les Détraqueurs ! Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer ! _M'exprimai-je, avec un air de dégoût_

Il me regarde un instant. Ah. J'ai compris. J'ai eu affaire à des Détraqueurs avant. C'est certainement pour ça que je maîtrise très bien le Patronus... Mais qui me l'a enseigné ? Potter... Pourquoi je pense à ce nom, maintenant ?

\- Hey ! Aris ! Aris ! _Hurle quelqu'un derrière moi  
_  
Je me retourne. Quand on parle du loup... Fleamont Potter court en ma direction, comme un fou. Je reste figé pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Au début, pour tout te dire, j'étais assez sceptique car t'es un Serpentard mais en fait, tu es vraiment un type bien !  
\- Heu... Merci ? _Réponds-je, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire_  
\- De rien ! Maintenant, je vais encore me déclarer à Euphemia ! _Ajoute-t-il, avec des yeux pétillants_

Il s'en va, en direction de sa "douce" qui va certainement le repousser. Les Griffondors... Je les trouve sympas. Il n'y a que avec les Serdaigles où j'ai un peu de mal. Je les trouve un peu fermés aux autres Maisons et particulièrement solo lors des contrôles. Au moins, les Serpentards, ils s'entraident ! Les Poufsouffles sont des personnes adorables mais, elles sont légèrement apeurées de mon statut Serpentard et de mes amis.

Une personne se colle à mon dos et passe ses bras autour de mon torse. Un souffle froid touche mon cou. Je pousse la personne qui me tenait et, je remarque que ce n'est autre qu'Abraxas, qui rit légèrement.

\- Amusant ! _Dit-il, en me voyant rougir_  
\- Tu es obligé d'être aussi tactile ? _Demandai-je_  
\- Non mais, j'adore te voir gêné !  
\- Pervers sadique... _Marmonnai-je_  
\- Je sais !

Encore une fois, il me décoiffe complètement. Déjà que j'ai un peu de mal à coiffer mes cheveux alors là, j'abandonne. Je n'essaye même pas d'arranger les choses. Enfin, Potter c'est bien pire...

Une personne se place devant nous. Tom a l'air particulièrement agacé et énervé.

\- Vous deux, arrêtez donc de vous comporter comme ces satanés lions. Vous faites honte à notre Maison. _Lâche-t-il, les bras croisés_  
\- Eux ? Faire honte à notre Maison ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils ont fait apparaître un Patronus corporel parfait et que toi, tu n'en es pas capable ? Tu sais à peine invoquer de la fumée difforme ! _Tranche Orion, d'une manière insultante et défensive  
_  
Riddle le regarde, indigné et blessé. Moi et Abraxas, on reste sans voix. Allan est partit très vite. Heureusement sinon, il aurait assassiné Black en entendant ces mots. Son ego a pris un sacré coup... Il s'en va, avec des yeux d'un noir profond. Je me sens mal pour lui...

\- Wouah, Orion... Il faut vraiment pas te mettre en colère. _Dit Malfoy_  
\- J'avais commencé à l'apprécier depuis quelques jours mais là, il m'a énervé.  
\- J'irai le voir. Il est facilement irritable lorsqu'il ne réussit pas quelque chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il essayait de nous blesser ou de nous rabaisser.  
\- Aris, avec sa sagesse digne de celle de Rowena... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais ! _Poursuit Black, en soupirant_

 ***.*.***

\- Tom, arrête de bouder. C'est le début des vacances, tu vas quand même pas gâcher ça !

Il ne répond pas. Je suis dans sa chambre de Préfet et lui, il est dans son lit en m'ignorant, les oreillers contre son visage. C'est bizarre de le voir comme ça. Il est tellement... Enfantin ? Je m'approche de lui et, je m'assois sur son lit. Les autres sont en train de préparer leurs valises, dans la chambre de 5.

Bon, il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour lui remonter un minimum le moral parce que là, ça ne va pas. Si j'ai bien compris, il est blessé et vexé car il n'arrive pas à faire apparaître un Patronus correct. Je peux lui donner des cours si il veut.

\- Tom, tu sais, je peux te donner des cours pour le Patronus. _Tentai-je._ Pendant les vacances, ça ne me posera aucun souci.

Il ne me répond même pas. Je soupire et, je regarde sa table de nuit. Il y a pleins de livres dessus et, ils sont tous à moi. Il a dû au moins en lire la moitié ou les trois quarts.

\- Je ne suis pas faible. _Souffle-t-il_

Mon regard se pose encore une fois sur lui. Ses yeux me fixent. Il y a de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Je me lève et je recule. Il me terrifie comme ça... Il se met debout lui aussi puis, avant que je sorte de sa chambre, il attrape ma robe de sorcier et me plaque contre un mur. J'avale ma salive. Ses mains tremblent. Je sens qu'il veut me frapper pour faire passer ses émotions. Il lève l'une de ses mains et, je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur...

Rien. J'ai attendu plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir mes paupières. Il a baissé ses yeux, pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas les voir. Il me lâche.

\- Faire passer ma colère contre toi servirait à rien puisqu'elle ne t'est pas destinée.  
\- Je sais... Elle est destinée à Orion ?  
\- Oui. Et contre moi-même aussi... _Avoue-t-il._ Je suis incapable de faire apparaître un bon Patronus... Ça vient de moi et de personne d'autre.  
\- Je t'aiderai ! _Lui réponds-je._ Même si ça doit prendre des mois ! _Lui promis-je_

 ***.*.***

Nous sommes le lendemain. Presque tous les élèves doivent partir à 13h 25 dans un train pour qu'ils puissent retourner auprès de leurs familles. Bien sûr, moi et Tom, on reste à l'école. Nous sommes tous en train de manger. Orion ne s'est pas excusé et, Tom fait toujours la gueule, même si il le cache bien.

\- Aris... _Commence Malfoy, en me regardant dans les yeux_  
\- Oui Abraxas ?  
\- Je vais demander à mes parents que tu viennes dans l'une de mes résidences pendant les vacances de Pâques, avec moi. Serais-tu intéressé ? _Me demande-t-il, dans les yeux_

Passer des vacances avec Abraxas ? Pourquoi pas ? De plus, j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ça ressemble, chez lui...

\- Bien sûr ! _Lui répondais-je_  
\- D'accord. Et si Black, Avery et Riddle sont sages, peut être pourront-ils venir avec nous... _Déclare-t-il, en leur attention_  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un protège Aris de toi, sale pervers. _Dit Orion, avec un petit sourire_  
\- Si Black vient, je serai donc obligé de vous accompagner car, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. _Avoue Riddle, en mangeant tranquillement_  
\- Et c'est réciproque. _Précise Black, en lui jetant un regard noir_  
\- Et bien... J'aimerais bien venir avec vous si Abraxas me le permet. _Dit Avery, simplement_

Okay... Ça promet. J'espère que Orion et Tom arrêteront leur gaminerie d'ici là. Ils sont chiants à toujours se faire la guerre !

 ***.*.***

De retour chez Ollivander's ! J'ouvre la porte du magasin et, je m'introduis dedans. Tom m'a accompagné pour être sûr que je ne me perde pas. Avant que je parte, mon Directeur de Maison m'a félicité chaudement pour mon Patronus. Il m'a demandé de venir à l'un de ses dîners avec son club. Tom est dans son "club", il est même l'étudiant le plus aimé de notre prof. Avant, Allan y était mais un jour, il a raté une potion et il a été "rejeté", en quelque sorte. Ça l'avait affecté mais ensuite, il a réussi à oublier. Heureusement. J'ai donc accepté et, le dîner aura lieu le 1 Novembre.

Mr. Ollivander nous accueille chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour Mr. Aris, Mr. Riddle.  
\- Bonjours Mr. Ollivander. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais partir. Je dois juste l'accompagner à votre boutique. Un professeur viendra le ramener vers 18h. _Explique-t-il._ Passe une bonne journée Aris.  
\- À toi aussi Tom.  
\- Au revoir, Mr. Riddle. Cher Aris, voulez-vous prendre le thé avant de commencer cette journée ? _Me propose-t-il_  
\- Bien sûr !

Tom s'en va. Nous laissant seuls, Ollivander et moi.

\- Alors, comment se passe votre scolarité depuis que vous avez votre baguette ? _Me demande-t-il, en me servant du thé_  
\- Je suis bon en presque toutes les matières pour l'instant. Je suis excellent en DCFM et aux duels. _Lui expliquai-je_. Par contre, je suis nul en Potion...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Peu sont bons en Potions, vous savez ?  
\- Oui, je sais... Ah ! Je peux vous raconter des anecdotes ? C'était vraiment étrange et, je crois que vous êtes assez ouvert d'esprit pour m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Il s'assoit devant moi, en me fixant avec des yeux perçants. Je soupire et, je prends une grande bouffée d'air avant de commencer mon récit.

\- Et bien une fois, après un pari qui m'a énormément affecté, ma baguette a fait quelque chose d'étrange... Elle m'a "incité", en quelques sortes, à jeter un sort sur Tom et Abraxas...  
\- Incantation informulé ? _Questionne-t-il_  
\- On ne sait pas... Mais ça a eu un effet dévastateur sur eux. Abraxas était complètement fou. Il faisait des cauchemars, même éveillé. J'ai rendu Tom malade, il vomissait à chaque qu'il mangeait ou buvait quelque chose... _Expliquai-je, avec du remord._ En plus de ça, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son cadavre.  
\- Combien de temps ça a donc duré ?  
\- Trois jours pour Abraxas et une semaine entière pour Tom. Ils devaient s'excuser auprès de moi pour que les "malédictions" se lèvent.  
\- Je savais que le bois de Mélèze et la Plume de phénix pouvait faire une baguette assez rancunière et protectrice mais, je ne savais pas que ça irait si loin ! _Reprit-il, avec un air fier_  
\- Même si je me sens un peu coupable, j'avoue que je suis content qu'elle ait fait ça... _Dis-je, honteux_  
\- Connaissant Riddle et Malfoy, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas dû faire quelque chose de très gentillet. Ils l'ont certainement mérité.

Et ben ! Même Ollivander dit qu'ils l'ont mérité, cette "punition" extrême. Je n'ai vraiment pas à me sentir coupable de ce que j'ai fait !

\- Ils m'ont séduit et, j'ai eu très mal lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils se sont joués de moi... _Racontai-je, tristement._ Mais maintenant, on préfère rire de cette histoire stupide.  
\- Ça a dû leur donner une bonne leçon, c'est sûr. Et sinon ? Autre chose avec votre baguette ? _S'empresse-t-il de demander_  
\- J'ai réussi à invoquer un Patronus corporel sans grandes difficulté.

 ***.*.***

\- Mr. Ollivander ! Un autre client !  
\- J'arrive !

Il est bientôt 17h 30 et, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, il y a eu une vingtaine de clients ! D'après Ollivander, c'est normal qu'il y ait autant de monde. Certains viennent de pays étrangers pour venir ici. La boutique Ollivander's est la plus recommandée pour une baguette. Certains artisans sont très jaloux de lui et, il y a quelques fois des conflits.

Ollivander arrive avec un visage radieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime son métier ! Et je le comprends ! Voir une baguette trouver son partenaire idéal est vraiment captivant.

Un homme avec des traits asiatiques vient d'arriver. Comme il avait fait avec les autres clients, il prend ses mesures grâce à ses instruments puis, il me demande de prendre certaines boîtes. Bien sûr, il m'en conseille certaines et, j'en prends d'autres. Mon intuition fait bien les choses, de temps en temps. Sur les 23 clients qu'on a eu, 8 ont pris une baguette que j'avais proposé. Ollivander m'a félicité plusieurs fois d'ailleurs ! J'avoue que je suis fier mais, j'évite de trop me vanter quand même. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Le client prend une baguette d'Epicéa de 32 cm et Coeur de Crin de Licorne. Il l'essaye mais, il n'y a rien. Elle ne réagit pas. Ollivander la reprend et lui en propose une autre. Et c'est ainsi pendant 5 minutes. Cette fois-ci, c'est l'une des baguette qu'Ollivander avait conseillé qui trouve son partenaire.

Il s'en va en payant la somme en Gallion puis, je soupire. On dirait pas comme ça mais, c'est un sacré boulot ! Éviter les sorts lancés, ranger et tout le tralala qui va avec...

\- Dîtes-moi Aris, ça vous dirait de faire des stages plus souvent ? _Me demande-t-il, en rangeant quelques baguettes avec moi_  
\- J'en serai ravi !

 ***.*.***

\- Mr. Dumbledore, savez-vous que mon phénix a pondu un œuf dans mon lit ? Savez-vous que c'est certainement Fumseck qui s'est accouplé avec elle ?

Le professeur Dumbledore est venu me chercher. Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir ! Pas trop tôt ! D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il était malade. Un gros rhume. Il me regarde, avec des yeux ronds. Ouh la... Je crois qu'il n'était pas au courant. Enfin, à part quelques Serpentards, personne ne sait pourquoi mon phénix ne m'accompagne plus pendant les cours.  
 **  
**\- Et bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. _Dit-il, en papillonnant des yeux_ **  
**\- Moi non plus. Je ne savais même pas que c'était une femelle ! _M'exclamai-je, en colère contre moi-même_  
\- Lui aviez-vous trouvé un nom ?  
\- Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé...

 ***.*.***

\- Tom ! Quelque chose de HEUREUX !  
\- Tu crois que j'ai vécu de tels moments dans un orphelinat ?!

Je grogne, en me claquant mentalement. Nous sommes pitoyables. Moi car, je suis trop exigeant et lui car, il est têtu comme une mule ! Nous sommes en train de nous entraîner pour jeter un Patronus. Son Patronus. Ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure qu'on s'entraîne mais, il ne sait faire qu'apparaître une fumée.

\- Bon, évitons de nous énerver... _Dis-je, en soupirant._ Je pense que le problème vient de ton interprétation...  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ceci ?  
\- Alors, simple test : L'Amour, c'est quoi pour toi ? _Lui demandai-je, ayant une petite idée de sa réponse_  
\- C'est un sentiment stupide et inutile. Il ne sert qu'à faire souffrir. _Déclare-t-il, sans broncher_

Putain mais... Mais c'est quoi ce type ?! Un véritable psychopathe ! Je soupire une deuxième fois puis, je m'assois sur une chaise à côté de lui. La Salle sur Demande est vraiment pratique.

\- Tom, l'Amour, ce n'est pas ça. C'est de l'affection, de la confiance... En bref, ce que je ressentais pour toi avant que je sache que tu m'as trompé... _Lui expliquai-je, calmement_  
\- Et tu en as souffert. _Conclu-t-il, en récupérant ses affaires_

 ***.*.***

J'ai mal et je suis attaché. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Où suis-je ? J'ai mal. Pourquoi ai-je autant mal ? Une porte s'ouvre. Je vois quelqu'un avec des formes de femme et des choses dans ses mains. Un couteau et un fouet. J'ai peur. Je tremble et, j'essaie de reculer. Il m'est impossible de m'échapper. Alors qu'elle s'approche, je lui hurle. "Va-t-en !; Ne t'approche pas !; A l'aide !".  
NE T'APPROCHE PAS

\- Aris !

Quelque chose de froid et d'humide me fait ouvrir les yeux. De l'eau ? Tom me fixe, inquiet. Je voudrai me redresser pour lui dire que ça va mais, mes membres ne répondent pas.

\- Je dois voir, Aris. _Me dit-il, en se penchant sur moi_  
\- N-Non... _Le suppliai-je_

Trop tard, il est dans ma tête. Mon cauchemar, je suis en train de le revivre... Arrête ça ! Pitié Tom, je ne veux pas ! Mon corps tremble de plus en plus et, mes yeux s'humidifient.

Enfin, il arrête. Il cligne des yeux et il sort de ma tête. Les images se sont arrêtées mais, je laisse couler quelques larmes. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je n'y arrive pas et, mon ventre, mon cœur et mes poumons me font mal. Avec les manches de sa chemise, il essuie mon visage avant de partir se lever. Je regarde le plafond, en respirant calmement pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Redresse-toi Aris. J'ai dû t'asperger d'eau pour que tu te réveilles. _Me demande Tom_  
\- Je ne peux pas... _Murmurai-je, faiblement_

Il soupire d'énervement et il écarte les draps qui étaient sur moi. Il pose la serviette à côté de moi puis, il me force à me redresser malgré mes protestations et aux coups faibles que je lui donnais. Il n'essayait pas d'être violent, à mon grand étonnement. Au contraire, je l'ai trouvé plutôt doux et attentionné.

Il met la serviette sur mes épaules, et il me sèche avec. Essentiellement mes cheveux.

\- Aris, ne t'inquiète pas. _Me chuchote-t-il._ C'est terminé, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais rêve.  
\- J'avais peur... Ça semblait si vrai... _Racontai-je, avec une boule dans la gorge_  
\- Aris, je suis là. Alors, arrête de trembler. _Insiste-t-il, à voix basse_  
\- Non... Je ne peux pas... _Gémis-je, en laissant encore couler des larmes_

Je ressens encore la douleur des couteaux dans mon dos qui me déchirent la chair. C'est horrible... Tom me demande de m'allonger sur le ventre. J'essaye de lui obéir, avec mes membres faibles. Il me pousse légèrement pour que je puisse m'étendre à plat ventre puis, il laisse la serviette sur mes cheveux. Cette position est plutôt réconfortante...

Je soupire d'aise en sentant des petites caresses au niveau de mes épaules et de ma nuque. Il est assis à côté de moi. C'est vraiment... Étrange de le voir comme ça.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dors. _Me conseille-t-il_  
\- Pourquoi je fais autant de cauchemars, Tom...?  
\- Ce sont certainement des moments qui t'ont traumatisé. Du moins, c'est le cas pour l'homme éventré. _Me révèle-t-il_

C'est... Non, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai vécu tout ça... Enfin, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai des marques sur le dos si ce cauchemar est un souvenir. Je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs... Ils sont horribles.

\- Je ne veux pas me souvenir, Tom...  
\- On ne peut rien faire Aris. Si ta mémoire décide de revenir, on ne peut pas l'empêcher. _Proteste Riddle_  
\- Je ne veux pas... _Répétai-je_  
\- Écoute-moi. Nous allons nous recoucher puis, on va en parler demain.

Il se lève puis, il reprend sa serviette pour la mettre dans sa salle de bain. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de retrouver mes souvenirs. Heureux, tristes et horribles. Je suis bien maintenant, petit à petit, je commençais à me reconstruire une identité. Je ne veux pas la perdre pour en avoir une autre que je ne voulais pas.

La lumière s'éteint et, Riddle se remet dans son lit. Bien qu'on soit plongés dans le noir absolu, je suis sûr qu'on se regarde dans les yeux. Je me mets sur le côté, en me repliant sur moi-même.

 ***.*.***

\- Clara, j'ai peur... Je ne veux pas...

Je pleure encore. Je laisse échapper quelques sanglots dans ses bras d'un blanc nacré et, elle relève doucement mon visage pour poser un doux baiser sur mon front. Ses yeux clairs se plantent dans les miens.

\- N'ai pas peur de celui que tu as été avant. Tu as été assez fort pour surmonter ces épreuves donc, ne sois pas effrayé par cette vie. _Me raconte-t-elle, en caressant mon visage_  
\- Je suis seul, Clara... Je n'ai aucune famille...  
\- Aris... Tu as Orion qui te restera toujours fidèle. Tu as Abraxas qui te considère comme son cadet.

Elle marque une pause. Allan et Tom alors ? Enfin, en ce moment, j'ai bien compris qu'Allan a quelques problèmes et que je suis peut être la cause. Peut-être.

\- Allan a besoin de toi. Il a peur d'en parler. _M'explique-t-elle_  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
\- Oui je sais mais, je lui ai promis d'en parler à personne. Même pas à toi et, je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
\- D'accord je comprends...

Encore une fois, un ange passe. Ce silence n'est pas lourd mais, je me sens juste un peu mal à l'aise. C'est idiot de se sentir insu dans un rêve. Je me sens stupide... Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a, Allan. Ça doit être vraiment grave pour qu'il n'en parle pas.

\- Et Tom ?  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué mais, il sera là aussi. Tu comprendras mieux le 31 Décembre. _Ajoute-t-elle_  
\- Et tu ne me diras pas pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est cela.

Je soupire et, je ferme les yeux. J'enverrai un hiboux à Abraxas et Orion. Je leur s'éloigne, en me lâchant. Elle sait que je veux rester seul dans mes pensées. Je pense que je devrais faire quelques recherches sur les Vélanes. Il n'y a certainement aucun rapport avec ma mémoire mais, ce serait bien d'en connaître un peu plus sur ces créatures magiques.

Je rouvre les yeux mais, je reste stupéfait par le spectacle devant moi.

Un grand serpent noir s'est enroulé sur le corps de Clara et, elle lui caresse affectueusement la tête avec des yeux tendres. Le serpent se tourne, pour me regarder avec des yeux rouges. Ces yeux... Mortem ?

 ***.*.***

J'ouvre les yeux, sans être aveuglé par la lumière. Je suis dans la chambre de Tom et, je suis seul. Je reste quelques instants figé mais, je me redresse pour m'asseoir sur le dossier du lit. Cette nuit a été épuisante... Je soupire une dernière fois puis, je regarde la table de nuit à côté de moi. Des bouquins et ma baguette. J'ai besoin de me détendre...

Je la prends puis, je la regarde. Quel sort pourrai-je jeter ? Hmm...

\- Orchideus Et Flos

Je ne souhaite pas un bouquet. Une petite violette est apparue sur le bout de ma baguette. Je trouve ça... Mignon. Je sais, ce n'est pas très Serpentard, même pas du tout. J'ai un côté Poufsouffle, il ne faut pas oublier. J'aime les choses simples et belles. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Je tourne la tête.

\- Quel rêve as-tu fais ? _Me demande Tom, avec une serviette sur les hanches_  
\- J'ai parlé un peu avec Clara. Je pense avoir vu Mortem aussi.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu "penses" ? _Me questionne-t-il, en levant un sourcil_  
\- Elle avait un serpent noir enroulé autour de son corps. Lui et le serpent, ils ont les mêmes yeux rubis. _Lui expliquai-je, en regardant de nouveau ma petite fleur_

Il approuve d'un signe de la tête puis, il prend ses affaires dans une armoire avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quelle heure est-il ? Je fais tomber la violette dans ma main, avant de lancer un Tempus.

10h 32

Okay, j'ai fait une petite grasse matinée. Mr. Ollivander m'a demandé de venir plus tôt aujourd'hui, pour qu'il m'explique les "propriétés" des différents bois et cœurs. Ça va être très instructif, je le sens. Je dois être devant son magasin à 13h. J'ai encore le temps mais par contre, je dois me dépêcher pour prendre mon petit déj'. J'ai faim !

Je me lève et je pars de la chambre de Riddle avec ma baguette. Mes affaires sont dans la chambre de 5. Une fois que je suis arrivé, je me prends un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Fais chier, je n'ai plus de pull et il fait un froid de canard...

Vivement que je fasse les magasins ! Je demanderai à Tom de me prêter un pull. Je retire mon unique vêtement et, je m'habille avec mes autres fringues. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage et me coiffer un peu. Avant de partir, je caresse la tête de mon phénix qui dort paisiblement dans mon lit.

\- Chanceuse.

Je mets mes chaussures puis, je pars en fermant la porte derrière moi. Bon. Il faut que je retourne chez Tom. Je marche et, je dis le mot de passe pour que je puisse entrer. D'après ce que je constate, il allait tout juste partir.

\- Tu veux un pull, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. J'en ai plus... _Bredouillai-je, un peu honteux_  
\- Nous ferons les magasins le 24.

 ***.*.***

Je mange un petit toaste avec du beurre et de la confiture. Finalement, il m'a passé un pull noir, un peu grand pour moi mais, ce n'est pas inconfortable. Je me sens bien dedans.

\- J'aimerai travailler mon Patronus avant que tu partes mais si tu veux refuser, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu as eu une nuit assez dure. _Me dit Riddle, en tournant sa cuillère dans son café_  
\- Ça me changera les idées. _Lui réponds-je._ Tu as une idée de souvenir ?  
\- Peut être...  
\- Tom, le 31 Décembre, c'est une date en rapport avec toi ? _Le questionnai-je_  
\- C'est ma date de naissance... _Marmonne-t-il, l'air sombre_  
\- Ok...

Pourquoi il fait une gueule comme ça ? Oh mais... Oh mais il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau ! Et les autres ?! C'est quand leurs anniv' ?! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas passés ! Je me sentirai vraiment mal !

Non mais, pourquoi il semble si triste ?

\- Tom, pourquoi tu fais une telle tête ?  
\- Ma mère est morte après m'avoir donné la vie et un nom. Depuis le 31 Décembre 1926, je vis à l'orphelinat.

 ***.*.***

L'entraînement a été moins catastrophique. Il a réussit à faire apparaître une forme qui ressemblait à un serpent mais, c'était très flou et, ça n'a pas tenu plus de 2 secondes. On doit s'entraîner demain.

J'ai écrit à Abraxas et Orion pour leur parler de mon rêve qui était certainement un souvenir refoulé. Je leur ai demandé leurs dates d'anniversaire, et à Allan aussi bien sûr. Je n'ai que... Qu'une trentaine de Mornilles pour leur acheter des cadeaux. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, pour un mec ayant fait un voyage dans le temps, et qui se retrouve qu'avec des habits légèrement bouffés par des asticots et autres bestioles. Il y avait aussi quelques habits intactes mais, très peu.

J'ouvre la porte de Ollivander's et je vais dans la petite pièce. Je fais un signe de la main à Tom, pour lui dire au revoir. Il me le redonne puis, il s'en va en fermant la porte. Je m'assois sur l'une des deux chaises présentes puis, j'attends. Il devrait arriver dans une, deux...

\- Bonjours Aris. As-tu bien dormi ? Tu as une petite mine. _Me dit-il, en sortant d'une autre porte avec un sac rempli_  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar mais, Tom pense que c'est un souvenir... Et ce n'était pas très chaleureux et amusant.  
\- Expliquez donc, cher Aris.

Il se rapproche et, pose son sac sur la table. Il se met devant moi, prêt à écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Bon, je ne sais pas si ça va me faire du bien de le dire à une personne qu'à un "ami" mais, je me suis aperçu que Ollivander est très, très curieux.

\- J'étais dans un endroit sombre, aucune lumière. _Commençai-je._ J'étais enchaîné et j'avais horriblement mal au dos comme si on me l'avait fouetté et ouvert avec des couteaux. _Racontai-je._ Ensuite, quelqu'un est entré avec des choses dans ses mains et, j'ai commencé à crier et... Je me suis réveillé.  
\- Cela arrive souvent ?  
\- J'en ai fait un autre. Dans une forêt, il y avait une maison en feu et un homme éventré sur la porte de l'entré. Je me sentais mal, tellement mal... Comme si j'étais abandonné et désorienté. _Ajoutai-je, faiblement_  
\- Je vois. _Conclu-t-il_

Il me propose de passer à autre chose pour me changer les idées. J'accepte avec enthousiasme puis, il ouvre le sac en déposant son contenu sur la table. Il y a 38 baguettes de bois différents. Il prend la première dans ses mains.

\- Voici une baguette faite avec du bois d'Acacia. Ce sont des baguettes assez difficiles à utiliser et souvent, elles refusent de manifester de la magie à une autre personne qu'à son propriétaire. Sinon, si elles sont placés entre de bonnes mains, elles parviennent à être aussi puissantes que les autres baguettes. Il y a très peu de personnes qui ont pu devenir le maître d'une baguette en bois d'Acacia.

Il la repose puis, il prend la deuxième.

\- Aubépine. Elles produisent des baguettes fascinantes. Elles sont complexes tout comme leurs propriétaires. Elles sont efficaces pour la magie de guérison, tout comme aux maléfices. J'ai remarqué qu'elles sont à l'aise avec des sorciers ayant des périodes tourmentées ou des sorciers ayant une nature assez... Comment dire... Conflictuelle. Quand elles ne sont pas utilisées correctement, elles peuvent jeter des sortilèges inverses.

Il la repose aussi et, il prend la troisième.

\- Bois d'Aulne. C'est un bois très rigide mais, son propriétaire idéal est quelqu'un souvent obligeant, attentionné et plutôt sympathique. C'est le bois le plus adapté aux sortilèges informulés et, c'est une compagne très loyale.

Il la repose et, continue de me parler des différents bois. Cèdres, Cerisier, Charme, Châtaignier... Dans l'ordre alphabétique. C'est vraiment intéressant et captivant. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il aime autant son métier par contre, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se souvenir de chaque baguettes qu'il vend et qu'il crée. Cet homme est... Fascinant.

Il termine par le bois de Vigne puis, il va maintenant m'expliquer les cœurs. Il vend principalement des baguettes ayant soit une Plume de phénix, soit des Ventricules de dragon ou un Crin de licorne. Mais, il y a aussi quelques autres éléments.

Ils continuent de m'expliquer pendant encore une petite dizaine de minutes. Il aurait bien voulu approfondir mais, il est l'heure d'ouvrir le magasin.

 ***.*.***

\- Faisons une pause Tom. Tu t'améliores mais tu fatigues.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, on s'entraînait encore. Il soupire et, il se pose avec grâce sur un canapé qu'il a fait apparaître. Je m'assois sur celui-ci. Je voudrai aller dehors. Même si il ne fait pas chaud, il y a tout de même encore un peu de soleil.

\- Tom, on va dehors ?  
\- Je préfère aller à la bibliothèque.  
\- Ok. Je te laisse alors.

Je me lève et, je le regarde se reposer. Il est mignon comme ça.

 ***.*.***

Il fait frais, je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici. Je me suis assis à côté d'un tronc d'un arbre. Le sol n'est pas humide, heureusement par contre, le vent est très froid. Je ferme les yeux, pour me reposer tout de même. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Voyons, voyons...

Ma mémoire va peut-être revenir. J'ai eu un passé difficile. Je fais des cauchemars. J'aime bien travailler avec Ollivander. Mon père va peut-être venir ici, pour je ne sais quelle raison. L'anniversaire de Tom est le 31 Décembre... Je pourrai lui offrir quoi ? Il est plutôt compliqué ce type. Voyons... Pourquoi pas un bouquin ? Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Hmm... Je ne sais pas ! Ça me saoule !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu une telle grimace ?

J'ouvre mes yeux et, je regarde la personne devant moi. Il n'est pas censé être à la bibliothèque, lui ?

\- Je pensais à ton cadeau d'anniv'... Je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir ! T'es compliqué !  
\- Je n'aime pas cette date. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner quoi que ce soit. _Affirme-t-il_

Je grogne et je détourne le regard. Oui, je boude. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, hein ? Je croise les bras et les jambes. C'est étrange, je n'entends aucune remarque de sa part. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, lourdement. Il est si fatigué qu'il a perdu sa grâce de Serpentard ?

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état... _Souffle-t-il_  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- J'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit... _Termine-t-il_

Je laisse échapper un son de surprise et, je me retourne pour le regarder. Il a fermé ses yeux et il respire doucement. Il a veillé sur moi toute la nuit, alors ? Et il a travaillé son Patronus deux fois dans la journée...? Mais il est complètement fou ce type ! Il sait à quel point ça fatigue ce genre de comportement ? Je le pousse vers moi pour qu'il puisse mettre sa tête contre le creux de mon épaule et je passe un bras derrière son dos. Il faut bien que je le "remercie" d'une "telle" manière... Riddle a été "sympa"...

Rien ne l'obligeait à veiller sur moi cette nuit. Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Ce n'est pas son genre. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si il n'avait pas été contraint.

\- Tom, je sais que tu es épuisé et si tu veux, je pourrais te porter jusqu'au château mais j'aimerai que tu répondes à cette question. Rien ne t'obligeait à veiller sur moi, pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse. _Me dit-il, calmement_

Ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne sait pas lui-même et ça le perturbe. Sacré Tom !

 ***.*.***

\- Merci Mr. Ollivander pour ce stage ! C'était vraiment enrichissant !  
\- Moi aussi je te remercie cher Aris. C'est assez rare que je travaille avec une autre personne que moi-même et, j'ai été très étonné d'avoir apprécié notre duo pendant ces trois jours.

Je prends mon écharpe et ma cape de sorcier. Aujourd'hui, il fait un froid de canard au Chemin de Traverse et c'est le professeur Slughorn qui doit venir me chercher. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Prenez cela avant de partir. Ne l'ouvrez pas avant d'être rentré à Pourdlard, est-ce clair ?

Je me regarde. Il me tend une lettre qui a l'air assez remplie. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans. Je la prend et, j'essaye d'identifier son contenu. Déjà, il a mis un sort pour que la lettre soit aussi légère qu'une plume puis, il a bien collé les extrémités pour que rien ne dépasse.

On entend la porte s'ouvrir. Ah ! Mr. Slughorn.

\- Aris, nous devons y aller. Bien le bonjour Mr. Ollivander ! _S'exclame le directeur de Maison, en serrant la main du propriétaire du magasin_  
\- Bonjour Slughorn. Vous avez bonne mine. _Dit Ollivander, pour être poli_  
\- Je suis heureux d'être revenu ici ! Vois-tu Aris, c'est ici où pratiquement tous les sorciers d'Angleterre ont acheté leur première baguette. Dont moi. _Me dit-il, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres_  
\- Bois de Cèdre, ventricules de dragon, 26, 03 cm et légèrement flexible.  
\- C'est cela ! Quelle mémoire !  
\- Bon. Eh bien, Aris, si vous voulez refaire un stage chez moi, envoyez moi un hibou et je verrai ce que je pourrai faire. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir. _Termine-t-il, en montrant la porte_

Il sait que je veux ouvrir la lettre le plus vite possible. Nous nous en allons, en regardant quelques boutiques.

\- Dîtes moi Aris, avez-vous trouvé quelques fragments de souvenirs ? _Me demande-t-il_  
\- Oui, on pense, Tom et moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui, hein ? Pourrez-vous en parler pendant notre dîner ? J'aimerai mieux connaître le nouveau membre prodige de ma Maison ! _Déclare-t-il_  
\- "Prodige" ? Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Tom ou Abraxas pourtant. _Ripostai-je, un peu gêné_  
\- C'est vrai mais, vous avez vous aussi un charme et un talent particulier. Cela ne laisse personne indifférent. Pas même Riddle. _Rajoute-t-il, en souriant de plus belle_

 ***.*.***

\- Le fou ! Le fou ! _Hurlai-je_  
\- Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ?! Tu ne vois pas que je m'entraîne ?!  
\- Regarde Tom ! Regarde !

Il s'approche de moi, les sourcils froncés. Ollivander, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fou ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je l'ouvre dans son magasin. Son enveloppe, elle contenait 25 Gallions... 25 Gallions, c'est énorme ! Surtout, je ne les mérite pas ! C'est homme est vraiment fou !

\- Tu as dû travailler dur pour les mériter. _Raconte-t-il_

 ***.*.***

Lors du petit déjeuner, j'ai reçu trois lettres. Une de Orion, une autre d'Abraxas et la dernière vient de Allan.

L'anniversaire de Orion est le 30 Octobre donc, il n'est pas encore passé. Par contre, il reste jusqu'au 31 donc, nous ne pourrons pas le fêter avec lui. Néanmoins, je pourrais lui offrir quelque chose !  
Malheureusement, Abraxas reste pendant toutes les vacances chez ses parents. Il dit que sa proposition de la veille avant qu'ils ne partent, a été acceptée mais, il faudra qu'il me présente à ses parents avant. Et son anniversaire est le 17 Janvier donc, il n'est pas encore passé non plus. Pour Allan, son anniversaire est le 22 Mars et, il reste chez ses parents jusqu'au 31 Octobre. Il a écrit qu'il aurait voulu revenir à Pourdlard plus tôt mais, il a eu des soucis avec sa famille.

Donc, à mon plus grand bonheur, je n'ai raté aucun anniversaire et à mon plus grand malheur, je vais devoir attendre encore un moment avant de les revoir.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous devons t'acheter de vêtements. Tu as intérêt à être sage. _Me prévient Riddle, à côté de moi_  
\- Je suis toujours sage, Tom.

 ***.*.***

Je me suis éclaté ! Je ne savais pas que j'aimais bien faire les magasins ! On m'a acheté 4 pantalons, 3 chemises, quelques paires de chaussettes, des pulls, des caleçons (c'était assez gênant d'ailleurs.). Riddle et Slughorn ont insisté à me faire essayer une tenue assez "classe".

Je mets des gants blancs que Tom a choisi et, je tire le rideau de la cabine. Je me dirige vers le miroir, en ignorant les personnes qui bavent sur moi au passage. Ça ne peut pas m'aller aussi bien que ça quand même ! Si ? Une fois que je suis devant le miroir, je me détaille. C'est vrai que le noir, le blanc et l'argenté ça me va plutôt bien.

Tom m'avait trouvé des gants blancs, un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc avec des boutons noirs alors que Slughorn avait trouvé une sorte de manteau... Heu... Victorien ? De soirée ? Je sais pas trop mais, c'est le genre de vêtement que Abraxas peut porter souvent. Un vêtement de riche, quoi. Mais, le noir et l'argenté, ça me va bien au teint.

Sinon, ils sont où les deux gens qui sont censés être avec moi ? Je les vois pas.

\- Aris, nous sommes désolés pour le retard mais...

Je me retourne, en reconnaissant la voix de mon directeur de Maison. Tom est à côté de lui et, ils ont tous les deux une drôle de tête.

\- Tu es... _Commence Tom, en cherchant ses mots_  
\- Magnifique ! Cet ensemble vous va à ravir ! **  
**

 ***.*.***

J'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Orion, j'ai dit un petit bonjour à Ollivander et j'ai fait les magasins. Je pense que je suis bien, là.

\- Salut Pioupiou, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

"Pioupiou" me jette un regard noir et, elle se détourne de moi pour se rendormir. Je soupire et je range mes affaires dans un placard.

\- Aris, tu m'as dit que je n'arrivais pas à faire apparaître un Patronus remarquable parce que j'interprète mal mes souvenirs, c'est cela ?  
\- Oui Tom, je pense que c'est ça.

On se regarde dans les yeux, pour essayer d'y lire quelque chose. Lui, il à l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans mon regard. Je ne comprends pas. Il expire puis, il se remet parfaitement droit, préparé pour rejeter le sort de Patronus.

\- Expecto Patronum

Je me lève, en voyant que son sort est beaucoup plus puissant.

Un serpent.

Un immense serpent. Je dirai un basilic mais avec quelques mètres en moins tout de même. Je regarde Tom, qui a un sourire immense sur le visage. Je peux le comprendre, il s'est énormément entraîné. Il fait disparaître son Patronus corporel puis, il me fixe avec un autre sourire. Je ne saurais comment le décrire mais, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis content pour lui.

 ***.*.***

Le 31 Octobre ! Le jour d'Halloween ! Enfin ! Orion et Allan devraient arriver dans l'après-midi au dortoir. J'espère que mon cadeau va plaire à Orion au moins. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il aime les boucles d'oreilles chaînes et clip en argent. Sinon, je suis mal !

Riddle attend avec moi sur son lit, en lisant un de mes livre. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si intéressent.

\- Tom, pourquoi tu lis toujours mes livres ?  
\- Parce que c'est très instructif. _Me répond-il, en tournant une page_  
\- Ce n'est pas un livre d'école, pourtant. Si ? _Demandai-je, en m'approchant_  
\- Non, ce n'est pas un livre de cours. C'est ton journal intime je crois.  
\- COMMENT ?!

Rapidement, je saute sur son lit et je lui arrache ce livre noir de ses mains. Il laisse échapper un rire et, je regarde ce qui est écrit. Il n'y a que des notes. Des petites notes écrites en latin on dirait. Mes yeux dérivent sur Tom et je m'assois sur lui et lui tenant son col par les deux mains. Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ?! Il sait quelle sensation ça a pu me faire ?!

\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- J'aime te voir aussi bouleversé et paniqué. _Affirme-t-il, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres._ Mais il ne fait aucun doute que ce petit livret t'appartient, c'est ton écriture. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. _Continue-t-il, en me regardant avec ses yeux grenat_  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!  
\- Parce que je voulais d'abord savoir ce qui était écrit dedans et je peux te dire que tu étais quelqu'un d'ingénieux et de très intelligent. _Explique-t-il, d'un ton léger_

Je lui donne une claque. Elle a été suffisamment violente pour que je me fasse moi-même mal. Je le lâche et, je pars. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je veux rester seul désormais.

Je cours jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et je m'y refuge dedans. Je marche en essayant de me calmer vers le lit que j'ai fait apparaître devant la cheminée en feu et je m'allonge dessus, légèrement dressé. Je pleure. Pourquoi je pleure ? Je n'ai pas à me sentir mal. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Je suis de nouveau perdu et, ça me fait mal.

\- Tu pleures, c'est indigne d'un Serpentard.  
\- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état... _Ripostai-je._ Ce n'est même pas la première fois.  
\- Je sais.

Il se met sur le lit, à côté de moi. Il n'a pas l'air du tout désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Parce que tu me caches des choses importantes... Et ça t'amuses.  
\- Non. Ce qui m'amuse, c'est la manière dont tes expressions changent d'un instant à l'autre. De plus, ce petit livret, je l'ai ouvert il y a peu de temps et je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être réellement important pour ton identité. _Me raconte-il, en prenant ce petit livre._ Tu as inventé quelques sortilèges intéressants. Veux-tu que je te les montre ? _Me propose-t-il, en ouvrant le livre_  
\- Moui...

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement et je regarde le livre ouvert. Il y a pleins de petits dessins et de notes. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop. J'ai toujours été un peu brouillon.

Il prend sa baguette et avec elle, il montre la première note.

\- Celui-ci est un sort de télépathie. Pour une personne qui ne maîtrise pas la légilimencie, c'est pratique. **Oratio Mentis**. Il permet à une personne de parler mentalement avec trois autres individus pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Il faut mettre sa baguette sur sa tempe, regarder la personne dans les yeux et formuler le sort.  
\- Il y a certainement d'autres sortilèges de télépathies, il n'y a rien de bien exceptionnel.  
\- Oui mais, leurs niveaux sont beaucoup trop élevés. J'en ai essayé et, j'ai eu de terribles migraines pendant quelques heures. _Dit-il, en se raclant la gorge certainement à cause de douloureux souvenirs_  
\- Ah... Et celui d'à côté, c'est quoi ?

Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de créer des sorts. Enfin, si j'ai pu fermer mes bouquins avec un mot de passe, c'est que je devais avoir une très bonne maîtrise de la magie.

\- C'est un sort de guérison. Ce sont. Tu en as fait trois. Un pour des baguettes ayant une Plume de Phénix. Un autre pour le Crin de Licorne et le dernier pour le Ventricule de Dragon. Malheureusement, tu as un peu bâclé le travail. Pour la Plume de Phénix c'est à point mais, le Crin de Licorne et les Ventricules de Dragons, ça ne marche que très bien pour les blessures superficielles. Tu as expliqué que le sortilège qui fonctionne le mieux avec des baguettes ayant pour cœur une Plume de Phénix est **Phoenix Clamoris**. Elle fait apparaître des "larmes de Phénix" sur le bout de la baguette et, elle peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure.  
\- C'est logique, non ? _Interrogeai-je Tom, en levant un sourcil._ En plus, il y a des/  
\- Oui, il y a d'autres sortilèges mais le hic avec eux, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas soigner une personne d'un poison. Cette formule me permettrait, si tu te fais mordre par un loup-garou par exemple, de soigner ta blessure et d'exterminer le virus aussi. Enfin, c'est ce que tu as marqué et comme tu l'as écrit juste à côté, ce n'est qu'une théorie pour les poisons mais pour les blessures, c'est top. _Précise-t-il_  
\- Je vois...  
\- Pour les baguettes ayant un Crin de Licorne c'est **Phoenix Clamoris Pura** et pour le Ventricule de Dragon c'est **Phoenix Clamoris Dolce**.  
\- Hmm... Je vais essayer de bosser là-dessus.  
\- Tu as intérêt.

Il tourne la page puis, il entoure en traçant des cercles invisibles avec sa baguette, une autre note.

\- Ceci est un sortilège pour masquer les cicatrices. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas cacher les cicatrices faîtes par la magie ou par des objets magiques. **Injuriam Invisibilia**. Pour annuler le sort, ce n'est qu'autre que **Injuriam Visibilia**.

Ce n'est pas étonnant. Mes cicatrices sont monstrueuses mais, d'après ce que je peux comprendre, elles ont été faîtes par un objet magique ou par de la magie simple. Donc, c'est forcément dans le monde des sorciers et, non pas les moldus.

\- Ce qui est intéressant aussi, ce sont les dernières pages. _M'apprend-il, en passant presque toutes les pages._ Tu as fait des petites colonnes avec des prénoms et des idées.

C'est vrai. Il y a une petite colonne où c'est écrit "Harry Potter et Hermione Granger : Sort d'invisibilité.n1-2 ... ; Sort de Guérison.n3 ACQUIS (à travailler) ; Télépathie.n1-2 ACQUIS ; Bouclier.n1 ACQUIS ; Dédoublement.n4 ... ; Prison de flamme.n4 ... ;"

\- Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sont certainement tes anciens camarades. Ils ont dû repérer ton talent pour l'invention de sortilège.

 ***.*.***

Finalement, le reste de la journée s'est bien déroulée. Orion et Allan ont été un peu inquiets de mes yeux rouges mais, je leur ai dit que ça s'est arrangé. J'ai donné le cadeau d'Orion à celui-ci et, j'ai été content d'apprendre qu'il aime ce genre de bijoux, même si ses parents les détestent. Allan lui a offert un couteau suisse en argent. Je ne savais pas qu'Allan était du genre à aimer les armes blanches. Ca nous a un peu étonné.

A propos d'Allan, je devrai lui dire que je suis en partie Vélane, non ? Même si il est un peu "fuyard" en ce moment, je peux lui faire confiance. De plus, j'aimerai tenter quelque chose... Juste avant de partir à la Grande Salle, j'attrape Orion par un bras.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Oui mais, je voudrai te parler d'une manière différente.  
\- C'est à dire ? _Demande Black, un peu sceptique_  
\- Et bien, Tom et moi on a découvert un livret m'appartenant. J'y avais écrit des notes et j'aimerai tenter un sortilèges sur nous deux. Un sortilège de télépathie, sans passer par la légilimencie. _Expliquai-je, en essayant d'être convaincant_

Il me regarde, en méditant sa réponse. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va accepter mais, ça m'étonnerai qu'il refuse.

\- Bon, vas-y. _Soupire-t-il._ Je te fais confiance.  
\- Merci ! Donc, il faut qu'on se regarde dans les yeux.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche puis, on se met dans un endroit sombre, à l'abri des regards. Énormément d'élèves sont revenus pour la fête d'Halloween à Poudlard. Une fois que nous sommes bien cachés, je le regarde dans les yeux puis, je pose le bout de ma baguette sur ma tempe. Bien qu'il ait légèrement détourner le regard, on recommence à se fixer.

\- Oratio Mentis

On coupe notre souffle pendant une seconde. C'était quoi cette sensation ?! Je cligne des yeux puis, je fais un petit test.  
"Tu m'entends ?"; "Ouais. C'était bizarre."

 ***.*.***

Au début, c'était bizarre mais ensuite, on avait trouvé ça amusant. Je lui ai parlé un peu d'Allan et, il pense qu'on devrait attendre encore avant de lui dire. De même pour Abraxas. Je sais qu'il n'osera pas me trahir mais, je préfère qu'il l'apprenne en même temps qu'Allan. Quand notre lien s'est coupé, on était un peu déçu mais on savait que ça n'allait pas durer plus d'une heure et demi. Par contre, j'ai décidé de leur montrer mon carnet demain. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

Ce soir, Tom dort seul dans sa chambre de Préfet donc, je dors avec Black et Avery.

\- Mr. Riddle et Aris ! On n'attendait plus que vous ! Installez-vous donc !

Nous sommes allés au dîner organisé par Mr. Slughorn. Sur la table il y a 4-5 élèves qui avaient commencé à manger en discutant. Nous nous excusons de notre retard puis, on s'installe avec les autres. J'ai dû presque supplier Tom pour qu'il m'accompagne. Il voulait encore aller à la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

Notre Directeur de Maison s'installe avec nous.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons passer une bonne soirée !

 ***.*.***

\- Parlez un peu de vous Aris.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Mais oui ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez trouvé certaines informations vous concernant, faîtes nous en part ! _Déclare le professeur, en attirant tous les regards vers moi_ **  
**  
D'un coup, je me sens mal à l'aise. Autant j'ai l'habitude des regards braqués sur moi, autant je n'aime pas être l'attention de tout le monde-là maintenant. Dois-je dire la vérité ? Non, pas tout.

\- C'est assez délicat en fait donc... _Commençai-je_  
\- Vous pouvez prendre votre temps.  
\- D'accord alors je... Mon prénom est Aris, je suis né le 8 Février. J'ai dix-sept ans et je... J'aime bien les duels. Voilà. Ah, et mon Père peut venir demain comme dans 3 mois ou 3 ans.

Ils sont déçus mais, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de m'y préparer mentalement.

 ***.*.***

Je regarde par la fenêtre. C'est déjà le début des cours. Les vacances sont vites passées. Même si elles n'étaient pas longues, il s'y est passé beaucoup de chose. Le stage chez Ollivander, le Patronus de Tom (il n'a pas arrêté de narguer Orion avec), le shopping, la fête d'Halloween, mon petit livret, le dîner avec Mr. Slughorn, et le retour d'Abraxas.

En parlant de lui, il m'a ramené une plume de paon. Il a dit qu'il avait plusieurs paons chez lui et, qu'il s'amusait souvent avec eux quand il était jeune.

C'est peut-être de là d'où vient son Patronus, en fait.


	5. Chapter 5

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, il arrivera donc le 29 Octobre (désolé).  
**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Blessures et cicatrices**

Alors alors ? Ce sera quoi le dessert cette fois ? Les elfes de maison sont de tels bons cuisiniers à Poudlard ! Je suis sûr que ce sera bon ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui mais, je suis très enthousiaste ! Ce qui peut taper les nerfs de certaines personnes.

Une multitude de glace apparaît sur la table. Génial ! J'adore les glaces ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé ! Alors que je déguste ma magnifique et délicieuse glace à la vanille nappé au chocolat,, tout en léchant ma cuillère je remarque que toutes les personnes autour de moi me regardent.

\- Bah quoi ? Je mange.

\- Aris, mange d'une autre manière... _Me conseille Orion, en essuyant sa salive_

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression de voir un film érotique. _Lâche Abraxas, les yeux exorbités._ Heureusement que je suis hétéro par contre, pour les autres...

\- C'est dur. _Conclut Allan, en détournant le regard, les joues rouges_

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

 ***.*.***

\- Bon, il faut que je trouve vos cadeaux de Noël...

\- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à aller au Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances ? _Me demande Black_

\- Yep !

Il soupire bruyamment alors que Allan sort de la douche, complètement habillé. Sous leurs protestations, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir aussi me laver. Je me déshabille et sans plus tarder, je fonce sous la douche.

J'irai au Chemin de Traverse avec un professeur. Je pense que je vais acheter une écharpe à Orion, un bouquin à Abraxas mais, je ne sais pas pour Allan... Peut être une arme blanche. D'après ce que je peux comprendre, il aime bien ce genre d'objet et puis avec les temps qui courent, vaut mieux être armé.

Pour Tom, je pense que je vais lui offrir un livre sur le fourchelang. Il sait le parler mais, je ne sais pas si il sait l'écrire. Même si les vacances ne vont arriver que dans deux semaines, il faut que j'ai déjà une idée sur ce que je dois leur offrir.

J'ai remarqué certaines choses, ces temps-ci.

Orion et Tom se disputent toujours mais, j'ai l'impression que ça les amuse plus qu'autre chose. Fleamont Potter est devenu un peu plus "gentil" avec les Serpentards. Avant, il n'arrivait pas à nous supporter mais maintenant, il traite les premiers années avec un peu plus de respect, à notre plus grand bonheur. Euphemia s'est un peu adoucie. Un peu. Allan ne parle jamais avec les autres, il préfère rester avec nous ou seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand les autres veulent lui parler, il l'appelle "Alphard". Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais, il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant mais quand j'y pense, Malfoy, Black et Riddle l'appelle jamais "Allan". Toujours "Avery" ou "Al'". Abraxas est protecteur envers nous. Enfin, j'ai toujours remarqué qu'il l'était mais, le fait qu'il ait ridiculisé Walburga jusqu'à la faire pleurer parce qu'elle m'a traité de "Sang-de-Bourbe", j'ai trouvé ça très... Très extrême.

En fait, ça veut dire quoi "Sang-de-Bourbe" ? Je sais que c'est une insulte mais, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, ni ce que ça représente. Orion était dans une colère noir. Allan était pétrifié et, Tom n'a rien fait. Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a le plus étonné. Il m'a juste dit de partir pour que Abraxas et Orion règlent cette histoire.

Une fois que j'ai terminé ma douche, je sors avec une serviette sur les hanches pour que je puisse prendre mon pyjamas. Alors que j'allais retourner dans la salle de bain, je remarque Tom manger quelque chose pendant qu'il lit. Je m'avance vers lui, curieux.

\- Tom, tu manges quoi ?

\- Des chocolats, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- D'où viennent-ils ? _Demandai-je, les bras croisés_

\- Je les ai trouvé sur ton lit. _Déclare-t-il, en posant le paquet vide sur sa table de nuit._ Je les ai tous manger.

\- Enfoiré.

 ***.*.***

J'entends quelqu'un hurler. J'ouvre les yeux et, je me redresse dans mon lit en attrapant ma baguette instinctivement.

\- Lumos

Une lumière apparaît sur le bout de ma baguette. Je remarque qu'Abraxas et Orion sont debout, et qu'Allan vient tout juste de se réveiller comme moi. Je sors du lit et je rejoins Abraxas, vers le lit de Tom.

\- Abraxas, il se passe quoi ? _Chuchotai-je_

\- On a entendu des hurlements donc, on s'est levé et...

\- Et Tom ? Il est où ?

\- Il est en face de toi. _Me répond Orion_

En face de moi ? C'est lui qui a hurlé ? Pourtant, je ne pense pas que c'était sa voix... Je m'approche du grand lit, doucement. Si c'est vraiment lui qui crie, c'est qu'il y a un sérieux problème. Jamais Tom Riddle hurlerait de la sorte, même si on lui coupe un bras.

Quelqu'un allume la grande lumière.

Un gamin pas plus âgé de 8 ans, nous regarde avec des yeux effrayés et des bras devant son visage, comme si il voulait se protéger. Attendez, ça ne peut pas être Tom, quand même...? Si ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! _Hurle-t-il, d'une voix déchirante_

Personne ne parle. Le petit semble encore plus effrayé par notre manque de réaction. Bon ben, je m'y colle... Je vois mal Black et Malfoy être apte à ce genre de situation et vu que Allan vient à peine de se réveiller, il risque de dire des conneries sans son petit café du matin.

\- Je m'appelle Aris. J'ai dix-hui... Dix-sept ans ! Et je suis élève à Poudlard. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Je m'appelle Tom... Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?!

\- Tu es ici parce que tu es un sorcier, Tom... Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais, tu as rajeuni pendant la nuit, et tes souvenirs ont fait le même chemin... _Essayais-je d'expliquer_

\- Les sorciers n'existent pas ! _S'exclame-t-il, en enlevant ses bras de son visage._ Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! On me traite de monstre !

Oh putain...

Il a un œil au beurre noir, le nez qui saigne, la lèvre ouverte et des hématomes peuvent se voir sur son cou. J'imagine que le reste de son corps est comme ça. Je soupire de cette constatation mais, étrangement, il s'approche de moi.

\- C'est quoi un sorcier ? _Me demande-t-il_

\- C'est une personne qui a de la magie. Veux-tu que l'on te montre ?

\- Si ce n'est pas sur moi, ça me va...

Je fais signe à Orion et à Abraxas de s'approcher; Ils ont compris le message. Allan vient tout juste de sortir du lit. Il a suivi toute la conversation. Donc, nous avons en face de nous Tom Marvolo Riddle en version miniature. Même si il s'est passé énormément de chose dans son orphelinat, même si je sais que ses camarades étaient violents, le voir en vrai c'est vraiment... Ça fait mal au cœur.

Malfoy se met à côté de moi, sa baguette en main.

\- Bonjour, cher Tom. Je suis Abraxas Malfoy, en sixième année à Poudlard, tout comme toi. J'ai 17 ans et je vais te montrer un sortilège assez pratique. Sais-tu quelle heure est-il ?

\- Non. _Répond-il, d'une froideur extrême_

\- Et bien nous allons voir cela. Tempus

Il est 2h 32 du matin.

\- Il suffit d'avoir un réveil à côté de soi ou une horloge pour connaître l'heure, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est utile.

\- Pour un gamin comme toi, pauvre et orphelin, n'ayant pas assez pour acheter une montre de pacotille, ce sort peut être très pratique. _Tranche-t-il_

\- Abraxas ! _Hurlai-je_

\- Il faut bien le remettre à sa place. _Me dit-il._ Orion, je te laisse la suite.

Il part pour aller dans son lit. "Ptit con" répète-t-il, en murmurant. Je grogne et, je jette un regard noir à Black pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de ce genre.

Il avale sa salive puis, il regarde Riddle.

\- Bonjour, je suis Orion Black. Tout comme l'autre mec qui vient de perdre son sang froid/

\- Je n'ai pas perdu mon sang froid ! _Déclare Malfoy, en tirant les rideaux de son lit_

\- Pff... Bon. _Reprend-il._ Comme Abraxas, je suis en sixième année à Poudlard, comme toi. J'ai fêté mes 17 ans il y a peu de temps et, je vais te montrer un sortilège qui te faisait rager.

Un sortilège qui le faisait rager... Le Patronus ? Ça l'adoucira certainement car après tout, le Patronus est positif.

\- Spero Patronum

Un filet d'argent sort du bout de sa baguette puis, elle fait apparaître un animal. Un chien. Tom a ouvert grand ses yeux. Du moins, un œil. L'autre est en sale état. Orion laisse son Patronus tourner autour de Riddle, avant de le faire disparaître.

\- Ce sortilège est un bouclier de protection contre de sombres créatures comme les Détraqueurs. Nous te parlerons de ces choses plus tard, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... _Répond-il avec un peu plus de douceur, en restant méfiant à son égard_

Black s'assoit sur le lit. Allan n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit donc, on va terminer par moi. Qu'est ce que je pourrai bien lui montrer ?

Il a tellement de blessure sur lui... Je pourrai peut être essayer le Phoenix Clamoris sur elles ? Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Je me mets à côté de lui, en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque. Il ne fait qu'un léger mouvement de recul en me voyant arriver. Je lui prends l'une de ses mains, en faisant tout pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il a des griffures sur son bras... Bande de sales gosses.

\- Je vais te montrer un sortilège crée par mes soins, avant que je ne perde la mémoire.

\- Tu es amnésique ?

\- Oui... Mais tu m'as aidé à trouver mon prénom, mon anniversaire... Tu m'as énormément aidé et maintenant, j'aimerai payer ma dette. Phoenix Clamoris

Quelques petites gouttes argentées tombent de ma baguettes sur le bras abîmé de Tom. Ses marques disparaissent, petit à petit. Il n'y a plus rien maintenant sur sa peau blanche. Même pas une seule cicatrice.

\- Tu...

\- Veux-tu que je te fasse le même traitement sur l'intégralité de tes blessures ? Ou seulement les plus gênantes ?

\- Les plus gênantes pour le moment... _Demande-t-il._ Pourrai-je avoir un pyjamas à ma taille ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Nous avons utilisé l'enchantement Reducio pour "rétrécir" certains vêtements de Tom pour qu'ils puissent être à sa taille. Nous sommes allés tous les deux à la salle de bain pour que je soigne ses blessures et pour que je fasse disparaître ses hématomes. J'ai pu constater qu'il était beaucoup trop mince pour un garçon de son âge, et beaucoup trop pâle aussi. Enfin, Tom Riddle a toujours eut une peau très blanche mais là, c'est flippant. J'ai arrêté son saignement de nez et je lui ai proposé de prendre une douche le temps qu'on nettoie le sang sur son lit. Il a refusé, trop épuisé. Tant pis, il dormira avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude, hein ?

Alors qu'on sort de la salle de bain, il attrape la manche de mon pyjamas.

\- Oui, Tom ?

\- Moi aussi, je peux faire de la magie ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es un sorcier et, tu es même le meilleur étudiant que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu ! _Répliquai-je_

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours été plus intelligent que les autres.

Et sinon, ça va les chevilles ?

\- Et sinon, quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai 7 ans.

 ***.*.***

Finalement, il dort dans le lit d'Allan. Moi je dors avec Abraxas qui boude et Avery dort avec Black. Étrangement, il avait l'air content.

Nous ne savons ce que nous allons faire demain... On doit aller à l'infirmerie et découvrir comment il a pu rajeunir. Tout le monde a du respect pour lui, personne n'aurait osé lui faire quoi que ce soit. C'est l'héritier de Serpentard après tout ! Donc, ceci ne lui était pas disposé mais à l'un d'entre nous. A moi, peut être ? Ou à Abraxas ? Orion ? Je compte bien élucider ce bordel.

 ***.*.***

Je suis dans un jardin nocturne. Il fait nuit et, il y a beaucoup de fleurs dans les alentours, avec des arbres et des buissons. Ce n'est pas un souvenir, c'est un rêve. Assise dans l'herbe, Clara m'attend.

Je marche en sa direction et, je m'assois devant elle.

\- J'ai parlé avec Mortem lorsque tu soignais Tom. _Commence-t-elle._ Le déclencheur de tout ça, ce sont les chocolats.

\- Les chocolats ? _Répétai-je_

\- Oui. Mortem s'en ait aperçu trop tard. _Affirme-t-elle_

Oh non... Bon au moins, on sait que ça ne lui ait été pas destiné, puisque les chocolats devaient être pour moi à la base. Mais qui m'en voudrait à ce point ? Hmm... Bah... Personne ne me déteste à ce point, à part Walburga. En plus, c'est une Serpentard et comme on change notre mot de passe toutes les deux semaines, il y a peu de chances que ce soit une personne d'une autre Maison qui ait déposé la boîte aux chocolats dans notre dortoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une potion et, nous savons très bien que la plupart des potions ne durent pas éternellement. _Me rassure-t-elle_

\- Combien de temps ?

\- 2 ou 3 jours maximum. Il faudrait que tu en parles aux professeurs.

 ***.*.***

Je me réveille, doucement. Il fait encore sombre. Pourquoi je me réveille aussi tôt alors qu'on est en week-end ? Je soupire et je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose sur mon bras gauche. Je tourne ma tête sur le côté pour fixer la personne à côté de moi.

Tom dort paisiblement sous les couettes d'Abraxas, à côté de doit bien s'occuper de lui, dans son rêve. Je peux distinguer un fin sourire qui orne ses lèvres, malgré la petite blessure sur celles-ci. Je devrai la faire disparaître, elle fait tâche sur son visage d'enfant.

Je me redresse, pour attraper ma baguette qui était sur la table de nuit. Je me remets à ma place. J'ai un peu dérangé le sommeil de Tom, mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Phoenix Clamoris

Une goutte tombe du bout de ma baguette sur la lèvre blessée du "Petit-Tom". Une bonne chose de faîte. Maintenant, il peut ressembler à un véritable petit ange. Même si il a un caractère pourri.

Ce sort est vraiment pratique.

 ***.*.***

\- Aris, comment on fait apparaître un Patronus ?

\- Tom, tu ne veux pas demander quelque chose de moins dur ?

\- Tu ne sais pas l'invoquer ? _Demande Riddle, avec une grimace_

\- Bien sûr que si mais, il est beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi !

Nous sommes dans sa chambre de Préfet. C'est vraiment un sale gosse ! Ressemble beaucoup trop à son futur lui de 16ans ! Intelligent, calme, emmerdant, vexant...

Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé sur mon bras, il est tombé du lit tellement il était effrayé de la proximité de nos deux visages ! Il était rouge comme une tomate ! Ce qui est bien à son âge, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore appris à cacher ses émotions en permanence et ça, c'est un véritable régal pour Orion et Abraxas. Et pour moi aussi, avouons le.

Nous lui avions ensuite donné quelques habits qu'on a fait rétrécir et on est allé voir l'infirmière pour lui expliquer la situation. Il a dû rester avec elle pendant une grosse demi-heure, où on n'a pas arrêté d'entendre des protestations du genre "NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS"; "ÔTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LA"; "LÂCHEZ-MOI". Elle en avait tellement marre qu'elle lui a jeté un Silencio pour qu'il se taise et pour qu'il se laisse faire si il voulait retrouver sa voix.

Il n'aime pas les contactes physique sinon, c'est un petit garçon très calme.

Elle lui a mis quelques pommades sur ses bleus et elle a prévenue le Directeur. Tous les professeurs sont maintenant au courant et, j'ai insisté pour m'occuper de Tom le temps qu'il retrouve son âge véritable.

J'ai parlé de Walburga à Orion, Abraxas et Allan. Ils sont tous les trois d'accord avec moi. Abraxas et Orion sont allés la voir et Allan est allé chercher quelques livres pour moi et Tom. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant du cas de Riddle alors, il sera obligé de rester dans sa chambre de Préfet. J'ai donné le mot de passe aux autres pour qu'ils viennent nous voir.

Voilà comment s'est passé mon début de mâtiné. Assez mouvementée, non ?

\- Je ne te crois pas. _Continu-t-il, en insistant_

\- Alors je vais te le prouver petit arrogant. Spero Patronum !

Un immense oiseau apparaît et, il tourne autour de Tom à son plus grand ravissement. Il le regarde, avec fascination. J'en oublie presque que c'est Riddle qui se trouve devant moi. En grandissant, il est devenu plus froid et tranchant. Ca fait de la peine mais, je l'apprécie ainsi.

\- Il ressemble à l'oiseau sur ton lit.

\- Oui c'est vrai... Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon Patronus était un phénix. _Avouai-je_

\- Tu es stupide.

Petit con. Je me mets debout et, j'annule le sort.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Tom. Je peux très bien te rendre à l'infirmière. Elle voudrait encore faire/

\- Je suis désolé... _Grommèle-t-il, en détournant le regard._ Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Un elfe de maison va venir dans peu de temps, ne t'inquiète pas. _Le rassurai-je, en m'installant à côté de lui_

\- D'accord. J'espère que ce sera bon.

\- Ce sont de très bons cuisinier.

 ***.*.***

On a mangé tous les deux et, Allan est venu nous voir avec une dizaine de livres dont un sur le Patronus. Mini-Marvolo a décidé de commencer par celui-ci. Franchement, je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça. En lisant ce bouquin, j'avais l'impression de lire un conte de fée à un gosse.

\- Aris, c'est quoi mon Patronus ? Un serpent ?

\- Oui, et pas n'importe lequel. _Précisai-je._ C'est un Basilic, aussi surnommé le "Roi des Serpents", tout comme toi. Mais à la différence, c'est que quand on te regarde dans les yeux, on ne meurt pas ! _Plaisantai-je_

\- Il existe vraiment des créatures comme ça dans le monde magique ?

\- Bien sûr. _Complète Allan._ Il en existe bien d'autres mais, certaines sont encore inconnus à ce jour.

\- C'est mon rêve d'avoir un serpent. Je sais parler avec eux et, je les trouve bien plus intelligents et intéressants que les humains sans magie. C'est normal ? _Demande-t-il, précipitamment_

\- Parler le fourchelang n'est pas un don donné à tous les sorciers... _Commence à expliquer Allan_

Son rêve est d'avoir un serpent ? Je pourrai peut être lui en offrir un ? Au moins, je serai sûr qu'il sera content. Par contre, pas un serpent venimeux sinon, les profs vont me tuer. Pas non plus un serpent trop grand sinon, il sera trop voyant...

\- Allan, tu sais faire apparaître un Patronus ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sais déjà comment il est.

\- Ah bon ? Il est comment alors ? _Demandai-je, en intégrant leur conversation_

\- C'est un chien.

 ***.*.***

Ils lui ont fait cracher le morceau. Ils sont allés voir notre Directeur de Maison pour une punition et résultat, Walburga se fait renvoyer de Poudlard pendant 2 semaines avec une lettre pour ses parents. Abraxas et Orion lui ont fait croire que Tom a vu que ces chocolats n'étaient pas normaux puis qu'on a essayé de m'empoisonner et blablabla... Enfin, ils ont inventé une histoire sans qu'il y ait de victime.

\- Aris, je veux faire de la magie.

\- Je vais t'y aider mini-Tom.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. _Riposte-t-il_

Je le regarde, un sourcil levé. Je l'ai vexé mais, il le cache. Même si au début il se comportait comme un "enfant" normal, là, il n'a plus aucune expression sur son visage. J'ai l'impression de revoir le Tom de 16 ans, juste en face de moi. Il commençait déjà à créer un "masque", à 7 ans ?

Je soupire et, je prends ma baguette en main.

\- Alors, je ferai attention. _Lui promis-je_

\- Bien.

\- Bon, par quoi pourrait-on commencer...? _Me questionnai-je_

\- Le Patronus.

\- Non, j'ai dit non. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué et en plus, tu m'as fait suer plusieurs jours pour que je t'aide à le lancer et, il est hors de question que je recommence. _Répliquai-je, décidé_

Son visage est haineux et ses yeux me jettent des éclairs. Lui, il n'est pas content. Je m'assois sur son lit et, je m'allonge dessus pour réfléchir. Un sort de niveau 1, qui pourrait lui plaire...

J'ai qu'à lui montrer comment faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs et puis basta.

\- Tom, avec ta baguette, dis "Orchideus".

Avec son air renfrogné, il prend sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche puis, il répète ce que je lui ai dit. Des fleurs surgissent mais, à la place de faire un bouquet, elles s'éparpillent par terre en laissant tomber quelques pétales. Des roses rouges.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, pour comprendre ce qu'il a fait. Je lâche un bol d'air et je me redresse pour ramasser ces dizaines de fleurs. Elles sont jolies, il ne faudrait pas les laisser par terre.

\- Aïh !

Oh mais... Mais c'est quoi, ces épines ?! Je n'ai jamais vu de roses avec des épines pareilles ! Et Tom, il ne peut pas venir m'aider ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a foutu ce bordel.

\- Tom, peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

\- Parce que je m'occupe de toi le temps que tu retrouves ton âge d'origine. Mais bon, pour éviter ce genre de soucis, je peux te priver de ta baguette... _L'intimidai-je_

\- Non, je ne veux pas... Je ferai attention... _Marmonne-t-il_

\- Alors, tu m'aides.

Il grogne, indigné. J'aime le voir énervé comme ça, c'est vraiment amusant. Ah, il a dû remarquer un sourire moqueur sur mes lèvres. Son visage se crispe puis, il s'agenouille pour attraper les roses et les mettre dans la poubelle à côté. Il est... Violent. Il ne fait même pas attention aux épines, ses mains saignent mais il s'en fiche.

Il vole la rose que j'avais dans la main puis, il la jette avec les autres.

\- Content ? _Me crache-t-il_

\- Non.

Maintenant c'est moi qui suis en colère; Pourquoi doit-il se comporter de cette manière ? Qu'il est agaçant, insupportable... Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ses camarades se défoulent autant sur lui, ce n'est pas l'envi qui manque ! Par contre, je ne frappe pas les enfants, même les plus insolents et ignobles. En me remettant debout, j'attrape son poignet fermement.

Je nous emmène à la salle de bain à côté, pour nettoyer ses mains ensanglantées. Crétin fini ! J'ouvre le robinet et je les passe sous l'eau fraîche.

\- Écoute moi bien Tom, je sais que tu es très... Complexe. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te donne des ordres mais là, tu es sous ma responsabilité. _Déclarai-je._ Je ne suis pas ton esclave, je suis ton camarade et pour le moment, ton aîné donc aies un peu de respect.

 ***.*.***

Il est 20h 38 et il dort déjà. Je le regarde, assis sur son lit en caressant ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et légèrement humide, puisqu'il s'est lavé il y a une demi-heure. Je devrais lui montrer la salle de bain des Préfets. Je n'y suis jamais allé mais, il m'avait donné le mot de passe il y a quelques semaines.

Son haut de pyjamas est un peu trop grand pour lui mais, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il a tenu lui-même à s'occuper de la taille de ses vêtements, il veut à tout prix utiliser sa magie et sa baguette. Je me demande comment est Mortem. Il doit se sentir stupide. J'imagine pas la tête de Tom lorsqu'il retrouvera son âge. Il va certainement vouloir que je le remercie infiniment puisqu'il a mangé les chocolats à ma place.

Ça m'étonne quand même qu'il ait fait une telle gourde. Tom Marvolo Riddle, l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard et le plus observateur, n'a pas su repérer une petite anomalie dans des chocolats "empoisonnés" ? Il devait être distrait. Il est impensable qu'il est commis une telle erreur...

Mais, tout humain n'est pas parfait non ? Au fond, ça prouve qu'il est plus "humain" que je ne le pensais. Il n'est pas parfait, il est juste un être humain doué d'une grande intelligence et doté d'une grande finesse et beauté.

Malheureusement, il est aussi un humain n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Il vit dans un orphelinat depuis le jour de sa naissance, ses camarades sont violents, il est frappé et harcelé, la vie a été et est toujours compliqué pour lui. Heureusement qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il peut échapper à tout cela à Poudlard. Les élèves le respectent et l'admirent et il est le préféré de tous les professeurs. Son avenir est assuré dans le monde magique.

Tom Riddle est un sorcier talentueux qui a une vie difficile mais qui aura un grand avenir.

\- Bonne nuit Tom. Je reviens demain. _Murmurai-je à son oreille, avant de sortir de sa chambre_

Ce soir, je vais essayer de dormir dans le lit de Riddle, puisque celui-ci est libre. Espérons que le maléfice qu'il avait jeté dessus a été levé par ses soins avant qu'il dorme.

 ***.*.***

Mon cou est humide et quelque chose tremble dans mes bras. Il dégage une certaine fraîcheur mais au touché, c'est chaud. J'ouvre mes paupières pour savoir ce que c'était, bien que je pense déjà connaître la réponse.

Une touffe noir me chatouille le menton et des petites mains ont fermement attrapées ma chemise ouverte à moitié. Des sanglots étouffés peuvent s'entendre. Il a dû faire un cauchemars et venir ici.

\- Tu peux rester.

Les pleurs s'estompent d'un coup et les tremblements diminuent. Je l'entoure de mes bras et je caresse ses cheveux. Ils sont doux.

\- Tu n'es plus à l'orphelinat Tom, tu es à Poudlard et plus exactement dans le lit d'Abraxas, dans mes bras donc tu n'as plus rien à craindre. _Chuchotai-je_

\- Je fais des cauchemars... _Avoue-t-il, en essayant de prendre une voie "digne"_

\- Tu te sens mieux lorsque tu es près de moi ? Quand la femme aux cheveux blancs s'occupe de toi ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi alors. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'expliquerai qui elle est demain si elle ne te le révèle pas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... _Me répond-il_

Je sens son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou. Il se calme, tant mieux. Il n'a pas à être ainsi à 7 ans. Il n'a pas à être aussi... "effrayé" ? Non, ce ne serait pas le bon mot. Celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux serait "traumatisé". Les coups et les insultes qu'il a subi durant le temps où il était à l'orphelinat se sont encrés autant dans sa peau que dans sa tête. Il a de la chance de ne pas avoir de cicatrices plus tard, du moins, pas très voyantes. Par contre, il est devenu froid, sadique, séduisant et malsain. J'exagère peut être un peu, il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. Il peut être "affectif" à sa manière, prévenant et aimable. Bon, après il y a toujours une raison cachée mais, j'essaye de ne pas y faire trop attention. J'essaye.

\- Bonne nuit Tom.

\- Bonne nuit... Aris...

Je resserre ma prise sur lui et il soupire. Et il n'aime pas les contactes physiques, avait-il dit à l'infirmière ? Laissez moi rire. Il est certainement en manque d'affection, il n'a pas plus de 8 ans, c'est encore qu'un gamin. Il est juste très introvertie.

 ***.*.***

Je lis un livre de potion, puisqu'on va avoir un contrôle dans une semaine. Bien sûr, je le lis avec Tom. Ce matin, je l'ai trouvé particulièrement gentil et calme. Je dirais même adorable. Il est resté accroché à ma chemise, il a fallu que Allan le retienne pour que je puisse me changer. Je pense qu'il m'aime beaucoup, en fin de compte. Et c'est réciproque.

\- Aris, quelle était la nature de notre relation ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Je détourne mes yeux du bouquin et je le regarde. Ses joues sont légèrement rosées, ça fait un joli contraste avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux sombre.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu une question comme ça ?

\- Parce que nous avons un lien. _Réplique-t-il, en me fixant._ Alors ?

\- Et bien... Nous sommes... "amis" ? _Tentai-je, pas sûr du mot que j'employais_

\- C'est une question ou une réponse, ça ? _Rétorque Tom, en plissant les yeux_

\- Pour tout te dire, j'en sais rien... Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis mais que je ne te laissais pas indifférent... Peut être que tu n'acceptes pas le fait d'être relié à quelqu'un sentimentalement ? _Racontai-je_

Nous ne parlons plus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour rompre ce blanc un peu pesant...

\- Je t'aime bien, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? _Le questionnai-je, pris au dépourvu_

\- Tu es une personne cultivée et intelligente malgré ta perte de mémoire, tu fais preuve d'une grande... "Gentillesse" envers moi alors que je suis...

\- Que tu es ?

Il me trouve cultivée et intelligent ? Il dit que je suis "gentil" ? Ai-je vraiment Tom Riddle devant moi ou, est-ce un clone venant d'un autre univers ?

\- Je suis une mauvaise personne. _Complète-t-il, en baissant ses yeux_

\- Tom ! Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne !

\- J'aime voir les autres souffrir, j'ai pendu le lapin de Bill, je l'ai vu se débattre pour essayer de respirer et/

\- STOP.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il n'a pas à penser à cela à 7 ans ! Il n'a pas à penser qu'il est une mauvaise personne ! Plus tard, oui. Je peux lui permettre de le laisser penser à ça mais là, non. Le Tom que j'ai devant moi est un petit garçon introverti qui a été brutalisé et abandonné. Il a essayer de se défendre, même si ses manières sont quelque peu extrême à un si jeune âge.

Il a l'air un peu apeuré par mon geste brutal.

\- Tom, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser penser ça maintenant. _Expliquai-je._ Tu es un jeune homme brillant, n'ayant pas eu un bon milieu de vie. Tes... "Camarades" se sont attaqués à toi et, tu as riposté. Ce n'est pas mal, c'est l'instinct de survis. _Précisai-je._

\- Je n'aime pas les personnes sans magie... Elles sont cruelles, stupides et pathétiques. _Crache-t-il_

\- Tom, les personnes sans magie ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Comme il n'y a pas que de bons sorciers, il y a aussi les mages noirs... Nous sommes humain, je ne peux pas approfondir plus... Enfin, tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. _Répétai-je_

\- J'ai une autre question.

Je soupire, en enlevant mes mains de ses frêles épaules. Je devrais me calmer et ne pas me laisser emporter, ce n'est qu'un gosse. Un gosse intelligent, mais un gosse quand même.

\- Est-ce mal qu'un garçon aime un garçon ? Ou qu'une fille aime une autre fille ?

Là, je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement il y a de chose. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas mal ! On n'aime pas un "garçon" ou une "fille", on aime une "personne". Le sexe n'a rien à voir, c'est la personne qui compte. Je sais que chez les moldus, l'homosexualité est très, vraiment très mal vue mais chez les sorciers, on s'en fout. Après, il n'y a pas beaucoup de couple homosexuel non plus. Les femmes préfèrent les hommes et vice-versa mais, nous voyons bien au-delà de ça. Jamais des sorciers critiqueraient un couple de femmes ou d'hommes. C'est pour ça aussi que les Né-Moldus sont mal vu parmi les sorciers, ils ont l'esprit un peu étroit à ce niveau là. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mal. On aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son sexe. _Lui affirmai-je_

\- Comment font les couples pour avoir un enfant à leur sang alors ?

\- Il y a deux-trois techniques mais/

\- Je veux savoir. _Me coupe-t-il, apparemment intéressé_

Wouah. Et... Et il a 7 ans ?

\- Et bien... Il y a déjà l'adoption de sang... On adopte un enfant et on lui fait avaler une potion si il est d'accord pour qu'il ait les gênes de ses parents adoptifs. _Commençai-je, en comptant sur mes doigts_

\- Ensuite ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop curieux sur ce genre de chose pour un gamin de 7 ans !

\- Et ensuite ? _Insiste-t-il, avec un peu plus de force_

\- Pff... L'un des parent peut prendre une potion pour changer de sexe et, tu connais la suite... Je crois qu'il y a une autre technique mais, je ne me souviens plus laquelle. _Déclarai-je._ Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça ?

\- Simple "curiosité". _Me répond-il, d'un air désinvolte_

J'en connais un qui a un certain penchant pour les hommes et qui veut fonder une famille plus tard. Déjà, à 7 ans... Tom Riddle m'étonnera toujours, qu'importe son âge. Bientôt, il m'apprendra qu'il a domestiquer un basilic, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qu'il avait fait dans la semaine !

Enfin, je peux parler. En bestiole légendaire, j'ai tout de même mon Phénix que j'ose appeler "Pioupiou" et dont j'ignorais le sexe avant qu'elle n'accouche.

 ***.*.***

J'aimerai qu'il puisse voir le lac gelé et, aujourd'hui est la bonne occasion. Il y a une sortie au village d'à côté et vu que c'est bientôt Noël et qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre occasion, la plupart des élèves y vont. J'arpente les couloirs, avec Tom qui est caché derrière moi. On a failli se faire cramer plusieurs fois mais, Peeves nous a sauvé à plusieurs reprises en faisant des conneries.

Nous avançons doucement mais sûrement. Il doit être environs 17h, à cette heure tous ceux qui sont restés à Poudlard sont dans leur dortoirs.

\- Ça va, Tom ?

\- Oui, tu peux marcher un peu plus vite.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croupir dans le dortoir quand même. En plus, il fait beau dehors. Je n'aime pas vraiment rester enfermer dans une même pièce pendant des jours d'intervalles.

Ah ! Fleamont ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Et sans sa bande ? Bizarre... Il s'avance vers moi, avec un sac en main. Mais qu'est ce que...

\- Aris, je peux te parler ? _Me demande Potter, en s'arrêtant devant moi_

\- Fleamont, je n'ai pas le/

\- Je sais pour le cas de Riddle.

Oh merde, fais chier... Celui-ci se montre, ne pensant plus vraiment que ça soit utile de se cacher derrière moi.

\- Co-Comment...?

\- C'est en partie ma faute et, je voudrais me racheter d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Avoue-t-il honteusement, en le regardant._ J'ai dû chercher des ingrédients pour Walburga et... Je...

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Elle allait faire quelque chose à Euphemia... Je ne pouvais pas refuser... _S'explique-t-il_

\- Je vois. Tu l'as dit à personne que/

\- A personne, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant je... Enfin... _Bafouille-t-il, en se décoiffant._ Rendez-la moi lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin ! _S'écrit-il, en me jetant son sac à la figure_

Il s'en va en courant et moi, je tombe par terre à cause du déséquilibre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de me jeter son sac à la gueule ?! En plus, j'ai entraîné mini-Tom dans ma chute. Merci Fleamont !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ?! _Peste Riddle, se retrouvant sur moi_

\- J'en n'ai aucune idée. Son honneur a peut être pris un coup en... En me donnant quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Je me redresse, en poussant Tom de moi. Il râle encore avant de se dégager. Je récupère le sac et je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais presque plus rien voir, ils étaient sur mes yeux. Je devrais un peu me les couper, ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on va voir.

J'ouvre le sac et, je regarde ce qu'il y a l'intérieur; Du tissus ? Une cape ? Bizarre... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Tom grogne et m'ordonne de me remettre debout. Il est apparemment déçu. Pff, je suis sûr que Fleamont ne nous l'a pas prêtée pour rien. Je la sors du sac et, je la regarde de plus près. Mais, ce n'est pas... Ce n'est quand même pas...

Je regarde Tom, puis la cape. La cape, puis Tom. Putain mais, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me passer une cape d'invisibilité, Fleamont Potter ? Je me remets debout, avec la cape en main. Rapidement, je la mets sur Riddle qui continuait de râler. Dès que je le revois, je le remercie. Maintenant, Tom peut se déplacer librement et rapidement. Nous arrivons dans la coure de Poudlard puis, on marche tranquillement jusqu'au lac. Je peux le voir grâce aux pas qui laissent leur trace dans la neige. Je suis sûr de ne pas le perdre ainsi.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés, je m'allonge sur l'herbe enneigée. Pas grave, je m'en fiche de ça, ma robe de sorcier me protège suffisamment pour que ça ne me gêne pas. Il fait quand même frais malgré le soleil. J'ai envi de dormir, je suis bien comme ça...

\- Aris, je t'aime bien.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Je peux m'assoir sur toi ?

Il est sérieux, là ? Pff... Saleté, je ne peux pas lui refuser, il vient de dire qu'il m'aime bien.

Je me redresse et, je le vois enlever la cape d'invisibilité. Il a l'air content de lui. Petit manipulateur. Il s'assoit sur mes cuisses et il pose son dos contre mon torse. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas lourd.

\- Aris, nous sommes en Décembre ?

\- Oui Tom. Nous serons en vacances dans pas plus de deux semaines.

\- D'accord... Qu'est ce que tu aimes ?

Pourquoi il me pose cette question ? Il compte m'offrir quelque chose ?

\- J'en sais rien, je te rappelle que je suis amnésique, sans mauvais jeu de mot... Il n'y a rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Tu préfères les vêtements ? Les animaux ?

\- Je ne saurais te répondre, vraiment...

\- Tu es étrange. Il y a toujours quelque chose que l'on veut obtenir.

 ***.*.***

\- Tom, ça te dit de te servir de la cape de Fleamont, encore une fois ?

\- Il est environ 23h et je suis épuisé, qu'est ce q/

\- Je voudrais me laver dans la Salle de bain des Préfets.

Je prépare un sac dans lequel j'ai mis mon pyjamas et deux serviettes. Si Riddle veut venir, je rajouterai son pyj' et deux autres serviettes. Je prends la cape d'invisibilité et j'attends une réponse de la part de Tom. Il lisait un livre sur les Animagi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je sens que je vais aussi le lire ce bouquin... Devenir un Animagus m'intéresse fortement... Par contre, à ce que l'on dit, c'est très compliqué. Ça peut prendre des mois et même des années.

\- J'accepte mais, je veux qu'on porte des serviettes !

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis pas un pervers.

 ***.*.***

Les gars ne me croiront jamais si je leurs disais que moi et Tom on s'est amusé comme des petits fous a ouvrir tous les robinets de la "baignoire" des Préfets. On s'était regardé un moment dans les yeux puis, on s'est avancé, on a fixés tous les robinets dorés et là... Et bien, on s'est conduit comme des gamins et, nous n'avons aucun regret.

La salle de bain des Préfets est magnifique. Tout est en marbre blanc, il y a un grand lustre de chandelles qui éclaire la pièce d'une douce lumière. Il y a un seul tableau où est représenté une sirène endormie. Finalement, ça n'a servi à rien de prendre nos serviettes, il y en a déjà dans un coin.

Une fois que la "baignoire" est remplie, à contre cœur, on ferme tous les robinets.

\- Tu vas souvent à la Salle de bain des Préfets ?

\- Non. C'est la première fois et, je n'ai aucun regret. Heureusement que tu m'as donné le mot de passe il y a quelques semaines !

\- Oui, heureusement. Maintenant, retourne toi. Je voudrais me déshabiller et mettre ma serviette. _M'ordonne-t-il_

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais faire de même.

Je prends une serviette et en lance une à Riddle. Je vais à l'autre bout de la pièce pour pouvoir enlever mes habits. Le Tom de 16 ans était un peu moins pudique, je dirai même quelque peu pervers. Ça me rassure qu'il ne l'ait pas toujours été sinon, je m'inquièterai bien plus que je ne le suis déjà. Une fois nu, j'accroche la serviette autour de ma taille et je me retourne. Il est déjà dans l'eau et il observe les bulles violettes. Pourquoi j'ai pas d'appareil photo ?! C'est trop chou cette scène !

Je soupire un peu énervé, je m'approche de la baignoire géante et je plonge dans l'eau chaude. J'adore cette salle de bain. Elle est géniale mais, je préfère toujours les douches.

Je m'assois sur l'une des marches de l' "escalier" de la baignoire et, je profite. Je me demande si son comportement envers moi va changer, lorsqu'il redeviendra un adolescent. J'ai appris pas mal de chose sur lui en seulement deux jours. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien. Il me trouve cultivé, intelligent et gentil. Je sais bien que ce sont des mots sortis de la bouche de l'enfant qui a été battu par ses camarades et que j'ai soigné mais, ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant. C'est Tom Riddle. Ça change tout.

Peut être qu'il me remerciera d'avoir pris soin de lui ou, peut être qu'il me haïra parce que j'ai découvert certaines facettes qu'il voulait cacher. Ou peut être qu'il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Aris, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Tes sourcils sont froncés.

\- J'ai peur que tu me rejettes lorsque tu redeviendras grand. _Dis-je, en le regardant se mettre à côté de moi_

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te rejetterai. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime bien.

\- Tu es gentil, merci.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux humides et je le vois se débattre pour retirer ma main, en rougissant. Adorable. Tom Marvolo Riddle peut être adorable et se conduire comme un petit garçon normal, qui l'aurait cru ? Je retire ma main, avec un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Il gonfle l'une de ses joues et il me jette de l'eau à la figure.

Heureusement que j'ai fermé les yeux à temps ! Petit garçon arrogant, tu veux jouer à ça, hein...? Bien !

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle, je te déclare la guerre. Prends ça ! _Déclarai-je, en lui jetant de l'eau_

Oh mon dieu, je fais une bataille d'eau dans la Salle de bain des Préfets, avec Tom. Bientôt, Black et Riddle s'enverront des fleurs à Noël pour qu'ils fassent la paix.

 ***.*.***

Nous sommes revenus dans sa chambre. J'ai laissé Tom gagner notre bataille pour lui faire plaisir puis, on est sortis du bain. On s'est séché, rhabillé puis on a repris la cape de Fleamont pour s'en aller. Il est un peu plus de minuit. Si Tom redevient grand, on va devoir aller en cours demain. Je sens que je vais être crevé, et lui aussi.

\- Aris, ce sera ma dernière nuit avec toi ? En cet âge ?

\- Peut être, oui. Tu es triste ?

\- Je ne sais pas... _Murmure-t-il, en regardant par terre_

\- Tu devrais mettre des habits plus grands sinon, tu vas te sentir un peu à l'étroit lorsque tu redeviendras un ado. _Poursuivais-je, en m'asseyant sur le lit_

\- Tu as raison. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour changer ça.

Il prend sa baguette et va dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Dommage, je l'aimais bien le mini-Tom Riddle. Ça va me faire bizarre. Je m'étais habitué à son insolence enfantine et à sa petite taille. Je suis quand même heureux de retrouver le Tom Riddle que j'ai toujours connu.

Pourquoi je pense à tout ça, moi ? Le Tom de 7 ans et le Tom de 16 ans sont la même personne mais, à des époques différentes, c'est tout. Je soupire de ma bêtise et je me couche dans le lit. Je ferme les yeux et, j'essaye de me reposer. Quand j'y pense, Tom ne m'a pas demandé qui était Clara. Elle a certainement dû le lui dire, elle sait mieux expliquer que moi. Je me demande si il a vu Mortem.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ainsi que des plaintes. Tom doit être en train de se battre pour que son pantalon ne tombe pas ou, qu'il ne se prenne pas les pieds dedans. Je souris, en faisant tout pour ne pas regarder la scène. Il va m'en vouloir à mort sinon et, me le faire payer.

Il grimpe sur le lit, toujours en râlant et il se met sous la couette à côté de moi. Je me permets d'ouvrir mes yeux et je le regarde. Il grogne et il se tourne de l'autre côté pour que je ne puisse pas voir son visage. Pff. Même pas drôle.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Pourquoi...

"Pourquoi" ?

\- "Pourquoi" quoi ? _Le questionnai-je, surpris_

\- Pourquoi tu avais ces marques sur ton dos ? Tu es une personne de bien. _Murmure-t-il._ Les gens qui t'ont fais ça sont des monstres. _Déclare Riddle, avec une voix trop sombre_

\- Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux pardonner et oublier pour pouvoir avancer.

\- C'est stupide. Il y a des choses comme ça qu'on ne peut pas oublier volontairement, et encore moins pardonner ! Jamais. _Conclu-t-il_

Je me retourne, un peu attristé. Je comprends qu'il pense ainsi après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Mes mots sont inutiles. Je lui dis un dernier bonne nuit et, je ferme mes paupières. Je veux m'endormir vite et oublier cette conversation.

 ***.*.***

J'ouvre mes yeux, doucement. Il y a de la lumière, quelle heure est-il...? Je m'étire paresseusement en baillant. Je suis épuisé, je n'ai pas envi de me lever maintenant... Mais on a cours !

Je me lève rapidement. Quelle heure est-il ?! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! Je suis plutôt grasse mâtiné et, vu que je me suis endormi vers minuit... Et Tom ?! Il est où, lui ?! Je regarde de partout. Il n'y a que des meubles, des livres et encore des livres... Ah ! Une note sur la table de chevet ! Je prends la note et je la lis. Je reconnais cette écriture fine et sans faute d'orthographe.

" _Je suis redevenu le jeune homme de 16 ans, tôt ce matin. Je suis parti en cours en te laissant dormir. J'ai demandé aux professeurs de te laisser te reposer en début de journée. Si tu veux manger, va aux cuisines de Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens comment y pénétrer._

 _Tu reprends les cours à 14h. Si tu veux me parler, je serais à la bibliothèque à 18h mais, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'attarder à ton interrogatoire. Je travaille. Même si nous sommes souvent à côté en cours, j'aimerai rattraper certaines choses._

 _Je te remercie de t'être correctement occupé de moi._ "

"Correctement" ?! "CORRECTEMENT" ?! Je me suis très bien occupé de toi, petit con ! Je t'ai consolé, j'ai soigné tes blessures, je me suis amusé avec toi... Comme si tu étais un membre de ma famille et tu écris "CORRECTEMENT" ?! Nan mais, je vous jure ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas claqué Tom Riddle lorsque j'en avais l'opportunité ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis quelqu'un de GENTIL ET D'INTELLIGENT ! Lui-même il me l'a dit ! Il m'a même avoué qu'il m'aimait bien !

Je jette ce morceau de papier et je prends ma baguette en lançant un Tempus. Il est 10h 40. Je soupire et je cherche des vêtements. Ah oui, ils sont dans l'autre chambre. Je sens que cette journée va être longue et ennuyeuse.

 ***.*.***

Tom m'avait laissé la cape d'invisibilité pour que je puisse me déplacer librement, sans qu'on puisse m'apercevoir pendant que je cherchais les cuisines. Les elfes de maison, comme à leur habitude, ont été très serviables. J'ai donc pu manger tranquillement en leur compagnie.

Après cela, je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Pas celle de Riddle. J'ai donc préparé mes livres, mes encres et ma plume.

J'ai rejoins la Grande Salle à 13h, lorsque tout le monde est sortit de cours pour pouvoir manger. J'ai donc pu parler énormément avec Orion et Abraxas. Allan s'est fait très timide lorsque Orion m'a dit qu'il a fait un très bel enchantement durant leur dernier cours. Ça m'a surpris que Black soit aussi attentif aux autres.

Le "mini-Tom" leur manque aussi mais, il n'était pas là. Tom n'était pas avec nous, il était avec d'autre Serpentards. Je peux vous l'assurer, que je l'ai mal pris. Très mal pris. A la suite du repas, j'ai cherché Fleamont pour lui rendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il m'a remercié pendant un bref instant puis, on a couru chacun de notre côté pour retourner à nos cours.

En bref, cette journée a été fatigante...

Orion, Allan et Abraxas ont compris que j'étais ennuyé. J'étais ennuyé et triste. Le mini-Tom ne s'est jamais montré aussi distant avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'ignore complètement ! C'est ça que je gagne ? Je ne sais même pas si ce que je ressens, c'est normal !

 ***.*.***

Je suis devant Tom. Nous sommes assis sur des chaises, avec une table nous séparant. Il est en train de faire ses devoirs de la semaine prochaine...

\- Tom, pourquoi t'es aussi distant ?

\- Je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour connaître la réponse à ta question. _Réplique-t-il, en prenant quelques notes_

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. _Répond-il, en plongeant sa plume de son encrier_

\- Tu penses que je me suis mal occupé de toi ?

\- Tu t'es correctement occupé de moi. J'aimerai qu'on évite de parler de ce week-end.

\- Tu me disais que j'étais/

\- Je t'ai donné suffisamment de mon temps précieux, tu peux t'en aller. _Me coupe-t-il, avec des traits légèrement crispés  
_

Je reste pétrifié. Le gamin qui me trouvait intelligent, gentil et cultivé... C'est lui, en face de moi ?

Non, attendez. C'est Tom Riddle que j'ai en face de moi. Le mec qui se cache toujours derrière un putain de masque. Le mec qui n'aime pas qu'on le voit faible. Le mec qui a honte de son passé... C'est parce que je l'ai vu blessé, qu'il fait tout pour me repousser ? Alors là, non ! Il est hors de question que je me fasse encore avoir par ces mots venimeux ! Il ne le pense pas du tout.

Je me lève brusquement, en faisant renverser ma chaise.

\- Écoute moi bien Tom. Je sais que tout ce que tu me dis, tu ne le penses pas du tout. Tu as juste honte que je t'ai vu blessé et que/

\- Tais-toi. Ne me parle plus de ça. _Claque-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux_

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Tais-toi ! _Exige-t-il, en levant un ton_

Son regard est noir. Il est en colère. Je suis outré... Il a intérêt à me présenter ses excuses. Je ne m'approche plus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise "pardonne-moi". Il est chiant, casse-pied et putain de compliqué ! Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ?! Pourquoi j'ai une boule à la gorge alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ?! Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable !

Je m'en vais, d'un pas tremblant. Mon corps n'a pas à réagir comme ça. Je ne comprends pas, je ne me comprends pas. I peine quelques heures, je m'amusais avec lui dans la salle de bain des Préfets. On faisait une sorte de bataille navale et là, il est... Froid et tranchant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je perds mon équilibre et je tombe par terre. Fais chier. Un élève de dernière année m'a bousculé.

\- Connard.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi, là ? L'albinos ?

Oh ! Mais je le connais lui ! Un Serpentard, Né-Moldu, qui frappe les autres élèves, même ceux de notre propre Maison ! Sa carrure est très imposante, impressionnante même. Certainement grâce au Quidditch. Il n'est pas forcément moche, ni beau. Il n'est pas à mon goût en tout cas.

\- Tu m'as bousculé au point de me faire tomber et tu ne t'excuses même pas. Il est donc tout à fait normal que je te traite de "CONNARD". _Lui expliquai-je_

\- Tu veux perdre une côte ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Il a de la chance, la bibliothécaire n'est pas là. Elle est certainement en train de prendre le thé avec la prof de DCFM. Elles aiment bien se fixer des rendez-vous de ce genre.

Je ne vois que Tom qui nous ignore royalement. Et c'est un Préfet ? Le Préfet-en-chef ?

\- Je m'en fous. J'suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Deux-trois côtes cassées, ça ne va pas me tuer et ça va me changer les idées. _Poursuivais-je_

Je reste par terre, en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux. Bizarre, je ne tremble plus. Je suis focalisé sur autre chose. Aller, frappe-moi si t'es capable... Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Pourquoi tu baves comme ça ?

\- Tu fous quoi, là ? Pourquoi tu baves ?

\- Sale... SALE MONSTRE ! _Hurle-t-il_

Il s'en va, ne jetant ses livres à côté de moi. J'ai pas compris, du tout...

\- Je comprends rien. _Soupirai-je, en me relevant_

 ***.*.***

\- Aris, j'aimerai qu'on se parle tous les deux. Peut-on aller dehors ?

\- Bien sûr Allan.

Une semaine s'est écoulée après l'incident de la bibliothèque. Tom ne dort plus avec nous et, il répond à peine aux provocations de Orion. Il m'ignore, ainsi que Allan mais il continu de parler avec Abraxas. Enfin, je dirais plutôt "communiquer" et à chaque fois, Malfoy ne veut jamais nous dire de quoi ils ont discuté. C'est très chiant.

Après avoir traversé le château, nous arrivons à la cour de Poudlard. Il a encore neigé aujourd'hui. Il neige presque tous les jours en ce moment et, tous les jours il y a des batailles de boules de neige. Ça défoule bien. Pour l'une des premières fois, j'ai pu voir des Serpentards s' "amuser" avec des Griffondors, moi y compris bien sûr. On fait deux camps adverses, Serpentard VS Griffondor, ensuite on se défoule. Il n'y a qu'une règle. Il faut juste viser les Griffondors pour les Serpentards et, vice-versa. Enfin, nous ne respectons pas tous cette règle. Certains Griffondors attaquent d'autres Griffondors et certains Serpentards attaquent d'autres Serpentards. Comme moi, j'ai attaqué Orion mais, je l'ai très vite regretté. Black et Avery se sont amusés à me poursuivre avec des boules de neiges remplies de pierres. Les malades !

C'est certainement à cause de nos batailles qu'il y a une épidémie. La plupart d'entre nous avons attrapé un rhume et sincèrement, je ne savais pas qu'un sorcier pouvait attrapé ce genre de maladie. Quelques fois, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles "jouaient" avec nous mais, ils ont très vite compris que ce n'était pas forcément amicale. C'était juste pour régler des comptes. En fait quand j'y pense, c'était violent.

Allan s'arrête devant moi avec un regard décidé, mais nullement menaçant.

\- Tom Riddle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. _Commence-t-il_

\- Pourquoi tu/

\- Il y a deux ans, j'ai remarqué un changement chez lui et quand tu es arrivé... Je l'ai trouvé apaisé.

\- "Apaisé" ? C'est une blague ? Et si il n'a pas toujours été "comme ça", il était comment avant ? _Le questionnai-je, en croisant les bras_

\- Quand il est arrivé à Pourdlard, il dégageait une telle aura... Elle ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil des années. Il manipulait tout le monde, on l'admirait et on le craignait... De plus, il est charismatique, beau et intelligent. Il n'a aucune pitié et/

\- Le Serpentard parfait. _Le coupai-je_

Le vent souffle brutalement. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Le Serpentard parfait... Intelligent, rusé, charmeur, manipulateur, aucune pitié, puissant...

\- C'est ça. Le Serpentard parfait. Mais il y a deux ans, son comportement a changer. Il est devenu plus... Plus triste je dirais. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose mais, qu'il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. _M'explique-t-il, en replaçant certaines mèches de ses cheveux_

\- Et cette "chose", tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est moi quand même ?

\- Il ne cherche plus cette "chose" depuis ton arrivé. _Confirme-t-il_

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Que ferait-on à ma place ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça. Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?

\- Maintenant, même si j'ai toujours beaucoup d'estime pour lui, je peux le considérer comme un "camarade".

\- Mais enfin Allan... Il a toujours été/

\- Non. Nous ne l'avions jamais considéré ainsi jusqu'à cette année. _Me coupe-t-il._ Il a changé mais, pas forcément en mal.

\- Je vois. _Soufflai-je, légèrement choqué_

\- Quelque soit cette "chose", tu l'as aidé à la trouver. Je préfère que Tom soit d'une humeur massacrante pendant un moment qu'il redevienne le parfait Roi des Serpentards, froid et manipulateur. _Avoue-t-il._ Je peux parler avec lui sans me sentir constamment inférieur et, ça me fait du bien. En plus, j'aime bien voir Orion l'énerver... _Chuchote-t-il, avec un sourire amusé_

Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Il a toujours admiré Riddle mais, il n'a jamais pu lui parler comme son égal. Ça le blessait mais, quand je suis arrivé, il a pu discuter avec sans que Tom se montre forcément supérieur. Je suis un pont en quelque sorte.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un te le dise, voilà tout. _Me répond Avery._ Tom Riddle n'est pas celui qu'il nous laisse voir. Je me suis laissé tromper pendant plusieurs années mais, je m'en rends compte que maintenant. _Soupire-t-il_

 ***.*.***

Je suis dans notre chambre. J'attends Allan, qu'il sorte de la douche. Je fais les cent pas devant la porte. Oui, Allan Avery met 3h à prendre une putain de douche ! Pourtant, on ne prend pas autant de temps !

Ce sont bientôt les vacances. Dans à peine 4 jours. On a eu plusieurs examens et on doit encore en avoir. Ils nous prépare aux ASPIC de l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais, j'ai eu une très bonne note en Potion. Vraiment, j'ai eu 18, 75/20! Ce n'est pas rien pour moi ! D'habitude, j'ai toujours en-dessous de 12 ! En même temps, les potions n'étaient pas vraiment intéressantes... Là, c'était un poison qui pouvait tuer une dizaine de personnes ! C'est bien plus chouette qu'une potion pour faire pousser les ongles et d'autres trucs de ce genre.

En parlant de choses "sérieuses", je devrais dire à Abraxas et à Allan que je suis en partie Vélane. Un Hybride... Ça va certainement leur faire un choque mais, je ne peux pas leur cacher éternellement cette partie de moi. J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps.

Ah bah tient, Mr. Je-prends-3h-ma-douche vient tout juste d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Pas trop tôt.

\- Abraxas, Allan, je peux vous parler ?

\- Heu... Oui. Tu peux. _Me répond Malfoy, un peu surpris_

Avery fait un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord et nous allons sur le lit d'Abraxas. Orion nous observe, d'un œil sérieux. Il doit avoir deviné de quoi je vais raconter. Il ne s'interpose pas pour autant, il doit être d'accord avec ma décision.

\- De quoi veux-tu nous parler ? _Demande Allan, en s'asseyant à côté de moi_

\- Et bien... Ça va "peut être", vous faire un choque... _Commençai-je, nerveux_

\- Continues. Je sens que tu vas nous avouer quelque chose de lourd. _Rajoute Abraxas, en me fixant_

J'avale ma salive lentement. Je regrette déjà, au secours... Mais quand il faut y aller, il le faut. Je prends une grande aspiration et, je déballe tout.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert que j'ai des gènes de Vélane. Du côté de mon Paternel. Et je vous ai dit que je venais certainement du futur ou...?

Ah. Ils sont en train d'assimiler les premières infos. Je devrais leur laisser un peu de temps. Je regarde Black et, il soutient mon regard. Les yeux de Malfoy et d'Avery sont écarquillés. Je crois que Allan essaye de prendre la parole mais, aucun son n'arrive de sortir de sa bouche. Abraxas soupire en secouant sa tête.

\- Ça fait des infos sur toi, c'est bien. Tu commences à retrouver ton identité, ainsi que tes origines.

\- Et... Et tu/

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de plus... Hm... Comment dirai-je ? Quelque chose de plus "féérique" ? "Sauvage" ? _Tente-t-il d'expliquer, maladroit dans ses mots_

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, Abraxas...

\- Je ne te le dis pas en mal ! _S'empresse-t-il de dire_

\- Tu avais peur qu'on te rejette, n'est ce pas ?

Je me tourne vers Allan. Il a l'air déçu. Il est certainement déçu du fait que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps avant de leur en parler, non pas à cause de mon côté hybride. Je baisse mes yeux. Je me sens pitoyable de leur avoir menti aussi longtemps. Même si c'était un conseil d'Orion, je me sens coupable et silence s'abat dans notre chambre. C'est toujours ma faute si il y a ce genre de moments malaisant. Toujours. Je suis stupide.

Une main se pose sur ma tête. Je ne l'enlève pas, c'est plutôt rassurant ce genre de contacte physique, non ?

\- Je ne peux pas te juger. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurai gardé ce secret pour moi. _Raconte Avery._ Né-Moldu, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-Pur ou Hybride, tu restes toujours le même, non ?

\- Maintenant, nous savons d'où vient ta beauté ! _Rajoute Abraxas_

\- Abraxas Septimus Malfoy ! Si tu veux dire quelque chose, fais que ce soit intelligent ! Surtout dans un moment pareille ! _Prévient Allan, menaçant_

Je redresse la tête, soulagé. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris mais, ça fait toujours du bien. Ça fait toujours du bien d'entendre qu'on est accepté, malgré nos différences. Malgré mes origines.

Allan enlève sa main et d'un coup, il prend un air grave. Très grave.

\- Et donc, tu viens du futur ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit ma Magie.

\- Je vois... _Continu-t-il._ Si il y a un moyen pour que tu puisses retourner dans ton temps, que ferais-tu ? _Me questionne-t-il, intéressé_

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout...

\- J'imagine que Orion était déjà au courant de tout, n'est ce pas ? _Demande Abraxas, en le fixant_

\- Oui. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de secret entre nous ! Pas vrai ? _Se renseigne Black, en regardant Avery particulièrement_

L'ambiance est bizarre maintenant. Allan semble surpris du regard accusateur d'Orion. Je pense qu'il se sent coupable, en le voyant baisser la tête. Il ne peut plus nier qu'il y a un problème. Il serait peut être temps qu'il le dise, non ?

\- Allan, il se passe quoi ?

Il détourne les yeux, en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Pas maintenant. Laissez moi du temps...

\- Donc, il y a bien quelque chose. _Note Black, en se levant_

Abraxas et moi, on les regarde. Ça va finir en larme tout ça. Avery semble paralysé, ne pouvant plus bouger d'un pouce alors qu'Orion ne fait que s'avancer lentement vers lui. Par pitié, qu'il ne l'engueule pas ou, pas trop. J'ai peur pour Allan.

Orion est devant lui, et il le regarde avec de la colère. Il me rappelle Tom dans ces moments là, ils ont presque la même flamme dans les yeux. Sauf que Riddle, c'est électrisant alors que Black, c'est pesant. Beaucoup trop pesant.

\- Tu as intérêt à tout nous dire avant que ça ne devienne trop grave. Vu tes poignets et tes bras, tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Je les cache, comment tu/

\- Ses poignets et ses bras ? _S'exclame Abraxas._ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Il se mutile. Depuis un moment, c'est pour ça qu'il ne porte que des chemises à manches longues et qu'il prend au moins une heure sous la douche. _Explique le brun, en nous regardant._ N'est ce pas, _**Allan** _?

 ***.*.***

Ça a finit en larme. Maintenant, nous savons qu'il se mutile et qu'il y a un sérieux souci dont il n'est pas prêt d'en parler. Orion avait beaucoup trop insisté et, même si Avery est un Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas cacher ses émotions plus longtemps. Il s'est enfermé dans notre salle de bain pendant un moment. Il a mit un Silencio pour qu'on ne puisse rien entendre, ce qui nous a plus inquiétés. Il est sortie une vingtaine de minute plus tard, avec des yeux rouge. Orion s'est dépêché pour regarder ses bras mais, il n'y avait aucune nouvelles blessures à pars des griffures par contre, il y avait un grand nombre de cicatrices. Plus ou moins anciennes, en trop grand nombres.

J'avais mal pour lui et son regard semblait éteint. Complétement mort de l'intérieur. J'étais horrifié.

Comment a-t-il pu cacher ça pendant autant de temps ? Vu le nombre de fois que je dors avec lui, j'aurai pu le remarquer ! Même si il porte toujours des manches longues ! Je suis stupide et aveugle.

Il ne parlait même plus. Il ne répondait à aucune de nos questions. On a finit par abandonner pour l'instant, pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre en main. Il nous dira lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Je dors donc avec lui, en espérant que Clara puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il fera comme si rien ne s'était passé demain matin mais, il ne nous fera plus aussi confiance qu'avant. Et dire que ce sont bientôt les vacances de Noël... Heureusement qu'il part chez ses parents pendant toutes celles-ci. Il pourra oublier ses soucies, n'est ce pas ?


	6. Chapter 6

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 12 Novembre . A partir de celui-ci, les chapitres risquent d'apparaître irrégulièrement (le lycée, le travail...).  
**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Noël et Nouvel An**

Ce sont les vacances de Noël. Abraxas, Orion et Allan sont partis tous les trois chez leur famille. Je ne les reverrais pas avant deux semaines. Allan avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et, nous l'avions suivis. Nous n'avions rien dit à Riddle. Malfoy et Black avaient jugés que ce n'était pas utile de l'informer pour ses mutilations mais, je pense que c'est une erreur. Tom fait parti de son entourage maintenant et il devrait aussi savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Et en parlant de lui, il est toujours aussi distant. Il ne me parle pas et il ne me regarde pas. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne qui n'a aucun intérêt pour lui. C'est vexant et j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Ma baguette me brûle à chaque fois que Riddle passe devant moi en m'ignorant. A chaque fois qu'il ne me répond pas lorsque je lui pose des questions. A chaque que je lui demande quelque chose en cours et qu'il me jette un regard noir. Voilà ce que j'ai gagné à m'être bien occupé de Mini-Marvolo. Grand-Marvolo me déteste et ne veut plus me voir.

Je soupire en touillant ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Donc, il n'y a que 7 élèves qui restent à Poudlard, moi et Tom y compris. 2 Griffondors dont un de deuxième année, du nom d'Hagrid et 3 Serdaigles que je ne connais pas. Comment je connais Hagrid ? Et bien, sans faire exprès il m'a bousculé, il m'a aidé à me relever et on s'est présenté. C'est un demi-géant. Il est immense ! Il doit faire un peu plus de 2 mètres. Il m'a raconté que son père est mort depuis sa première année et qu'il vit seul. Il est très sympathique et il aime énormément les créatures magiques, tout comme moi. Je devrais lui montrer Pioupiou un jour, lorsqu'elle arrêtera de couver et qu'elle me laissera enfin récupérer mon lit ! Bon, je devrais vraiment lui trouver un nom parce que "Pioupiou", ça lui plaît moyen.

Je m'inquiète pour Allan. Je pensais que j'allais être soulagé qu'il retourne auprès de sa famille mais en vérité, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. J'avais le cœur serré en le voyant monter dans le train. Il avait un regard mort. Le même que dans la chambre, lorsqu'on a appris pour ses mutilations. J'ai peur pour lui. J'espère que mon pressentiment est faux car, si c'est chez lui que ça va mal...

Il nous dira lorsqu'il sera prêt. Et si il ne veut pas, on peut faire confiance à Orion, même si il est un peu brutal. Son côté Griffondor qui doit ressortir, j'imagine... Il s'aventure dans des terrains dangereux.

J'en ai marre. Je veux manger avec quelqu'un pour oublier mes traquas, et aussi pour avoir de la compagnie. Tom bouffe à l'autre bout de la table avec son café, son croissant et un putain de bouquin. Ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire apprécier mon petit déj' ! Je soupire bruyamment, je prends mon pain et mon chocolat. Direction, la table des Griffondors ! Eux au moins, ils sont cool et il y a toujours de la conversation. De plus, j'ai une très bonne réputation chez eux. Depuis mon cours avec le Patronus, ils savent que je ne suis pas un méchant serpent. Je leur fais signe et, ils m'invitent à m'assoir devant eux. Je m'assois et je pose tout ce que j'avais dans les mains.

Je les remercie et alors que j'allais boire mon chocolat, une lettre tombe à côté de celui-ci. Pour moi ?

\- C'est de qui, Aris ? _Demande Hagrid_

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je pose ma tasse et je prends l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et je la lis. Ah ! C'est Ollivander ! Donc, il me propose de refaire un stage chez lui. Seulement du 22 au 23. C'est dommage mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre. C'est déjà sympa qu'il se soit arranger avec mes profs à ma place. Le 22, je dois être devant sa boutique à 13h et je dois partir à 19h. Le 23, c'est de 12h 30 à 19h.

\- Alors ?

\- Un stage chez Ollivander.

 ***.*.***

Je lui dis pour Allan ou pas ? Je ne sais pas... Je suis dans la salle commune des Serpentards et, je regarde Tom en train de lire un bouquin sur les créatures magiques. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et, j'ai l'impression d'être un stalker à le regarder sans rien faire à voter au pour et le contre dans ma pauvre tête déjà bien remplie.

\- Tu comptes me fixer pendant encore longtemps ? Je trouve que c'est pitoyable comme attitude. _Raconte-t-il, en me regardant_

\- Tu te remets à me parler maintenant ? Je pensais que tu avais perdu ta langue de vipère.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'insulter. Je pourrai très bien laisser quelques informations te concernant m'échapper lors d'une conversation avec certaines personnes. _Me prévient-il, en plissant ses yeux_

\- Je peux faire de même. Mini-Marvolo me manque. _Ripostai-je, en croisant les bras_

\- Tu es laid, Bâtard.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de me dire, là ?

Il se lève du canapé, il pose son livre devant la table et il s'avance jusqu'à qu'il soit devant moi, en me regardant comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un tas de déchet. Il me déteste et je le répugne...

\- C'est faux, je ne suis/

\- Regarde toi, vermine. _Commence-t-il._ Tes cicatrices sont repoussantes, tes lèvres tremblent à chaque fois que tu as peur ou que tu as envi de chialer, ce qui m'inspire un profond dégout. En plus de tout ça, tu n'es pas humain. Tu n'es qu'un hybride, tu n'es qu'une "chose". _Explique-t-il, en me rabaissant avec sa grande taille._ Tu n'es qu'une erreur. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un bâtard de ton Père qui ne connaissait même pas ton existence avant que tu l'ais retrouvé et, ta Mère est morte lamentablement. _Insiste Riddle._ Tu n'es qu'une chose laide, lamentable en plus d'être un bâtard détesté et répugnant.

Je tombe. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me supporter, je ne contrôle plus mon corps. J'ai des spasmes, mes yeux sont humides et j'ai du mal à respirer correctement. J'ai envi de vomir et de hurler. A chaque fois que mon cœur bat, il me fait mal dans la poitrine. Il me la transperce. Ses mots m'ont poignardés et m'ont coupés les cordes vocales. J'ai beau vouloir hurler, je n'arrive à sortir aucun son. Je n'ose plus relever les yeux. Je me sens faible et misérable.

Comment peut-il me dire des choses pareilles ?! Comment peut-il me traiter de la sorte alors que je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne suis pas celui qui ait commencé à parler, ni à insulter ! Comment...

\- Ne m'adresse plus la parole et évite de me fixer avec autant d'attention désormais.

 ***.*.***

Il fait froid et le matelas est dur pourtant, le lit d'Abraxas n'est pas comme ça. Il est moelleux justement et en plus, ses draps sont chaud et doux. Mais si je ne suis pas dans l'un des lit de mon dortoir, où suis-je ?

Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre, je ne vois presque rien... Je me redresse un minimum, en essayant d'identifier l'endroit où je me trouve. Il fait froid et humide, et c'est probablement la nuit. Dans quelle merde me suis-je foutue et, comment j'ai fait ? Réfléchies Aris, réfléchies... Où étais-je à la base ? J'étais dans la chambre, en train de pleurer, juste après avoir écrit quelques lettres à Abraxas et Orion. Nous étions le 18 Décembre... Je me suis couché dans le lit de Malfoy car, le miens n'était toujours pas disponible et que je suis habitué à dormir avec lui.

Je me lève, en tapotant mes poches. Je suis dans un endroit inconnu, en pyjamas. Et j'ai mal au crâne... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a assommé méchamment. Et en plus j'ai faim, j'ai un creux dans l'estomac.

Je soupire d'exaspération, en ne trouvant pas ma baguette. Elle m'aurait bien été utile... Où suis-je ? Je regarde de partout, en m'apercevant que ma vision s'est améliorée J'étais juste mal réveillé. Des arbres, du brouillard, de la neige sous mes pieds nus gelés... Je suis dans une forêt ? Il n'y a qu'une forêt avec de tels arbres prêt de Poudlard et, ce n'est qu'autre que la Forêt Interdite...

Génial ! Je suis dans la Forêt Interdite, paumé, affamé, avec un mal de crâne horrible et en pyjamas ! De plus, je n'ai même pas ma baguette magique ! En bref, je suis dans la merde. Je suis un sacré phénomène quand même.

\- Fais chier.

Je fais quoi ? Il fait nuit, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et... Comment ai-je fait pour être ici ? Comment dois-je faire pour retourner à Poudlard...? Hmm... Ils vont certainement se rendre compte de ma disparition donc, ils vont tout faire pour me chercher... Rah ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Quand je dormais, je ne ressentais aucune douleur ! Je pose ma main sur l'endroit de ma douleur. C'est visqueux... Au pitié, ne me dîtes que je suis blessé ou un truc comme ça. J'ai pas envi de me chopper une infection.

Je regarde ma main, ayant peur du résultat. Et merde...

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Bientôt, je vais me faire mordre par des Loups-Garous et je vais devenir un putain de Lycanthrope en plus d'être en partie Vélane.

Okay, soyons intelligent et évitons de critiquer les Loups-Garous... N'importe qui me dirait de rester là où je suis, à attendre les secours mais bon... Je suis dans la Forêt Interdite qui est bien connue pour regorger pleins de créatures dangereuses, en plus il fait nuit et ce n'est pas l'odeur du sang qui va me protéger des bestioles qui rodent. Je regarde autour de moi, pour trouver une solution. Des arbres, pleins d'arbres très hauts et sombres... Et si je grimpais sur l'un d'eux ? Je pense être capable de faire ça quand même. Ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui va tout foirer.

 ***.*.***

Bon. J'ai repéré Poudlard, grâce au crépuscule ! Du moins la fin du crépuscule. Donc, c'est loin. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'enfoncer autant dans une forêt sans m'en rendre compte. Je pense que ça va me prendre environs 8 à 14 heures au plus large pour retourner au château mais, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans manger. Pourquoi j'ai tellement faim ?! J'ai mangé avant de me coucher ! A moins que... Si il me faut au moins 8 à 14 heures pour retourner à Poudlard, donc il m'a fallu à peu près une journée pour être venu ici. Alors... MAIS J'AI FAIT COMMENT POUR FAIRE TOUT CE TRAJET SANS M'ÊTRE RENDU COMPTE ?! Depuis quand je suis un putain de somnambule !? Bon, arrêtons les questions. Ça ne me fait perdre que plus de temps et, je me les poserai plus tard.

Je descends de l'arbre doucement, en faisant gaffe pour ne pas tomber. J'ai vécu ma petite enfance dans cette forêt, alors ? Je devais m'amuser à grimper aux arbres et, j'ai dû en garder l'habitude. D'après Orion, j'ai une bonne orientation dans les lieux qui me sont familiers... Poudlard est pour moi au Nord-Ouest. En face de moi, légèrement à droite.

Et aller ! C'est parti pour une randonnée en pyjamas, pieds nus sur de la neige dans la Forêt Interdite remplie de pleins de bestioles ! J'ai faim et soif...

Je ne vais pas les oublier ces vacances, je peux vous le garantir.

 ***.*.***

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché mais je suis fatigué, assoiffé et affamé en plus d'être gelé ! Je n'ai croisé aucune créature pendant ma route. A la limite des insectes volants mais sinon, rien de bien imposants que je pourrais qualifier de "dangereux". Je soupire d'exaspération et je m'assois par terre. C'est un peu humide mais tant pis.

\- J'ai dû marcher deux bonnes heures, au moins...

Un jour, je vais réussir à sortir de ce trou. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ça mais plutôt aux dangers qui peuvent apparaître à tout moment.

Je devrais me remettre en route. La nuit est complètement tombé et il est hors de question que je m'endorme dans un tel endroit une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr, je l'ai fait inconsciemment mais il est hors de question que je recommence.

Bon, repartons. L'endroit n'est pas sûr et pas très éclairé, malgré la pleine lune. Ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. Je me relève, en frissonnant. J'ai froid...Pourquoi il doit neiger autant à Poudlard ?! Bon, ce n'est pas en me plaignant que je vais sortir d'ici plus vite. Je me remets à marcher, dans ce qui me semble être la bonne direction. Je montrais sur un arbre pour vérifier si je me dirige vraiment vers le château mais, je ne suis pas sûr de bien le voir à cause de l'obscurité...

 ***.*.***

Je ne me suis pas arrêté depuis ce qui me semble des heures. Il fait de plus en plus froid, mon ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller, je suis assoiffé, je suis épuisé et je vois de plus en plus flou. Je pense même avoir attrapé un rhume mais ça, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez pris au sérieux ma blessure au crâne. J'ai été con sur ce coup là.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps va lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Je valse de droite à gauche sans cesse. Mon corps est tout endoloris. Je ne savais pas que des heures de marches feraient autant de dégâts alors que j'aime bien faire du jogging d'habitude. Riddle a raison, je suis lamentable et pitoyable.

Je m'agenouille un moment, pour reprendre mon souffle. J'ai des points de côtés... Je dois continuer. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je ne serais pas sortie d'ici avant demain après-midi et je me ferais bouffer par je-ne-sais-quoi. Bien sûr, je suis conscient qu'il n'y a pas que de vilaines créatures. Il y a aussi des licornes, des hypogriffes... Je pense qu'il y a aussi des Sombrals mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Je me relève, en prenant de la neige dans une main pour la poser sur ma blessure. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Je recommence ma route dans la Forêt Interdite, éclairée par la pleine lune.

C'est stupide d'y penser à moment pareille mais, Allan est le seul Pur-Sang à Serpentard n'ayant pas un prénom d'étoile. "Allan", c'est un prénom anglais basique. Il m'aurait menti sur son prénom ? Quand même pas ! Si ? Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi personne d'autre que moi l'appelle "Allan"... Son véritable prénom serait "Alphard" ? Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois mais, il ne voulait pas m'expliquer. Ça a un rapport avec ses mutilations ? Depuis le début de l'année ?

Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu si c'est vraiment le cas ? Orion, Abraxas et Tom... Ils ont fait semblant ?

Je n'aurai qu'à leur demander. Ils ne vont pas me manger, ni nier. Enfin, Tom je ne sais pas... Il ne veut plus que je m'approche de lui, ni lui parle. Il devait être content quand il s'est aperçu de ma disparition. Mini-Tom me manque terriblement. Je ne savais pas que ça allait me faire autant de peine de ne plus le voir. De ne plus m'occuper de lui. Je me sentais responsable, heureux et aimé. Mini-Tom m'aimait énormément mais, "Grand-Tom" me déteste. C'est décevant et blessant.

En faisant un faux pas, je tombe en prenant une pierre dans la jambe. Je n'ai plus la force d'hurler, seulement de gémir. Putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Difficilement, je regarde ma jambe amochée. Et merde, je saigne encore... Fais chier... Je ne sais même pas si la blessure est grave ou pas, je vois trop flou... En plus, il recommence à neiger.

J'abandonne. Il serait mieux pour moi de rester ici plutôt d'essayer de marcher deux-trois pas pour tomber encore. La douleur est telle que j'ai envi de pleurer. Je devrais rester ici me reposer et attendre les secours. Je me suis certainement beaucoup rapproché de Poudlard. J'espère qu'ils auront la bonne idée de venir me chercher ici. Riddle pourra se moquer de moi, les professeurs annuleront le stage chez Ollivander, je marcherai avec des béquilles pendant un bon moment, je serai puni et les autres me feront la gueule. Trop cool les vacances de Noël.

Ou peut être que je vais me faire bouffer dans une seconde ou une heure. Y'a ça aussi, comme fin. J'aurai bien voulu savoir si "Alphard" était le véritable prénom d'Avery, si je devais me faire dévorer. J'aurai bien voulu savoir pourquoi Riddle me déteste autant. J'aurai bien voulu passer les vacances de Pâques chez Abraxas et j'aurai bien voulu voir Orion faire chier Tom encore une fois. J'aurai bien voulu voir Fleamont et Euphemia ensemble, après des tas de déclarations. J'aurai bien voulu frapper les orphelins ayant fait du mal à Mini-Tom. J'aurai bien voulu rencontrer mon Père. J'aurai bien voulu avoir une vie et une famille avant de mourir.

Je vais peut être me faire manger. Je vais peut être mourir de froid. Je vais peut être m'endormir et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Ce serait une bonne fin, si je devais mourir.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis épuisé mais, je n'ai plus vraiment peur. Autant prendre ce que me donne la vie. Autant profiter encore de ce qui me reste. Sur le ventre, le corps sur la neige, j'essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête. Clara n'est pas là. C'est étonnant. Elle devrait intervenir pourtant, dans ce genre de situation "désespérée", non ? Je ne comprends pas mais, je m'en fiche.

Je reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Je ne ressens presque plus rien, je me sens paralysé. Deux douleurs, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à distinguer. Ma tête et ma jambe. Tandis que je reste immobile, la neige recouvre mon corps fatigué, petit à petit. Je ne pense pas que je meure. Je pense que je m'endors. Je voudrais bien rouvrir les yeux dans un lit, à Poudlard. Je ne perds pas espoir, ce serait véritablement pitoyable.

Un crie. Une mélodie. Une berceuse ? Je la reconnais.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et, je regarde à côté de moi. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, Pioupiou ? T'as pas un œuf à couver ? Je ressens la chaleur de ses plumes près de mon visage. Une chaleur réconfortante, presque maternelle. Elle s'approche de moi mais je vois flou... Si je n'avais pas cette fichu blessure à la tête, je suis sûr que je ne serai pas dans un tel état.

Je referme les yeux. Je me sens mieux maintenant qu'il y a "quelqu'un" près de moi. Je vais certainement sortir de cette forêt. Je vais pouvoir rester en vie. Je la sens se mettre sur ma nuque et, quelques chose d'humide tombe sur ma tête. Elle pleure et, elle me soigne. Ça picote un petit peu mais, je me sens mieux. Elle descend de ma nuque et je me tourne sur le dos. Je suis gelé. J'ai l'impression d'être un glaçon. J'essaye de me redresser mais rien à faire, je suis crevé. Mes muscles ne me répondent pas. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu changer de position.

Elle se met sur ma jambe blessé et, elle recommence à pleurer. Je regarde le ciel, la neige, la lune et les étoiles. La Forêt Interdite n'est pas un si mauvais endroit. Ça peut être beau, même très beau. En même temps que ma blessure ait disparu, ma vision s'est améliorée. En me cognant, j'ai dû me faire quelque chose aux yeux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre en rapport avec la vue.

Je n'ai plus mal à la jambe mais, je peux à peine la bouger. Le froid m'a rendu complètement mou.

\- Désolé ma belle... Je ne peux plus bouger... _Murmurai-je, difficilement._ On est encore loin...?

Elle s'envole et elle se met à côté de ma tête. Elle me répond positivement, avec un hochement de tête. Je ne perds pas espoir. Je vais vivre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me porter...?

Elle répond en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, deux fois. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne peut pas... Je devrais me renseigner sur les phénix. Je me sentirais peut être moins bête.

Comme une supplication, elle recommence à chanter. Je sais que je vais survivre, je ne perds pas espoir ! Pourquoi tu essayes de renforcer mon courage ? Ça ne sert à rien avec un corps en mode OFF ! A cause de son chant, je ne peux que plus espérer être secouru. Je n'ai plus peur mais, attendre est vraiment pénible...

Une chose noir s'approche de nous. C'est grand et... C'est un Sombral ?

Il a une apparence terrifiante. Il a l'air d'un cheval mais, il a des ailes de chauve-souris noir et un corps qui ressemble à squelette qui est de la même couleur en plus d'avoir une tête de dragon. Un cheval noir mort-vivant avec des ailes noirs de effrayantes, comme dirait Abraxas pour simplifier les choses.

Il s'approche de moi et il me fixe. Qu'est ce que... Je n'ai rien contre les Sombrals, je n'ai pas peur de lui mais...

Je regarde mon phénix qui s'envole sur son dos. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce ne serait pas vraiment... Et puis merde ! Si elle a confiance en lui, je n'ai pas à m'imposer des principes stupides ! Oublions le côté Serpentard et passons au côté Poufsouffle et Griffondor ! J'essaye de ramper vers l'animal. Je n'y arrive pas... Il s'agenouille à côté de moi, tandis que j'essayais de me redresser. Même comme ça, je ne peux pas. Je suis faible... Il est impossible de le cacher...

Finalement, avec énormément d'effort de sa part, "Pioupiou" comme je l'aime tant l'appeler, a réussi a me hisser sur le Sombral. Je suis donc allongé sur le ventre, sur son dos avec mon oiseau sur mes omoplates. Elle me réchauffe comme ça. Je ne vais pas mentir, un Sombral ce n'est pas très confortable. Même pas du tout. Je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que là, il m'aide alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je me demande pourquoi il fait ça d'ailleurs.

Il marche doucement, en faisant attention. Je pense que ça va être une longue ballade. Je ferme les yeux. Je vais sortir d'ici, même si je suis assoiffé et affamé.

 ***.*.***

J'entends des cries et des pas venir en ma direction. Je peux en reconnaître certaines... J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai un peu dormi et, l'aube commence à se lever. Je ne suis plus dans la forêt. Je suis par terre, sur l'herbe enneigé avec mon oiseau à côté de moi. Elle chante encore...

Mes yeux reste sur le ciel. Je suis sorti de cette forêt... Le ciel est bleu foncé mais, il est un peu orangé. L'aube... Et dire qu'à un moment, je ne pensais plus jamais la revoir. Je suis content.

Des gens s'agenouillent vers moi. Je reconnais Tom, Dumbledore, Hagrid et Slughorn. Je crois qu'il y a un élève de Serdaigle... Il n'y a que Mr. Dumbledore qui a l'air calme sinon, les autres... On peut lire la peur, le soulagement et la panique sur leur visage. C'en est presque marrant.

\- Aris ! Tu vas bien ?! _Demande Hagrid avec une voix forte, en me redressant avec son bras_

\- Tu es pleins de sang et tu es gelé ! _S'écrie le Serdaigle, avec horreur_

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! _Ordonne Tom_

\- Avec un chocolat chaud et des gâteaux, _please_... _Soufflai-je, en souriant stupidement_

Ils ont l'air ébahi par mon humour. Bah, je ne vais pas leur en vouloir. Il n'y a que notre prof de Métamorphose qui a l'air de bien le prendre, heureusement qu'il est là lui. Bon, moi, je vais refermer les yeux et les laisser faire. Je suis revenu à Poudlard, faible mais en un seul morceau. Je vais certainement être à l'infirmerie, avec de quoi boire et manger...

 ***.*.***

Je me suis endormi. J'ai dormi sans rêver, même pas un signe de Clara. Je me sentais juste bien. Une présence réconfortante veillait sur moi mais, ce n'était pas la sienne. Une présence froide mais protectrice, qui n'attend que mon réveil. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. L'infirmerie... La salle est éclairé par le soleil provenant de dehors qui traverse les grandes vitres. L'ambiance est calme et reposante. Malgré les murs qui sont fait de pierre, il y a une douce chaleur.

Je me redresse et je pose mon dos contre le dossier du lit. J'ai retrouvé un peu de mes forces, par contre il y a quelque chose sur moi. Mes yeux descendent sur la forme qui semble dormir et prendre mes jambes pour un oreiller. Je déplace ma main dans ses cheveux ébènes et je les tire un peu pour essayer de le réveiller en "douceur". Mr. Grand-Tom, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il me trouvait repoussant ? Lamentable ? Dégoutant ? Misérable ? Stupide ? Laid ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout la tête sur mes cuisses entre train de dormir comme un bien-heureux ?

\- Savez-vous qu'il est le premier à avoir réagit à votre disparition ?

Je regarde la personne venant de me parler. Je n'ai même pas remarqué Dumbledore de l'autre côté du lit, assis sur une chaise. Lui ? Le premier ayant réagit à ma disparition ?

\- Avez-vous faim ? Peut être un bonbon au citron ?

\- Heu... Oui j'ai faim mais, je ne suis pas fan des bonbons, désolé...

 ***.*.***

Tom ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, Mr. Slughorn est venu nous rejoindre et j'ai mangé. Je peux vous l'assurer, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Le seul truc que je me suis choppé là-bas, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros rhume. Rien de bien méchant.

Ils se sont aperçut de m'a disparition lors du dîner. Je n'étais nulle part, je n'ai rien mangé le matin ni à midi et en plus j'ai laissé ma baguette sur mon bureau. Ils ont fouillé tout le château jusqu'à 22h environs avec l'aide des fantômes et des tableaux puis, ils m'ont cherché toute la nuit jusqu'à 7h du matin avant qu'ils m'aient trouvés à l'orée de la forêt. J'avais pleins de sang sur mes vêtements mais aucunes blessures.

\- Savez-vous comment vous êtes allé dans la Forêt Interdite ? _M'interroge Slughorn, l'air grave._ Ça ne devait pas être intentionnelle.

\- Je pense que j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme. _Expliquai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux._ Lorsque je me suis réveillé, la nuit tombait. J'étais blessé à la tête mais, j'ai grimpé à un arbre pour savoir où était le château. J'ai marché des heures, j'étais assoiffé, affamé et fatigué en plus, je voyais flou au fil du temps... _Racontai-je, en soupirant._ A un moment, je suis tombé et ma jambe est entré en collision avec un rocher. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai donc arrêté. J'ai attendu et, je me suis endormis. Juste avant, j'avais fait une petite liste de ce que j'aurai bien voulu voir si je ne me faisais pas bouffer par une bestiole ! _Rigolai-je, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère_

\- Et bien... _Commente Dumbledore, n'ayant pas l'air surpris avec un sourire_

\- Ensuite, j'ai entendu une sorte de mélodie et j'ai vu que c'était Pioupiou qui/

\- "Pioupiou" ? _S'exclame les deux professeurs, avec étonnement_

\- Je ne lui ai toujours pas trouvé de nom... Donc, je l'appelle "Pioupiou". Alors, je reprends. J'ai entendu mon phénix arriver et elle m'a soigné. Après, je crois qu'elle a appelé à l'aide à un Sombral et/

\- Un Sombral ? Vous voyez les Sombrals, Aris ? _Interrompt Slughorn, avec des yeux ronds_

\- Oui. Il était effrayant mais, il m'a porté sur son dos pour me ramener. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans certains livres, il est décrit que les Sombrals sont mauvais et qu'ils attirent la mort, comme le Sinistros. Il m'a sauvé, il m'a nullement apporté malheur. _Déclarai-je_

\- Je vois... _Conclu Dumbledore, en se levant._ Nous devons écrire un rapport sur cet incident qui n'est pas de votre faute, Aris. Reposez-vous, reprenez des forces.

 ***.*.***

Gynaika. Gynaika signifie "Femme", en Grec. Ça sonne bien pour un phénix, non ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était une femelle il y a quelques mois ! Ce serait amusant de nommer ainsi. Gynaika...

J'ai demandé à Hagrid de me donner des dico sur le Latin et le Grec ainsi qu'un livre sur les phénix. J'aime bien trouver des noms avec une signification dans une langue morte. Je trouve que c'est un peu plus original. De plus, ça devrait lui plaire. C'est plus classe que "Pioupiou".

Je me demande où elle est d'ailleurs. Elle a certainement retrouvé son œuf. Dans le livre, il est décrit qu'un œuf peut "mourir" si sa génitrice ou si son géniteur ne reste pas sur lui, en lui assurant protection, magie et chaleur. Les accouplements entre phénix sont rares aussi.

Pas étonnent qu'elle ne bougeait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas laisser son... Oh merde, par ma faute elle a dû laisser son œuf sans rien, pour me chercher... Non. Si elle n'est pas là avec moi alors, ça veut dire que l'œuf vit encore et qu'elle le couve. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter même si c'était un énorme risque pour elle.

Riddle dort toujours sur mes jambes. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Je voudrais bien aller dans ma chambre ou... Ou prendre un bon bain bien mérité dans la Salle de bain des Préfets ! Avec pleins de bulles ! Oh oui ! Ça me détendra en plus, je pense que j'ai besoin de me laver. J'ai toujours les mêmes habits et, ils ne sont pas très propres.

Il bouge légèrement la tête, en râlant. Doucement, il ouvre ses yeux. Il se réveille enfin. On se regarde, sans savoir quoi dire. Du moins, pour mon cas. Je voulais qu'il se réveille oui mais, après ? Il va m'insulter ? Il va me féliciter ? Il va m'engueuler ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi t'es là ?

C'est sortit tout seul. Il se redresse, en me regardant dans les yeux. Ils sont complètement noir, je ne sais pas quoi y lire. De la colère ? De la pitié ? Il semble ne vouloir rien dire. Je veux des réponses !

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu m'as cherché avec les autres ? Je croyais que tu me détestais !

\- "Pourquoi" ?! "Pourquoi" ?! _Hurle-t-il, avec un visage crispé par la colère._ Que faisais-tu dans cette foutue forêt ?! Pourquoi t'as prévenu personne ?!

\- Parce que tu crois que j'y suis allé intentionnellement ?! _M'énervai-je._ T'es con ma parole ! C'est rempli de bestioles dangereuses !

\- Moi ?! "Con" ?! Je suis/

\- Ta gueule et pars. _Le coupai-je._ Je ne veux plus d'insultes. J'ai suffisamment de blessures comme ça.

Je détourne le visage, ne voulant plus le regarder. Il a fermé son clapet. Heureusement sinon, j'aurai fait une crise de larme ou je me serai jeté sur lui pour le frapper. Les deux en même temps, c'est possible aussi.

Nous restons dans un silence gênant pendant quelques longues minutes. Le temps passait lentement, contrairement dans la forêt. Je ne risque pas de les oublier ces vacances, c'est sûr. Il faisait tellement froid et sombre... Mais je n'ai rien rencontré de dangereux. J'ai eu de la chance, il faut se l'avouer. Peu d'élèves auraient eut la même chance que moi s'ils avaient été à ma place. Peut être seraient-ils restés là où ils se sont réveillés. Peut être auraient-ils paniqués et couru n'importe où en croyant qu'ils allaient sortir d'un cauchemars.

\- Pourquoi t'es là...? _Murmurai-je, en sentant une boule remonter ma gorge_

Je veux pleurer. Mon corps tremble. J'en ai marre de toutes ces sensations à la noix ! Et lui ?! Pourquoi il ne part pas ?! Il doit bien avoir un bouquin ou deux à lire, non ?! C'est plus important ! Après tout, il n'a pas d'ami ! Pourquoi s'attarder ici ?! Il aime me voir dans un état pareille ?!

\- Je rêve souvent de toi.

\- Et ?

\- Tu es pendu. Tu es toujours pendu. _Précise-t-il._ Ton corps se balance et/

\- Épargne moi les détails et dis moi juste... Pourquoi ?

Il reste muet. Il doit être en train de réfléchir, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi je me pends, à chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemars ? Ça représente quoi pour lui ? Par contre, si il est voyant, c'est un problème... La vie ne me sourit pas tout le temps mais, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de mettre fin à mes jours.

Il se lève et, il regarde par la fenêtre. Il cherche ses mots. Il a l'air... Perdu. Désorienté.

\- Quand j'étais petit, à cause de la potion...

\- En Mini-Tom. _Le coupai-je, en croisant les bras_

\- Arrête avec ce nom stupide. C'est insupportable.

Il est agacé. Il n'aime vraiment pas que je l'appelle ainsi ? Je devrais le dire à Orion, il pourra se faire un plaisir à l'énerver avec.

\- Donc, quand la potion a agi, j'avais 7 ans et j'étais en pleine bagarre avec mes "camarades".

\- Pas étonnent que tu étais en train de te protéger avec tes bras alors...

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était autant sur ses gardes et blessé. Il était en pleine bagarre d'après ses souvenirs et son corps et d'un coup, il se retrouve dans un lit avec pleins d'inconnus. Moi, si j'étais à sa place, je me serai évanoui je crois. Ou peut être que j'aurai fuis.

\- Enfin bref, pendant ce week-end tu... Tu t'es très bien occupé de moi, même si je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le coup avec les roses.

\- Il ne fallait pas être aussi chiant avec moi mais, je suis content que tu me dises ça.

Je me suis très bien occupé de lui et, il le confirme. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un merveilleux rêve ou tous mes désirs se réalisent. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'excuse pour toutes les insultes et là, je pense que je pourrai l'embrasser. En plus ses lèvres ont l'air/

\- Aris, c'est quoi ce sourire stupide collé au visage ?

\- Rien, rien, continues...

Il soupire bruyamment et, il se remet sur la chaise où il dormait. Il a l'air mal à l'aise maintenant. Presque stressé. Dis-moi Tom Marvolo, que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois autant déstabilisé ? Est-ce à cause de ce fameux week-end ? A cause de ma soudaine disparition ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais rester dormir avec toi, alors que j'avais été très désagréable par moment je...

Il hésite. Il hésite de me révéler quelque chose d'important.

\- A ce moment là, je suis... D'après Abraxas, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. _Bredouille-t-il, en cachant ses yeux_

\- A l'âge de 7 ans, tu... Tu... Tu quoi ?!

\- C'est déjà assez humiliant de le dire une fois, il est hors de question que je recommence ! _Me prévient-il, en tournant la tête_

Il est... Il est tombé amoureux de moi à l'âge de 7 ans et... Oh ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'avait posé autant de questions ! C'est trop chou... J'ai l'impression de fondre. Mini-Tom, si un jour on se revoit, je te serrerai dans mes bras. Et ses sentiments ? Ils persistent encore ?

\- T'as pas avoir honte, c'est adorable... _Rigolai-je_

\- Parle pour toi !

Et sinon, ça a quel rapport avec moi pendu ? Parce que bon, entre tomber amoureux et se pendre, il y a du chemin à faire.

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu/

\- Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai déjà ressentit ses "sentiments". _Crache-t-il, comme si ça lui écorchait la langue._ Pour te dire la vérité, avant que tu arrives, je commençais à devenir un psychopathe.

Je cligne des yeux. Mec, tu es un psychopathe, encore aujourd'hui. Quoi que tu dises.

\- Tom, tu es un psychopathe. _Balançai-je, sans remord_

\- Alors je le suis beaucoup moins. Je commence à m'attacher à certaines personnes et ça, je n'arrive pas à le supporter. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant.

Il pose ses coudes sur le lit et, plonge sa tête dans ses mains. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air assez agité... Je soupire, en essayant de faire le trie dans ma tête. Il va me rendre fou ce type.

\- Je ne ressentais rien à part de la pitié et de la haine. _Avoue-t-il._ J'aimais et j'aime toujours manipuler les autres. La seule chose qui pouvait me faire "plaisir" véritablement, c'était de voir mes "ennemis" souffrir et être à mes pieds en train de me supplier...

\- Encore aujourd'hui, tu es un psychopathe et un sadique. _Soupirai-je_

\- Quand je me dispute avec Orion, je ressens une certaine chaleur dans le ventre que les autres qualifient "d'amusement". Quand je te vois toujours collé à Abraxas ou en train de parler avec Avery, je veux les gifler.

\- Ça s'appelle de la jalousie.

"Avery" ? Il n'a pas dit Allan, encore une fois alors que les autres, il les a appelé par leur prénoms. Après notre conversation, je vais lui demander pour notre mutilé. J'en ai marre de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- J'agis souvent de manières excessives et/

\- Tom, je sais ce que c'est. Je suis un humain aussi.

\- Je ne comprends rien aux "sentiments humains". Je les trouve stupides et sans intérêts... Ils me pourrissent la vie.

\- A quoi ça sert de vivre sans ressentir quoi que ce soit ? C'est tellement... Creux. _Poursuivais-je_

\- Je ne sais plus quoi en penser maintenant. Depuis que tu es là, tout bascule autour de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un... _S'égorge-t-il de dire, en repensant certainement à Malfoy  
_

\- A Abraxas, si j'ai bien compris. _Continuai-je._ Donc, je vais récapituler tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi à 7 ans mais tu as honte, tu étais un psychopathe mais à mon arriver t'as commencé à devenir... "Normal" on va dire. Et, ça a quel rapport avec ton rêve de moi pendu ?

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important.

Ah oui , et quoi donc ? Pourtant, quand je repasse en revu notre discussion, je ne pense avoir rien oublié. Il se lève brusquement et, il attrape l'une de mes mains. Je ne sais pas comment réagir... Comment suis-je censé réagir face à ça ?! Ces yeux... Je n'ai jamais vu de tels yeux. Ils sont d'une couleur grenat mais, doux. Très doux. Presque sucré.

\- J'ai déjà ressentit ses sentiments, les mêmes quand j'étais "petit".

\- Quand ?

\- A notre première rencontre si je me souviens bien mais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que c'était avant de recommencer l'expérience.

C'est... C'est bizarre, presque cliché... Tom Riddle, tomber amoureux de moi au premier regard ? Ça devient de plus en plus gênant. Pourquoi j'ai des bouffées de chaleur d'un coup ? Je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Euphemia lorsque Fleamont lui fait une déclaration. Est-ce une déclaration, là ? Ça y ressemble mais c'est à la Riddle on va dire.

Soudain, je me rappelle... Je me rappelle du pari. Je sais que c'était il y a plusieurs mois mais...

Mes lèvres tremblent et j'ai envi de pleurer. Il a raison, j'ai vraiment les lèvres qui tremblent. Je m'en aperçois maintenant, pff... Je suis stupide. Je ne suis qu'un petit Serpentard stupide. Trop émotionnel et rempli d'espoir.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu dis au moins...? Tu... Tu... _Pleurnichai-je, en me mordant les lèvres_

\- Sèches tes larmes et regarde.

Il embrasse le dos de ma main et, il sort sa baguette. Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire...

\- Expecto Patronum

Le Patronus ? Pourquoi veut-il me montrer...

Un phénix. Un phénix ?! Depuis quand c'est un phénix son Patronus ? Ce n'est pas un basilic à la base ?!

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... _Annonce-t-il, surpris._ Je voulais juste te montrer que je peux invoquer un Patronus seulement en sachant que tu es saint et sauf...

\- Passer du basilic au phénix... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

 ***.*.***

Il s'est enfuit. Cet enfoiré s'est enfuit. Je sais que les Serpentards ne sont pas très courageux, mais quand même !

Pour qu'un Patronus change pour prendre l'apparence d'un autre animal, il faut un choc émotionnel qui bouleverse profondément le caractère d'un sorcier, comme un deuil... Mais, il peut aussi changer de forme dans le cas d'un amour sincère et fort pour qu'il soit similaire à celui de l'être aimé. Bien sûr, il faut qu'il le sache qu'il est tombé amoureux sinon, ça ne changera rien.

Il était donc sincère mais, en voyant son Patronus, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pas à un tel "attachement émotionnel stupide ne servant qu'à faire souffrir et à gêner". Pauvre petit, je pourrai presque le plaindre. Maintenant, je me sens moins perdu. Je sais pourquoi il était aussi désagréable avec moi, même si ça peut sembler absurde. Être froid, tranchant et distant parce qu'il est amoureux, faut le faire. Quoi que... Ça arrive souvent aux garçons ou aux filles qui n'acceptent pas d'aimer une personne qu'ils ne trouvent pas "idéale". Ça doit être son cas.

J'aurai préféré être dans le cas d'Euphemia; Elle au moins, elle sait qu'elle est très aimée. Moi, j'ai cru que j'étais haï pendant plusieurs semaines.

Donc, pendant les vacances, malgré l'incident, je vais pouvoir faire mon stage chez Ollivander's dans deux jours puisque nous sommes le 20. Ma "sortie" au Chemin de Traverse se fera à la fin du stage le 23, comme ça tout le monde est content puisque les profs vont aussi fêter Noël chez leur famille. Du moins, pour ceux qui en ont encore une.

\- Mr. Dumbledore ?

\- Oui Aris ?

\- Quel est le nom complet d'Avery ?

Il me regarde, étonné. Certainement parce que je passe souvent mes journées avec Allan et, ne pas connaître le prénom d'un "ami" c'est un peu étrange.

\- Alphard Pollux Avery. Je suis étonné que vous le demandez à moi et non à Tom.

Je suis choqué... Pourquoi m'avoir mentit sur ce point ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il ne m'a pas donné son véritable prénom ? Bon, je sais que "Alphard" ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau mais, Marvolo c'est pire. Il n'a pas à avoir honte.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir mentit sur son prénom ? C'est...

\- Vous savez Aris. Vous, vous essayez de retrouver votre identité mais certains essayent de la perdre pour des raisons personnelles que l'on peut comprendre, ou pas. _Affirme-t-il, avec un sourire sans joie._

\- C'est triste... _Soupirai-je_

\- Puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour ? _Poursuit-il_

\- Bien sûr professeur.

\- Pourquoi avoir demandé à Hagrid d'amener des dictionnaires de Latin et de Grec ?

\- Oh ! C'était pour mon phénix ! Maintenant, elle s'appelle Gynaika ! _Révélai-je_

\- Hm... Original. _Dit-il, en approuvant._ Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un bonbon au citron ? Un sorbet ?

\- Bon ben... Va pour un sorbet alors. _Cédai-je_

 ***.*.***

Bon. Cette journée a été très courte pour moi. Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, je suis allé me laver et me changer en me déplaçant avec une béquille, j'ai rendu les bouquins à la bibliothèque sans avoir trouvé pourquoi Gynaika ne peut pas porter de lourdes charges sauf avec énormément d'efforts, j'ai essayé d'aller parler à Tom mais, il s'est caché dans sa chambre de Préfet et bien sûr, il a changé son mot de passe ! Génial ! Avant, il m'ignorait et maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte à quel point il m'aime, il me fuit ! Bon, je le préfère largement comme ça, on ne va pas se mentir.

J'ai encore écrit des lettres à Orion, à Abraxas et à Allan. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas son véritable prénom mais, si il a voulu changer, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison de plus, je préfère largement "Allan" que "Alphard".

En entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai vu Fumseck qui m'a en quelque sorte "engueulé". C'est bizarre, mais il n'a pas arrêté de me crier dessus ! Ce n'était pas une douce mélodie, ça faisait un mal de chien aux oreilles ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas duré longtemps sinon, j'allais devenir sourd !

Je me suis encore changé, je suis allé voir Gynaika pour voir si ça allait bien mais aussi pour lui annoncé son nouveau nom. Elle aime bien. Elle a "accepté". Lorsque je lui ai dit, sur sa tête s'était comme si je pouvais comprendre "Temps que c'est plus 'Pioupiou', je m'en fous.". J'ai lu sur le bouquin qu'un œuf de phénix peut éclore entr mois. Je pense que je vais devoir attendre encore un long moment avant de retrouver mon lit.

Je me suis donc couché, rassuré de me trouver dans le château et content que Riddle ne m'ait jamais détesté. En fin de compte, il ne comprenait rien lui-même donc, il faisait ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour lui. Bien que c'était très égoïste de sa part, au point de me blesser plusieurs fois, il faut essayer de le comprendre. Il a dû se passer énormément de choses entre ses 7ans et bientôt 17ans. Des événements qui ont dû le bouleverser au point de n'avoir aucune pitié pour les autres. Rester solitaire, sans être déranger par le fait de ne pas ressentir beaucoup d'émotions et de sentiments...

Il ne me fait pas pitié, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Pour rien au monde je voudrais me trouver à sa place. Il est fort, séduisant, cultivé, intelligent, ingénieux, rusé, aimé et même adulé... Le "Serpentard parfait" ou bien encore le "Roi des serpents"... Mais il a vécu des choses horribles.

Bonne nuit et cette fois, j'espère ne pas me retrouver dans la Forêt !

 ***.*.***

Il m'avait juste jeté des petits regards furtifs durant tout le lendemain. J'avais l'impression d'être tout le temps surveillé. Il n'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à être timide donc, il voulait juste m'observer pour voir si j'allais bien. Je crois. Sacré et étrange Riddle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a tant tenu mais, il a voulu m'accompagner avec Mr. Slughorn pour aller chez Ollivander's le 22. Bien sûr, Slughorn a accepté, puisque c'est son élève préféré et aussi parce que Tom a dit que c'était de son devoir de Préfet de veiller sur ses camarades et surtout ceux de sa propre Maison ayant eut quelques problèmes. Mon cul oui, il veut surtout ne plus me "blesser" comme il l'avait fait ses dernières semaines.

C'est ainsi que nous avions fait le chemin, tous les trois, au Chemin de Traverse. Malheureusement, je dois encore marcher avec une béquille. La fatigue... Grr. D'après mes professeurs, ce n'est pas normal que je prenne autant de temps pour retrouver "ma jambe" et mon "équilibre". D'après l'infirmière qui est revenue le lendemain de mon "sauvetage", elle a dit que ce n'était qu'autre qu'un traumatisme dû à ce que j'ai vécu dans la forêt. Une sorte de blocage. Ouai bah, j'ai certainement vécu pire qu'une balade nocturne dans la joyeuse Forêt Interdite donc, j'espère que ça va s'arranger cette histoire; C'est chiant.

C'était blindé de monde. J'avais du mal à me déplacer donc, mes deux gardiens se mettaient de chaque côté pour me laisser un peu d'espace pour marcher. Je sais que c'est bientôt Noël, mais quand même ! Il n'y a pas que le Chemin de Traverse en Angleterre pour trouver un cadeau ! Si ? Non, certainement pas ! L'Angleterre, c'est grand et le monde magique est vaste.

Nous arrivons enfin à la boutique de Mr. Ollivander ! Houra !

\- Et bien, je vous attendais ! Aris, que vous ait-il arrivé ?

\- Une balade dans la Forêt Interdite. Je vous en parlerai plus tard.

 ***.*.***

Et hop ! Baguette d'Acacia avec crin de licorne, bye bye ! J'ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé à Garrick. Car oui, il m'a enfin donné son prénom. Même si je m'étais habitué à l'appeler "Ollivander", ça faisait bizarre pour lui.

Il a trouvé ça étrange que je sois sorti de Poudlard facilement en étant somnambule. Bien sûr, moi aussi je trouve ça louche mais, je ne vois rien d'autre comme explication. Je ne connais personne qui m'aurait déposé dans la forêt, comme ça. Sans aucune raison. A part Walburga, personne ne me déteste assez pour faire ça. Oh, et en pensant à elle, je me demande si elle ne va pas essayer de me tuer à la rentrée. Elle a dû se faire déglinguer par ses parents.

Une nouvelle personne entre, en entendant la cloche de la porte. Je termine de ranger deux-trois trucs et je vais accueillir le nouveau client. Oh mais...

\- Aris ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je fais un stage. Et toi ?

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à revoir un camarade, et encore moins lui... Enfin, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je l'aime bien, je le considère presque comme un "ami". Presque. Fleamont Potter.

L'homme à côté de lui, ça doit être son père. Ils font la même taille... C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent ! Les seules différences entre les deux, ce sont les cheveux et les rides. Fleamont a des cheveux assez... Assez incoiffable en va dire. Alors que l'homme à côté de lui a des cheveux très bien coiffés et châtain. Sinon, ils ont les mêmes yeux, la même forme de visage... J'ai l'impression d'avoir des clones en face de moi ! C'est fou ce que ça peut faire génétique !

\- Et bien...

\- Oh ! Les Potter. Je m'attendais bien à vous voir passer un jour. _S'exclame Garrick, en se mettant à côté de moi_

\- Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je  
_

\- Parce que mon fils avait décidé de récupérer la baguette de sa mère. _Soupire le père, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Fleamont_

\- P'Pa ! Arrête ! Pas devant les autres !

Il enlève la main de son père, en grognant. Ça me rappelle Tom. Pourquoi a-t-il récupéré la baguette de sa mère ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Votre mère... Prunellier, 27, 62 cm, assez souple avec une plume d'oiseau tonnerre... _Dit-il._ Et vous aviez pu la manier à votre aise jusqu'à maintenant ? _Demande-t-il, en fixant Fleamont_

\- Au début, c'était dur mais après avoir fait plusieurs duels, que j'ai gagné je précise, je me suis bien familiarisé avec elle.

\- Je vois, je vois... _Murmure-t-il._ Même avec un tel cœur, impressionnant...

\- Mais il y a peu de temps, j'ai compris qu'elle en avait assez d'être avec moi et qu'elle voulait retourner avec ma mère. _Marmonne-t-il._ Elle m'a plusieurs fois brûlée les doigts !

Il grogne de nouveaux en nous montrant ses bandages. Son père soupire, certainement à cause du spectacle. C'est vrai, si c'est vraiment sa baguette qui lui a fait ça, elle ne l'a pas loupé du tout.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas fait ça dès votre première année. Les baguettes de prunellier sont très loyales et avec un tel cœur... Vous devez réellement ressembler à votre mère.

\- Une vraie guerrière qui aimait chercher des ennuies. _Soupire l'homme._ Je ne sais même plus le nombre d'heure de colle qu'elle a pu faire à Poudlard... Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas en faire deux comme elle mais, quand je vois son bulletin à chaque fin de trimestre...

-J'suis fier de ressembler à maman ! _Déclare Flemont, avec un sourire rayonnant._ Dommage qu'elle soit morte dans un voyage à cause de ce Grindelwald... _Grommèle-t-il, presque en crachant sur son nom_

 ***.*.***

Nous avions fait les mesures et nous avions encore un peu parlé. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la mère de Fleamont est morte il y a environs 7 ans à cause du mage noir Grindelwald, lors d'un voyage en Europe.

Je le vois bien avec une baguette de chêne rouge, de cyprès, de frène ou de prunellier comme sa mère à la limite. Je le vois mal avec un crin de licorne. Peut être une plume de phénix ou ventricules de dragon. Quoi que, si il a réussit à maîtriser une baguette ayant pour cœur une plume d'oiseau tonnerre, qui est très difficile à maitriser, c'est qu'il doit avoir une certaine attirance avec lui...

\- Aris, va donc chercher les baguettes qui te semblent les plus appropriées au jeune Potter.

\- Ah bon ? Vous me laissez faire ?

\- Au bout de la 5eme baguette, je prends la relève. J'aimerai bien voir si vous avez assimilé tout ce que je vous ai appris.

Ceci n'est pas un ordre, mais une mission ! J'accepte et, je reprends ma béquille pour chercher dans les étagères. Peu de choses ont bougés heureusement car, c'était vraiment galère au début pour savoir quel bois était où. Donc ! Commençons par un Chêne Rouge de 29, 35 cm, avec ventricules de dragon. Je prends la boîte et, je l'emmène au comptoir.

\- Pourquoi tu marches avec une béquille ?

\- Une petite balade dans la Forêt Interdite. _Raconte-je_

\- Toi aussi tu aimes bien y aller ? _Me demande-t-il, les yeux rempli d'étoile_

\- Fleamont... _Prévient son père, en croisant les bras_

\- Toi aussi tu l'as fait avec maman ! T'as pas le droit de me reprendre sur ça !

Son père soupire encore une fois, certainement parce que son fils a raison. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, malgré leur différence de caractère.

\- Chêne Rouge de 29, 35 cm, plutôt souple avec ventricules de dragon. Un duelliste ? _Me demande Ollivander, alors que je tends la boîte au client_

\- Oh oui, vous n'avez pas idée...

\- Ils se moquent de mon prénom donc, je me "défends" ! Et ils le regrettent... Hehe.

Son père claque sa main sur son visage. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir un tel fils. Au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui, c'est sûr. Fleamont Potter est un très fort duelliste, puisqu'il provoque des duels dès qu'on se moque de son prénom. Il gagne à chaque fois. Tous ceux qui ont ris de lui l'ont regretté amèrement. Beaucoup de Griffondors et de Serpentards.

Il prend la baguette en main et, il jette un sortilège. Rien. Il n'y a rien du tout. Je récupère la baguette et, je la range à sa place. Bon, nous allons essayer du cyprès ou du prunellier avec une plume d'oiseau tonnerre.

Je me dirige vers les prunelliers et je cherche la baguette qui conviendrait le mieux à Fleamont. Il y a beaucoup de crin de licorne... Ah ! Enfin ! Je prends la boîte où était écrit "Prunellier, 30, 35cm, plume d'oiseau tonnerre". Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Je me déplace avec elle et une fois arrivé à destination, je la tends au jeune Potter.

\- J'aurai dû commencé par elle.

\- Je le pense aussi, oui. _Affirme Ollivander_

 ***.*.***

La journée s'est écoulée vite après ça. Finalement, c'était bel et bien la deuxième baguette que j'avais proposé à Fleamont qui l'a choisit. Après les Potter, on a eut encore quelques clients et ensuite je suis revenu à Poudlard. Nous sommes allés dîner et ensuite, on est revenu à nos activités préférés : ne rien faire. J'ai essayé de discuter avec Tom, seuls à seuls mais Mr. Riddle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre en prenant quelques bouquins qu'il avait achetés au passage en m'emmenant chez Ollivander's. Au final, si il a voulu m'accompagner au stage de Garrick, c'était surtout pour s'acheter ses propres cadeaux. Pff ! J'ai presque du mal à croire que son attachement envers moi soit sincère ! Pourtant, il l'est...

Pour les cadeaux, je devrais penser à prendre l'argent que m'avait offert Ollivander pour demain. Je n'aurai plus d'autre occasion d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avant Noël.

 ***.*.***

Plus besoin de la béquille maintenant ! Je peux marcher à peu près normalement.

Je suis en train de ranger quelques bois dans des armoires. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait demandé de venir plutôt, avec tout ces trucs à ranger ! Et encore, je n'ai même pas fait la moitié alors que ça fait bientôt 1h que je suis dessus !

Je soupire et, alors que j'allais commencer à ranger encore des bois d'Aubépine, la cloche de la porte d'entré sonne. Ouf ! J'allais péter mon dos à monter et à descendre si je continuais ! Je me dirige, bien heureux d'être libéré de ma tache. Je me demande qui ça/

\- Alphard, ne suis-je pas bon avec toi ?

Allan ? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? Et l'homme à côté ? Ça doit être son père, ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour nier leur parenté...

\- Bonjour messieurs. _Déclarai-je, en venant à leur rencontre._ Mr. Ollivander ne va pas tarder.

\- Aris ? Tu refais un stage ? _Me demande "Alphard", surpris et mal à l'aise_

\- Oui Alphard ! T'as pas reçu mes lettres ?

\- Non...

Il baisse les yeux, en se pinçant les lèvres; Ça, ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème dont il ne veut pas parler et/ou qu'il a honte. Ou bien, c'est à cause de son père... Il ne dit rien mais, il met une pression. Il est plutôt imposant, contrairement à son fils qui est fébrile. Ses cheveux sont châtains presque cendrés et ils ont tous les deux la même couleur de yeux. Par contre, c'est différent... Allan a un regard beaucoup plus doux alors que son père... On dirait des lames de couteaux qui veulent vous trancher la gorge.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Que voulez-vous donc ? Avez-vous des problèmes avec votre baguette, Mr. Avery ? _Questionne Ollivander, venant tout juste d'arriver_

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour mon fils. _Explique-t-il, en passant une main sur son épaule._ Par accident, j'ai brisé sa baguette en deux. _Avoue-t-il, avec un petit sourire innocent_

\- Je vois... _Murmure sombrement Garrick._ Et comment ce malheureux accident a pu arriver ?

\- Un simple geste trop brutal de ma part mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. _Répond-il simplement, en frottant l'épaule de son fils_

Je déteste cet homme et, je crois que c'est de même pour Ollivander. Garrick hait les personnes qui brisent des baguettes, encore plus si ce sont les siennes.

\- Je vois... Au fait, je suis navré pour votre femme. _Rajoute le vendeur_

\- Je vous remercie Ollivander mais, je vais passer à autre chose. Je vais me remarier dans un an ou deux. _Affirme-t-il._ N'est ce pas, Alphard ?

\- Oui, **Père**.

Ils échangent tous les deux des regards différents. Dans les yeux de "Alphard", on pouvait deviner du dégoût et de la haine tandis que dans celui de son père, c'était de la tendresse malsaine...

 ***.*.***

Bois d'Aubépine de 28, 45 cm, ventricules de dragon. C'était un peu compliqué à trouver, comme sa baguette d'avant était complètement différente. Son père me regarde bizarrement depuis quelques minutes. Il veut me mettre mal à l'aise ? Ou me demander quelque chose ? Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Mr. Avery, pourquoi me regardez-vous avec autant d'insistance ?

\- Parce que je voudrais vous poser plusieurs questions.

\- Et bien une autre fois, car j'ai du travail. Passez une bonne journée et un joyeux Noël.

\- Je vois... Joyeux Noël alors.

\- C'est ça. _Claquai-je._ Joyeux Noël, Alphard.

\- Joyeux Noël Aris et... Pardon.

Il s'en va après avoir payer. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec "Alphard", plus jamais je ne l'appellerais de cette manière, sauf dans ce genre de situation. Pour moi, ça sera toujours "Allan" ou "Al'".

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a empoisonné sa femme.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? Et depuis quand la mère de Al' est morte ? _Le questionnai-je_

\- Elle est morte il y a très peu de temps mais la nouvelle s'est répandue très vite. Elle était très faible depuis quelques semaines...

Pauvre Allan... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était aussi bizarre. Il a une situation familiale assez compliquée et, avec son père qui veut déjà se remarier... Il ne semble pas vraiment être réconforté par cette idée.

\- Heureusement que le fils semble ressembler au père seulement physiquement et non pas mentalement. Espérons que ça restera ainsi et ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Pas de doute là-dessus, il est furieux.

 ***.*.***

Au retour, j'ai pu acheter les cadeaux de Noël avec un prof. Finalement, j'ai acheté beaucoup de bouquins. Un sur les étoiles, constellations et tout le tralala qui va avec pour Abraxas, j'ai remarqué qu'il prenait énormément de plaisir à faire ses devoirs d'Astronomie. Ensuite, j'ai acheté un livre de Maléfices pour Orion. Oh oui, il aime les maléfices... Après, j'ai acheté un livre de Fourchelang et, c'est celui qui m'a coûté le moins cher car le vendeur n'y connaissait rien. Pff. Petite nature.

J'ai aussi pu convaincre le professeur d'acheter un petit serpent inoffensif qui ne mange que des insectes pour Tom. Car oui, l'animal sera pour Noël et le bouquin pour son anniversaire. J'ai bon cœur, hein ?

Et pour terminer, j'ai acheté quelque chose de spécial pour Allan. Un bracelet ensorcelé qu'il pourra "modifier" à sa guise. Il peut prendre n'importe quelle couleur et forme et surtout, ce que j'aime le plus, il mord violemment une personne qui s'attaque physiquement à son propriétaire. La morsure ne peut pas contenir de poison malheureusement par contre, il peut endormir l'agresseur pendant plusieurs heures ou minutes, tout dépend de la manière dont il va le modifier. Franchement, c'est horrible à dire mais, je voudrais vraiment voir le bracelet en action !

Voilà, voilà. Je me suis permis de m'acheter quelques habits en plus. Une veste noir, des baskets et un pantalon blanc.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas laisser le petit serpent dans sa boite pendant une nuit et une journée entières. Donc, après avoir pris ma douche, je l'ai relâché dans la salle de bain en posant quelques limites avec ma magie pour qu'il ne puisse pas se cacher. Ce serpent est adorable. Il ne mesure pas plus d'une trentaine de centimètres et, une fois adulte, il fera environs entre 60 et 80 cm. Ce n'est pas très grand et en plus, il n'a pas de crocs. Les élèves ne risquent rien si il s'échappe et, il ne mange que les insectes. En bref, toutes les conditions idéales pour que les profs et le proviseur l'acceptent.

En parlant de Tommy, monsieur est sorti de sa tanière pour aller à la bibliothèque. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a ignoré en cachant son visage dans son bouquin. C'était ridicule mais mais mignon.

 ***.*.***

Juste avant le couvre-feu du 24 Décembre, j'ai envoyé des hiboux pour offrir mes présents à mes trois chers Serpentards. J'irai déposer le petit serpent qui est retourné dans sa boîte désormais joliment emballée, au pied du sapin de la Salle Commune. Jouer au Père Noël, c'est marrant. Quelle heure est-il ? Je suis fatigué, je ne vais pas me tarder à me coucher.

22h 57.

Okay, direction la Salle Commune et ensuite, le lit d'Abraxas.

 ***.*.***

Je n'ai fait aucun rêve cette nuit. A part des formes flous... Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr mais, c'était reposant et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Depuis l'incident de la Forêt Interdite, Clara ne vient plus du tout me voir. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ma propre magie pouvait me quitter mais, ça me laisse à supposer que c'est elle qui m'a conduit à la maudite forêt... Vraiment bizarre cette histoire.

Bon, et si je descendais manger ? J'ai faim ! Les Elfes de Maison ont dû y mettre beaucoup de leur cœur pour ce 25 Décembre en plus ! J'ai hâte de voir le repas ce soir !

Je me lève et, je marche doucement en frissonnant. C'est comme ça tous les matins, à chaque fois que je me réveille. Je soupire et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Une douce chaleur caresse ma peau. Ça fait du bien... Je descends à la Salle Commune, en baillant plusieurs fois. Je me demande si Tom est déjà réveillé, il doit être environs 9h ou 10h, un truc comme ça...

Wouah ! C'est quoi tous ses cadeaux ? Ah oui, depuis que tout le monde sait que Tom est l'héritier de Serpentard, 90% des Serpentards essayent de se faire bien voir par plusieurs moyens. Dont, celui-ci. Riddle m'a raconté que c'était pathétique ce genre de choses mais, il pouvait trouver certains présents intéressants et/ou pratiques. Comme des livres rares, par exemple.

Il y a une deuxième pile, plus petite. Je m'approche de celle-ci et, je m'assois devant. Il y a mon noms sur les 5 paquets, ils me sont destinés. C'est étrange, de recevoir des cadeaux pour la première fois... Je me sens un peu gêné mais content. Je devrais faire quoi ? Les ouvrir tout de suite ou après avoir pris mon petit-déj' ? Autant le faire maintenant, je crois.

Bon, prenons le premier paquet. Il est blanc avec un ruban doré. Ça vient d'Abraxas, d'après une petite étiquette. " _Le jour où tu rencontreras mes parents, je te conseille de porter ceci._ _ **A.S. Malfoy**_ ". Le paquet est mou donc, c'est certainement un vêtement. Voyons, voyons... Je défais le nœud et j'arrache le papier. Je sais, je suis violent mais il faut avouer que j'adore faire ça !

Une veste qui me fait penser à l'époque victorienne, en noir avec des bordures argentées (ou en argent ?). On ne va pas se mentir, Abraxas a bon goût, même si ce n'est pas passe partout. Donc, je devrais la mettre lors de ma rencontre avec ses parents ? Ok, pas de problème.

J'attaque le deuxième paquet plus petit, juste à côté d'une boîte à friandise. Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient mais, je verrais après. Le papier du paquet est noir avec un ruban blanc. Je pense que c'est Allan, c'est plutôt son style.

J'arrache encore le papier et, je regarde son contenu. Juste au-dessus de celui-ci, il y a une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et je lis la petite lettre. " _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec le courrier ces derniers temps. Depuis quand tu te ballades dans la Forêt Interdite ? Tu nous étonneras toujours mais, évite de recommencer. Tu m'en parleras avec plus de détails à la fin des vacances avec les autres. Je voudrais aussi te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit sur mon prénom et, je te remercie d'avoir bien joué le jeu devant mon père. Ça a pu m'épargner certaines choses désagréables avec lui. J'espère que cet objet te sera utile si tu devais faire des rencontres dangereuses. A bientôt._ _ **Al. Avery**_ "

Un couteau pliant. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Néanmoins, ça pourrait très bien m'être utile si je me trouve en danger. Sacré Allan. J'en oublie presque qu'il se mutile. Je me demande si ce n'est pas en partie pour ça qu'il aime les armes blanches.

Bon, passons au troisième paquet. Il est tout aussi petit mais, la forme est différente. Elle est ronde mais un peu plate. Ça vient d'Orion, je me demande bien ce que c'est... En arrachant que le papier, je regarde avec curiosité l'objet. Qu'est ce ? Une montre à gousset ? Je l'ouvre. Une boussole ? Ah, je n'ai pas vu la lettre à côté. " _Elle te montrera toujours le chemin que tu dois prendre si tu es perdu._ _ **Orion Black**_ ".

Intéressant et pratique. Vaut mieux que je l'ai toujours sur moi si je dois aller quelque part. Je la pose sur la veste, à côté du couteau argenté. La boussole est toute blanche avec de jolies gravures, on dirait de l'or blanc. Je dois me tromper certainement, même si je sais qu'Orion m'aime bien, il m'offrirait pas quelque chose d'aussi précieux. On se connaît seulement depuis quelques mois !

Bon, regardons ce qu'il reste. Il y a la boîte à friandise et une enveloppe sur la quelle se trouve une autre petite boîte mais, noir. Je me demande de qui elle vient les friandises. Je la prends et, je cherche une petite étiquette. Ah ! Trouvé ! " _Au premier Serpentard que j'apprécie et qui m'a appris le Patronus._ _ **F. Potter**_ ".

Fleamont m'apprécie à ce point ? Et bien ! Ça m'étonne un peu.

Je ne suis pas très bonbon donc, je crois que je vais partager avec tous ceux qui voudront. Là, je crois qu'on en a assez pour 10 personnes, au moins ! Je soupire d'amusement et, je prends cette fois-ci les dernières choses qui me sont destinées. Je prends l'enveloppe et je l'ouvre, en prenant la lettre. " _Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait._ _ **Tom Riddle**_ ". D'accord... Il me remercie pour quoi, au juste ? Plusieurs choses ou, une seule qui l'a marqué ? Pourquoi ne le dire qu'à l'écrit ?

Bon, voyons ce qu'il m'a offert avec ces jolies mots qui expriment le fond de sa pensée. Je pose la lettre avec les autres et cette fois-ci, je prends la boîte. C'est étrange... je sens une chaleur se répandre dans mes bras, en commençant à l'ouvrir.

Nullement apeuré par cette puissance, j'ouvre entièrement la petite boîte. Une fine chaîne blanche. On dirait un bracelet.

 ***.*.***

\- Merci chéri, pour le bracelet.

\- Évite de m'appeler comme ça en public.

Je soupire et, je m'assois à côté de lui. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, avec nos petits déjeunés. Quelques personnes sont réveillés mais, ils somnolent un peu en regardant leur plat. Ils ont l'air assez fatigué alors qu'on est en vacance ? Ils devraient faire grasse mâtiné !

\- J'y ai jeté tous les charmes de protections que je puisse connaître. _Continu-t-il_

\- Et ben ! Je me disais aussi qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de magie car dès que je l'ai mis... J'ai ressentit de la chaleur enfin, quelque chose comme ça. _Essayai-je d'expliquer_

\- Je vois.

\- T'as regardé tes cadeaux ? Tu as toute une montagne pour toi ! _Poursuivais-je_

\- Je les ouvrirai après mon déjeuné. Ça me prendra au moins une heure... _Soupire-t-il_

Il se plaint d'avoir trop de cadeaux ? Nan mais, j'y crois pas !

\- Pff... T'es pas croyable.

Il touille son café, en évitant de me regarder. Ça m'amuse.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Il arrête de faire tourner sa petite cuillère, comme si il était paralysé. Il ne bouge plus d'un poil, trop choqué ou en train de digérer mes paroles difficilement. Pourtant, ça me semble normal que je dise cela. Je me demande si on n'est pas en couple, maintenant. Il m'a montré qu'il m'aime et, je pense l'aimer aussi alors, on peut se mettre ensemble, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Tom, je pense que c'est évident qu'on s'aime, non ?

Il tourne la tête et me regarde, avec des yeux écarquillés. Non mais, franchement... Moi au moins, je suis honnête, même envers mes propres sentiments. Lorsque j'ai vu son Patronus, j'ai complètement accepté ses sentiments envers moi. Lorsqu'il m'évitait, j'étais horriblement triste, énervé et jaloux quelques fois. J'ai une très forte attirance pour lui...

Il soupire et, il boit son café d'un coup en se levant d'un bond. Il veut partir ?

\- Tu fuis encore ?

\- Non, tu peux me suivre si tu veux.

 ***.*.***

En le suivant, nous avions ouvert tous ses cadeaux et ses lettres. Personnellement, je me suis amusé mais lui, il semblait ennuyé. Il a beaucoup aimé mon petit serpent qui dormait au fond de sa boîte, même si il a avoué qu'il préférait ceux qui faisaient quelques mètres de longs avec du venin mortel.

En parlant de poison, notre cher Allan lui a offert un poignard en argent qui avait une lame empoisonné. On a trouvé ça comique car, les nobles se servent des couverts en argent pour justement voir s'il n'y avait pas du poison dans leur plat. Orion lui a offert des Malices Réglisses qu'il a tout de suite jeté aux toilettes après s'être fait mordre. Et Abraxas ? Il lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui affirmer qu'il pourra passer les vacances de Pâques chez lui avec moi, Orion et Allan.

Ensuite il y a eut des lettres d'amour que j'ai trouvé pathétiques, et encore des bonbons...

Dommage pour ces personnes qui croient que Tom Marvolo Riddle est encore célibataire... Pff ! Il est à moi maintenant et, je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir facilement. Mais quand j'y pense, on ne s'est embrassé qu'une fois. Il faudrait recommencer, non ?

\- Tom, est-ce que tu pourrais m'embrasser ? _Demandai-je, avec insistance_

\- Si tu veux à tout prix que mes lèvres soient contre les tiennes, il faudra que tu le fasses toi-même. _S'amuse-t-il à me répondre_

\- Je ne me gênerai pas de le faire en public alors !

Sans plus attendre, je saute sur lui au point de le renverser sur le dos, moi au-dessus. Il est à ma merci, je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant... Je me lèche les lèvres, en regardant son cou blanc dégagé. Je vais un peu l'embêter... Je m'assois sur lui en califourchon et, du bout des doigts, je touche doucement sa peau sous sa mâchoire. Il m'observe avec des yeux accusateurs. Il m'en veut d'être aussi "joueur" ? Il n'a qu'à bouger ses fesses pour me repousser !

S'il n'aimait pas ça, il le montrerait d'une manière plus violente... Il a certainement honte d'être dominé mais, il doit aimer ça. Pas vrai ?

Je penche mon visage vers le sien, à son plus grand désir. Il n'a vraiment aucun défaut. Du moins, à mes yeux. Je souffle sur ses lèvres et doucement, je les embrasse en collant complètement mon buste contre lui. C'est une sensation agréable. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Il entoure mes épaules avec ses bras et il approfondit le baiser en soupirant. Il a dû attendre ça depuis longtemps, comme moi. Un immense soulagement. Je me demande comment seront les réactions des autres lorsque je leur annoncerais que je suis en couple avec Tom. Ils ne me croiront pas j'en suis sûr.

Je mets fin au baiser et je pose mon front contre le sien pour qu'on se regarde dans les yeux avant de les fermer. Je suis heureux, c'est tout. Je me sens bien, je ne ressens plus le poids de mes problèmes, ni ceux des autres. Je me sens bien et, je voudrais que ça soit tout le temps comme ça. Que du bien être, une paix profonde.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Je rouvre mes paupières, pour tomber sur deux grenats. Sa voix voulait sûrement se faire ironique, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude. Une panique dissimulée. A-t-il peur que je joue de lui, ou que je l'abandonne ? Il n'a pas à l'être.

-Oui Tom, je t'aime.

 ***.*.***

Je l'attends dans sa chambre, avec un paquet en main. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Il n'a pas intérêt à râler ! La porte s'ouvre puis, Tom rentre dans la pièce en se mettant devant moi. Il a un regard accusateur.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce jour ?

\- Il faudra l'aimer avec moi ! _Contestai-je._ Tiens, cadeau ! Joyeux anniversaire.

Il prend le paquet en me jetant un regard d'assassin. J'adore ça ! Il déchire le papier en un seul coup puis, ses yeux écarquillent en voyant le livre.

\- Comment l'as-tu eu ? _Me demande-t-il_

\- Un coup de chance.

\- Ces livres sont très rares, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça...

\- Alors ? Tu détestes toujours autant ce jour ?

\- Cette année, ça va. _Me répond-il, d'un air désinvolte_

\- Je te demande pardon ? _**Chéri**_?

 ***.*.***

Encore deux jours avant la rentrée ! C'est étrange à quel point le temps passe vite. Depuis une dizaine de jours, je suis en couple avec Tom Riddle et, nous avions souvent passés nos journées ensembles, en plus de nos nuits. Nous ne rêvions plus de Clara mais, je pense qu'il voit encore Mortem.

J'ai déménagé mes affaires dans la chambre de Tom. Il ne voulait pas que je dorme encore une fois dans le lit d'un autre homme que lui. Il est jaloux pour un rien. Il a un peu de mal que d'autres personnes viennent me parler, surtout les Griffondors. J'ai annoncé la nouvelle dans mes lettres à Abraxas, Orion et Allan. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient trop choqués.

Il m'a donné rendez-vous à la Salle de bain des Préfets. Perso, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. J'ai déjà pris un bain avec lui, même si c'était à un autre âge.

Je donne le mot de passe et, j'entre dans l'espace réservé aux Préfets. Je soupire de bien être et, je commence à me déshabiller. Je suis le premier à être arrivé. Une fois que je suis nu, je prends une serviette à côté de moi et je l'attache autour de ma taille en posant mes habits vers un endroits où ils ne craindront pas l'eau.

 ***.*.***

Ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes que je l'attends, que je suis dans le bain en train de faire semi-sieste pour patienter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il n'a pas oublier l'heure au moins ? Peut être que je suis arrivé en avance, c'est tout.

Je soupire et, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Et ben ! Enfin ! J'ouvre les yeux et, je regarde l'intrus.

\- Il était temps !

\- Je devais prendre une décision... _Dit-il, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise_

Quelle décision ? Ça a un rapport avec ce "rendez-vous" ? Bizarre. Il m'observe et, je vois un sourire former ses lèvres fines...

\- Tu aimes me voir me déshabiller ? _Me demande-t-il, avec une voix perverse_

\- Tu te fais des idées ! _Me défends-je, en détournant les yeux_

Bon, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus stupide comme réaction. Oui, j'aime voir ses vêtements tomber un à un par terre, pour laisser voir son corps. Et alors ? Je ne vais pas le lui dire comme ça non plus : "Oui Tom, j'adore te voir te déshabiller. Tu peux faire un strip-tease ?", faut pas exagérer non plus ! Quoi que, je suis sûr que ça pourrait se faire plus tard...

Mais là, j'aimerai profiter des premiers jours comme n'importe quel couple. Des petits moments qu'on peut qualifier de "mignons et innocents". Si Tom lisait mes penser, il me traiterait encore de "petit Poufsouffle". Je ne le prends pas comme une insulte mais quelques fois, c'est pénible donc je boude. Et oui, à dix-hui... Dix-sept ans ! A dix-sept, je boude encore !

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux dire mon âge, j'ai envi de rajouter une année en plus ? Une année en plus... Dans deux mois, je vais avoir dix-neu... Dix-huit ans ! Alors je... Attendez, je ne devrais pas être en septième année ? Même si j'ai redoublé une fois ? Oh bah...

Ce n'est pas grave. Je passerai mes ASPIC l'année prochaine, avec deux ans de plus que les autres, c'est tout. C'est pas très grave par contre, c'est une erreur que Tom pouvait corriger avant. Si je le lui disais, il se trouverait stupide de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt et il s'en voudrait de m'avoir fait redoubler une fois de plus.

L'eau bouge, il entre dans le bain à côté de moi.

\- Alors ? Tu voulais refaire une bataille navale ? Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux cette fois !

\- Non, je voulais te parler de quelque chose me concernant. _Avoue-t-il_

Je le regarde, étonné. Je me demande ce qu'il va me dire...

\- Ma vie à l'orphelinat a été très dur à certaines périodes. _Commence-t-il à raconter_

\- Oh... Tu m'en as un peu parlé, oui.

\- Les autres orphelins et les adultes me trouvaient étrange. Et un jour, nous sommes allés à l'église et, j'étais devenu "ami" avec un serpent alors nous y sommes allés ensemble.

Oh... Je sens qu'il a horriblement regretté. Les serpents ont très mauvaise réputation à cause d'Adam et Eve. Le serpent est la "réincarnation" du Diable...

\- J'avais huit ans.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est... Passé ?

\- Lorsqu'on est sorti de l'église, j'ai recommencé à parler avec elle et malheureusement, le prêtre m'a vu. _Soupire-t-il._ Il avait une très mauvaise réputation.

\- Ne me dis pas que/

\- Un pédophile. Il m'a traité de diable et il a proposé une sorte d' "exorcisme" pour me "libérer du démon". _Marmonne-t-il, l'air grave._ Tu parles... 3 semaines enfermé dans une cave, avec un seau d'eau bénite et un petit morceau de pain chaque jour...

\- Trois semaines ?! _M'exclamai-je, horrifié_

\- Oui, ou plus... J'étais assez désorienté au début. Les trois derniers jours ont été les pires. Le premier, il a tranché la tête du serpent sous mes yeux et il m'a aspergé de son sang... J'étais dans une colère noir donc, il m'a frappé et attaché. _Crache-t-il, avec haine._ Elle s'appelait Nagini.

Je reste muet. J'ai mal pour lui.

\- Le lendemain, il m'a encore frappé. Sans me donner à boire, ni à manger. Après m'avoir battu, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait "préparé un bain pour me purifier une bonne fois pour toute". _Reprend-il._ Il m'a tiré par les cheveux pour m'emmener et, il m'a plongé dans un bain glacé. Je devais rester sous l'eau 20 secondes avant de remonter, et ensuite 25, et 30...

\- Par pitié, dis moi qu'il a été arrêté... _Le suppliai-je, en tremblant malgré l'eau chaude_

\- Ce n'est pas fini. _Coupe-t-il._ Après m'avoir presque noyé, il m'a annoncé que ce n'était pas la fin. Il avait ramené tout un nid de vipères... Il les a écrasées sous mes yeux. Elles hurlaient et suppliaient... Ça m'a cassé. J'étais déchiré. _Ajoute-t-il, en évitant de me regarder._ Il m'a laissé dans la cave encore une fois mais, avec les vipères mortes. Et le dernier jour...

Il fait une pause. Il fixe mon corps, mais pas mon visage. Il a peur de me regarder dans les yeux. Il a peut d'y voir de la pitié ? Du dégoût ? De l'amusement ? Pourtant, si il regardait bien, il y verrait une haine profonde... Oh oui. De la pure colère contre cet homme ignoble.

\- Il est revenu et, comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais cassé. J'étais vide, c'était le néant...

\- Qu'a-t-il fait...? _Ose-je demander_

\- Il avait ramené deux couteaux pour que je me laisse faire. Il voulait me toucher et, tu sais quoi ? Dès qu'il a posé la main sur ma cuisse, j'ai eu peur. J'ai hurlé et, j'ai senti une grande puissance monter en moi. _Explique-t-il, avec un sourire dément._ Ses deux couteaux, ils ont été enfoncés dans ses bras. Ça pissait le sang. J'étais heureux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux ! J'ai rigolé, tellement... Il était pitoyable. Je me suis donc enfui dans la ville de Londres. Je pense que ça m'a changé.

Il soupire et, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Au final, cette histoire l'a détruit de l'intérieur.

\- On m'a rattrapé et, je suis retourné à l'orphelinat deux jours plus tard. J'ai dormi deux nuits dans un hôtel de prostituées. Franchement, je pensais qu'elles allaient me jeter mais elles ont eu pitié de moi. Elles m'ont même nourries et elles m'ont prêtées une grande chemise pour laver mes vêtements pendant que je dormais.

\- Et le prêtre ?

\- Il a été emprisonné à vie et, plus aucuns adultes m'a approché. Les orphelins avaient trop peur de moi pour me montrer du doigt, sauf ce petit con de Billy... _Grogne-t-il_

\- Je suis désolé Tom, vraiment... Si je le pouvais, je le tuerai.

\- J'en suis sûr que tu le ferais mais, des prisonniers l'ont battu à mort. _Proteste-t-il._ C'était il y a... 5 ans je crois. L'un des prisonnier a perdu sa fille à cause de ce prêtre. Il a osé la toucher et la tuer pour qu'elle se taise. Il a dit son nom et son prénom en chantant dans la cours de la prison, d'après le journal.

 ***.*.***

Je lui caresse ses cheveux, en le regardant dormir. Nous sommes dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit. C'est étrange. Retourner dans l'horrible réalité, de pleins fouet. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point les humains peuvent être horrible entre eux. L'être humain est étrange et stupide. Je suis rassuré d'avoir des gènes de Vélanes, ça me rend différent d' "eux".

Je suis triste et en colère. Je me sens mal et, jamais je ne pourrai le venger ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autres. On ne dirait pas qu'il a vécu autant d'épreuves, en le voyant dormir paisiblement contre moi. Il a l'air en paix...

Ça lui a laissé de profondes blessures, bien qu'elles ne soient plus sur sa peau. A cause d'elles, il a commencé à devenir insensible et sadique. Il a commencé à voler les autres, ils faisaient exprès de faire du mal aux orphelins qui l'énervaient... Il m'a raconté qu'il a changé i ans. Il y avait un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Ce vide lui a même empêché de faire des actes irréparables comme, tuer son père pendant cet été ou, même créer un horcruxe. Toutes ses choses... Il ne les a pas faite car, il savait que ça ne ferait qu'approfondir ce vide qui l'encombrait.

Il m'a dit que ce vide s'est comblé, seulement lorsque je suis arrivé. C'était particulièrement étrange pour lui donc, il avait mal réagis. C'est pour cela qu'il était très désagréable au début.

 ***.*.***

\- Aris, tout va bientôt changé.

Je regarde Clara. Qu'est ce que... Elle est apparue, lorsque je m'attendais le moins. Elle a un visage anxieux, comme si une catastrophe allait bientôt arriver.

\- Qu'est ce que/

\- Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie conduite dans la forêt. Je suis vraiment désolée, je te promets que je ne referai jamais cette erreur mais j'étais réellement en colère avant de comprendre... _Explique-t-elle, en cachant ses yeux clair avec ses longs cheveux_

\- D'accord je/

\- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ni comment mais, je suis nerveuse. Il va y avoir quelque chose... Mais j'ignore quoi. _S'inquiète-t-elle_

\- Clara, et si tu te calmais ?

Elle soupire puis, un tout autre environnement apparaît. Une prairie avec une couleur crépusculaire. C'est elle ou c'est moi qui imagine tout ça ?

\- Je pense que ton père va bientôt arriver. Plus tôt qu'on ne peut le penser.

\- Il me veut du mal ? C'est pour ça que tu es inquiète ?

\- Non, il t'aime sincèrement par contre, il n'a pas pu te le montrer souvent. _Soupire-t-elle_

 ***.*.***

Demain, les cours reprennent. Il est à peine 19h et, le jour est déjà tombé. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, Tom et moi nous avions été convoqués pendant qu'on se parlait à la bibliothèque. Par Dumbledore. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si urgent, il avait l'air assez agité, même si il le cachait bien.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, j'entends quelqu'un hurler des injures.

\- JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS DÛ AVOIR PITIÉ DE TOI SALE MONSTRE !

Oh putain, ça a l'air de chauffer là-dedans...

\- Mais comment...

Je regarde Tom, surpris. Il a l'air déboussolé. Il a déjà entendu cette voix ? Soudain, ses traits que je trouvais si beaux et élégants se crispent, et ses yeux deviennent complètement noir. Une colère brûlante prenait possession de lui, sans que je sache véritablement pourquoi. Même sa magie est en train de crépiter dans l'air, dangereusement.

En me poussant brutalement, il ouvre la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle violence en seulement 3 secondes chrono. En regardant ce qu'il y a l'intérieur sûrement, il se pétrifie sur place. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce qu'il voit ?

Je le pousse un peu pour que je puisse entrer dans la pièce et, en regardant les deux invités, je comprends mieux sa réaction.

\- Bonjours Aris, tu vas bien ?

Un homme est dans un lit, avec un visage fatigué mais souriant. Il a de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux turquoise intenses. C'est fou, comme il me ressemble c'est...

Un horrible mal de crâne fait place dans ma tête, comme si on m'avait tiré une balle. Je vois de moins en moins bien... Il fait noir mais en même temps, je vois plusieurs films passer sous mes yeux. Ces films, c'est ma vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Ce chapitre est plutôt court. Le prochain arrivera vers le fin Novembre ou début Décembre.  
**

 **.Là, c'est un autre PDV et d'autre personnages.**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Tom Riddle Sr  
**

J'en ai marre. Je crois que je vais commencer à craquer. Même quand cette Merope n'est pas là, elle pourrit ma vie ! Je me lève de ma chaise, énervé, en regardant les morceaux de vase sur mon bureau. J'étais en train de lire une lettre. L'une des personne à qui mon père a prêté de l'argent est allée s'installer en France pour ne pas le rembourser. Je déteste ce genre de coup et pourtant, je l'ai prévenu ! Il ne faut pas prêter de l'argent, même à ses soi-disant "partenaires" ! Il se fait vieux et, il devient une proie facile.

Je donne un coup de pied dans ma chaise, en la faisant tomber par terre. Cette fois-ci, un cadre éclate derrière moi. Je serre les dents de rage et, je pars en claquant la porte. Les femmes de ménages ne sont pas payées pour rien ! Elles sont ici pour faire le sale boulot !

\- Tom, que se passe-t-il ? _Me demande ma mère_

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je prends mon manteau et je sors du manoir en claquant encore une porte.

Une brise glacée frappe mon visage. Je hais l'hiver ! Je hais le froid ! Il neige tellement que je vois presque rien. Tant pis ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées ! En essayant d'ignorer les flocons qui me fouettent la peau.

Même si je veux éviter de penser à mes malheurs, je n'y arrive pas. Cette Merope qui a profité de moi et de mon corps, les objets qui bougent ou qui se brisent depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, ce sale gosse qui est venu me voir en disant que j'étais son père...

En plus de tout ça, les femmes me dégoûtent. Je n'arrive plus à toucher une femme. Ça me répugne... Tout ça à cause de cette Gaunt... Cette sorcière.

Mes parents ne voulaient pas me croire mais, en voyant tous les phénomènes étranges qui se passaient dans notre demeure, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Cette "chose" m'a contaminée. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a eut un enfant ! Et il porte mon prénom ainsi que mon nom ! Elle croyait quoi, franchement ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas avorté ?! Quelle honte que mon sang coule dans ses veines ! Quelle honte que le nom de ma famille soit désormais lié à la sorcellerie...

Si les gens du village le savaient, ils me traiteraient de fous. Je ne pouvais pas leur raconter la véritable version de l'histoire. Je pouvais juste dire que je me suis fait tromper ! Ce qui est vrai, en plus !

Il ne m'arrive que des malheurs, pourquoi donc ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour être à ce point malchanceux ? Ah mais, j'oubliais, même quand j'étais petit cela m'arrivait. Moins souvent mais, des objets changeaient de place, souvent lorsque je cherchais quelque chose pour que je la retrouve. Lorsque je m'énervais aussi, il se passait des choses étranges... En fait, Merope agissait sur moi depuis le début ! Rah ! Quelle démone ! Comment ai-je bien pu avoir des relations aussi... Heurk, je ne veux même pas y penser et, je n'étais pas consentant ! Elle m'avait ensorcelée ! Les sorciers et les sorcières ne sont rien d'autres que des démons !

Mon pieds heurte quelque chose de dur. Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Un animal mort ? Un cadavre humain ? Pff !

Je m'accroupis, pour mieux regarder. Mais... Un cadavre ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Quoi que, ça bouge... Il est vivant ! Je le retourne pour regarder son visage et prendre son pouls. Ouf, ce n'est pas suffisamment lent pour être en danger de mort, ça devrait aller. Par contre, si je le laisse dans la neige, il risque de mourir de froid et je l'aurai sur la conscience. Je soupire. Il faudra le porter au manoir, puisqu'il n'y a aucun docteur dans un rayon de 40 km.

Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée. J'espère au moins que cette personne saura me remercier comme elle le devra ! Je soupire une fois de plus et je passe un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses jambes. Ça va, j'ai connu plus lourd. Mon père, par exemple, après qu'il ait bu joyeusement toutes mes bouteilles de vin.

A cause de toute cette neige, je ne peux pas voir son visage; Néanmoins, je sais que c'est un homme avec une tenue complètement noir. Ses cheveux doivent être très clair pour que je puisse les voir blancs ou, cet homme doit être âgé.

 ***.*.***

\- Père ! Mère !

\- Qu'y'a-t-il Tom ? Pourquoi es-tu... Oh mon Dieu ! _S'exclame ma mère, en mettant ses mains sur ses lèvres_

\- Que se passe-t-il Mary ? Tom ?

Mon père nous rejoint, en me regardant avec une expression de surprise et non pas d'horreur comme celle de Mère.

\- J'ai trouvé cet homme dans la neige, il est encore vivant.

\- Et il est blessé... _Rajoute Père, en s'approchant._ Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose en attendant de faire venir un médecin. Va le poser dans la chambre d'invité à côté de la tienne. Je vais chercher des bandages et de quoi le désinfecter. _Me dit-il, d'un air grave_

\- Thomas, cet homme est étrange... _Continu Mère, en reculant_

Je monte les marches d'escaliers, en l'ignorant. Qu'elle peut être pénible quand elle s'y met. Je sais que c'est pour me protéger mais tout de même !

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de neige, je vais pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble l'individu que je porte. Je pose mes yeux sur lui, sans m'arrêter. Des lèvres fines dont une qui est légèrement ouverte, un visage sale qui cache une certaine beauté et de longs cheveux... Argentés ? Comment un être humain peut-il avoir de tel cheveux ?! Il n'a pas l'air vieux du tout en plus ! Il doit faire la trentaine environs, comme moi. Qui est cet homme ?! Je termine de monter ses longs escaliers et, j'ouvre l'avant-dernière porte à gauche du couloir. Je le pose sur le lit et, j'allume la lumière à côté du lit. Il a du sang et une profonde entaille au niveau des côtes.

\- Fils, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi puisque ta mère ne veut pas s'approcher de cet homme. _Soupire Père, qui venait d'arriver avec des bandages et une bouteille de désinfectant._ Peux-tu aller chercher une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette ?

\- Oui Père. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! _Rajoutai-je, agacé_

Je m'en vais de cette pièce, en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain la plus proche. En plus de l'avoir ramené ici, il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui ! Si ça, ce n'est pas de la bonne foie ! Cet homme a intérêt à me remercier tant de fois qu'il en perdra la voix ! J'ouvre la porte de ma salle de bain personnelle et je cherche une bassine dans un placard. Trouvée ! Je la prends et je la remplie d'eau en attrapant un gant de toilette juste à côté de mon lavabo. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'habiter dans un manoir aussi luxueux. On ne manque de rien ici, on a même des chevaux pour faire de l'équitation et des ballades.

La bassine suffisamment remplie, j'arrête l'eau et je l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté. Mon père avait déjà commencé à retiré son haut. Enfin non, il l'a découpé. Il l'a découpé ?!

\- Père ! Pourquoi avoir découpé l'habit de cet inconnu ?! _M'énervai-je, en posant néanmoins doucement la bassine sur la table de nuit._ Comment va-t-il faire pour repartir ?!

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, la fermeture éclair était bloquée. Lorsqu'il devra repartir, tu lui prêteras l'une de tes chemise.

\- L'une de mes chemise ?! Et puis quoi d'autre encore ?!

\- Arrête donc de te plaindre et nettoie son torse. Je vais chercher de quoi coudre. _Déclare-t-il, en posant ses ciseaux_

\- Que me demandez-vous ?! Pourquoi ne pas le demander à une femme de ménage ?!

\- Car elle est partie il y a une vingtaine de minutes. _Tranche-t-il_

Il s'en va, en me laissant seul avec cet étranger. Je grogne et je prends le gant mouillé à contre cœur. Mais... Cette entaille est grande et énorme ! Comment a-t-il pu se faire une telle chose ?! Quel horrible spectacle. Heureusement que je n'ai pas peur du sang. Doucement, je pose le gant sur sa blessure. Il gémit de douleur, en se cambrant un peu. Je me fiche de sa réaction et, je nettoie son torse de tout ce liquide rouge qui s'est répandu.

Sa peau est pâle, sans être maladif non plus. Je rince le gant et je recommence sa toilette. Plus jamais je ferai ceci. Plus jamais. C'est humiliant.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

\- Fils, tu peux arrêter. Je vais mettre le désinfectant et lui faire des points de sutures.

\- A quoi ça vous a servi de chercher des bandages si c'est pour faire des points de sutures ?! _Hurlai-je, en lançant le gant dans la bassine_

\- Parle moi sur un autre ton ! Tu vois biens que sa blessure saigne énormément et, je ne pense pas que des points de sutures suffiront pour arrêter son sang de couler ! _Réplique-t-il, en s'approchant_

Il me regarde de haut, en colère. Je baisse les yeux, et je lui laisse la place. Il ne faut jamais le mettre en colère, quelque fois il peut être violent et dire des choses qui peuvent blesser n'importe qui, même moi.

L'homme sur le lit gémit de douleur, à cause de ce désinfectant particulièrement piquant. Là, je ne peux que le plaindre. Moi aussi, j'ai eut affaire avec ce produit à cause de blessures lorsque je tombais de cheval.

\- Arrête donc de te cacher derrière moi et viens le retenir !

 ***.*.***

Je termine de nettoyer son visage. Ça a été un véritable calvaire; Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler, j'ai été obligé d'y mettre toutes mes forces. Il a été beaucoup plus calme lorsque mon père a fait les coutures. Mais même avec tout ce travail, il continuait de saigner donc, on a été obligé de lui mettre des bandages sur cette maudite blessure. Désormais, je suis tâché de sang.

Je pose le gant dans la bassine qui a prit une teinte rouge ainsi que marron et, je remonte les draps sur son corps.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de gémir de douleur, il ne s'est pas réveillé ni ouvert les yeux. Il doit être épuisé après tout ce qu'il a vécu et, il a bien failli mourir. Jamais je ferais médecin, jamais ! C'est bien de sauver des vies mais, c'est trop physique pour moi. On lui a laissé son pantalon, par contre on a jeté son étrange haut. Ça ressemblait à une robe noir mais, sans vraiment être une robe de femme. Étrange... C'est un homme étrange.

Je me déplace pour aller vers la cheminée allumée. Il fait vraiment froid l'hiver, après tout, nous nous approchons de Noël et du Nouvel An. Dans moins d'une semaine, Cécilia sera invitée ainsi que ses parents. Ils ont de l'espoir mais, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne peux plus toucher une femme intimement. Ça me terrifie et ça me répugne. J'ai toujours peur que derrière ses jolies courbes et sa peau douce, ça soit en vérité Merope.

Je déglutie et je frissonne de dégoût. Elle n'a jamais été d'une certaine violence envers moi mais, je ne pouvais pas. Personne n'aurait pu. Je ne l'aimais pas, elle me terrifiait et me dégoûtait. J'ai touché ce monstre et, celui-ci a porté ma progéniture !

Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Mes parents ne semblent pas se rendre à quel point ça me dérange d'être avec Cécilia. Je leur ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais jamais leur donner un petit-fis ou une petite-fille normal. Enfin, surtout Mère. Père, bien qu'il soit rude, a essayé de trouver une solution, comme l'adoption. Malheureusement, Mère était contre. Elle ne voulait pas salir notre famille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par ma faute. Toutes les fenêtres avaient explosées d'un coup à ce moment... Quel horrible souvenir.

\- Où suis-je ?

Je me retourne, surpris. Était-ce un murmure de mon imagination ? Non, ça ne se peut pas. Je m'approche de nouveau du lit, en regardant l'homme allongé dans celui-ci. Ses yeux sont mi-clos, il est réveillé.

\- Où suis-je ? _Répète-t-il une deuxième fois_

\- Vous êtes dans le manoir Riddle. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle et je/

\- Quel année sommes-nous ?

Quel culot de me couper ! Non mais !

\- Nous sommes le 19 Décembre 1943. _Lui réponds-je, en essayant d'être respectueux_

\- Décembre 1943... _Murmure-t-il, en refermant complètement ses paupières._ Merci.

 ***.*.***

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Père, Mère et moi sommes devant cet inconnu bien réveillé, qui mange son petit-déjeuné. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il était bel homme. Je suis sûr qu'il est marié avec une aussi belle femme, et ils ont certainement des tas d'enfants...

\- Mon nom complet est Grenat Erakis Oralium. _Répond-il_

Il prend une autre bouchée d'œufs aux plats et, il nous regarde avec un regard charmeur. "Grenat" ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Ça ne lui va pas du tout, ses yeux sont d'un turquoise impressionnant et ses cheveux sont argentés ! Que des couleurs froides et électrisantes ! Comment ses parents ont-ils pu l'appeler "Grenat", sérieusement ?

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici dans un tel état ? _Demande mon Père, curieux_

\- Je pense que si je vous le dis, certains d'entre vous vont mal réagir. _Explique-t-il, d'un ton posé_

\- Pourquoi donc ? _Continuai-je_

Il lève les yeux vers moi et, je me pétrifie. Comment ses yeux peuvent-ils avoir une telle couleur ?! Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec autant d'attention depuis le début ?! C'est vraiment malaisant !

\- Je connais votre histoire et, j'en suis désolé. _Dit-il, en me fixant  
_

Il connaît mon histoire ? C'est à dire qu'il sait pour... Non, ne me dîtes pas que c'est un sorcier ! Pas encore un ! Je reste paralysé. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Lui crier dessus ?! Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais hurler que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !

\- Comment savez-vous ? _Demande Père, en s'approchant de lui_

\- Je viens de/

\- Non !

Je me lève brutalement, en faisant tomber ma chaise. Je ne veux l'entendre parler ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à la sorcellerie ! Je ne veux plus voir ses démons !

\- VOUS VOUS TAISEZ !

La fenêtre de la chambre éclate en laissant passer l'air froid de l'hiver. C'est à cause de cet homme ! C'est lui qui provoque tout ça ! Je suis harcelé par ces êtres immonde et immature ! Comme cette dégoûtante Gaunt, il voudra mon corps ! JE HAIS CES MONSTRES ! ILS VEULENT ME/

\- Et bien, et bien... Quelle étrange surprise. Vous ne lui aviez pas dit ? _Interrompt l'immonde créature_

Je le regarde. Qu'est ce qu'il vient dire ? Je ne comprends pas. Je commence à être embrouillé et, je déteste cette sensation de stupidité !

\- Que voulez-vous dire, espèce de monstre ? _Questionne Mère, avec une certaine violence_

\- Je sais lire dans les pensées, je suis un Légélimens plus que accomplie. J'ai été même obligé de bloquer une grande partie de mes pouvoirs pour que je puisse vivre en société en toute tranquillité. _Continu-t-il._ J'entendais tellement de choses, même pendant que je dormais ! Certains de mes camarades avaient vraiment d'étranges idées... _Divague-t-il_

\- On se fiche de cela, créature du Diable !

\- Quelle femme, votre épouse ! _S'exclame-t-il, en regardant Père avec un certain amusement._ A ce que je vois, vous n'aviez rien dit à Tom. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas transformer en Obs/

\- J'aimerai qu'on se parle seul à seul. _Coupe Père_

\- Père, ça me concerne ! Je/

\- Tais-toi donc ! _Me hurle Mère._ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute...

Elle me pousse brutalement et elle s'en va en claquant la porte, avec une colère brulante. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervée de toute ma vie ! Surtout contre moi !

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste avec nous. Je pourrais lui expliquer à peu près tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

\- Si vous le dîtes...

\- Vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?!

Mon père soupire, en baissant la tête, ce qui est une chose rare. Non mais, qu'est ce qu'il ?! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ?! Et pourquoi nous parlons "sagement" avec cet individu ?! Il n'est pas humain ! C'est une chose !

\- Bon, je vais y aller droit au but, Tom. Tu es l'un des leur.

Sans retenue, j'éclate de rire. Moi ? L'un des leur ? Et puis quoi d'autre encore ? J'en pleurs tellement c'est hilarant !

\- Bon, je crois que l'information est passée.

\- Vous êtes sûr Mr. Riddle ? Il prend réellement ça pour une blague. _Interrompt l'étranger_

Je reprends une respiration convenable et je me redresse en séchant quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Normalement, je n'expose jamais autant mes émotions mais là, je pouvais me le permettre ! C'était tellement lamentable !

\- Père, vous avez réussi à me remonter le moral avec cette boutade ! Mais je sais que vous pouviez mieux faire !

\- Tom, c'est la vérité. _Insiste-t-il, avec un regard trop sérieux_

Je connais ce regard... Non. C'est faux. Je ne fais pas parti des leur ! C'est complètement faux ! De plus, Merope m'a parlé d'une école "Poudlard". Une école de sorcier. Si j'étais vraiment l'un d'eux, j'y serai allé !

\- C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à Poudlard ? Normalement, tous les jeunes sorciers sont obligés d'y aller.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

\- Il n'y est pas allé car, sa Mère avait dit qu'elle le tuerait et elle était sérieuse.

Je papillonne des yeux, tellement cette histoire est absurde. C'est faux ! Tout n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge ! Mère ? Me tuer ?

\- Vous aviez de la famille sorcier, Mr. Riddle ?

\- Une tante éloignée, du côté de sa mère. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'elle, ce qui était assez rare avant, elle l'insultait de tous les noms possibles... Lorsque cet homme est arrivé pour notre fils vers ses 11 ans, il était en train de dormir et/

\- Père ! Arrêtez donc de mentir !

\- Fils, tu es un sorcier ! Toutes ces choses étranges, c'est toi ! _Me dit-il, comme un reproche_

 ***.*.***

Je me sens blessé de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentiel pour vivre et, je l'ai perdu à jamais. Mon humanité. Ils ont réussis à me convaincre. Je ne suis pas un humain. Je suis un démon, l'un d'eux. Une créature dangereuse, qu'il faut exterminer. Mère me le répète à longueur de journée désormais. Je ne la reconnais plus. Il n'y a que mon Père qui dit que je reste tout de même son fils, qu'importe sorcier ou pas. Je passe mes journées dehors ou dans ma chambre.

J'ai cassé d'innombrables objets. Lampes, meubles, tableaux... Grenat les répare quand il les voit. Il peut marcher depuis hier. Il essaye de me parler mais, je le repousse. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je me sens trahi et blessé.

On ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je ne veux même plus crier. Je ne veux pas regarder l'intrus qui a osé mettre les pieds ici.

\- Tom, dis moi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas être un sorcier.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer et, vous connaissez la réponse à votre stupide question !

\- Nous sommes des êtres humains, Tom. Enfin moi, je suis un hybride mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je le regarde, en soupirant. J'ai perdu ma volonté de me battre. En quoi les sorciers sont humains, sérieusement ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire d'hybride ?

\- Dis moi Tom, lorsque tu m'as ramassé, tu n'aurais pas vu une baguette blanche ? Ou une boucle d'oreille ?

 ***.*.***

Demain c'est le Réveillon de Noël. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'adresser à Cécilia ? Je ne suis plus un/

\- Tom, sais-tu que les sorciers peuvent faire des magnifiques choses ?

\- Ah bon ? Et puis quoi encore ? _Réponds-je, en râlant_

Je le fixe, sans vraiment y croire. Nous avions retrouvé sa baguette mais, elle était dans un état pitoyable; elle était complètement brûlée. Il l'a ramassé en disant que c'était sa toute première baguette et, chaque sorcier y tenait énormément.

\- Veux-tu que je te montre quelque chose qui pourrait changer ton avis sur les sorciers, en échange de rester un peu plus longtemps ici ?

\- Essayez donc, au point où j'en suis...

Il se lève devant moi, avec une grâce digne d'une personne du même rang que moi. Au moins chez les sorciers, ils connaissent les bonnes manières. Du moins, certains...

Il prend une longue inspiration et, il rouvre ses yeux. Je me demande vraiment comment un sorcier peut posséder une telle beauté. Et ses yeux d'un bleu d'un turquoise si intense... Je ne peux y déceler aucune imperfection. Il est un très bel homme, tout comme moi. Sommes-nous des exceptions ?

\- Je te remercie pour tous ses beaux compliments sur moi et plus particulièrement sur mes yeux. Et non, nous ne sommes pas vraiment les seuls à "posséder une telle beauté".

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

\- J'étais juste un peu curieux.

Il sourit d'une manière sûr de lui puis, il tend sa main vers moi. Euh... Je dois faire quoi ? Je ne dois pas la prendre quand même ? Il referme les yeux, en faisant un signe de négation.

Je continue de le regarder, sans rien faire.

\- Expecto Patronum

Une fumée blanche s'échappe de sa main et prend la forme d'un animal. Un chien ? Non, je dirais plutôt un loup. Il dégage quelque chose de particulier... Puissant mais, merveilleux; L'animal s'assoit devant moi, dignement. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi je ne ressens aucune animosité face à cette magie ?

Je relève les yeux vers Grenat et, je le vois toujours le bras tendu mais l'autre est collé contre sa blessure. Il semble sur le point de s'évanouir !

\- Grenat !

\- Pitié, appelle moi Erakis. _Me supplie-t-il d'un ton désespéré._ Je t'interdis de m'appeler par ce nom, je ne l'aime pas.

Il fait disparaître son loup et, il tombe à genoux. Je l'entends murmurer "saloperie de Mangemorts" et, je me relève pour m'approcher de lui, avec une certaine gêne au niveau de l'estomac. Il semble souffrir...

\- Pourquoi avez-vous mal maintenant ? Vous nous aviez dit que cette blessure ne vous gênait plus.

\- Cette blessure a été faîte par la magie. Elle est assez particulière puisque c'est un sort "inventé" mais, je peux m'estimer heureux que ça ne m'est touché que superficiellement. _Raconte-t-il, en se relevant_

\- Superficiellement ?! Elle n'a pas arrêté de saigner, même avec les points de sutures ! _Protestai-je_

\- Ma magie comporte certaines particularités qui me permettes de guérir plus vite par contre, si je fais un sort de haut niveau qui nécessite beaucoup de puissance et de concentration, je me retrouve affaiblie et la blessure se rouvre puisqu'elle ne s'est pas encore cicatrisée. _Explique-t-il, avec un sourire forcé_

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

\- Je sais, on me le disait souvent ! Tu peux m'aider à retourner dans ma chambre ?

 ***.*.***

Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Les sorciers sont-ils vraiment tous comme ça ?

Je suis assis sur le canapé de sa chambre, à côté de la cheminée en feu. Heureusement qu'il a réparé sa fenêtre. Il fait vraiment froid, cette année ! Je me demande si je suis moi aussi capable de faire cela... La magie, hum ? Et j'en possède ? Peut être que je pourrais en faire un bon usage, pas comme Merope !

Il a dit aussi que nous n'étions pas les seuls a avoir une "telle beauté". Il y a certainement de magnifiques sorcières qui n'attendent qu'un magnifique homme comme moi ! Enfin, je ne sais pas; Même après cette vérité "bouleversante", est-ce que je peux encore toucher la peau d'une femme sans être dégoûté ? La voir se dénuder sans frisonner de peur et de dégoût ? Même avec mon père quelque fois, je n'arrive même pas à lui serrer la main ! Mais cet homme du nom d'Erakis, je n'aime pas non plus Grenat donc j'accepte de l'appeler par son deuxième prénom, j'ai réussie à nettoyer son torse et son visage sans ressentir la moindre envie de déguerpir ? Il doit être vraiment particulier, peut être qu'il m'a "soigné" mentalement. Peut être que je vais pouvoir enfin toucher une femme !

\- Tu n'as jamais ressentie des envies pour des hommes lorsque tu ne pouvais pas toucher la moindre femme ?

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds. Moi ? Toucher un homme ? Mais non enfin ! C'est dégoûtant ! Répugnant ! Contre-nature !

\- C'est immonde et contre-nature ! _Hurlai-je, outré  
_

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est dégoûtant...

\- Tu me trouves dégoûtant ?

Hein ? Mais non ! Non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il a touché des hommes ?!

\- C'est... C'est contre-nature ! C'est intolérable !

\- A ton avis Tom, pourquoi tu n'as ressenti aucun dégoût en me nettoyant le torse ? Pourquoi me trouves-tu aussi beau ?

Je continue de le regarder avec horreur. Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un monstre à ce point !

\- Ce n'est pas monstrueux !

Son regard se fait plus dure. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas devenir comme ça ! Je ne... Je ne dois pas le laisser ici. C'est de sa faute si je le trouve aussi beau. Dans quelques jours, je suis sûr qu'il va me donner des envies contre-nature... Non, je ne dois pas le laisser dans ce manoir plus longtemps. Je dois me protéger.

\- Tu m'as promit Tom que/

\- Je ne tiens pas mes promesses avec un tel monstre. _Objectai-je._ Récupérez vos affaires et allez-vous en !

\- Même si j'ai le pouvoir d'effacer les souvenirs les plus "dérangeants" de votre escapade avec cette chère Merope ? Je pourrais vous "guérir"...

 ***.*.***

Je termine de coiffer mes cheveux noirs en me regardant dans la glace en face de moi. Cécilia et ses parents arrivent dans peu de temps, je dois être parfait.

J'ai conclu un marché avec cet être Contre-nature. Je le tolère sous mon toit si il efface tous mes souvenirs les plus dégoûtants avec Merope. Et il l'a fait ! Je ne me souviens d'aucunes relations sexuelles ! Ni même les plus traumatisantes ! Rien du tout ! J'ai pu prendre ma mère dans mes bras, sans aucune animosité ! Bien sûr, elle m'a repoussé mais, je me fiche de ça. Je vais enfin pouvoir recommencer à avoir une vie normale ! Du moins presque. Mais je vais pouvoir toucher une femme sans dégoût, sans rien ! La peau douce d'une magnifique jeune femme avec des formes avantageuses...

\- Si je me souviens bien, mes yeux sont d'un turquoise impressionnant et mes cheveux sont d'un argent très purs et éclatant... _Me reproche une voix derrière moi_

Je me retourne en grimaçant devant lui. Il porte l'une de mes chemise...

\- Que fais-tu là, toi ?

\- Je voulais te dire certaines choses. Morfin observe un peu trop le manoir à mon goût, je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose...

\- Tu sais lire dans les pensées, non ?

\- Il pense en Fourchelang, je n'y comprends rien...

Il est contrarié. Il pose son dos contre le mur et il croise les bras, en se mordant les lèvres. Le Fourchelang, ce n'est pas la langue étrange dont j'entendais parler Merope quelques fois ? Elle m'avait dit que c'était la langue des serpents, qu'elle pouvait discuter avec eux sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Morfin a toujours été comme ça ? Il a toujours rôdé près du manoir ?

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- Donc, il a dû ressentir un changement et, ce changement c'est moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais, je pense que je vais avoir du mal à me défendre... _Murmure-t-il, en se mordant l'ongle du pouce_

Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir eut le temps de le voir stressé. Il a toujours un visage souriant... Un masque. Un masque parfait dans lequel on a du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense réellement. Lui il s'en fiche, puisqu'il peut lire dans les pensées comme si c'était la chose la plus banale. Je me demande si je peux devenir moi aussi un "Légélimens"...

\- Si tu ne bosses pas tes pouvoirs magiques, ne penses même pas être capable de savoir maîtriser la légélimencie.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter une SECONDE de lire dans mes pensées ?!

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Normalement, j'ai aussi une boucle d'oreille enchantée qui me bloque encore une partie de mes pouvoirs mais, je l'ai perdue... Et il est impossible d'utiliser le "Accio" avec, fais chier...

Il devient vulgaire maintenant ?

\- C'était un cadeau de mon arrière-grand-père. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi et, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce jolie petit bijoux a pu m'aider quand j'étais à Poudlard. _Raconte-t-il, en balançant ses cheveux argentés_

\- Comment est-il ? Si je peux le trouver, tu arrêteras enfin de t'incruster dans ma tête !

Il me fixe, surpris.

\- Tu peux le reconnaître à sa pierre. Un diamant ensorcelé, il est blanc avec une sorte de fumée lilas très clair dedans. Mon arrière-grand-père y a consacré 3 ans avec un de ses amis.

\- J'en prends note.

 ***.*.***

Ce Réveillon me semble parfait. Les cuisiniers se sont surpassés, l'ambiance est agréable, les parents de Cécilia sont toujours aussi dignes et, Cécilia, justement, est toujours aussi magnifique. Après tout, c'est ma futur fiancée ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu lui faire le moindre baise-main pendant une dizaine d'année ? Elle a la peau si douce et, elle sent si bon. Elle est gracieuse et cultivée. Bien que la femme parfaite n'existe pas, elle s'en rapproche énormément.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Je te pris de te taire sinon, tu vas dehors.

Qu'il est pénible ! Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot de la soirée, à part ça ! Non mais ! Au moins, il a salué convenablement ma futur fiancée et ses parents. Mère ne voulait pas qu'il participe mais malheureusement, Père s'est opposé à elle. Je leur ai raconté pourtant à tous les deux ce qu'était véritablement ce démon. Un Contre-nature. Comment un homme aussi beau peut-il aimé d'autres hommes ? C'est répugnant !

\- Ose penser encore une fois que c'est contre-nature, je te frappe.

\- C'est contre-nature. A ton avis, à quoi servent les femmes ? _Lui demandai-je, en connaissant par évidence la réponse_

\- Si tu veux savoir, pour ma part, j'ai deux fils. Chez nous les sorciers, ce n'est pas le sexe qui compte mais la personne. Et si cette personne est de la même sexualité et que vous vouliez avoir des enfants, l'un des deux peut très bien prendre une potion pour changer de sexe pour une durée déterminée. _Explique-t-il, en regardant sa coupe de champagne_

Il a deux fils ?

\- J'ai eu mes deux fils avec deux femmes différentes.

\- Non pas avec un homme alors ? _Me moquai-je_

\- C'est une histoire très compliquée. Tu es trop fermé d'esprit pour que je t'explique.

Il s'en va, en me bousculant. Moi ? Fermé d'esprit ? Il se moque de ma personne !

Il balance une nouvelle fois ses longs cheveux argentés et, il regarde le feu de la cheminée. Il m'énerve... Je vois Cécilia s'approcher de Erakis, avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Je m'approche discrètement aussi, pour pouvoir les écouter.

\- Bonsoir Mr. Oralium.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. _Répond-il, avec un doux visage_

Il est froid. Il a remis son masque. D'habitude, je trouve ce masque parfait mais là, on ressent toute sa froideur à l'égard de Cécilia.

\- Dîtes-moi, êtes-vous marié ?

\- Ma femme est morte. Je suis veuf.

Il est veuf ? Il a bien eu deux fils avec deux femmes différentes, non ? Pourquoi il n'a pas pris la deuxième pour remplacer la première ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée...

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, je suis bien plus heureux célibataire.

Ça, c'est dit.

\- Je vois... Avez-vous des enfants ?

\- Oui, j'ai deux fils. Pardonnez-moi mais, je voudrais aller vérifier quelque chose. Puis-je ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne vous retiens plus.

 ***.*.***

En fait, Cécilia est ennuyeuse. Et je vais me fiancer avec elle ? Au secours, je mérite mieux ! Plus la soirée avançait, plus je la trouvais fade. A chaque fois que nos mains se touchaient, sa peau n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. A chaque fois que l'on se regardait dans les yeux, leur couleur noisette que je trouvais si captivante me faisait de moins en moins d'effet. A chaque qu'elle remuait ses longs cheveux châtains, il n'y avait aucune beauté dans ses mouvements. La femme parfaite avais-je osé penser au début ? Quel homme aveugle étais-je !

Au moins, cette soirée n'était pas complètement ratée. On a mangé des choses délicieuses, l'ambiance n'était pas si mal et... C'est tout. J'ai été bien content qu'ils partent plus tôt que prévu. Un grand soulagement. J'en avais marre de me montrer aimable devant cette femme si ennuyeuse.

Comment vais-je pouvoir passer une grande partie de ma vie avec elle ? Non, je ne veux pas !

\- Tu sais qu'elle voulait te tromper avec moi et qu'elle a très vite renoncé, en plus ? Franchement ! Tu mérites mieux, bien que tu ne sois pas vraiment un cadeau non plus.

\- Erakis, tu te tais. _Ordonnai-je_

\- C'est toi qui est dans ma chambre, je croyais que tu voulais parler avec moi. _Explique-t-il, en me fixant intensément_

\- Je voulais savoir comment ça fonctionnait chez les sorciers. L'école, les mariages...

Il continu de me fixer avec ses turquoises, sans cligner des yeux. Il a l'air ravi que je lui dise ceci.

\- Oh oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux !

\- Ne le sois pas trop car, je ne demande ça que par curiosité, c'est tout. _Me défends-je_

\- Pourtant, je sens de l'excitation chez toi. Tu as certainement raté des tas de choses ! Il s'en passe tellement à Poudlard !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commence son récit sur cette école. "Poudlard". Le nom est étrange et de mauvais goût, soyons honnête mais, l'établissement a l'air vraiment très animé et de bon niveau. Pour lui, c'est l'une des meilleurs écoles de sorcellerie qui ait pu exister. Les élèves étaient divisés en quatre catégories : Serpentard (il était un Serpentard, comme Merope d'ailleurs), Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. La Maison Serpentard regroupe les élèves les plus rusés, les plus nobles et les plus ambitieux. La Maison Griffondor regroupe les élèves les plus courageux, les plus braves et les plus hardies. La Maison Poufsouffle regroupe les élèves les plus tolérants, loyaux et sincères. La Maison Serdaigle regroupe les élèves les plus originaux, intelligents et sages.

\- Si j'étais allé à Poudlard, je serai allé dans quelle Maison à ton avis ?

\- A mon avis, tu serais allé à Serpentard, comme moi. Tu n'es pas assez tolérant pour aller à Poufsouffle; Tu es trop fermé d'esprit pour aller à Serdaigle et je pense que la bravoure ce n'est pas ton genre. _Déclare-t-il, comme une évidence_

\- Je te remercie pour ta sincérité. _Grommèle-je, vexé  
_

\- De rien.

 ***.*.***

Nous sommes le 3 Janvier. Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Cécilia chez moi et avec ses parents bien sûr. J'évite de parler avec elle en discutant avec son père ou sa mère. Ce qu'elle peut être collante ! Et pourquoi Erakis ne fait rien et reste planqué dans son coin en train de boire tout notre vin ?! MON VIN. Il peut m'aider, non ? Qu'il peut être agaçant quand il s'y met ! En pensant à lui, sa blessure guérit d'une vitesse suffisante pour qu'il ne reste pas plus de deux semaines ici. Il veut aller à Poudlard pour chercher son fils, "Aris" si je me souviens bien.

Quand je pense à son départ, ça m'attriste pourtant je devrais être content de me débarrasser de ce démon. Un si bel homme qui aime d'autres hommes, quel gâchis ! Enfin, il aime aussi les femmes car après tout, ces deux fils il les a eut avec deux femmes.

Pourdlard... J'aimerai bien voir en vrai comment c'est. Les professeurs excentriques, les salles communes des différentes Maisons, assister aux cours où il y a toujours au moins une explosion à cause d'un sort mal lancé, la Forêt Interdite... Je pensais avoir perdu mon humanité mais en fait, je me suis trompé. Je me sens beaucoup moins ignorant maintenant. J'ai accès à deux mondes désormais et non pas à un seul.

Nous avions retrouvé la boucle d'oreille d'Erakis il y a quelques jours ! Il se promenait vers chez nous et devinez quoi ? Morfin l'avait assommé pour le ramener chez lui ! Pff ! Quel incapable ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour le sauver de... En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait lui faire en l'emmenant dans cette cabane crasseuse qui lui sert de maison. Beurk ! Plus jamais je n'y remettrai les pieds ! Parole de Riddle !

Il l'avait attaché sur une chaise et il lui a léché le visage. Ça m'avait tellement dégoûté que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je l'ai assommé à mon tour avec un gros bout de bois. Je crois que j'y ai mis un peu de magie dedans mais ça, c'est autre chose. Erakis était encore dans les pommes donc, j'ai dû lui couper la respiration pour qu'il se réveille. Mère se servait souvent de cette technique pour me réveiller le matin lorsque je n'y arrivais pas seul.

Après avoir entendu mon récit, il a vu quelque chose briller dans toute cette crasse et c'est là où nous avions retrouvé son bijou ! Et depuis, il ne lit plus dans les pensées et, il semble bien plus terre-à-terre depuis. Quelques fois, il semblait complètement absent, même quand je m'adressais à lui. J'avais aussi l'impression que ses yeux brillaient parce qu'il voulait pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas et, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Il veut encore me cacher des choses car, je suis trop "fermé d'esprit". C'est faux, j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas en parler car ça me concerne ! Des fois, il avait agis comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps !

Mais désormais, je le trouve stable sans qu'il ne change vraiment. Je peux même dire qu'il va bien mieux. Il fait la cuisine en chantant des musiques que je ne connaissais pas, il sourit tout le temps d'un air mystérieux et on se parle souvent. C'est le véritable Erakis.

\- Tom, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne réagis plus quand je te dis que je t'aime ? J'ai l'impression de parler à du vent !

\- Je suis désolé Cécilia je/

\- On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Comment ose-t-elle me couper ?! Sans que je ne lui réponde, elle m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne vers ma propre chambre; juste avant, j'avais jeté un œil aux autres. Erakis avait fait exploser sa coupe de vin dans ses doigts.

 ***.*.***

Je ne sais pas comment nous avions fait pour en arriver là mais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle m'embrasse, je l'embrasse à son tour; Elle touche mon torse, je la déshabille; Je suis sur le dos sur mon propre lit, elle est sur moi en me fixant d'un air malicieux; Elle ressent de l'excitation, moi aussi mais quelque chose me dit d'arrêter. J'ignore cette chose stupide et, je touche la jambe dénudée de ma futur _Lady_. Je la sens frémir sous mon contacte et mes lèvres s'étirent pour former un sourire. Je ne ressens aucun dégoût et cette femme est à moi, je peux profiter. Je peux lui faire du "bien", non ? Je peux la faire hurler de plaisir autant que je le veux et lui faire porter ma descendance.

Alors que je passe mes mains sur son dos pour lui retirer son soutiens-gorge dérangeant, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à une lumière orangée et un homme ayant l'air bouleversé.

\- Comment oses-tu..?. _Commence Erakis, l'air outré avec une voix tremblante_

\- Mais qu'est ce/

\- Tais-toi petite gourde stupide.

Il dégage une aura terrifiante maintenant. Même moi, j'ai peur. Cécilia cache son corps sous mes draps, en se tenant à côté de moi. Ce sorcier en colère s'avance vers nous, en serrant les poings. Il veut me frapper ?!

\- Tu n'es qu'à moi. _Déclare-t-il, en me fixant_

Il attrape mes épaules brutalement et sans prévenir, il... Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ?! Co... Mais qu'il arrête ! Mais qu'il arrête ! Pas devant Cécilia ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?! C'est sa faute, n'est ce pas ?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas dégoûté et, pourquoi je/

Des souvenirs avec cette Merope... Ils reviennent en masse... Toutes ses choses qu'elle et moi avions faite ensemble c'est... Il me lâche et, je reste paralysé. Il m'avait promis qu'il effacerait mes souvenirs. Pourquoi me sont-ils revenus...?

J'entends Cécilia hurler "Démon !" et moi, je ne fais rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Je veux crier, pleurer d'indignation et de dégoût. J'ai touché cette femme... J'ai touché cette femme... Maintenant, tous les contactes physique que j'ai eut avec elle, ça me dégoûte à un tel point alors que le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Erakis ne me fait pas cet effet.

Elle s'en va, en se rhabillant et en claquant la porte. Erakis n'a pas bougé. Comment a-t-il osé...

\- Ta chère Mère va certainement bientôt venir nous assassiner avec un couteau de cuisine. Je vais devoir utiliser mes pouvoirs pour créer un Portoloin pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Bien sûr, tu viens avec moi.

\- Sale monstre ! Comment as-tu pu... COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ?!

Il me frappe la joue avec sa main. Ce coups était violent...

\- Personne ne comprend... Personne ne me comprend, ni même toi... _Murmure-t-il, avec mépris_

Je reste choqué. Des pas précipités s'entendent dans les escaliers avec des hurlements de rage. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Ils vont réellement nous tuer pour cet acte inhumain !

\- Si une personne essaye de te tuer, elle devra me passer sur le corps avant.

Il a l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits. Son visage est plus doux... Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ?! On va nous tuer tous les deux !

Et merde... Je comprends mieux pourquoi les sorciers ont du mal à apprécier les humains sans magie maintenant. Ils détestent ce qui est étrange... Ils traitent de démon ceux qui sont étrange comme Erakis... Et moi ? Je n'ai ressenti aucun dégoût donc... Je suis un démon ? Un sorcier ?

\- SORTEZ DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! _Hurle une voix que je reconnais comme celle de ma mère_

\- Désolé Madame Riddle mais, on ne peut pas. On tient trop à notre vie ! _S'amuse à dire Oralium_

Il a certainement bloqué a porte avec un sortilège. Je les entends donner des coups pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Il faut que... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...

\- Erakis ! C'est à cause de toi que/

\- Mets-toi un vêtement chaud sinon, tu vas mourir de froid.

Je le fixe, sans savoir quoi en penser. C'est vraiment le moment de me dire de m'habiller ?!

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

\- Tu as intérêt à nous sortir de ce merdier...

\- Tu deviens vulgaire ?

Je râle et, je sors de mon lit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire donc, autant suivre ses conseils ! Je reboutonne ma chemise qui était ouverte et je prends un manteau dans mon armoire. Tandis que je me dépêchais pour le mettre en entendant de plus en plus les cries de rage derrière la porte, une lumière bleu envahie la pièce et disparaît à peine une seconde plus tard. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Je me tourne pour regarder Erakis qui tenait l'un de mes objets. Un stylo. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

 ***.*.***

\- JAMAIS JE N'AURAI DÛ AVOIR PITIÉ DE TOI SALE MONSTRE !

Dès que j'ai touché ce stylo, lui et moi, nous avions été "téléportés" dans un autre endroit. Il faisait froid et, nous étions dans une sorte de petit village. J'ai dû hurler pour qu'on nous vienne en aide ! On nous a directement emmené à Poudlard, puisque c'est le seul endroit où il y a une infirmerie. Erakis était à l'agonie... A cause de lui... Je m'en fous si sa putain de blessure s'est rouverte. Je m'en fous qu'il souffre. JE VEUX LE FRAPPER JUSQU'À CE QU'IL CHIALE ET ME SUPPLIE D'ARRÊTER !

\- Que de violence Tom, que de violence... _Soupire-t-il_

\- Mais enfin ! Calmez-vous ! _Me demande l'infirmière de l'école, en voyant mon visage se crisper_

Je me relève de ma chaise alors que la porte s'ouvre d'une même brutalité. Je regarde la personne qui m'a dérangé.

Un jeune homme, avec les mêmes traits que moi, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux... Pendant un moment, je reste stupéfait. Je l'ai déjà vu, bien sûr mais ça fait toujours un choque. On se ressemble tellement alors qu'à la base, je n'ai jamais voulu de lui... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il est aussi le fils de Merope Gaunt.

Une personne le pousse et, il observe Erakis. Eux aussi, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est donc lui ? "Aris" ? Il ne semble ne pas m'avoir remarqué.

\- Bonjour Aris, tu vas bien ? _Demande Oralium, en se redressant un peu_

Lui aussi, il ne bouge plus d'un pouce. Il continu de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!


	8. Chapter 8

**.Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni l'univers. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (une grande déesse ! *^*). Le seul personnage qui m'appartient, n'est qu'autre que Aris. Peut être que d'autres se rajouteront ?~**

 **.Personnages OOC.**

 **.Rating : M plus tard.**

 **.Ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront sont et seront corrigés par ma meilleure amie (Je te remercie infiniment ! *w*)**

 **.Je suis désolée pour ce retard considérable et la longueur de ce chapitre. J'étais très prise par mo lycée et mon ordi m'a lâchée il y a semaines. Heureusement que j'avais enregistré la plupart de mes fichiers sur une clef USB avant qu'il me dise "bye bye". Je devrais en avoir un nouveau ce mois-ci.  
**

 **.Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Aris Heartwoods**

Aris Heartwoods. Je suis en septième année, mais j'ai redoublé ma première à cause d'une dépression. Ma mère biologique est morte en voulant me récupérer des bras de ma mère adoptive mais malheureusement, elle lui a jeté un Avada Kedavra. Elle a juste eu le temps de crier mon prénom pour que mon père et ma mère adoptifs me le donne. Ils avaient perdu leur fils à cause d'une maladie, ils vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et en plus à ce moment-là c'était la première guerre de Voldemort. Ma mère était une Sang-Mêlée dont les parents ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts, c'est pour cela qu'elle résidait dans la forêt.

Ma mère adoptive est morte lorsque j'avais 7 ans. Mon père adoptif travaillait au Ministère mais, c'était une maladie incurable donc, on l'a regardé mourir sans qu'on ne puisse faire quelque chose. C'était un véritable supplice pour moi car, je restais tout le temps à côté d'elle avec l'espoir qu'elle guérisse. Après tout, elle m'a élevé et aimé comme son propre fils, c'est normal que j'éprouve de l'affection pour elle, non ? Même encore maintenant, après ce qu'elle a fait, je l'aime.

Lorsqu'elle est morte, je suis devenu incontrôlable pendant deux semaines entières. Je faisais voler des objets dans toute la maison, j'écrivais des choses sur les murs et les plafonds. Ensuite après ma crise, j'ai pu ressortir dehors et c'est là où j'ai vu les Sombrals. Je les ai trouvés effrayants la première fois. C'est aussi à ce moment là où j'ai rencontré Clara en personne la première fois. Elle me ressemblait un peu mais elle avait presque les mêmes traits et la même allure que ma mère adoptive. Elle est devenue mon amie imaginaire et, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était ma "Magie" qui est venue s'occuper de moi.

Après quelques mois à peine, mon père adoptif s'est remarié avec une femme. Elle était gentille avec moi par contre, on était tous les deux mal à l'aise en la présence de l'autre. Je me sentais mal lorsqu'il l'embrassait, comme si c'était ma maman, comme si c'était une remplaçante.

Quelques jours après mes neufs ans, je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite avec une couverture et un panier remplie de provisions. Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette partie de la forêt mais, j'étais guidé par ma Magie. Au bout de 3 jours et de 3 nuits, je suis parvenu à retrouver le chalet dans lequel on vivait par contre, il était en feu et mon père était accroché à la porte d'entrée le ventre ouvert, avec les entrailles qui sortaient et pendaient. J'avais vomis en regardant ce spectacle et, je suis reparti sans Clara. Je ne savais pas où j'allais et, je ne mangeais plus. Je ne marchais que dans la forêt et 3 jours après, à un moment, j'ai perdu l'équilibre à cause de la faim et de la fatigue et je suis tombé dans un fossé. J'ai dormi pendant des heures avant de me réveiller avec une licorne qui me protégeait du froid et Gynaika sur ma tête. C'est là où je l'ai rencontré et, elle a soigné mes blessures. Grâce à la licorne, j'ai pu recommencer à marcher avec le phénix sur ma tête et le panier en main. J'ai pu sortir de la Forêt Interdite après quelques heures de marches et, c'est là où j'ai vu Poudlard pour la première fois. C'était beau.

Hagrid, le garde de chasse, m'a ramené à l'infirmerie et je me suis encore endormi mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit douillet avec "Pioupiou" sur la tête. J'étais brisé de l'intérieur mais, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait autre chose que des pommes dans mon panier.

J'ai donc compris la vérité sur mes parents et, la raison de la mort de mon "Père" et de ma Belle-Mère. C'était une lettre avec une bague qui appartenait à ma véritable Mère. C'était écrit "Clara Cardialba". Malgré ça, j'ai décidé de garder "Heartwoods" car après tout, c'était le nom des personnes qui m'ont élevés.

Je suis resté quelques jours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et, j'ai été placé dans une "famille d'accueil". C'était une femme du nom de Maïlys Snow. Elle était très gentille avec moi, même si je ne faisais aucun effort. J'ai fait une dépression jusqu'à mes 12 ans. J'ai pu sortir de ma bulle grâce à l'art. J'aimais bien peindre et danser et ça, c'est grâce à elle.

On m'a conseillé de cacher mon âge véritable pour ne pas paraître "attardé" auprès des autres donc, je devais dire à chaque fois que j'avais un an de moins.

J'ai été réparti à Serpentard après presque 5 minutes. J'ai failli être Chapeauflou.

Tous les Serpentards étaient chiants, sauf Théodore. Je me suis même mis en couple avec lui en cinquième année par contre, ça n'a pas duré plus d'un an. On n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre et en plus, il y a eu un problème avec son père...

J'étais très proche d'Hermione et des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione m'a énormément aidé pour rechercher mon père biologique et, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu le trouver et le rencontrer. C'était en fin de deuxième année. Nous avions retrouvé son manoir et, j'y suis allé avec elle pour enfin le rencontrer; A mon plus grand malheur, il était avec les Malfoy. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'étais son fils biologique, au lieu de le nier, il a avoué que je n'étais qu'une "erreur de jeunesse". Bien sûr, il était connu. Un sorcier soi-disant "Sang-Pur" alors qu'il m'a avoué en secret qu'il avait du sang de Vélane. Il avait une femme de Sang-Pur et un fils ! Un autre ! Lui et moi, on a 4 ans de différences !

Au lieu d'avouer la vérité sur le fait qu'il ait du sang de Vélane en lui, il a accusé ma mère. Il a osé dire que c'est à cause d'elle. Elle l'a séduit et profité de lui. Tout le monde l'a cru, sauf mes amis.

On me traitait souvent de "Batard" dans la salle commune, en troisième année, ainsi que dans les couloirs et dans la classe. Les Griffondors m'ont énormément aidé mentalement, ainsi que Théo. Il me défendait de temps en temps et il m'aidait lorsque j'en avais besoin.

Un jour, j'ai craqué. J'ai jeté un tas de maléfice sur ceux qui me tourmentaient et je peux vous dire, ils ne les ont pas oubliés et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu attirer un certain respect. A partir de ce jour, je suis devenu plus fort et plus extravagant.

Mes cicatrices sur mon dos viennent d'une histoire d'amour stupide. Une fille de Serpentard m'a séquestrée dans la Salle sur Demande et, comme je refusais de l'embrasser ou de la toucher, elle m'a carrément torturé. C'était quelques jours avant la dernière épreuve d'Harry dans le labyrinthe. Le faux Fol'Oeil m'a libéré. J'étais dans un état épouvantable. Même si c'était un Mangemort déguisé, franchement, sans lui je serai certainement devenu fou ou méconnaissable à cause des fouets de cette pute ou de ces couteaux.

C'est surtout à partir de la cinquième année où j'ai commencé à mettre au point mes propres sortilèges. Ombrage me torturait autant qu'Harry à cause de mon statut d' "hybride". J'avais déjà mis au point le "Injuriam Invisibilia" et son opposé, même si il ne me servait à rien. Pendant les petites vacances de ma quatrième année, avant de me faire attraper par cette cinglée, j'avais beaucoup bossé le "Oratio Mentis" avec Hermione. Enfin, quelques fois avec elle. Elle n'était pas très disponible et en plus, elle était très inquiète pour Harry. C'est au beau milieu de la cinquième année ou j'ai essayé de mettre au point les "Phoenix Clamoris". Grâce à ça, nous avions pu soigner nos blessures sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Je faisais partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, même si les Poufsouffle avaient quelques doutes. Néanmoins, nous avions tous très bien travaillés ensemble et, je me suis bien entendu avec eux.

Tout a changé au Ministère. J'y suis allé avec Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione sur le dos d'un Sombral. C'était une expérience étrange...

Oui, ce qui s'est passé au Ministère a changé beaucoup de chose... Se faire poursuivre par des Mangemorts, ça a été horrible car, on savait qu'ils n'auraient aucune pitié pour nous tuer. Il y avait même le père de Théo. La course poursuite après avoir pris la prophétie, ça a été un sacré truc. Je me suis enfuit avec Luna et Ginny. Ginny est une véritable guerrière ! J'en avais déjà une petite idée avec l'A.D et les vacances au Terrier mais, la voir en pleine action... C'était whaouh. Et je dois ma vie à Luna. Un Mangemort allait me jeter un Avada Kedavra mais, elle l'a Stupéfixé à temps ! Je crois que c'était le père de Théodore...

Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite. Ginny qui s'est cassé la cheville, les rires de cette folle de Bellatrix, les endroits étranges du Département des Mystères... Heurk, et les cerveaux que Ron s'est enroulé sur les bras, c'était horrible ! Enfin, c'était aussi assez chaud lorsque Luna a explosé Pluton dans la Salle de l'Espace ! Satanés Mangemorts !

L'endroit le plus étrange, c'était la Salle de la Mort pour moi. C'est là où j'ai eu une sacrée blessure sur le ventre. J'ai touché Bellatrix Lestrange avec l'un de mes sortilèges alors qu'elle allait tuer Sirius je crois et, elle n'a pas aimé du tout... Elle m'a lancé un sort de découpe sur le ventre, tellement vite que je ne l'ai pas vu venir ! La "Bataille du Département des Mystères", hein ? En parlant de sort de découpe, elle a fait pire avec Sirius ! Elle lui a carrément ouvert le ventre ! On voyait limite ses entrailles sortir ! Heureusement que j'étais là avec mon "Phoenix Clamoris Pura", il aurait pu mourir ! Malheureusement, mon sortilège n'était pas à point et il a gardé une grosse cicatrice, tout comme moi.

Harry, sur le coup, avait vraiment cru qu'il était mort (ainsi que les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui nous protégeaient), puisqu'il est resté évanouie un moment. Se faire ouvrir le ventre par sa tendre cousine, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour terminer une journée. A un moment, c'était vraiment chaotique. Bien sûr, Dumbledore nous est venu en aide. J'ai laissé Sirius avec Neville et Lupin et, j'ai poursuivi Harry qui poursuivait Bellatrix qui s'enfuyait après avoir remarqué notre Directeur. C'est là, où je l'ai vu... Voldemort. Au début, j'avais ressenti une certaine attirance mais une seconde juste après, j'ai ressenti du dégoût. Non pas à cause de son apparence, mais surtout à cause de son âme. Elle est pourrie. J'avais une affreuse envie de vomir.

Lui aussi il m'a remarqué et il m'a dévisagé pendant un long moment avec Harry. Dumbledore est arrivé à temps avant qu'il ne s'approche trop de nous ensuite, il y a eu les statuts qui bougeaient, un affrontement, il a possédé Harry, après il a fui avec sa Mangemort après que les gens du Ministère soient venu et les aient vu...

C'est la sixième année où c'est vraiment devenu chaud. Théodore m'ignorait et disait du mal de moi car son père était à Azkaban, il y a eu plusieurs "attentats" à Poudlard même si on était bien protégé, les Serpentards me faisaient bien comprendre qu'ils ne m'acceptaient plus... J'ai dû demander une autre chambre pour être enfin en paix.

A la demande d'Harry, j'espionnais de temps en temps Malfoy. Il rentrait toujours très tard, il avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué et presque malade. Il négligeait souvent ses devoirs, ce qui lui a coûté plusieurs heures de colles. Si je l'avais mieux observé, j'aurai aperçu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, si seulement...

Plus rien n'a été pareille à Poudlard et, je me suis enfui. J'avais peur mais je n'étais pas seul, j'avais Gynaika avec moi. D'habitude, elle restait avec ma tutrice et elle venait me rendre visite les week-ends seulement. Juste avant la rentrée, j'ai été invité au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Heureusement que j'ai appris à transplaner. Juste avant de partir, j'avais donné plusieurs sortilèges à Hermione pour qu'elle, Harry et Ron les utilisent pour leur "quête". J'ai été poursuivi par des Raffleurs et, j'ai été attrapé. J'ai supplié Gynai' de s'enfuir mais, elle a combattu jusqu'à ce qu'un des Raffleur lui lance un sort qui l'ait ratatiné. J'ai été emmené au manoir des Malfoy et, je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas seul dans les cachots. Il y avait Garrick et Luna.

Quelques heures plus tard, vous savez qui est venu me rendre une petite visite ? Et bien, justement, "Vous-Savez-Qui" ! Vous savez ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette histoire ? C'est que Monsieurs avait pris une magnifique apparence, exactement celle de Tom mais avec 20ans de plus ! J'avais du mal à croire que c'était lui mais, il me l'a prouvé. Il n'y a que cette ordure qui peut jeter un Doloris horrible à Luna. Je lui ai donné une claque et, il m'a regardé d'un air stupéfait. Personne n'avait dû avant moi osé le frapper de la sorte mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a juste très, mais vraiment très longtemps, demandé de devenir l'un de ses Mangemort. Il me séduisait limite ! C'était vraiment... Beurk. Son apparence était alléchante, c'est vrai; Il était charmant quand il le voulait, c'est vrai; il était cultivé et intelligent, c'est vrai; Il était fort et presque invincible, c'est vrai mais... Son âme était pourrie et, il était un sadique sans pitié. Je ne ressentais que du dégoût pour lui. Même pas de la pitié, que du dégoût.

La dernière fois que je l'ai repoussé, il était très en colère et c'est là où il m'a jeté un Doloris cuisant. Non, attendez. "Un" Doloris ? Il n'a pas arrêté de m'en jeter pendant une quinzaine de minutes, je n'ai pas arrêté de hurler ! J'ai cru devenir fou ! Lorsqu'il est parti, Drago est allé me remettre en cellule en glissant une potion pour la douleur et pour les blessures superficielles dans ma poche, discrètement. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui.

Un jour plus tard, je m'étais suffisamment remis de mes blessures et Ron et Harry ont été jetés dans les cachots. Potter avait vraiment une sale gueule ! Et tout s'est passé très vite, une fois de plus. Hermione qui hurlait, Dobby qui est venu à notre rescousse, Queudever qui s'étranglait avec sa propre main en argent, le transplanage mais juste avant, Dobby avait récupéré ma baguette à ma demande, Fleur et Bill qui nous ont accueillis, l'Elfe de Maison qui meurt et son enterrement... Tout ça s'est passé très vite. Deux jours plus tard Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes allés chercher un Horcruxe chez Gringotts avec le gobelin. C'était dur, mais vraiment très dur de les convaincre de m'emmener, surtout Harry mais il a flanché. Je ne suis pas un Serpnetard pour rien ! Je parviens toujours à mes fins !

Hermione a bu du Polynectar pour avoir l'apparence de Bellatrix, Ron a pris l'apparence d'un autre homme et moi je me suis caché sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry et Gripsec. C'était une sacrée aventure ! Il y avait un dragon ! UN DRAGON ! Et c'est lui qui nous a permis de nous échapper en montant sur son dos en le libérant de ses chaînes.

Plus tard, Harry a eu une vision puisqu'il est connecté à Voldemort et il était très enragé d'après lui. Le dernier Horcruxe caché se trouvait à Poudlard donc, nous y sommes allés. Nous avions transplanés à Pré-au-Lard qui était surveillé, nous nous sommes cachés puis nous avions rencontré qui ? Le frère d'Albus Dumbledore ! C'est fou ce qu'ils ressemblent ! Enfin, se ressemblaient puisque notre Directeur est mort...

Nous sommes allés dans un passage secret qui reliait cette maison à Poudlard, à la Salle sur Demande. Certains de nos camarades étaient en mauvaises états mais, ils étaient vraiment contents de nous voir ! Et encore une fois, tout s'est déroulé très vite. Rogue qui avait pris la place de Dumbledore avait demandé à toutes les Maisons de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle, j'ai donc mis une cape avec Harry, Hermione et Ron en modifiant un peu nos visages. On a changé ma couleur de cheveux en un châtain clair pour qu'on ne me remarque pas trop vite. Nous sommes allés à la Grande Salle, nous avions retirés notre déguisement, il y a eu les Carrow, le combat entre Rogue et McGonagall, notre ancien professeur de potion qui s'est enfuit et la "Guerre de Poudlard" a commencé...

Voldemort nous a dit par "télépathie" de lui donner Harry en échange de nos vies mais, il y a quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas : On n'abandonne pas un camarade comme ça ! Nous sommes solidaires ! Bon, les Serpentards m'ont déçu... Ils ont été emmenés aux cachots et Théodore me regardait avec des yeux suppliants; Il voulait que je ne me batte pas. Il ne voulait pas que je meurs. Ça m'a touché mais, j'avais déjà pris ma décision.

Les Mangemorts se sont tous rassemblés autour de notre école, ainsi que des Détraqueurs, des Trolls et d'autres créatures de ce genre. Les profs ont fait apparaitre un bouclier qui n'a pas tenu longtemps malheureusement. J'avais repris mon apparence et, je me suis dirigé dehors. Je savais que c'était quelque chose de stupide et de mortelle mais, je devais essayer quelque chose.

Je me protégeais et je lançais des sorts avec ma baguette d'une rapidité que je ne connaissais pas. Le feu de l'action et l'adrénaline, je suppose. Gynaika était revenue avec Fumseck et, ils attaquaient les Trolls. Dès qu'elle m'a aperçue, elle m'a suivie dans la Forêt Interdite. Mon instinct me disait d'aller dans la forêt et, je l'ai suivi sans me poser de question. L'instinct d'un Serpentard ne se trompe jamais, surtout si c'est le miens !

C'est là où je me suis battu contre Voldemort en jetant les Impardonnables. Je lui avais demandé d'arrêter cette guerre stupide, il m'avait répondu un "non" catégorique. Il m'a demandé de rejoindre ses rangs et de devenir son "amant", j'ai dit non. Il a tenté de m'expliquer quelque chose, comme quoi nous étions "liés", nous étions des "Âmes-sœurs" mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il m'inspirait du dégoût, c'est tout. Lorsque je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée, il m'a hurlé dessus avant de brandir sa baguette vers moi en me jettant un Avada Kedavra, ce que j'ai fait aussi pour me défendre. Je pensais avoir signé mon arrêt de mort... Mon père est apparu, juste derrière un arbre à côté de nous. Il a hurlé à Voldemort de m'épargner et, tout est devenu blanc et je me suis senti transporter en sentant ma baguette se brûler et me lâcher des mains.

Je me suis violemment cogné la tête par terre et, j'ai dormis sans me souvenir de rien. Je me suis réveillé plus tard, sous la Tour d'Astronomie, un soleil radieux, avec des tas de gens autour de moi en train de me regarder avec des yeux ronds. En 1943.

Voilà mon histoire, ma vie, mon identité. Je suis Aris Heartwoods, je suis un Serpentard aussi loyale qu'un Poufsouffle n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Je suis la honte de ma Maison et un allié de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'ouvre les yeux, en douceur. J'ai mal au crâne à cause de tout ça. Retrouver la mémoire, c'est bien plus douloureux que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je vois un peu flou mais, c'est suffisamment net pour que je puisse reconnaître l'infirmerie. Je suis certainement dans un lit. C'est doux et moelleux. Je me demande ce que me veut mon père et, j'espère qu'il pourra m'expliquer comment je suis arrivé ici avec des précisions.

Je me suis évanoui d'un coup, s'en prévenir. J'espère ne pas avoir une bosse en plus de ma migraine.

\- Enfin !

Cette voix... Ce n'est pas celle d'Orion ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ? J'essaye de me redresser, et je regarde les personnes autour de moi. Orion, Allan, Abraxas, Tom, Dumbledore et Slughorn. Bon, je suis bien entouré.

\- Salut. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- A peine deux heures. _Me répond Allan, en me scrutant des yeux_

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. _Dis-je, en souriant_

\- C'est vrai ?! _S'exclament Abraxas, Allan et Orion, d'un même élan_

\- Les garçons, calmez-vous un peu. _Demande gentiment Slughorn_

Abraxas et Allan semblaient gênés alors qu'Orion me fixe avec des yeux sombres, triste. Je sens qu'Erakis a dû tout leur raconter avant. En parlant de lui, il est où ? Et il n'y avait pas un autre homme avec lui ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder son visage ! Je me demande qui c'est.

\- Où est Erakis ?

\- Il parle avec le Directeur de l'école. Il nous a raconté d'où vous venez et quand est-ce que vous allez repartir. _Me dit le professeur Slughorn_

Repartir ? Repartir ?! Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Ca fait des mois que je suis parti, je ne sais ce qui est arrivé à l'école, mes camarades... De plus, Tom est mon petit copain et depuis le temps, je ne veux surtout pas le quitter ! Hors de question !

\- Vous avez l'air scandalisé Heartwoods. Pourquoi donc ? _Me questionne Dumbledore_

\- Je ne veux pas repartir ! Il en est hors de question...

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Tu as une autre vie. _Déclare Allan, en me fusillant des yeux_

Mais enfin... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a l'air particulièrement déterminé, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Et pourquoi Tom ne dit rien ?! Pourquoi il reste dans l'ombre ?! Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est arrivé ici et que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire que ça va changer notre relation !

Même si sa ressemblance physique avec Voldemort est flagrante, c'est tout autre de l'âme. Il n'a jamais infligé de punition mortel à qui que ce soit, lui ! Il n'a même pas créé d'horcruxe ! Il n'a jamais tué et, il ne tuera jamais pour le plaisir de le faire.

\- Tom, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

Il me scrute du regard et, il s'en va en fermant la porte. Je n'ai pas compris. Il ne vient pas de me jeter un vent, là ? Il a carrément ignoré ma question !

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je discute avec lui... _Murmure Abraxas, en plissant ses yeux d'un air menaçant_

 ***.*.***

J'ai raconté tout ce que je pouvais sur ma vie à Orion, avec plus de précision que mon père. Allan était parti voir quelqu'un, c'était particulièrement urgent d'après lui et Abraxas est allé parler à Tom dans la salle commune. Orion me regarde avec des yeux scrutateurs.

\- Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile.

\- Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. _Avoue-je, dans un soupire_

\- En plus, t'es même pas en 6ème année... Tu vas changer de classe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas t'ennuyer...

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? T'as vu mon niveau en Potion ?! Et en Histoire de la Magie ?! Hors de question que je quitte la 6ème année pour la 7ème ! Je vais crever ! _Paniquai-je, en imaginant la tonne de devoir en plus_

Il me sourit, rassuré. Il voulait que je reste dans sa classe, et c'est réciproque. Je me sens tout sauf prêt pour les ASPIC ! Une personne toque. On regarde la porte, en donnant notre permission. Elle s'ouvre doucement pour laisser place à deux hommes et à Allan.

\- Bonsoir Aris ! Tu as plutôt bonne mine !

\- Bonsoir Erakis...

\- Ton fils a l'air d'être ravi de te voir dis donc ! _Dit un homme, d'une manière ironique_

Je suis sans voix. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, la même posture, le même regard perçant... C'est Tom avec 20 ans de plus ou Voldemort avec une âme reconstituée ? Oh mon dieu, je suis paumé. Et dire que je pensais que retrouver la mémoire allait m'aider à me repérer, j'ai été bien naïf.

\- Pourquoi il me fixe de cette manière-là ?

\- Parce que vous ressemblez énormément à l'un de nos camarades. _Répond Orion immédiatement_

\- A _**l'autre**_ certainement... _Hésite-t-il, en faisant une grimace_

\- Ce n'est pas "l'autre" mais c'est "Tom" ! _S'exclamons Erakis et moi_

\- Non ! Tom, c'est **MOI**. Lui, c'est l' **AUTRE** !

\- Quoi ?!

Qu'il ait traité mon Tom d' "autre" m'a mis "un peu" en colère.

\- Vous êtes qui ? _Demandai-je_

\- Je suis Tom Riddle. Le SEUL et UNIQUE.

Orion et moi restons muets. Allan et Erakis ne semblent pas vouloir l'interrompre. Il y a un deuxième Tom Riddle ? C'est impossible à moins que...

Tom m'a dit un jour qu'il portait le même nom et prénom que son père alors, ça veut dire que l'homme en face de moi, c'est... Mon futur beau-père ?

\- Heu... On doit vous appeler comment alors ? _Demande Orion_

\- Vous m'appelez "Mr. Riddle" ou "Tom" !

\- Non. _Répondais-je, catégoriquement_

On me fixe, incrédule. Ils ne comprennent pas ?

\- "Mr. Riddle" ou "Tom", c'est notre Tom à nous. Donc, il faut choisir autre chose.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! _S'indigne-t-il_

\- On peut l'appeler "Senior" ! _Propose Erakis, enthousiaste_

\- Hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! _Ordonne-t-il, contrarié_

S'en suivis donc une dispute entre ces deux adultes. Comme si nous ne sommes pas là.

"Senior", ça me va.

\- C'est le père de Tom, n'est-ce pas ? _Demande Orion, connaissant déjà la réponse_

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute.

\- Il n'est pas un Moldu à la base ? Si s'en était un, il n'aurait jamais pu mettre les pieds dans Poudlard... _Murmure Orion, en essayant de comprendre_

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. _Dit soudain Allan, en se mettant entre Black et moi._ D'après ce que m'a raconté Mr. Oralium, c'est un sorcier qui n'a pas pu aller à Poudlard. Il ne savait même pas qu'il produisait de la magie !

\- C'est une blague ? Tous les sorciers sont obligés d'aller à une école ! Il aurait pu... Il aurait très bien pu...

\- Développer un Obscurus alors devenir un Obscurial et ainsi, mourir. _Termine Orion, en soupirant_

 ***.*.***

C'est un véritable bordel. Erakis et Senior sont obligés de rester à l'école pendant un moment. Erakis devra rester à l'infirmerie à cause de sa blessure mais Riddle Sr. occupera la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef de Tom. Lorsque le Directeur de l'école lui a annoncé ça, je pensais qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Pour que la présence de Senior soit "justifiée" il devra participer aux cours sur les Moldus avec le professeur approprié la semaine prochaine. Au lieu de se contenir comme Tom, il a réellement essayé d'étrangler le Directeur mais je l'ai retenu avec Orion.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici contre mon gré !

\- C'est pour votre sécurité. Le Ministère s'est chargé de modifier la mémoire de votre entourage sauf celle de vos parents car ceux-ci ne voulaient pas. Ils sont dans leurs droits. Votre mère est/

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses !

Ses affaires doivent arriver demain et, moi ainsi que Tom devons déménager pour s'installer définitivement dans la chambre de 5. Je l'ai fait sans trop ronchonner, ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon cher et tendre petit-copain bien sûr.

\- J'aurai dû le tuer l'été dernier... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait...? _Marmonne Tom, en transportant ses habits_

\- Si tu l'avais fait, tu serais devenu un assassin et tu aurais mis plus de temps pour m'avoir. Maintenant, on prépare nos affaires pour les cours de demain et on va se coucher.

Semblant être blessé par mes mots, il accélère le pas. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire va affecter notre relation mais, c'est mal partie pour moi.

Je récupère mes derniers habits et, avant de partir, je regarde Senior qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur le lit de la chambre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vous y faire ici. _Essayai-je de le rassurer_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. _Claque-t-il, comme un reproche_

\- A mon arrivé ici, j'étais amnésique. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire i peine quelques heures donc, je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez. _Racontai-je_

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. D'un côté, je ressens un profond mépris. Il a rejeté Tom d'une manière qui l'a profondément blessé et outré et en plus, il a laissé tomber Merope dans la misère pour revenir chez lui alors qu'elle était enceinte. Mais d'un autre côté, je crois ressentir de la compassion. Il a été manipulé par elle, même si ce n'était pas par pur méchanceté mais, il a perdu des mois et peut être même des années de sa vie avec une personne qu'il n'a jamais aimée réellement. Et pour compléter tout ça, il n'a jamais su qu'il était un sorcier à cause d'une mère qui déteste la magie.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir un Obscurial. C'est un véritable miracle.

\- Il reste encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu. Je peux vous faire visiter quelques pièces du château.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Juste avant de vous laisser, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Allez-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre... _Chuchote-t-il, comme vidé de son âme_

\- Voulez-vous pratiquer la magie ?

J'ai provoqué un lourd silence. Il est en train de réfléchir, en se mordant une lèvre. Sa ressemblance avec Tom est assez "impressionnante" mais, il y a des choses qui les différencient.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre maintenant. Répondez lorsque vous trouverez votre réponse et lorsque vous serez prêt à m'en faire part. Bonne nuit.

 ***.*.***

Une semaine épuisante. Tom semblait en vouloir au monde entier, y compris moi. Il a fait pleurer des 1ères années, il a jeté des maléfices sur des élèves sans se faire chopper, il a même réussi à tourmenter Peeves ! En UNE semaine, il a réussi à faire tout ça sans qu'un seul professeur s'en aperçoive ! Mais le pire, ça reste avec un Serdaigle. Il n'avait plus de visage, on voyait à peine deux fentes qui étaient ses narines pour qu'il puisse respirer à peine. Tout le monde autour de lui hurlait, moi y compris; C'était horrible ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur.

\- Ca ne va pas de faire tout ça ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Nie-t-il_

\- Je t'ai observé toute la semaine ! Tu as fait des choses horribles ! _Lui hurlai-je, pendant qu'il lisait un livre_

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Aris, je n'ai rien fait.

Il a un sourire dément collé aux lèvres. Il est content de ce qu'il a fait et, il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter et encore moins d'avouer aux profs que c'est lui qui fait tout ça. Il veut continuer. Je recule, mal à l'aise et effrayé. Je ne le reconnais pas.

\- Tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as posé aucune question sur mes cicatrices ?

Il reste sans voix, venant de prendre conscience de son erreur. Il ne s'est pas du tout inquiété pour moi. Il ne m'a pas parlé de la semaine. Quand je lui disais "Bonjour", il ne disait rien. Quand je lui souhaitais "Bonne nuit", rien non plus.

\- Pardonne moi Aris mais/

\- "MAIS" QUOI ? _Hurlai-je._ Tu étais trop occupé à tourmenter tous ceux que tu croisais ?! Tu ne m'as même pas dit "Bonjour" ni "Bonne nuit" de toute la semaine !

\- Tu sais très bien que/

\- Oui, je SAIS. Ton père est venu à Poudlard, avec pleins de pouvoirs dans les poches et il empreinte ta chambre pendant une durée indéterminée ! JE SAIS ! Mais lui au moins, il me dit "Bonjour" lorsque je le croise dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune !

\- Il t'a... Dans la...

\- Oui. Il essaye d'en connaître un peu plus sur la magie ! Maintenant "A PLUS MON COEUR. TU VAS ME MANQUER AUSSI !".

Je m'en vais, énervé. Qu'il est chiant et insensible ! Comment ai-je pu craquer sur lui ?! J'en ai presque honte !

Erakis devrait sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir, sa blessure s'est vite cicatrisée ici. Nous devons mettre une mise en point avec le Directeur pour que tout soit dans l'ordre. Erakis a changé. Avant il était chiant et manipulateur mais là, je le trouve plus serein et plus sincère. J'avais un peu de mal au début mais, il semblerait qu'il ait changé donc, je devrais faire de même pour ne pas paraître immature et évolué un peu dans ma tête. Ça ne fera pas de mal.

Pour Senior, la situation est différente. Il se paume facilement dans le château, il a peur des élèves, "Petits démons" il les surnomme, et il lit souvent des livres sur les enchantements et les maléfices. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de pratiquer de la magie mais, il ne veut pas l'avouer. A chaque fois que je le vois, il veut que je lui prête ma baguette et il essaye de jeter des sorts par "simple curiosité".

Je donne le mot de passe et j'entre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves ces temps-ci, à cause du froid monstrueux de dehors. Personnellement, même pendant les nuits j'ai froid.

Je me demande où va dormir Erakis dans le château. Le Directeur va certainement emménager deux pièces pour Senior et Erakis, pour qu'ils aient leur propre chambre. Mr. Riddle n'ait pas très apprécié des Serpentards. Heureusement qu'il ne connaît pas très bien le sens du mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" sinon, il les assassinerait à coup sûr. Une rumeur s'est déjà répandue sur lui et mon père.

Je vais dans ma chambre pour balancer mon sac remplie de livres et je m'allonge sur un lit moelleux et chaud.

\- Alors ? Tu tiens le coup avec Tom ? _Me demande Orion, en s'installant à côté de moi_

\- Je crois qu'il va se calmer.

\- J'espère... Parce que bon, je me fais chier...

\- Orion... _Désespère Allan_

\- Bah quoi ? Un truc avec mon vocabulaire ?

\- Vous vous chamaillez les enfants ? _Intervint Abraxas, les mains dans ses poches._ A propos de quoi ?

\- Du vocabulaire d'Orion. _Réponds-je_

Black soupire bruyamment en gonflant ses joues et il se lève pour aller dans son lit à lui. Allan va le rejoindre. Ils sont mignons ces deux-là. Allan semble aller beaucoup mieux depuis la rentrée. Il passe en moyenne 20 minutes sous la douche et Orion vérifie à chaque fois s'il ne s'est pas mutilé. Au début c'était assez malaisant et on se sentait mal pour eux mais Avery n'a aucune blessure récente. Enormément de cicatrices par contre. Impossible de les ignorer quand on les aperçoit.

Tom ne semblait pas très étonné par ses nombreuses blessures. Peut-être était-il déjà au courant ?

\- Abraxas, tu peux me résumer pourquoi Tom est d'une humeur massacrante ? Même si je le sais déjà...

\- Il a appris il y a peu de temps ce qu'est d'être humain, son père qui l'a abandonné est arrivé avec pleins de pouvoirs magiques et il sait que tu dois repartir alors que tu es son petit copain. Voilà.

Je ne parle plus. Repartir, repartir... Ce mot passe en boucle dans ma tête. Comment pourrai-je repartir ? Comment pourrai-je retourner là-bas ? Je ne sais même pas si on a gagné la guerre, je ne sais même pas si je suis prêt à partir d'ici... J'ai des amis et Tom, comment pourrai-je les abandonner ? On doit me prendre pour un véritable lâche...

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place.

\- Merci de compatir. _Soufflai-je_

*.*.*

Donc, après 20 minutes de débats, Erakis et moi partirons après que j'ai passé mes ASPIC l'année prochaine. Tom est resté horriblement silencieux à côté de moi alors que Senior disjonctait. Erakis le regardait avec amusement. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là mais je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir. Pour achever Senior, ce week-end nous devrons aller chercher deux baguettes, pour lui et Erakis. Il s'est écroulé sur sa chaise et il n'a plus rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'un autre lit a été placé dans sa chambre pour Erakis, puisqu'il celui-ci n'a plus besoin de rester à l'infirmerie. Il s'y opposé un moment après, il a abandonné. Tom semblait se réjouir de la détresse de son père.

On part du bureau, en marchant lentement.

Il me reste donc environs un an et demi. Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Erakis, je ne veux pas partir.

\- On a besoin de nous à Poudlard de 1998. C'est la guerre je te rappelle ! Elle venait à peine de commencer. Es-tu un lâche ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Mais ça fait des mois et la guerre est certainement terminée…

\- Ici oui, ça fait des mois. Là-bas, ça fait à peine 20 secondes qu'on a disparus.

Je m'arrête en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Ca fait à peine 20 secondes qu'on… Oh mon dieu, la guerre fait rage et je suis là en train de me la couler douce ! Je commence à culpabiliser, c'est horrible…

\- Je veux tuer quelqu'un… _Soupire Senior_

\- Moi aussi, quelle étrange coïncidence… _Continu Tom, en le fixant_

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle, encore une remarque de ce genre-là, je te noie dans une des cuvettes des toilettes ! T'as bien compris ?! _Hurlai-je, en brandissant ma baguette_

J'en ai marre qu'il se comporte comme ça ! Chez moi c'est la guerre et ici, ce n'est pas plus reposant ! Ils me fixent tous les trois, apparemment surpris de mon geste et de mes paroles.

Je soupire bruyamment et je range ma baguette.

\- Bandes d'abrutis !

Je recommence à marcher, en accélérant le pas. Gamins, imbéciles… Comment je vais faire pour ne pas péter un câble avec ces trois là ?


End file.
